The Violinist
by ohrere
Summary: Xi luhan seorang yeoja dingin pemain biola handal dan memiliki pesona misterius pada dirinya. Membuat oh sehun jatuh terjerembab kedalam pesona keanggunan yang misterius sejak pertama kali melihat pertunjukkannya. Bagaimana cara sehun menakhlukan luhan ? Warning : Gs, ooc, DLDR, NC Inside ! (HUNHAN, CHANBAEK and also exo's official pair)
1. Chapter 1

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M (Warning, NC Inside!)**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke. DLDR, OOC.**

**Haaayyy.. balik lagi sama author gaje haha. Kali ini author nyoba – nyoba buat nulis FF dengan rated M. *malu-malu* jadi warning yaa buat readers yang masih dibawah umur! Buat readers yang request buat FFnya Krishan, mianhe belum bisa author bikinin. Karena, author sedikit gak rela kalo Baby Deer di sandingin selain sama Uri Maknae, Sehunnie hihihi. Dan makasih buat readers yang sudah ngereview di FF Oneshoot-ku yang 'First Snow' ^_^ oke gak perlu banyak ngomong lagi, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Dua orang yeoja cantik tengah terlihat sedang berjalan mengelilingi salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Manhattan, 'The Shops at Columbus Circle'. Mall yang dikhususkan bagi kalangan atas karena produk yang dijual sangat berkelas dengan patokan harga selangit terlihat sangat lengang. Yeoja pertama, memiliki tubuh kecil yang mungil dengan rambut Dark Brown bergelombangnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Tubuhnya dilapisi oleh mantel tebal keluaran Hermés terbaru yang berwarna peach, terlihat melekat sempurna dikulitnya yang putih khas wanita Asia. Sedangkan yeoja yang kedua, memiliki tinggi yang sedikit melebihi yeoja pertama. Ia memiliki kulit putih dengan deer eyes serta rambut pirangnya yang lurus diikat bervolume asal – asalan namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan aura keanggunan dan kecantikan bak dewi Yunani yang dipancarkan oleh wajah dan _gesture_ tubuhnya.

"Waaahh.. bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan?" teriak salah seorang yeoja kepada temannya

"Ya, kau benar! Ayo kita minta tanda tangan mereka!" jawab temannya bersemangat.

Kedua orang yeoja tersebut menghampiri, kedua orang yang disebutnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan.

"permisi, bolehkah kami meminta tanda tanganmu Mrs. Byun and Mrs. Xi?" Tanya kedua yeoja tersebut _excited_.

Wanita yang dipanggil Baekhyun tersebut langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan antusias melihat kedua orang yeoja –yang katanya fans mereka- membawa album mereka untuk ditanda tangani. Sedangkan wanita satunya lagi yang dipanggil Xi Luhan hanya menatap dingin kedua fans mereka, lalu meraih album serta sebuah spidol untuk menandatanganinya.

"apakah kalian berdua akan menonton pertunjukan kami besok ?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah

"tentu saja ! kami berdua tidak akan pernah melewatkan pertunjukkan kalian, aku sangat kagum pada permainan Violinmu yang sangat indah Mrs. Byun!" teriak salah satu yeoja.

Luhan yang telah selesai menandatangani kedua album yang dibawa fansnya, langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang hanya bisa terbengong melihat kepergian Luhan. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak, langsung meminta maaf kepada kedua yeoja tersebut dan berlalu menyusul Luhan.

"kau ini, tidak bisakah sedikit ramah terhadap mereka? Bagaimanapun, mereka itu fans kita. Kita tidak akan ada apa – apanya tanpa kehadiran mereka kau tau, eoh?" cerocos Baekhyun

"aku tidak butuh fans Baekhyun, aku bermain Biola karena aku menyukainya. Ada atau tidak adanya mereka, sama saja aku akan tetap memainkan Biolaku." Jawab Luhan datar

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia hapal betul dengan sifat sahabatnya, Xi Luhan. Ia memang orang yang dingin bahkan terkesan sangat cuek pada keadaan sekitarnya, sekalipun itu fans mereka. Ya, mereka berdua adalah anggota dari _Orchestra_ terkenal di Manhattan, _The Avenue._ Orchestra terbesar di Manhattan. Tidak ada lagi yang meragukan kemampuan mereka berdua, terutama Xi Luhan. Permainan biolanya sangat mengagumkan. Gesekan yang ia lakukan pada biolanya, selalu menghasilkan nada indah yang membuat siapapun mendengarnya akan terlena dalam alunan musik klasik yang sering dimainkannya. Kepribadiannya yang dingin membuat aura misterius selalu terpancar disetiap penampilannya. Tak jarang, ia sering dijadikan sebagai pemain Solo di setiap pertunjukkan _The Avenue._

Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun, ia adalah seorang _Cellist_ di _The Avenue. _Yeoja ceria ini merupakan satu – satunya sahabat terdekat Luhan. Permainan Baekhyun memang berada dibawah kemampuan Luhan, namun tidak dapat diremehkan. Permainan Cello-nya yang ceria selalu dapat menghidupkan suasana pada setiap pertunjukkan _Orchestra_-nya.

* * *

Luhan mencuci mukanya di wastafel ketika sudah sampai di apartemennya. Luhan memang tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, kedua orang tuanya adalah pengusaha besar dibidang garment di China yang tentu saja berdomisili di sana. Namun sesekali, appa dan eommanya akan menjenguk Luhan ketika tidak memiliki kesibukan bisnis. Kecintaannya terhadap Biola membuatnya menekuni alat musik itu sampai terdampar di kota seni ini, Manhattan. Awalnya, kedua orang tuanya melarang keras permintaan Luhan untuk menetap di Manhattan dengan keadaan bahwa Luhan adalah anak tunggal dikeluarga Xi. Appa nya, Xi Yi Fan sangat ingin Luhan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya, namun dengan bujukan eommanya Xi Zitao, appanya mulai melunak dan membiarkan Luhan menetap disini dengan sejuta impian yang ingin digapainya. Luhan mulai membersihkan wajahnya dan masuk ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan diri untuk pertunjukannya besok.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia terlihat tengah mengendarai mobil menuju sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada di _East Village_, Distrik 2 Dewan Kota New york. Cukup jauh memang jaraknya dengan apartemen yang ia tempati, yaitu berada di sekitaran _Broadway._ Namun hal ini sepertinya sudah biasa ia lakukan, karena ia ingin sekali menemui namja yang sangat ia cintai. Ya, baekhyun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi bertelinga besar dan suka ketawa ini telah mengisi hati Baekhyun setidaknya 1 tahun terakhir ini. Chanyeol merupakan pria mapan yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai wakil CEO sebuah perusahaan Entertainment terkenal di Manhattan, MiD Ent. Chanyeol sendiri merupakan namja keturunan Korea yang menetap di Manhattan karena pekerjaannya. Appa dan Eommanya menetap di Korea, mengurusi bisnis keluarga yang diwarisi oleh Kakeknya.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen. Merapihkan penampilannya, memoleskan lipstick berwarna merah menyala dan menyemprotkan Parfum Coco Chanel nya di leher serta pergelangan tangannya. Ia membuat sedikit rencana kali ini, dan penampilannya harus mendukung demi kelancaran rencananya tersebut. Dalam hati, Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat betapa 'nakal' nya dirinya didepan cermin. Ia lalu mulai memasuki Lift dan menekan angka 12. Lantai dimana apartemen namjachingu-nya berada. Baekhyun mulai memasukkan password yang ia hapal di luar kepala, lalu dengan mudahnya ia masuk kedalam apartemen kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu, meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke atas sofa. Ia mencari keberadaan kekasihnya tersebut di kamar, namun kosong.

"yeolli…" teriak Baekhyun, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gemercik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Kekasihnya tersebut pasti sedang mandi. Baekhyun tersenyum licik kemudian melepas mantel hangatnya dan menyisakan sebuah dress minim yang berwarna hitam didalamnya. Ia mencepol rambutnya ke atas asal – asalan, lalu duduk di sofa menonton televisi sambil menunggu kekasihnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Wajahnya yang masih basah, terlihat segar dan menawan. Ia hendak langsung menuju kamarnya, namun kaget melihat keberadaan kekasihnya yang sexy itu di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Baek, kau kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati kekasihnya dan memberikan ciuman singkat di kening yeoja itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan dirinya agar menempel pada tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa meneguk kasar salivanya ketika melihat dua gundukan yang terpampang jelas dibalik dress minim yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini, Baek? Bukankah diluar sangat dingin. Mau menggodaku, eum?" bisik Chanyeol seduktif di telinga Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya sudah aktif menciumi telinga Baekhyun. Meniupnya perlahan – lahan sehingga desahan kecil tercipta dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"yeolllhh.. tungguuh.." tahan baekhyun dengan tangannya yang berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran, "wae, baby? Kau tidak lihat adikku yang dibawah sana, sudah menegang karena melihatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus berusaha meraih dua gundukkan besar yang menyembul seakan ingin tumpah dari balik pakaian minim Baekhyun. Namun dengan sigap, Baekhyun mengelak sehingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal kali ini.

"tunggu dulu, yeolli. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, setelah kau juga menuruti permintaan ku satu ini."

"kau ingin apa sih, Baek? Cepat katakan!" Tanya chanyeol tidak sabar, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun yang jenjang, menyesap aroma Coco Chanel yang menguar manis dari tubuh indah kekasihnya. Ia menciumi leher kekasihnya tersebut dengan tidak sabar, menyesap kulit putih Baekhyun. Belum sempat Chanyeol meninggalkan bekas merah disana, Baekhyun sudah mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya menjauh kembali.

"Kau harus mendengarkan permintaanku dulu, yeolli" seru Baekhyun

"Ya, aku mendengarkanmu, Baek!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum licik memandangi kekasihnya yang tersiksa karena nafsunya yang mungkin sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Haha salahkan saja otak mesum Chanyeol yang akan dengan mudahnya Turn On jika melihat tubuh Bekhyun.

"aku ingin kau datang di pertunjukkanku besok, baby"

"apa? Itu tidak mungkin Baek. Kita sudah membicarakan ini dari kemarin. Aku tidak akan bisa datang besok karena Sehun minta ditemani ke acara Amal di New York." Jawab Chanyeol frustasi. Sehun adalah Bosnya di Mid Ent, dan ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan bosnya tersebut. Walaupun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, namun dalam urusan pekerjaan Chanyeol harus tetap profesional dan menghormati atasannya tersebut.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "kalau begitu, kau ajak saja si Tuan Oh itu menemanimu ke pertunjukkan ku. Lagian, biasanya ia tidak akan pernah datang untuk acara amal seperti itu. harusnya gantian ia yang menemanimu, selama ini kan selalu kau yang menemaninya!"

"mana bisa begitu, Baek. Tugasku sebagai wakilnya memang selalu menemaninya. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia ingin datang ke acara amal itu, tapi-"

"yasudah kalau kau tidak menunjukkan batang hidungmu besok, jangan harap adikmu yang kecil ini bisa memasuki milikku selama satu bulan kedepan." Bisik Baekhyun dengan senyum liciknya, menyentuh junior Chanyeol perlahan yang sudah mengeras. Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, ini merupakan pilihan yang sangat sulit baginya. Satu bulan tanpa 'memasuki' Baekhyun sama saja memasuki neraka dihidupnya. Ia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memasuki wanita yang memiliki bokong sintal seperti Baekhyun, beradu sex dengannya merupakan candu sendiri bagi Chanyeol. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai wakil CEO Mid Ent.

"kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini Baek? Aku benar – benar tidak bisa, maafkan-"

"kau yakin, tidak bisa?" bisik baekhyun seduktif di telinga Chanyeol. Ia lalu menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol, tangannya mendesak masuk kedalam bathrobe yang masih digunakan Chanyeol. Menggerayangi tubuh namja itu, sambil menciumi leher Chanyeol. Menimbulkan bekas merah kebiruan. Deru napasnya dileher Chaenyeol membuat namja tersebut frustasi.

"aaahh.. Baekh.. akuuh betul-betul tidak.. ahhh"

Kata – kata Chanyeol terputus, ketika Baekhyun telah memposisikan diri duduk menghadapnya pas di atas adik kecilnya. Baekhyun dengan perlahan menggesek junior Chanyeol sambil mencium kecil pinggir – pinggir bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir merahnya, menggigit perlahan bibir namja itu.

"ahh.. Baek.. Puaskan akuuh.." ujar Chanyeol sambil meremas keras pantat Baekhyun yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"tidak, sebelum kau menuruti keinginanku" bisik Baekhyun sambil menjilati telinga kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"arrrrggghh.. arraseo, aku berjanji padamu. Kau akan melihat batang hidungku dipertunjukkanmu, besok!" jawab Chanyeol frustasi. Baekhyun tersenyum puas, ia tau, namja ini tidak akanbisa tahan dengan 'godaan' Baekhyun.

"jinjayo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandangi Chanyeol dan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"ne, sekarang puaskan aku Baekhyunnie.." pinta Chanyeol dengan nada memohon.

"dengan senang hati, tuan Park."

"kau jalang, Baek" jawab Chanyeol yang disambut kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memulai aktifitasnya lagi dengan membuka bathrobe Chanyeol, menampilkan juniornya yang sudah menegang akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia memegang junior tersebut perlahan, mengulumnya dengan lembut. Mengeluarkan dan memasukkan junior kekasihnya dengan tempo lambat.

"ahhh.. faster chagiihh.. ouuhh"

Baekhyun mempercepat kulumannya, sesekali ia juga melahap _twinsball _ Chanyeol dengan terus mengocok juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"kau pelacurhh, Baekh.. akuhh ahhh tidak tahan lagiihh.." seru Chanyeol sambil membalikan posisi badan Baekhyun di atas sofa, menindihnya dengan tubuhnya. Ia membuka resleting depan dress Baekhyun sehingga 2 gundukkan besar berwarna putih mulus tanpa cacat yang sedari tadi menggodanya terpampang jelas. Ia mulai melumat puting baekhyun yang mulai mengeras, membasahinya dengan lidah, menyedotnya perlahan sambil terus memainkan puting satunya dengan tangannya.

"ahhh.. kau cepatlah Yeolli, aku sudah tidak tahaan, ahhh"

"baiklah, kalau itu maumu Baekki-ah. dengan senang hati." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Ia mulai melucuti celana dalam Baekhyun, mengangkangkan kedua kakinya lalu mengarahkan juniornya kedalam lubang kewanitaan milik Baekhyun.

"ahhhh.. pelaaan – pelaanhh yeollihh" desah Baekhyun.

"punyamu menjepit adikku Baek, sempit sekalihhh ahhh.." ujar Chanyeol sambil terus memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam. Akhirnya, juniornya menyentuh titik G Spot milik Baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun mengerang keras.

"arrgggghh.. goyangkaann yeollih, ini sangat nikmaathh.. ahhh"

"ahhh.. ahhh, as your wish, baby. Uhhh" jawab Chanyeol sambil menambah tempo in out nya didalam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Ia mulai menciumi bibir merah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi seakan mengundangnya. Menyesap dengan ganas lalu mendesak lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Menyesap lidah Baekhyun dengan ganas, membuat erangan tertahan karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"mmpppphh… mpphhh" desahan Baekhyun terus menggema diseisi ruangan. Keringat mengucur deras dari pasangan namja dan yeoja tersebut namun tidak menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Chanyeol berpindah ke leher untuk menciumi leher Baekhyun sambil terus menggenjot juniornya dibawah sana.

"awhhh.. jangan membuat bekas apapun yeollih… akuhh akan memakaii bajuhh terbukaah besokhh.. ahhh" ujar Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesis, lalu mengalihkan ciumannya ketengah 2 gundukan BAekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya, sambil terus mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"akuuhh.. ingin keluarrhh yeoolliihhh..ahhh ahhh.. hmmmhh ahhh"

"bersamahh.. chagiiihhh ahh"

Chanyeol terus menggenjot juniornya, berusaha menggapai kenikmatan bersama kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian,

"arrrghhhhhhhh.. haaah.. haaah.." desahan panjang keluar dari mulut kedua pasangan ini. Cairan kenikmatan mereka sampai keluar sedikit dari lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak mampu menampungnya lagi. Mereka berdua terkapar lemas diatas sofa, akibat permainan hebat yang barusan mereka lakukan. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah berada dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol diatasnya.

"satu ronde lagi, chagi. Hmm ?" bisik Chanyeol dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Ia tahu, 1 ronde yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah beronde – ronde di ranjang yang membuatnya tak akan keluar kamar sampai sore tiba.

* * *

"ayolah Sehun, kali ini saja kau membantu hyungmu ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon.

Ia sekarang sudah berada di sebuah rumah besar yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya. Itu adalah rumah Oh Sehun, Bosnya. Jangan kaget kenapa Sehun memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Hyung, karena memang umurnya lebih muda dari kekasih Baekhyun tersebut. Chanyeol datang kemari demi rencananya untuk membujuk bos sekaligus sahabatnya untuk membatalkan acara amal yang akan didatanginya, dan menemaninya menonton pertunjukkan Orchestra kekasihnya tersebut.

"kau ini, apa – apaan hyung? Kenapa seenaknya merubah rencana begini?" jawab Sehun datar. Oh sehun memang dikenal dingin sebagai pimpinan Mid Ent, namun ia akan sangat mudah bergaul dengan orang – orang yang sudah dekat dengannya seperti Chanyeol. Ia memang merupakan namja yang susah bergaul dengan orang baru.

"hhh.. kau tau sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun hun-ah. apalagi ancamannya aku tidak bisa memasukinya lagi selama sebulan, kalau saja aku menolak permintaannya. Aku bisa gila karena itu!" desah Chanyeol

"bisa tidak kau membuang sex dari otak kotormu itu Hyung?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, "sayangnya tidak, sehun-ah. sex dengan Baekhyun merupakan candu, kenikmatan yang tercipta dari lubang yang berada ditengah – tengah pantatnya sangat membuatku tidak tahan."

Sehun mendelik mendengar ucapan kotor yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, "oh ya, salah apa aku harus memiliki wakil direktur mesum sepertimu hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya.

"hahaha. Ayolah sehun-ah, sekali – kali datang ke pertunjukkan Orchestra kan tidak ada salahnya. Kau bisa merefreshkan otakmu, daripada bekerja terus menerus." Ucap Chanyeol

"bekerja adalah kesenanganku hyung." Jawab sehun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ditangannya.

"kau yakin? Apakah wanita tidak termasuk dalam daftar kesenanganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Sehun mendengus kesal lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"itu tidak ada hubungannya, hyung"

"tentu saja ada Sehun-ah. para pemain Orchestra disana kebanyakan yeoja cantik dengan pesona menawan. Kau tidak akan menyesal jika mengikutiku nantinya" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada berapi – api.

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "arraseo, arraseo. Aku akan menemanimu besok, hyung." Jawab Sehun malas – malasan.

"jinjja? Gomawo Sehun – ah, kau memang bos sekaligus dongsaengku yang paling baik." Jawab Chanyeol seraya memeluk Sehun dengan senang.

"ya! Ya! Hentikan pelukanmu ini hyung. Ini menjijikkan !" chanyeolpun melepaskan pelukannya sambil terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Ia sangat senang karena berhasil membujuk Sehun untuk ikut datang menemaninya menonton pertunjukkan Baekhyun. Biasanya sangat susah untuk membujuk bosnya satu ini, karena sehun terkenal dengan sifatnya yang workaholic dan tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Untungnya mungkin suasana hatinya kini sedang baik, sehingga dengan mudahnya mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa ia menuruti permintaan Chanyeol ini. Namun ia berfikir tidak apa – apa sekali kali merefreshkan fikiran dengan mendengarkan alunan music dari orchestra terkenal se- Manhattan, yaitu The Avenue. Sehun memang tidak menyukai keramaian, namun ia cukup menyukai music. Jadi, tetap tidak ada salahnya kan ?

Ya tidak ada. Mungkin tidak ada, sebelum Sehun benar – benar pergi dan menyaksikan sendiri pertunjukkan The Avenue. Pertunjukkan yang membuat hidupnya akan berubah setelah bertemu seseorang disana.

TBC/END

Hahahha *tutup muka* mianhe readers kalau NC nya gak hot samasekali, maklumi author yang masih 'mencoba' menulis dengan pengetahuan yang sangat minim tentang per'NC'an #halah. Gimana menurut readers? FF ini perlu dilanjut atau enggak? Review ne J Gomawo.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohrere Present**

"**Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M (Warning, NC Inside!)**

**DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

**Heiii kembali lagi sama ohrere disini haha. Author seneng banget dengan review yang kalian berikan di Chapter 1 kemarin. Ternyata banyak readers yang cukup antusias sama kelanjutan ff ini. Makasih Readersdul ^_^ Makasih juga buat readers yang Follow dan Favorite-in FF ini. Jeongmal Gomawo :D Nih author update Chapter 2 nya. Banyak typo bertebaran didalamnya. Mianhe ya, author gak sempet edit. Huhu dan buat readers yang minta NC nya Hunhan, mianhe lagi karena itu mungkin masih agak lama karena disini kan mereka baru dalam tahap pengenalan #halah hahaha. Oh ya, warning juga nih buat Readers karena di FF bakalan banyak Dirty Talk-nya, jadi buat readers yang gak suka bisa langsung di Close aja. Otte? ;;) Yaudah, gak pake lama. Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Luhan memoleskan sentuhan terakhir pada penampilannya, lipgloss berwarna pink mengkilap dengan bulir – bulir seperti perak membuat bibir tipisnya yang indah terlihat begitu mencolok dan mengagumkan. Ia menghela napas, dan menjejakkan kakinya kedalam ruangan khusus untuk dirinya yang berada di backstage. Ia meraih kotak hitam yang berisi biola kesayangannya dan mulai memoles permukaan biolanya dengan sesuatu. Entah itu apa, tapi yang pasti sesuatu itu membuat biola kesayangannya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan terlihat mengkilap. Sama bersinarnya dengan dirinya. Hal ini merupakan rutinitas yang memang sudah pasti ia lakukan sebelum melakukan pertunjukkan.

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitasnya, ia menaruh kembali biola kesayangannya tersebut kedalam kotak. Lalu beralih pada IPod-nya yang berada di atas meja. Ia memasangkan headset ke kedua telinganya. Mendengarkan sebuah instrument lagu klasik kesukaannya. Ia butuh rileks sekarang. Ini merupakan pertunjukkan pertama The Avenue diawal musim dingin. Dan seperti biasa, Luhan akan melakukan pertunjukkan Solo permainan biolanya nanti. Ia memang dianggap sebagai 'anak emas' di The Avenue. Kemampuan bermain biolanya yang diatas rata – rata membuatnya diperlakukan istimewa. Keterampilannya menggesek benda kecil bersuara merdu itulah yang membuat Luhan selalu diberi 'ruang' untuk pertunjukkannya sendiri yang terpisah dari orchestranya. Luhan tidak bangga dengan hal itu, ia menyikapinya hanya sebagai bonus dari kerja kerasnya selama ini. Memiliki fans yang banyak, tidak cukup untuk membuat Luhan menegakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia cukup senang dengan apresiasi yang diberikan oleh orang – orang yang mendengar atau bahkan melihat permainan biolanya. Namun, bukan itu tujuannya. Ia menyebut kesukaannya ini dengan _Passion. _Jadi, memiliki fans yang banyak juga merupakan bonus untuknya. Itulah yang menyebabkan kenapa selama ini dia datar – datar saja menghadapi fansnya yang selalu antusias jika bertemu dengannya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi itulah dirinya. Xi Luhan. Wanita dingin dengan sejuta pesona. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh dalam pesona yang ia miliki, apalagi melihatnya bermain biola. Bisa dipastikan, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari jeratannya. Karena untuk mengagumi seorang Xi Luhan, hanya ada jalan masuk. Kau tidak akan pernah menemui jalan keluar setelahnya. Karena ketika kau sudah akan menemukan jalan keluar, kau akan kembali jatuh terjerembab ketika melihat pancaran keanggunannya.

Luhan mulai menutup matanya sejenak, meresapi alunan lagu klasik yang mengalun indah di telinganya. Mencoba meresapi ketenangan sebelum ia benar – benar melakukan pertunjukkannya. Tak lama kemudian, ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Luhan-ah, bisa – bisanya kau tidur. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, kau tahu!" seru Baekhyun sambil mengguncang kecil tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, melepaskan headset dan mematikan lagu di Ipodnya.

"aku tidak tidur. Hanya sedang merilekskan pikiran" ujar Luhan seraya menaruh Ipodnya kembali ke dalam tas Hermésnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahu, lalu menekuni handphonennya yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Oh ya, jangan lupakan penampilan cantik _Cellist_ kita satu ini. Ia menggunakan _maxi dress_ berwarna biru dongker. Dengan bustier yang terdapat _lace_ diatasnya, _lace_ yang di_beaded_ dengan bebatuan warna-warni membuat tubuhnya terlihat menakjubkan. Bahkan rambutnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai, yeoja mungil ini sangat cantik. Dan park Chanyeol sudah pasti akan sangat bangga melihat penampilan Baekhyun kali ini.

"kau tau, aku berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk menonton pertunjukkanku kali ini!" ujar Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"aku tau. Park Chanyeol-mu itu sudah pasti tidak akan tahan dengan ancaman yang kau berikan."

Baekhyun mendelik, lalu menatap Luhan dengan intens "Hei! Darimana kau tau tentang ancamanku, Xi Luhan?"

"kau selalu menggunakan ancaman yang sama, Baek" jawab Luhan menggedikkan bahunya

"Brengsek. Darimana kau tau?"

Perkataan Baekhyun tertahan ketika tiba - tiba ruangan mereka diketuk, dan seseorang menyembul di balik pintu.

"siap-siap Baekhyun, pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai. Dan kau noona Xi, pertunjukkan biola solo mu akan dimulai setengah jam sebelum acara berakhir. Otte?" itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, manajer Orchestra The Avenue. Ia merupakan yeoja mungil yang menggemaskan dengan rambut hitam dan mata besarnya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik, namun bisa menjadi orang yang sangat tegas ketika berhadapan dengan masalah di The Avenue.

"baiklah, aku akan segera ke panggung. Aku duluan Luhan-ah. Dan, sukses untuk pertunjukkan solo mu nanti baby Lu" seru Baekhyun sambil menggerling nakal ke arah Luhan. Kemudian berlalu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun lalu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Menyalakan music klasik yang selalu dapat mengembalikan moodnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun merupakan sahabat dekat. Kepribadian Luhan yang dingin dan cuek sangat jomplang bahkan jika disandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang ceria dan sangat ribut ketika bicara. Namun disitulah yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat cocok sebagai sepasang sahabat. Hanya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan bisa sedikit melunak dari sikap dinginnya.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah berada didalam ruang tengah sebuah rumah megah sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah milik Sehun. Ia sedang menunggui namja tersebut yang sudah berjanji akan menemaninya menonton Orchestra hari ini. Namja itu terlihat tampan dengan balutan busana formal yang ia kenakan. Tuxedo berwarna Hitam dipadu dengan kemeja biru dongker yang tidak dikancingkan atasnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu berkharisma. Ia mengetuk – ngetuk meja dengan tidak sabar, lalu melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 PM. Itu artinya, 1 jam lagi pertunjukkannya dimulai dan Sehun belum samasekali turun dari singgasananya. Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menyusul ke kamar Sehun, namja itu tiba – tiba turun dari lantai atas dengan gagahnya.

Sehun menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang tangannya digulung sebatas lengan. Lalu menenteng jas berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _cream_ sengaja diatur acak – acakan. Kesan manly pun tercipta hanya dengan melihat tatapan matanya.

"Kau ini ngapain saja sih? Ini sudah jam 7 Hun-ah. Kita bisa telat." Seru Chanyeol

Sehun hanya berlalu menuju mobil Ferari miliknya diikuti dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Salah Chanyeol sendiri yang memaksanya untuk ikut dalam acara yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting seperti pertunjukkan Orchestra itu. Sehun malah memikirkan, seandainya saja Chanyeol tidak memaksa untuk menemani dirinya, pasti sekarang ia sudah berada didalam gedung acara amal yang sangat berguna bagi image perusahaannya. Ya, tak ada yang lain dipikiran Sehun kecuali bekerja bekerja dan bekerja. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu sedikitpun untuk memikirkan wanita. Walaupun banyak yeoja disekelilingnya, belum ada satupun yang membuat hatinya bergetar sampai detik ini.

"kau yang menyetir, hyung!" seru Sehun sambil melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Chanyeol yang untungnya ditangkap dengan sigap.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Chanyeol langsung melajukan Ferari milik Sehun ke arah _Carnegie Hall_ yang terletak di _Midtown Manhattan. _Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan sepanjang perjalanan, melihat Sehun yang selalu saja sibuk dengan Tablet ditangannya. Seperti tidak ada hal lain yang lebih baik ia kerjakan selain ini. Merekapun sampai di parkiran _Carnegie Hall_. Chanyeol buru – buru menyampirkan mantel untuk menutupi tubuhnya mengingat ini musim dingin, Sehun pun keluar menggunakan jasnya dan melapisinya dengan mantel tebal berwarna abu – abu muda, mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Kita bisa ketinggalan pertunjukkannya." Seru Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih saja berjalan dengan santai dibelakangnya.

Jangan lupakan pandangan kagum setiap orang yang melihat kehadiran Sehun. Yeoja – yeoja disana bahkan harus menahan suara mereka yang rasanya ingin berteriak mengagumi keindahan namja bernama Oh Sehun itu didepannya. Ketampanan yang bahkan mungkin bisa disetarakan dengan Hades, dewa yunani yang terkenal itu. Mata sehun yang tajam dan rahangnya yang tegas, membuat siapa saja yeoja yang dipandangnya seakan langsung ingin bertekuk lutut saja.

Chanyeol menyerahkan dua tiket kepada panitia yang menjaga di depan Aula utama. Mereka membantu Chanyeol dan Sehun melepaskan mantel mereka dan menyimpannya didalam loker selama pertunjukkan berlangsung. Sehun tak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan memasuki Aula utama _Carnegie Hall_ yang megah itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa dengan tenang duduk ketika mendapati kursi bernomer yang sama dengan tiket yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Beruntunglah mereka yang duduk di nyaman di kursi VVIP berkat tiket yang secara telah diberikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tau Sehun-ah, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak memberikan tiket ini secara Cuma-Cuma mungkin sekarang kita tidak akan masuk kedalam sini. Tiket konser perdana musim dingin The Avenue habis terjual dalam 1 hari saja."

"tentu saja itu tidak Cuma – Cuma. Ingat berapa ronde yang kalian mainkan diatas ranjang panasmu itu, hyung" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tabletnya. Chanyeol merona mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia bahkan masih memiliki beberapa tanda ditubuhnya akibat ulah 'nakal' kekasih mungilnya satu itu. Tapi ia menyadari satu hal, kalau ia sendiri belum sempat membuat tanda apapun semenjak aktifitasnya dan Baekhyun kemarin. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan segera 'melahap' yeoja mungilnya itu setelah pertunjukkan ini. Ia terkekeh sendiri membayangkan pikiran nakal yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya.

Pertunjukkan pun dimulai, para anggota orchestra The Avenue mulai menduduki posisi mereka. Chanyeol yang kegirangan ketika mendapati kekasih mungilnya masuk dengan anggunnya dan duduk dibelakang _Cello_nya.

"kau lihat noonamu Sehun-ah? dia sempurna. Ahh aku memang namja paling beruntung yang bisa memiliki seorang Byun Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol

Sehun hanya menggeleng mendengarkan celoteh Chanyeol sedari tadi. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk sekedar menonton pertunjukkan music yang sedang berjalan. Ia malah asik dengan tabletnya yang dipenuhi dengan pergeseran kurva-kurva sahamnya. Ia cukup terhibur dengan permainan The Avenue. Music mereka memang tidak murahan, pantas saja sangat terkenal-pikir Sehun. Namun hal ini tidak cukup menjadi alasan untuk Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya untuk sekedar menoleh ke panggung. Bahkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, hanya ditanggapinya dengan anggukan dan gelengan seadanya. Chanyeol sendiri sedikit jengkel dengan sikap sehun. Namun, mau diapa lagi? Sehun memang namja yang dingin kan, mau dipaksa seperti apapun juga kalau dia tidak mau ya dia tidak akan melakukannya. Sudah bagus ia merelakan diri untuk menemani Chanyeol kali ini, lain kali mungkin saja Chanyeol akan langsung dipecat jika terus membujuknya untuk datang ke pertunjukkan yang jauh dari 'dunianya'.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol sedari tadi tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari namja mungil dibalik _Cello_ nya. Chanyeol menikmati setiap alunan yang terdengar berupa harmoni indah dari setiap alat music yang dimainkan. Ia bahkan berpikir kenapa bukan ia saja yang menjadi _Cello_ itu. Mengingat betapa 'menggodanya' posisi Baekhyun ketika memainkannya. Chanyeol jadi gerah sendiri melihatnya.

Pertunjukkan terus berlangsung. Bahkan sebentar lagi akan memasuki acara puncak. Namun Sehun masih tetap belum bergeming dari posisinya. Ia masih tetap menekuni tabletnya yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Pergerakan kurva saham MiD Ent yang menanjak membuat Sehun seakan tak ingin memperhatikan dunia sekitarnya. Ia berpikir tak ada yang lebih menarik selain melihat keuntungan perusahaannya akan mencapai keuntungan yang besar kali ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus benar – benar menonton pertunjukkan kali ini. Sebentar lagi Xi Luhan akan memulai pertunjukkan biolanya!" seru Chanyeol

"Xi Luhan? Nuguya?" Tanya Sehun datar

"astaga Sehun-ah. Sesekali kau harus keluar dan mencari kesenangan selain berada dibalik kursi CEO di MiD Ent. Kau kuno sekali Hun. Xi Luhan itu adalah seorang _Violinist_ terkenal di Manhattan. Ia bahkan sedang merencanakan konser tunggalnya dalam waktu dekat ini."

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol hanya mengangguk – ngangguk. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi datar Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa begitu susah hanya untuk sekedar membuat Sehun berekspresi? Hhh.

Lampu aula seketika padam. Sehun yang masih saja menekuni tabletnya terlihat kaget karena melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang gelap gulita. Hanya ada cahaya dari tablet yang masih digenggamnya, dengan buru – buru ia mematikan tabletnya agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu lampu besar menyorot bagian tengah panggung. Kemudian terdengar efek suara langkah kaki yang tegas dari 2 pasang stiletto. Tak ayal, suasana yang tadinya sepi kembali ramai oleh tepuk tangan penonton. Sehun yang menyadari bahwa ini hanya bagian dari pertunjukkan, kembali menyalakan tabletnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan pertunjukkan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tentu saja tidak akan lebih menarik dari tabletnya.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan penonton semakin terdengar keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Terlihat 2 orang yeoja berada di tengah – tengah panggung yang disorot sebuah lampu besar. Yeoja pertama merupakan penyanyi terkenal dengan suara yang merdu, ia adalah Christina perri yang merupakan _guest _pada pertunjukkan The Avenue kali ini. Sedangkan yeoja kedua tentu saja tak lain adalah Xi Luhan. Bintang disetiap pertunjukkan The Avenue.

Luhan mulai menaruh biolanya di bahu, menggeseknya perlahan sesuai dengan nada yang ia hapal diluar kepala.

_Heart Beats Fast, Colors and Promises_

_How To be Brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Sehun tertegun mendengar alunan biola yang sangat indah ini. Ia terus saja meresapi setiap alunan yang terdengar ditambah dengan syairnya yang dinyanyikan oleh Christina Perri. Sehun bahkan sudah tidak memperhatikan tabletnya lagi. Namun terus menunduk, memejamkan mata menikmati betapa indahnya harmoni yang tercipta dari hanya sekedar pergesekan dua benda itu.

_One Step Closer_

Baru kali ini Sehun menikmati sebuah pertunjukkan dengan begitu khidmat. Baru kali ini pula Sehun bisa betul – betul hanyut dalam alunan alat music yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan akan seindah ini. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha melihat bagaimana rupa yeoja yang memainkan alunan nada super indah ini. Namun, ia tak mendapati apa – apa dipanggung, karena cahaya disana tiba – tiba mati lagi.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Lampu kembali dinyalakan di kedua sisi panggung. Sehun merasa napasnya sekarang sedang tercekat. Ia bahkan tak percaya kalau dirinya masih hidup saat ini. Karena melihat siapa yang memainkan biola diatas panggung, sehun merasa bahwa sekarang ia berada disurga sekarang. Melihat bidadari yang sempurna sedang memainkan lagu dari gesekan biolanya tanpa cacat. Sehun sampai tidak berkedip memandangi penampilan Luhan. Tubuhnya dibalut Maxi Dress berwarna hitam dengan detil _Backless _yang mempertontonkan punggungnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat bergitu kontras dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Ia begitu bersinar. Rambutnya yang pirang, dibiarkan terurai dengan tatanan _sexy wave _terus beterbangan akibat efek angin yang dibuat_._

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Sehun merasa lemas kali ini, jantungnya terus berdegup dengan kencang saat matanya berpapasan dengan tatapan Luhan. Tatapan yang sangat tajam, dingin namun penuh keanggunan. Sehun bahkan kehabisan kata – kata untuk menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya yeoja yang bernama Xi Luhan ini. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berusaha mengajak Sehun berbicara bahkan terlihat kesal karena Sehun tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari atas panggung. Ia begitu terpesona melihat penampilan Luhan.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Sehun memegangi dadanya, ia merasa jantungnya seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan. Belum pernah samasekali dalam hidupnya ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? _Ayolah, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya omong kosong_ pikir Sehun.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Luhan mengakhiri lagunya dengan intro yang sangat menyentuh dari biola yang ia mainkan. Suara tepuk tangan penonton kembali memenuhi aula _Carniege Hall_ bahkan banyak diantara mereka memberikan _standing applause_ karena sangat terpesona dengan penampilan sempurna dari yeoja yang bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan menundukkan badannya dan memberikan penghormatan kepada penonton. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak – gerik Luhan, terus saja menatap panggung tanpa bergeming.

"kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat keadaan sehun yang tidak bergeming dari awal pertunjukkan Luhan tadi.

_Kurasa aku jatuh cinta._

"Sehun-ah!" seru Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu memandang tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Mianhe, kukira kau kesurupan."

Lagi – lagi sehun memandangi Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa sensitif sekali sih. Kajja temani aku menemui Baekhyun dulu." Seru Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju _backstage_ untuk menemui Baekhyun. Sehun yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya hanya bisa mengekori Chanyeol. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Xi Luhan.

* * *

**Backstage**

"kau tau Luhan-ah, penampilanmu tadi sangat menakjubkan! Bahkan penonton sudah tidak lagi terfokus dengan Christina Perri yang bernyayi. Mereka terhanyut dalam alunan biolamu yang sudah tidak ada tandingannya, daebak!" cerocos Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis "permainan _Cello_ mu juga sangat bagus, Baek"

"aku tau, kau tak perlu memujiku lagi, Lu" jawab Baekhyun penuh percaya diri. Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"haah, itu namjachinguku. Yeolli!" seru Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang berada pintu masuk _Backstage_. Sedangkan luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol langsung berlalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Ia sangat malas ketika harus menyaksikan adegan _Lovey Dovey_ yang tercipta ketika pasangan Chanbaek tersebut bertemu. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke toilet untuk sekedar merapihkan penampilannya.

"Baekhyunnie, penampilan mu tadi sangat mengagumkan!" puji Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun mesra.

"terima kasih, yeolli" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu.

Chanyeol yang gemas melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun yang sedang tersipu malu, merasa gemas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu meraih dagu kekasihnya, mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Mereka bertautan dengan sangat lambat, sampai Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir Baekhyun yang membuat yeoja itu meringis. Dengan tak sabar Chanyeol terus menekan tengkuk kepala Baekhyun agar tautan mereka tak terpisah. Lidahnya melesak masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa memberikan sedikitpun ruang untuk mereka bernapas.

"Bisakah kalian melakukan ini, nanti?" tegur sehun yang sudah mulai jengah melihat pemandangan yang tidak senonoh didepannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka. Membuat nafas mereka berdua tersengal akibat ciuman panas yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Mianhe Sehun-ah. Aku suka lupa tempat jika sudah bertemu dengan Baekki"

"Makanya, kau harusnya segera mencari pacar. Supaya tidak iri ketika melihat kami melakukannya" jawab Baekhyun enteng

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Pasangan Chanbaek ini memang sangat tidak tau diri pikirnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _backstage_. Tak ada yang menarik. Hanya ada beberapa personil orchestra yang sebagian melirik nakal ke arah Sehun. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak terpesona melihat penampilan maskulin seorang Oh sehun?

Pandangan sehun tertuju pada seseorang yang sepertinya saja baru keluar dari toilet. Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat, yeoja itu adalah Xi Luhan. Luhan berjalan dengan anggunnya ke arah sehun, hal ini membuat Sehun tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggunakan pesonanya demi mendapatkan perhatian Luhan.

"Baek, aku duluan." Ujar Luhan yang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"tunggu dulu Luhan-ah. kenalkan dulu, ini Oh Sehun pemilik MiD Ent. Bos Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memperkenalkan Sehun kepada Luhan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan, merasa ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Luhan. Matanya terus menatap kedua manic mata indah Luhan yang terlihat berbinar – binar seperti mata seekor rusa. Rusa mungil dengan pesona bak dewi Yunani yang nyata.

"Oh Sehun" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum hangat.

Luhan hanya memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan datar. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas jabatan tangan Sehun. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Luhan, tak dapat menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak menentu. Bahkan tanpa sadar, tangannya terasa gemetar ketika kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan intensya.

"Ne" jawab Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa termangu melihat kepergian Luhan. Ia mencoba meresapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya. Aroma manis yang khas, dan Sehun bersumpah ia akan mengingat aroma ini sepanjang hidupnya. Aroma seorang Xi Luhan. Tapi, Hey! luhan bahkan tidak membalas jabatan tangannya. Sehun seakan tidak percaya, yeoja ini samasekali tidak tertarik dengan pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun. Ia bahkan dengan seenaknya berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan sehun sedikitpun. Sehun hanya dapat memandangi punggung Luhan yang terus berlalu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggung mulus Luhan saja sehun tidak dapat menahan gejolaknya untuk dapat sekedar menyentuh permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Sehun sampai memicingkan mata untuk lebih jelas melihat 'sesuatu' yang tertutupi dibalik rambut panjang Luhan yang tergerai. Sesuatu itu terlihat sangat indah yang sedikit terlihat karena punggungnya yang terekpose berkat _backless dress_-nya

"kau jangan tersinggung, ne? Luhan memang orangnya seperti itu. tapi sebetulnya, ia orang yang baik kok" ujar Chanyeol

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan 'indahnya' tentang Xi Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa yeoja itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena menghilang dari balik pintu keluar _backstage._

"Iya, mianhe Sehun-ah, sahabatku satu itu memang seperti itu." timpal Baekhyun.

"sa-ha-bat?" Tanya Sehun yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Sebuah senyum terukir dari bibir tipis sehun. sebuah rencana melintas di otakknya. Dan untuk mewujudkan rencananya itu, ia membutuhkan Baekhyun ikut andil didalamnya. Rencana yang harus ia susun matang – matang demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Rencana untuk menakhlukan Xi Luhan.

Ya, sehun sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Luhan. Ia tahu ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Maka dari itu, ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya. Karena tak ada pilihan lain. Sekali kau mengaguminya, tak aka nada jalan keluar lain. Kau bisa memilih, antara 'mencoba' untuk memilikinya Atau hanya terus terjatuh dalam lubang kekaguman tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Sehun tak ingin menjadi pecundang itu. Ia ingin jadi pemenang disini. Pemenang yang bisa menakhlukan hati seorang Xi Luhan. Pemenang diantara ratusan atau mungkin ribuan namja diluar sana yang mengagumi keindahannya secara sempurna.

TBC

Balasan Review :

**exindira** : Makasih ya sudah baca ;)

**Myka Reien **: Iya, ini official Couple. Hmm, ada gak yaa? Haha liat nanti aja deh. Makasih sudah review dan baca ff ini :D

**HyunRa **: Gomawo, ini sudah dilanjut yaa.

**Ohseheol **: haha NC-nya hunhan masih lama nih. Mereka aja baru ketemu. Ini udah dilanjut yaa.

**Younlaycious88 **: yehet ! haha iya nih sehun ayo kita doain sehun biar cepet2 dapetin Luhan (?) wkwk

**Luhan's bitch **: wahaha udah tau kan sekarang Sehun bakal ngapain *kedip-kedipin mata*. Chanyeol kan emang nurut banget sama Baekki. :D ini udah dilanjut yaa.

**Uchiha Shesura**-**chan: **Udah dilanjut nih :D

**Mela querer ChanBaekYeol **: hihi ronde selanjutnya biar jadi rahasia Baekki sama Chanyeol ya #halah

**RZHH 261220 **: sabar, chanbaek kan sebagai pemanasan aja. Kalo langsung hunhan yang NC-an kan gak seru. Hehe

**HunHanCherry1220 **: Gomawo ne sudah mau baca ff ini hehe udah dapet bocoran kan Sehun mau ngapain luhan? Walaupun baru sekilas hihi. Ini uda dilanjut yaa.

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: iya western ;) ini udah ketemu Hunhannya, tapi kasian uri Sehunnie dicuekin huhu

**FabyA **: ini udah ada Hunhan momennya dikit – dikit hihi

**Candra **: whaha mereka bedua emang hot bgt. Iyanih emang sengaja dibuat gitu, tar kalo dingin ketemu dingin pasti bakalan ada yang ngalah jadi hangat biar yang dingin cair #halah apa ini haha

**Putri **: haha uri Luhannie Cuma agak dingin disini, lagi PMS tiap hari kayanya wkwk buat NC nya Hunhan masih lama kayaknya ya, tunggu Sehun bisa nakhlukin Baby Lu dulu. Jadi Chanbaek duluan yang NC-an :D

**Guest **: iya baby Lu jadi karakter yang sok cool gimanaa gt disni hihi biar bikin sehun penasaran wkwk. Iya di chapt ini baru ketemunya :D

**Lisnana1 **: ini udah ada Hunhan Momennya, tapi masih sedikit :p gomawo buat rivew nya :D

**Dhee **: Makasih ya udah mampir ke FF aku haha iyanih Hunhannya masih dingin-dinginan. Belum bisa NC-an wkwk

**Exoshipper **: Makasih reviwenya ;) tapi maaf banget ya, di FF ini emang bakalan banyak _dirty talk_-nya. Huhu

**Irnaaa90 **: ini udah ada ya :D

**Cho Rai Sa **: haha jangan dibayangin, tar mimisan loh (?) :p

**Yo Yong **: waah gomawo ne sudah baca FF ini :D ini udah dilanjut yaa

**Vephoenix** : iya ini udah diketemuin Hunhannya. Hmm, *lirik Sehun* :D

Ffuuh *lap keringet* mudahan gak ada review yang ketinggalan yaa.. Makasih buat reviewnya yaa readers :D Haha maaf kalo gak memuaskan, ne. Maklum, masih belajar nulis nih. Karena itu kritik dan saran masih dibutuhkan banget buat kesempurnaan cerita ini. Moment Hunhannya masih sedikit disini, mungkin di Chapter depan baru bakalan banyak. Makasih readers yang mau baca, jangan lupa review yaa. Gomawo.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohrere Present**

"**Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

**Halooo, aku dateng lagi bawa updetan The Violinist. Ada yang nungguin gak? Gak ada ya? Huhu makasih buat kalian yang udah baca cerita aku dan nyempetin buat nge-fav, nge-follow apalagi sampai nge-review, author ngehargai banget kalian yang udah nulisin unek – unek kalian di kolom review. Karena gimanapun, author disini nulis Cuma karena hoby, jadi kalau ada yang nyempetin untuk ngasih komentar itu udah merupakan penghargaan banget buat author Gomawo readersdul and enjoy reading !**

* * *

Pagi yang sangat dingin di Manhattan. Kaca – kaca disetiap bangunan terlihat kabur karena embun yang dihasilkan akibat suasana dingin yang panjang. Seorang yeoja terlihat tengah meringkuk dibawah selimut hangatnya, dengan penghat ruangan yang disetel agar sang 'empunya' kamar tidak merasa kedinginan. Mengingat suhu diluar mencapai -2 derajat Celcius. Yeoja tersebut terlihat menggeliatkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut, mengucek matanya perlahan. Medudukkan dirinya pada sandaran ranjang king size miliknya. Ia menoleh ke arah nakas, melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 AM. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas dicuaca yang sedingin ini. Luhan memilih turun dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan sedikit kesegaran ditenggorokannya. Ia menekan tombol hot pada dispenser-nya lalu mencampurnya sedikit dengan air dingin agar tidak terlalu panas. Ia mulai meneguk satu gelas penuh air putih yang merupakan sarapan pertamanya.

Luhan beralih ke wastafel yang berada dibelakangnya, mengucurkan air keran yang sengaja ia pilih hangat untuk sekedar membuat wajahnya terlihat segar kembali. Setelah itu, ia meraih handuk yang masih terlipat rapi didalam_ cabinet_ dapurnya. Ia mulai membersihkan wajahnya lalu beralih kedalam kamar lagi. Masih terbayang bagaimana konser The Avenue tadi malam yang membuatnya bisa tidur nyenyak karena bisa dibilang konser tersebut berakhir dengan menakjubkan. Ia bahkan teringat dengan namja yang dikenalkan oleh Baekhyun tadi malam yang 'sedikit' menarik perhatian Luhan. Tiba – tiba ponsel Luhan berdering dengan kerasnya, dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

"yeoboseo.."

"good morning, uri Luhannie" sapa seseorang diseberang

"good morning, Mama"

Ternyata itu adalah sambungan telpon dari Zitao, ibu Luhan yang berada di China. Mama dan baba Luhan memang menetap di China, namun mereka juga bisa berbahasa Korea karena sewaktu Luhan kecil, keluarga Xi pernah menetap di Korea selama 5 tahun untuk mengurusi perusahaan cabang milik Yi Fan, ayah Luhan.

"aigoo, pasti kau baru terbangun setelah konsermu tadi malam. Eoh?"

Luhan hanya mendesah kecil, "ada apa mama tiba – tiba menelpon?"

"aniya.. apa tidak boleh Mama menelpon anaknya sendiri?"

"bukan begitu. Bagaimana kabar Baba?"

"Baba baik – baik saja Luhannie, sesekali kau harus pulang ke China bersama namjachingu-mu. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan kami disini?"

Lagi – lagi Luhan mendesah kecil, sejak kapan ia memiliki seorang namjachingu? Mamanya selalu saja mengada – ngada.

"kenapa tidak baba dan mama saja yang datang menjengukku, ke Manhattan?"

"hhh.. kami tidak akan bisa pergi kesana dalam waktu dekat ini, Luhannie. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sibuknya baba mu itu. sedangkan mama harus selalu menemaninya."

"Mama selalu saja begitu."

"hei! Kau tidak percaya pada Mama, eoh? Nanti kau pasti akan merasakan jika sudah memiliki suami sendiri."

Oh ya, perkataan Mamanya sudah mulai melantur pikir Luhan. Namjachingu saja tidak punya, bagaimana mungkin ia akan memiliki seorang suami. Hal itu bahkan belum sedikitpun melintas dipikirannya.

"apa kegiatan mu hari ini, baby?"

Luhan menggedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin aku akan pergi ke supermarket nanti. Membeli keperluan untuk di apartemen. Tapi jika diluar sangat dingin, mungkin aku akan berdiam diri di kamar."

Zitao terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban putri sulungnya, "itulah kenapa kau butuh seorang namjachingu, Luhannie. Supaya kau akan terus merasa hangat walaupun sedang berada diluar dengan cuaca dingin." Ucap Zitao dengan nada menggoda

"ya! jika mama menelponku hanya untuk mengingatkanku terus tentang namjachingu, itu akan sia-sia" jawab Luhan malas

"aigoo.. kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih. Mama hanya ingin kau segera mendapat seseorang yang menemanimu disana."

Luhan hanya mendengus kecil mendengar perkataan Mamanya.

"ya sudah. Jangan lupa menggunakan mantel tebal jika kau keluar apartemen, ne?"

"ne, mama"

Piip. Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng kecil mengingat usaha mamanya untuk terus memaksa Luhan agar seger mendapatkan namjachingu. Luhan bahkan sampai hapal bahwa Zitao –ibunya- akan terus mengoceh tentang anak teman – teman sosialitanya yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Mamanya akan berhenti berbicara jika Luhan sudah tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawabnya. Saat itu pasti luhan sudah diambang batas kesabarannya untuk mendengarkan ocehan mamanya.

Luhan memang belum berfikir untuk segera memiliki namjachingu. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Tapi, memiliki seorang namjachingu bukanlah prioritas hidupnya. Yang ada dihidupnya sekarang hanya karier-nya sebagai _Violinist_. Bahkan jika ingin memiliki seorang paangan Luhan bahkan berfikir untuk asal mencomot salah satu namja diluar sana yang mengaguminya. Agar mamanya berhenti memaksanya.

* * *

Luhan tengah berada disebuah Supermarket yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Karena itu untuk mencapainya, Luhan hanya perlu berjalan kaki. Ia mulai menarik_ trolley_ yang tersedia lalu mengelilingi rak – rak barang. Memilih bahan – bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk keperluannya di apartemen. Luhan lebih senang melakukannya sendiri, ia tidak terlalu suka memperkerjakan seorang pembantu. Karena ia pikir, segala hal yang bisa ia kerjakan sendiri kenapa harus menyuruh orang lain? Bahkan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang _Violinist_ terkenal ia tidak merasa risih ketika harus pergi ke Supermarket sendiri.

Luhan berjalan ke arah rak berbagai macam minuman. Ia membeli beberapa kotak kopi serta susu kemasan. Memasukkan kesemuanya kedalam _trolley_ besarnya. Lalu beralih ke tempat bahan masakan. Namun _trolley_-nya tertahan ketika ada seseorang yang sepertinya dengan sengaja berdiri didepannya.

"kita bertemu lagi" sapa seorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Oh Sehun sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir diwajahnya.

Luhan hanya memandang Sehun malas, ia tidak terlalu tertarik meladeni orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"_Excuse Me"_ seru Luhan kepada Sehun. Meminta agar ia tidak menghalangi jalannya _trolley_ milik Luhan. Sehun kembali tersenyum samar, lalu menggeser badannya agar Luhan dapat melewatinya.

Luhan terus berjalan kearah sayuran segar yang terletak dibagian pendingin. Ia memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak. Ia hanya melakukannya sesekali jika memiliki waktu luang dan jika ia ingin.

"kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Sehun yang ternyata sedari tadi masih terus mengikuti Luhan. Luhan yang sedang memegang sebuah brokoli hanya mentap sekilas kearah sehun.

"Ne" jawab Luhan datar

"wah, kalau begitu kau harus memasak untukku kapan-kapan"

Luhan memasukkan brokolinya ke dalam keranjang belanja dan menatap malas kearah Sehun yang masih saja berdiri disampingnya. Bak pasangan suami istri yang tengah berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga mereka. Luhan merasa risih dengan keadaan seperti itu. terlebih melihat tatapan yeoja – yeoja yang ada disekitar mereka memandang tidak suka dan sepertinya tengah membicarakan ketampanan lelaki disampingnya saat ini.

"apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain, Tuan Oh?"

"Ada. Mengikutimu." Jawab Sehun santai. Sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah tumpukan wortel. Memilah satu persatu wortel itu lalu menaruhnya ke keranjang Luhan.

"kau harus banyak makan wortel, Noona. 'Mereka' mengandung vitamin C dan E yang sangat baik untuk merawat kulitmu." Ujar Sehun yang sekarang sudah mengambil alih trolley Luhan dan menjalankannya.

Luhan memandang dingin kearah Sehun yang dengan seenaknya mengambil alih keranjang miliknya. Hey! Dia pikir dia siapa dengan seenaknya saja memilihkan makanan apa yang baik dan tidak untuk dikonsumsi Luhan. Sudah seperti mamanya saja. Ia bahkan dengan sok akrabnya memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan noona. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu kemarin – pikir Luhan. Luhan yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun segera menarik paksa _trolley_ nya.

"kau harus belajar tentang _manners_, Oh Sehun." Seru luhan ketus

Sehun bahkan hanya mampu terdiam memandangi kedua manik mata Luhan yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Oh tuhan, betapa ingin ia menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tatapan dingin Luhan justru membuat Sehun semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sehun membalas tatapan tajam Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"tidak masalah. Kau bisa mengajariku untuk hal itu." jawab sehun santai.

Luhan semakin kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun tadi. Tatapan matanya makin intens beradu dengan kedua mata Sehun. Menyebabkan getaran di dada sehun semakin mengencang.

"kau bisa mengikuti kelas untuk hal itu." jawab Luhan dingin lalu mulai kembali menjalankan trolley-nya. Ia malas menatap namja yang sedari tadi terus saja mengikutinya.

"aku ingin kau yang mengajarinya, Noona Xi." Jawab sehun yang dengan santainya melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Luhan. Luhan yang kaget dengan rangkulan sehun mendelik kasar.

"OH SE-"

Cupp

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata – katanya, bibirnya terkatup merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Bola matanya membesar ketika mendapati Sehun tengah menciumnya sekarang. Untuk sementara ini otak luhan tidak mampu bekerja sepertinya. Seluruh badannya terasa seperti tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

Sehun mulai melumat sedikit bibir Luhan dengan perlahan, menyesap kecil bibir bawah Luhan serta bibir atasnya secara bergantian dan menjilatnya perlahan dengan penuh kehangatan. Luhan masih tetap terdiam pada posisinya, ia tidak membalas perlakuan Sehun tapi membiarkan namja itu terus – terusan melahap bibir tipisnya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan yang baru saja membuatnya terbang dengan tidak rela. Sehun mengelap bibir Luhan yang basah -akibat ulahnya- dengan tangannya. Lalu tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang masih saja terpaku.

"Kau-Milikku" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Luhan lalu berlalu pergi.

Sedikit kurang ajar memang, namun ia memang harus segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Luhan 'sadar'. Sedangkan Luhan yang masih saja terdiam 'tersadar' ketika menyadari Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa ketika Sehun menciumnya. Ia menyumpahi namja kurang ajar itu yang dengan seenaknya mencium orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tatapan Luhan yang tadi mulai melunak kembali berubah menjadi tatapan yang dipenuhi kilatan kekesalan dan kemarahan.

* * *

Luhan masih saja menggerutu dalam diamnya. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong kalau sekarang ia ingin sekali memukuli namja yang dengan seenaknya'mencuri' ciumannya. Dengan kesal, Luhan melangkahkan kaki kembali ke apartemennya. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk gara – gara lelaki bernama Oh Sehun tersebut. Seluruh belanjaannya akan diantar oleh kurir 1 jam mendatang. Setelah menekan tombol 20 pada lift, Luhan keluar langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia terlihat kaget mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna putih berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Karena penasaran, ia langsung membuka kotak tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah segelas _Americano_ hangat. Luhan sedikit berbinar mendapati minuman kesukaannya sudah berada ditangannya. Ia tadi memang berniat untuk mampir ke kedai _Starbucks_, membeli segelas _Americano. _Namun niat itu diurungkannya, karena ia sudah keburu kesal mengingat apa yang barusan dilakukan oh sehun kepadanya.

Pancaran mata Luhan yang berbinar seketika kembali redup digantikan dengan tatapan dingin setelah membaca pesan yang tertulis di dalam kotak itu. Dengan wajah yang datar, Luhan membuang bungkusan yang berisi _Americano_ tersebut ke kotak sampah yang berada disampingnya.

* * *

Sehun tengah duduk didalam ruang kerjanya yang berada di MiD Ent _Bulding_, terletak di _Midtown. _MiD building bersebelahan langsung dengan _Rockefeller Center_, tempat dimana 19 gedung komersial yang ada di Manhattan. Ruang kerjanya yang berada dipuncak gedung, berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan Sungai _East _yang membentang dan bersinar kebiru – biruan. Ia tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya yang kedua tadi dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir tengah mendapat keberanian darimana untuk mencium bibir tipis seseorang yang menggetarkan hatinya baru – baru ini. Salahkan Luhan yang memiliki bibir begitu indah seakan terus 'memanggil' bibirnya untuk mencicipi rasa yang tercipta dari bibir tipisnya.

Semuanya terasa nikmat, bahkan sangat menyenangkan. Sehun menikmati setiap debaran jantung yang seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya ketika bertemu dengan Luhan. Ia juga menikmati tatapan Luhan yang dingin namun tetap memancarkan keteduhan setiap kali ia melihatnya. Menghirup aroma khas yang diciptakan oleh tubuh indah Luhan juga merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya sekarang. Sehun menikmati segala sesuatu yang ia ciptakan atau bahkan yang diciptakan Luhan ketika mereka bertemu. Ia menikmati dirinya yang sekarang, dirinya yang terlihat lebih seperti orang gila yang tengah jatuh cinta. Semakin gila.

Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Sehun. Bukan berarti sebelumnya ia tidak pernah pacaran. Ia sudah sering berkencan dengan banyak gadis bahkan semenjak dirinya duduk di bangku SMA. Sifat Sehun yang dingin tidak mengurangi pesona yang ia pancarkan sehingga membuat hampir semua yeoja dengan rela menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimiliki Sehun. Namun, baru kali ini ia benar – benar merasakan tengah 'jatuh' kedalam pesona yang dipancarkan oleh seorang wanita. Sehun bahkan tak pernah serius menanggapi sebuah hubungan yang ia jalani dengan seorang wanita. Dipikirannya, hubungan yang tercipta antara seorang perempuan dan laki – laki yang dekat adalah _simbiosis mutualisme._ _Simbiosis_ ini merujuk pada hal yang tidak lain adalah _sex._ Ya, hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih. Sehun tak pernah melibatkan perasaannya ketika menjalin sebuah hubungan. Bahkan ketika melakukan hubungan _sex,_ ia tidak terbawa dengan perasaannya. Karena sekali lagi, itu hanyalah bentuk _simbiosis_ pikirnya.

Namun semua pemikirannya seakan mulai mengabur ketika bertemu dengan Luhan. Yeoja itu sudah membuat Sehun tak bisa berkutik bahkan hanya dengan mendengar alunan Biola yang dimainkannya sudah bisa membuat Sehun terhanyut.

"Hey, kau melamun!" seru Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba sudah berada dihadapannya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melamun, kaget mendengar sapaan suara bass dari Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan maksud pandangan Sehun langsung angkat bicara.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin bermain diruanganmu saja Tuan Oh. Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian mengoloknya.

"sangat" jawab Sehun yang lebih memilih berdiri memandangi pemandangan sungai _East _

"Maksudmu, aku mengganggumu yang sedang melamunkan seorang Xi Luhan, begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"lebih baik kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, hyung. Seingatku kau masih harus mengurus pertemuanku dengan klien dari New York."

"aku sudah menyelesaikannya jauh sebelum kau minta, Hun-ah. sekarang, ceritakan kepadaku apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia teringat dengan permintaan tolongnya kepada Baekhyun mengenai Luhan.

"kau tidak perlu tau, hyung."

"aisshh.. kalian ini. Kenapa harus merahasiakannya dariku, eoh?"

"aniya, nanti kau juga tau." Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada didalam ruangannya. Mengambil 2 kaleng _Cola_ lalu melemparkan salah satunya ke Chanyeol yang 'untungnya' bisa ditangkap dengan sigap.

Kemudian handphone Sehun berdering dengan kerasnya. Sehun meraih handphonenya lalu mengangkat panggilan yang ia terima.

"yeoboseo, bagaimana?"

"…"

"kau yakin?"

"…"

"tak apa. Beritahu aku kabar selanjutnya nanti."

"…"

"ne"

Piip.

Sambungan terputus. Chanyeol tidak dapat mengartikan raut wajah Sehun sehabis menerima telpon dari seberang sana. Ia tidak berani bertanya, takut jika bos-nya tersebut dalam keadaan tidak baik. Bisa – bisa ia yang menjadi sasaran jika saja begitu. Sehun menatap lurus lalu menyesap pelan _Cola_-nya, sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. '_Aku tidak akan menyerah, Xi Luhan'_ batin Sehun

* * *

Luhan sudah berada di dapur sekarang. Ia berencana membuat _sandwich _bagel dengan isian _salt beef_ dan _mustard. _Kurir sudah mengantarkan barang belanjaannya dari setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah menyusun semuanya, barulah Luhan memulai acara memasaknya. Dengan cekatan ia membelah roti bagel yang tadi ia beli lalu mengolesinya dengan _mustard_, memotong _salt beef_ dengan potongan agak tebal lalu menumpuknya dengan roti bagel yang lain. _Voila_, masakan sederhana yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyantapnya. Luhan hanya ingin sesuatu yang ringan tetapi sangat mengenyangkan sekarang. Luhan menyiapkan 2 buah _sandwich _bagel yang ditaruhnya di meja makan. Mengingat sahabatnya, Baekki yang barusan menelponnya dan mengatakan jika dirinya ingin berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan hari ini.

Setelah membereskan dapurnya dan mencuci tangannya, suara bell apartemen Luhan pun berbunyi. Dengan cekatan Luhan melepas celemeknya dan beralih membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah Luhan duga pasti Baekhyun.

"Baby Lu.." sapa baekhyun seraya mencium kedua pipi Luhan lalu masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan mendudukkan bokong sintalnya ke salah satu sofa empuk disana.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang tidak tau malu itu. ia kemudian mengunci apartemennya dan menuju kearah meja makan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"kau memasak hari ini, Lu? Tumben" Tanya baekhyun setelah melihat 2 piring _sandwich_ bagel yang berada di atas meja makan. Dan langsung saja memposisikan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang terdapat _sandwich_ di mejanya.

"hanya ingin, baek" jawab Luhan yang ikut – ikutan memposisikan diri di kursi satunya.

baekhyun dan Luhan melahap makan siang mereka dengan seksama.

"ini enak Lu. Aku baru pertama kali mencobanya"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. "ada apa kau kemari, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang seakan sudah mengetahui bahwa kedatangan baekhyun kali ini bukan tanpa maksud. Luhan menyerahkan segelas air putih yang tentu saja langsung diteguk habis oleh Baekhyun.

"kau kenapa?"

"aniya, hanya tiba – tiba saja tenggorokanku seperti ada yang mengganjal." Jawab Baekhyun yang tentu saja berbohong.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Baekki-ah. cepat katakan ada apa sebenarnya ?" Tanya Luhan serius.

Tenggorokan baekhyun serasa tercekat sekarang. Ia sedikit takut melihat tatapan dingin Luhan sekarang, padahal biasanya ia adalah orang yang tidak perduli sama sekali dengan tatapan dingin itu. namun lain halnya dengan kali ini. Karena yang ia bicarakan bukan menyangkut dirinya, melainkan menyangkut, Sehun.

"Baekki-ah.."

"ah.. ya Luhan-ah kau mengagetkanku tau!"

"salah kau sendiri melamun daritadi"

Luhan mengangkat piringnya yang sudah kosong lalu mencucinya di wastafel. Baekhyun mengikutinya dan memberikan piring kotornya untuk dicuci juga oleh Luhan. Setelah itu mereka berdua berbincang sejenak mengistirahatkan perut mereka lalu beralih ke kamar Luhan.

Mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang King Size milik Luhan sekarang. Baekhyun berfikir inilah saat yang tepat. Pembicaraan ini harus dilakukan dengan santai.

"Luhan-ah, kau pasti ingatkan kalau sekarang kita sedang merencanakan konser tunggalmu di _Madison Square Garden_?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dengan serius

"ne" jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah Fashion yang sedari tadi dibolak – baliknya.

"kau juga tau kan, kita akan melaksanakannya 3 bulan lagi. Tepatnya tanggal 20 april bertepatan dengan ulang tahunmu?"

"ne"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "sepertinya kita tidak bisa mewujudkan rencana itu."

Luhan kaget mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut, ia refleks menutup majalah yang sedari tadi ia baca dan memandangi Baekhyun.

"wae?"

"begini Luhan-ah, kau tau Justin Bieber kan? Dia merencanakan akan melakukan konser di Madison pada tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal konsermu itu." terang Baekhyun hati – hati

"Bukankah kita sudah melakukan pemesanan tempat itu dari tahun kemarin? Kita juga sudah membayar setengah dari biaya sewa-nya. Lalu masalahnya dimana Baek?"

"Masalahnya, pihak mereka sudah membayar full biaya sewanya Lu. Sedangkan kita tidak bisa membayar _full_ biaya sewa itu karena dana dari sponsor baru akan turun satu bulan sebelum konser."

Luhan mengerang frustasi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang masih saja terlihat dingin.

"apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum licik mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mulai masuk kedalam 'jebakannya'.

"sebenarnya ada, Lu. Dan mungkin ini adalah jalan satu – satu nya agar konsermu tetap berjalan dengan lancar"

"apa?" Tanya Luhan datar

"Kau tau, Justin itu berada dibawah naungan MiD Ent-"

Luhan sedikit banyak sudah bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan bersumpah tidak akan menyetujui ide Baekki jika sampai idenya itu justru bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya (lagi) didepan namja kurang ajar –pemilik MiD Ent- Oh Sehun.

"-Oh sehun kemarin bilang dia sangat tertarik dengan permainan biolamu. Jika kau mau menjadi salah satu icon MiD Ent, ia bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memberimu kesempatan konser di Madison Lu."

"andwae!" jawab Luhan tegas masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

Baekhyun sudah tau Luhan pasti tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini. Maka dari itu, disinilah tugas baekhyun, meyakinkan Luhan untuk menerima tawaran Sehun. Walaupun baekhyun tau ini sangat sulit karena Luhan tidak pernah ingin meng_ekspose_ dirinya lebih. Ia hanya ingin dikenal orang sebagai seorang _Violinist_, bukan sebagai bintang iklan, model atau bahkan Icon sebuah perusahaan _Entertainment_ seperti saran Baekhyun.

Namun jauh dari itu semua, Luhan memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak menerimanya.

"wae Luhan-ah? ini jalan satu – satunya. Setelah kau melakukan konsermu di Madison, kau bisa saja langsung mengundurkan diri dari MiD Ent."

"bukan itu masalahnya"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, lalu jika bukan karena hal itu, karena hal apalagi yang bisa membuat Luhan menolak tawaran ini?

"aku tidak mau bekerja sama jika itu dengan Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar jawaban Luhan yang membuat dirinya cukup kaget. Apa yang membuat Luhan sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai sehun? Padahal baru tadi malam mereka bertemu. Itupun sehun tidak memiliki kesempatan walaupun hanya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Luhan.

"tapi kenapa, Lu? Sehun itu orang yang baik. Aku sangat mengenalnya, walaupun dia atasan Chanyeol aku sudah menganggapnya seperti dongsaengku tersendiri."

'_dongsaeng? Pantas saja anak kurang ajar itu memanggilku dengan sebutan noona. Dasar seenaknya'_ batin Luhan.

"kau harus mengajari '_dongsaeng_'mu tentang _manners_ kalau begitu." Jawab Luhan sambil berlalu keluar kamar diikuti dengan tatapan baekhyun yang penuh Tanya.

Ia sangat tidak memahami situasi kali ini. Dengan sigap, ia menekan tombol di layar Iphone-nya lalu tersambung dengan seseorang diseberang.

"yeoboseyo, chagiyaa. Kau merindukanku? ~" jawab seseorang diseberang yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol

"yeolli. Apa kau sedang bersama sehun?"

"apa – apan kau ini Baek? Bukannya menanyakanku malah menanyakan Sehun."

"sudahlah yeolli, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan nada malas. "ne, aku bersamanya. Wae?"

"kalau begitu, kalian berdua temui aku di _Minetta Tavern_ 1 jam lagi."

Piip

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya sepihak lalu bergegas membereskan barang – barangnya lalu berpamitan pulang pada Luhan dengan alasan Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju _113 MacDougal Street_.

* * *

Chanyeol masih saja menggerutu saat ia menjalankan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan Manhattan untuk mencapai _Minetta Tavern Restaurant_, tempat Baekhyun membuat janji. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak mengetahui rencana apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh yeojachingunya bersama Oh Sehun. ia sangat jengkel ketika baekhyun tidak membalas pertanyaan rindunya saat ditelpon tadi dan memilih menanyakan Sehun alih – alih menanyakan dirinya. chanyeol bahkan bersumpah akan memenggal kepala sehun saat itu juga jika bos kecilnya ini berani merencanakan hal yang tidak – tidak bersama baekhyun.

"kau ini kenapa sih hyung?" Tanya sehun datar

"ani." Jawab chanyeol singkat lalu kembali memfokuskan fikirannya pada jalanan. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih sangat kesal dengan perlakuan baekhyun tadi.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Seperti biasa, chanyeol yang selalu menjalankan tugasnya secara professional sebagai bawahan Sehun, melakukan reservasi kepada resepsionis. Namun tiba – tiba sehun melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu didalam, chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam _Minetta Tavern_ dan menghampiri baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya daritadi.

"yeolli.." sapa baekhyun ketika mendapati namjachingunya berjalan kearahnya, tanpa rasa canggung baekhyun sedikit berjinjit lalu mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih merasa jengkel, hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman samar.

"sekarang jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya kau menyuruh kami keresturant mahal seperti ini, Baek?"

"kau tenang saja yeolli. Semua makanan kita akan ditanggung oleh Sehun kali ini. Iya kan hun-ah?" Tanya baekhyun dengan seringaian liciknya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Uang bukanlah masalah untuknya, yang ia khawatirkan adalah sebenarnya bagaimana tanggapan Luhan dengan rencana yang ia susun bersama baekhyun. Ya, rencana tentang _Madison_ itu adalah akal – akalan dari Baekhyun dan Sehun sendiri. Ingatkan mereka menjaga rahasia ini, kalau tidak Luhan pasti tidak akan memaafkannya.

"jadi bagaimana, baekki noona?" Tanya sehun

Chanyeol siap – siap memasang telinganya yang memang sudah lebar untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara bos dan yeojachingunya. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, datanglah 2 orang pelayan membawakan makanan yang memang sengaja sudah dipesan oleh baekhyun saat ia sampai. Ia memesan 3 porsi sekaligus untuk sehun, chanyeol dan juga dirinya.

Baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana reaksi luhan ketika ia memberitahu hal tentang _Madison_ tersebut kepadanya. Sehun sudah menduga, yeoja dingin itu pasti akan menolaknya. Ia sangat susah ditakhlukkan. Sedangkan chanyeol kembali memasang tampang _'happy virus'_-nya ketika mendengar pembicaraan antara sehun dan baekki yang ternyata berhubungan dengan Luhan.

"Aku heran hun-ah. kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk mengajarkan manners padamu ya?" Tanya baekhyun

Sehun tersedak dengan perkataan baekhyun, ia lalu buru – buru mengambil air minum lalu meneguknya. Mukanya memerah mengingat maksud dari perkataan luhan adalah tentang dirinya yang dengan 'tidak sopannya' mencium bibir Luhan.

"wae sehun-ah?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sehun.

"aku tadi pagi bertemu dengannya di supermarket, hyung." Terang sehun

"apa? Aku tidak memberimu alamat Luhan hanya agar kau bisa membuntutinya seperti _Stalker_, Sehun-ah" baekhyun ikut angkat bicara

"aniya.. bukan begitu maksudku baekki noona. Aku tidak sengaja mengikutinya. Yah, aku sebenarnya hanya ingin mengetahui letak pasti apartemennya. Dan kebetulan saat itu aku melihatnya sedang ke supermarket, ya aku ikuti saja."

Chanyeol mendesis mendegar jawaban sehun, "kau seperti seorang maniak sekarang, sehun-ah"

Sehun mendelik kasar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang dianggap seenaknya.

"semuanya terjadi begitu saja, sampai tiba – tiba aku. Aku.. hmm.. menciumnya."

"MWO?!" ujar pasangan Chanbaek tersebut bersamaan. Mereka shock mendengar pernyataan sehun barusan.

"ya! Pabbo kau menghancurkan rencana, Sehun-ah! pabboya!" ujar Baekhyun kesal sambil memukuli tubuh dan kepala sehun secara bertubi – tubi.

"aw. Ya! Ampun noona, ampuun" Sehun hanya bisa meringis mendapati tubuhnya sudah menjadi bulan – bulanan Baekhyun.

"Baek, sudah baek. Kau diperhatikan orang – orang sekitar." Ujar chanyeol sambil meraih kedua lengan Baekhyun agar kembali duduk dikursinya.

Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan tidak rela kembali mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi. Lalu menyuap makanannya dengan kasar.

"Mianhe noona. Aku hanya refleks saat itu."

"Kau gila sehun-ah. pantas saja Luhan terlihat sangat membencimu. Kau memang dongsaeng tidak tau sopan santun!" cerca Baekhyun

"sudahlah Baek, yang penting sekarang kita harus tetap pada rencana kita agar Luhan menyetujuinya. Aku yakin, lama kelamaan pasti dia akan luluh. Konser di Madison adalah impiannya, kau tahu itu." ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Mereka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan rencana yang akan mereka jalankan demi membantu dongsaeng mereka yang tidak lain adalah Oh Sehun.

* * *

Luhan memandangi langit – langit kamarnya sedari tadi. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Baekhyun sudah pulang sedari tadi. Namun sekarang pikiran Luhan masih terus berkecamuk, mengingat perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Ia bingung antara menyetujui saran yang diajukan Baekhyun atau tidak. karena bagaimanapun, luhan masih sangat jengkel dengan perlakukan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh Sehun kepadanya. luhan juga tengah merutuki nasibnya yang seakan semestapun mendukung sehun yang belakangan ini harus terus dihadapinya.

Luhan juga memikirkan bungkusan_ Americano_ yang ia buang tadi pagi. bungkusan yang didalamnya bertuliskan kata – kata _'hangatkan dirimu'_ lalu dibawahnya tertulis inisial OS yang luhan yakin pasti itu Oh Sehun. jika saja sehun tidak bertingkah kurang ajar dengan menciumnya tiba – tiba seperti tadi, ia mungkin akan langsung menyetujui ide Baekhyun walaupun harus menjadikan dirinya _Icon_ sementara di MiD.

Luhan kesal karena dirinya tidak memberikan reaksi seharusnya ketika sehun menciumnya. Ia terkesan seperti wanita murahan yang menerima setiap inci ciuman sehun tadi. Luhan benci itu. ia tidak ingin sehun menganggapnya remeh. Tapi, ia juga heran kenapa bisa – bisanya tubuhnya seakan – akan bisa dengan mudahnya menurut dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun? bahkan ia sempat merasakan darahnya yang berdesir cepat dan gelenyar aneh ketika bibir sehun menyentuh bibirnya. _Apa mungkin…. Tidak ! tidak mungkin aku menyukainya!_

TBC

Balasan Review :

**Exindira : **makasih sudah baca, ne. iya ini hunhan momennya masih sedikit – sedikit tapi dipart – part selanjutnya pasti bakalan banyak. NC ? Nanti dulu yaa haha

**HunhanCherry1220 :** haha iya baby Lu kan emang pinter banget bikin abang sehun terpesona wkwk. Iya, ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Human :** Gomawo udah baca. Ini udah di update ya

**Dhee :** duh nungguin ya? Terharu nih akunya hihi. Iya author juga nih ikutan deg2an gara2 uri sehunnie huhu makasih ya sudah baca juga :D

**Odult Maniac :** Makasih ya sudah baca + review hihi iyanih, Sehun kan pede banget mentang – mentang banyak yang ngefans, makanya rasain pas dicuekin Luhan *ketawa licik* ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Exoshipper : **karena NC-nya mungkin masih lumayan lama, jadi aku gak mau bocorin dulu hihi baca terus yaaa

**Fabya : **haha iya sekali kali gapapa deh sehunnya dicuekin sama Luhan, biar semangat ngejar uri babylu :D

**RZHH 261220 : **hahhaa yakali panci panas :p makasih sudah baca yaa

**ShinJiWoo920202 : **haha, di chapt ini udah ada sedikit petunjuk tentang rencana sehun kan ?;;)

**Putri : **haha iyanih, uri sehunnie harus kerja keras ngebujuk Luhan biar mau diajak NC an *loh hahaha aduh iyaaa, itu parah banget author salah ketik. Maklum ya, author gak sempet baca ulang buat ngedit. Makasih banyak ya udah dikoreksi :D

**Yo Yong : **wkwk gak ngebayangin gimana anehnya kalo mereka jadi pasangan dengan muka datar *LOL

**Uchiha Shesura-chan **: iya pasangan Chanbaek pasti semangat bantuin nae dongsaeng, mereka kan heboooh haha :D udah dilanjut yaaa

**mrmopmopi : **iya buat hunhan momennya emang masih sedikit – sedikit, next chapt mungkin banyak ya. Untuk chanbaek momentnya tenang aja, mereka pasti bakalan nyelip ditiap suasana wkwk

**Luhanxiao12 : **ini udah dilanjut yaa, makasih udah baca :D

**Hatakehanahungry : **uwooo makasih banyak buat reviewnya ne. baca terus dan jangan bosen – bosen review yaaa :D ini udah dilanjut

**Lisnana1 : **iyanih, sehun sotoy banget awalnya gak mau ngaku. Eh kena pesonanya uri Luhannie langsung keok hhihi. Udah dilanjut ya, gomawo :D

**Candra : **iya ini masih numbuhin feel supaya nanti pas NC annya mereka bisa hot haha makasih ya buat reviewnya :D buat yang Lifeline, author gak lanjutin soalnya kayaknya peminatnya dikit dan kebetulan ada ide bikin cerita ini, ya jadi ngelanjutin yang ini aja. Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca :D

**Vephoenix :** iya, sehun pasti semangat kok ! hihihi Gomawo, sudah dilanjut yaa :D

Udah dibales yaa semuanya, semoga gaada yang ketinggalan. Oh ya, karena nungguin NC-nya hunhan yang kemungkinan masih agak lama karena mereka masih pdkt, hhi yang NC an Chanbaek aja gimana ? kalo banyak yang readers pada setuju, next chapt bakalan ada NC-an nya mereka :D jangan lupa nulisin unek – unek kalian di kolom review ya, biasain buat ngehargain kerja keras para author yang nulis cerita. Review kalian berharga banget daripada Cuma jadi _**siders **_:p Tapi walaupun begitu, author ngucapin makasih kok buat siders yang sudah mau baca cerita abal aku :D gomawo and see you next chapter !

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

**Halo readers, aku balik lagi nih. Haha gak bosen – bosen ngucapin makasih buat readers yang sudah nyempetin review di chapt kemaren. Oh ya, untuk itu aku minta tolong banget buat readers yang nge review tolong gunain bahasa yang baik. Karena disini, kita masih sama – sama belajar untuk menulis. Author menerima semua kritik dan saran selama itu disampaikan dengan baik oleh readers. Tapi gak buat yang nge-bash. Kita harusnya bisa saling menghargai aja supaya gak ada pihak yang merasa sakit hati. **

**Makasih juga buat readers yang udah ngefollow dan ngefovrite-in cerita ini. Buat yang gak suka, mending langsung di close aja ya. Karena author bikin cerita ini, untuk readers yang memang pengen baca karya author yang masih amatiran. Setidaknya walaupun amatiran, kalian masih tetap harus menghargai, kan ? **

**Aduh, kok author malah jadi cuap – cuap gak jelas ya. Langsung aja ya, enjoy reading !**

* * *

Satu minggu setelah pembicaraan konsernya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan masih saja belum dapat memutuskan semuanya. Ia terlalu banyak berfikir. Sebenarnya, bukan karena ia benci dengan Sehun sehingga belum mau cepat – cepat menerima tawarannya. Namun lebih ke arah jengah. Sehun sangat mengganggu, pikir Luhan. Karena selama seminggu belakangan ini pula, sehun tidak henti – hentinya menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia gencar mengirimi Luhan makanan mulai dari _breakfast_ pada pagi hari saat Luhan baru saja membuka matanya, _Lunch_ pada jam 1 siang saat Luhan selesai berlatih dengan biolanya atau bahkan _dinner_ pada jam 8 malam setelah Luhan selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Luhan sendiri bingung, darimana Sehun bisa mengetahui jadwal rutinitasnya sampai sedetil itu. Pelayan – pelayan yang Luhan yakin suruhan Sehun akan datang tepat waktu dan akan menunggu Luhan sampai wanita itu sendiri yang menerima makanannya. Walaupun kesemua makanan enak itu akan berakhir ditong sampah nantinya, karena untuk menyentuhnya saja Luhan enggan. Hei, Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu di masakkan setiap harinya. Ia bisa masak ketika lapar. Atau bahkan ia bisa keluar, mengunjungi salah satu _restaurant_ hanya untuk mengisi perut laparnya.

Setiap malamnya, sehun bahkan mengirimi sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan berbagai kata – kata romantis yang ia tuliskan di dalamnya. Jika yang diperlakukan seperti itu adalah yeoja – yeoja diluar sana yang mengagumi berat ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun, mungkin akan berteriak sampai urat lehernya putus karena saking senangnya. Namun, lain halnya dengan luhan. Yeoja ini malah selalu saja membuang setiap benda yang dikirimkan padanya jika itu berhubungan dengan Sehun. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, mereka baru saja kenal dan Luhan sangat tidak nyaman dengan perilaku Sehun –yang dianggap- 'nyeleneh' oleh Luhan. Jangan lupakan ketidaksopanan namja itu pada saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Hal itu semakin membuat Luhan kesal saja.

Pagi ini, Luhan sudah berada diruang olahraga yang berada dilantai paling atas apartemennya. Hari ini jadwal rutinnya melakukan olahraga _Pilates_ demi tubuh rampingnya. Ia menggunakan pakaian olahraga yang ketat dengan bahan yang mudah menyerap keringat agar nyaman ditubuhnya. Rambutnya sengaja dicepol ke atas agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya. Luhan melenggang bebas kearah loker yang secara resmi menjadi miliknya ketika menempati apartemennya. Luhan menaruh handuk, sekotak minuman yogurt dan sebotol air mineral kedalam loker miliknya. Ia mulai memasuki ruangan khusus _Pilates _yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa yeoja saja.

Luhan mengambil posisi untuk mulai meregangkan otot – ototnya agar tidak cidera ketika memulai olahraga. Setelah pelatih datang, semua yang hadir segera berkonsentrasi melakukan gerakan – gerakan _Pilates_ dengan konsentrasi yang penuh.

Satu jam berlalu, kegiatan Luhan pun terhenti karena jadwal mereka telah selesai. Luhan menselonjorkan kakinya dilantai bermaksud untuk meregangkan otot – ototnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menutup matanya, dan merilekskan pikirannya. Tiba – tiba bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang yang membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Hey, Lu."

"Kyungsoo-ah? kenapa kau tiba – tiba ada di sini?" Tanya Luhan heran ketika mendapati Kyungsoo –manajer The Avenue- sudah duduk tepat disebelahnya. Kyungsoo memang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Luhan. Namun seingat Luhan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengikuti latihan _Pilates_ seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Lihat, sekarang saja kyungsoo hanya menggunakan setelan santai, bukan pakaian olahraga.

"aniya, Luhan-ah. ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"apa?" Tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Luhan, luhan memang tipe orang yang tidak terlalu menyukai basa – basi. "sepertinya, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita membicarakannya di apartemenmu. Atau mungkin di apartemenku? Aku bisa menghangatkan _Lasagna_ buatanku untukmu, jika kau mau"

Kyungsoo memang yeoja yang sangat sangat _feminine_ bagi luhan. Kyungsoo bahkan menguasai hampir seluruh masakan Barat maupun Asia. Luhan sangat iri dengan kemampuan masak Kyungsoo. Siapapun yang memilikinya nanti, ia adalah namja yang sangat beruntung, pikir Luhan.

"dengan senang hati" jawab Luhan seraya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"kalo begitu, kajja"

"chakkaman, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu di lokerku."

"ne. aku akan menemanimu, Luhan-ah"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju loker tempatnya menyimpan barang – barangnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya kaget ketika mendapati minuman yogurt-nya sudah berganti dengan sebotol _You-C 1000 Vitamin C._ _apa – apaan ini?_ Pikir Luhan. Luhan menarik secarik kertas yang tergeletak dibawah botol minuman tersebut,

_Sesekali menggantinya dengan Vitamin C, tidak apa kan? Yogurt-mu sudah hampir expired, itu tak baik untuk tubuhmu. Have a good day, Noona._

_-OS-_

"wae Luhan-ah?"

Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap ia menyembunyikan kertas yang ia baca lalu mengalungkan handuknya serta mengambil sebotol Vitamin C pemberian Sehun tanpa ragu.

"ani. Kajja"

Luhan menutup lokernya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju apartemen Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai 30. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terukir dari balik pintu ruangan khusus loker tadi. Senyum kepuasan serta kebahagian yang sepertinya teramat sangat dirasakan sang 'empunya' saat ini.

* * *

Luhan menyantap _Lasagna_ buatan kyungsoo yang sudah dipanasi terlebih dahulu dengan sangat lahap. Makanan kyungsoo selalu saja bisa membuat luhan berdecak kagum dengan rasanya yang nikmat.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kyungsoo-ah ?" Tanya Luhan setelah selesai dengan _Lasagna_-nya

"begini, aku hanya ingin memberimu kabar gembira Lu. Tim orchestra yang akan ikut mengiringimu di konser tunggalmu nanti sudah sangat siap. Xiumin eonni bahkan tidak perlu lagi mengaransemen ulang setiap lagunya karena mereka sudah melakukan improvisasi sendiri."

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa mengecewakan 80 orang anggota tim yang menyokongnya? Mereka sudah siap bahkan ketika Luhan belum memutuskan langkah yang akan diambilnya. Apa mungkin konsernya masih bisa terus berjalan? Jika iya, itu artinya Luhan harus …

"Luhan-ah. waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir ketika melihat luhan yang melamun

"ah.. ani, Kyungsoo-ah. ini berita yang sangat bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Aku harus menemui Baekki untuk membicarakan konserku lebih lanjut. Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah"

Luhan bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Ia berhasil. Rencananya berhasil. Dengan sigap ia mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Baekhyun, dalang dari rencananya.

* * *

Disinilah Luhan sekarang, terduduk diam di sebuah kedai roti di sudut Manhattan, Jongxi's. kedai ini merupakan kedai roti keluarga yang dikelola oleh pasangan Jongdae dan Xiumin. Luhan sangat menyukai berada di kedai ini, dengan aroma roti hangat disetiap sudutnya, ditemani kepulan asap panas yang dikeluarkan oleh gelas – gelas kopi yang dipesan oleh pengunjung untuk menikmati musim dingin mereka di Manhattan.

Luhan sangat menyukai kopi buatan Xiumin, menurutnya kopi yang dibuat oleh Xiumin eonni berbeda dari yang lain. Ada kesan tersendiri setelah Luhan menyesap kopi buatan rumah itu secara perlahan. Ia bahkan tak pernah bosan untuk mencicipinya. Namun tidak dengan hari ini.

"Baby Lu, kau sendiri?" Tanya Xiumin yang tiba – tiba sudah berada dihadapan Luhan sekarang.

"ani, eon. Aku sedang menunggu Baekki."

"Ah Baiklah, Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan tentang tim kita Lu?"

Ya, Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Justru karena hal itu, Luhan harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini sekarang.

"ne" jawab Luhan singkat dengan senyum samar

"baguslah. Kau tau, aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari 'itu' Lu." Balas Xiumin sambil merangkul Luhan dengan senang.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum samar. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia mengecewakan banyak orang jika sampai konsernya batal. Luhan tau betul, ia tidak boleh egois. Tidak. sekalipun ia adalah yeoja dingin yang cuek. Tapi, dia tetap masih punya hati kan?

"Luhan-ah, Xiumin eonni, annyeong. Mianhe aku terlambat. Kau tau si jerapah itu hampir tidak memperbolehkan aku bangun dari tempat tidur dihari libur seperti ini."

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah hapal dengan kelakuan pasangan pervert ini.

"waaah.. ternyata Chanyeol adalah lelaki perkasa diranjang, ne?"

"haha xiumin eonni, itu sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Dia bahkan bisa tahan untuk mengulang 'permainan' kami sampai lebih dari 5 ronde" jawab Baekhyun tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun serta disambut gelak tawa oleh Xiumin

"_You're slut_, Baek" timpal Luhan datar.

Bukannya tersinggung, Baekhyun malah mengeraskan gelak tawanya dengan Xiumin. Ia sudah hapal dengan tabiat Luhan dan Baekhyun tentu tidak akan marah hanya dengan kata – kata kotor yang biasa saling mereka lemparkan satu sama lain.

"kau tau itu, Lu" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah menggoda ke Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya memandangi tingkah sahabatnya itu dengan malas.

"ah yasudah, kalian pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku tinggal ke dalam dulu ya. Oh ya, kau ingin pesan apa Baek? Lu?" Tanya Xiumin

"berikan aku 2 potong _Croissant_"

"tanpa kopi? _Americano_ mungkin?"

"aku sudah memiliki minumanku sendiri, eon" jawab Luhan seraya menggerak – gerakkan sebotol Vitamin C yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"kurasa itu kombinasi yang aneh, Lu. Sejak kapan kau lebih memilih sebotol Vitamin C untuk _Croissant_ mu dan menolak kopi buatan Xiumin Eonni?"

"sejak aku menemukan botol vitamin C ini di lokerku, mungkin. Entahlah" jawab Luhan acuh

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia tau betul siapa yang sudah memberikan sebotol Vitamin C itu kepada luhan tanpa ia beritahu. Tapi yang tidak ia ketahui, kenapa luhan menerimanya?

"berikan aku juga 2 _croissant_, eon. Dan tambahkan Capuccino hangat dengan sedikit gula di pesananku" jawab Baekhyun

"Baiklah nona – nona. Pesanan kalian akan aku antar sebentar lagi"

Sepeninggalan Xiumin, Luhan terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang menghadap langsung pada _Bowery Street_ yang terlihat lengang. Tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Mengingat musim dingin yang masih sangat panjang, tentu kebanyakan orang lebih memilih duduk diam menghangatkan diri dirumah mereka masing – masing.

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku disini Lu? Kau tau kita tidak perlu se romantis ini jika kau hanya ingin curhat."

Luhan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran mengolok khas Baekhyun.

"aku menyetujui idemu, Baek"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, ia sudah tau rencananya akan berhasil. Ternyata tidak sulit bukan membujuk seorang Xi Luhan. Ya walaupun bujukan ini bukan termasuk usahanya. Melainkan usaha kyungsoo. Tapi tetap sama saja kan intinya, mereka berhasil.

"Ide? Ide yang mana, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berpura – pura melupakan bagian dari rencananya

Luhan menghela napasnya sejenak, "aku mau bekerja sama dengan MiD _Entertainment."_

"Kau yakin?"

"'dia' tak memberiku pilihan, bukan?"

"kau masih memiliki pilihan Lu. Konsermu masih bisa diundur jika kau memang tidak menginginkan kerjasama ini."

"kau tidak perlu berdiplomatis denganku, Baek. Aku tau, akan ada banyak pihak yang kukecewakan jika konserku mundur atau bahkan batal"

Jawab Luhan seraya meneguk minuman Vitamin C yang terasa sangat asam dilidahnya.

"pesanan datang" seru xiumin seraya menaruh 2 piring yang berisi 2 potong _Croissant_ di setiap piringnya. Serta 1 gelas _cappuccino_ hangat milik Baekhyun.

"terima kasih, eonni"

"ne, selamat menikmati. Aku ke belakang dulu ya. Sepertinya Jongdae membutuhkan bantuanku"

Luhan dan Baekhyun membalas perkataan xiumin dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Kalau begitu, besok kita akan pergi ke MiD _bulding, _untuk mengurus kontrakmu dengan mereka Lu."

"tidak, Baek."

Baekhyun yang memandangi Luhan dengan penuh pertanyaan. "apa maksudmu dengan kata tidak, Luhan-ah?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela (lagi) dan menghela napasnya dengan kasar, "aku ingin kau yang mengurus semuanya Baek. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengan Oh Sehun"

"Tapi Lu, bukannya dengan adanya kontrak ini kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya?"

"aku tau. Tapi setidaknya, bukan sekarang. Aku akan bertemunya nanti, jika pekerjaanku sudah harus dimulai" jawab Luhan sambil menggigit _Croissant_ miliknya dengan lembut

"tapi, bagaimana jika aku-"

"aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Baek" jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum samar memandangi sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untukmu Baby Lu. Maka dari itu, kau harus menurut dan anggap saja aku ini Manajermu, eotte?"

Luhan kini tersenyum hangat memandangi sahabatnya, senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang – orang. Senyuman tulus seorang Xi Luhan.

"Gomawo, Baekki-ah"

"gwenchana. Jangan lupa, kau harus membayar untuk itu." jawab Baekhyun yang disambut dengan tawa kecil dari mereka.

* * *

Sehun tengah mengetuk –ngetukkan pulpennya di atas meja. Pemandangan _rating_ MiD yang terpampang di layar monitor Macbook-nya seolah sangat tidak menarik baginya. Entahlah, semenjak mengenal Luhan, bekerja bukanlah prioritas kesenangannya lagi. Sehun bahkan sering melamun ketika berada diruang kerjanya hanya untuk memikirkan seorang Xi Luhan. Ia sudah benar – benar jatuh dalam pesona yeoja itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"sehun-ah.."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. "masuk"

Terlihat pasangan Chanbaek memasuki ruang kerjanya dan langsung mendudukkan diri mereka di salah satu sofa empuk yang berada disudut ruang kerjanya. Sehun langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"kau melamun lagi, sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Sehun.

"bagaimana, baekki noona?" Tanya sehun tidak sabar

"kau tenang saja sehun-ah. semuanya berjalan lancar. luhan setuju untuk menjalin kerja sama denganmu. Dia bahkan sudah memberikanku kuasa untuk mengatur kontrak kalian" jawab Baekhyun dengan bangga

Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir dibibir tipisnya.

"ya Tuhan Baek, berikan selamat pada sahabatmu itu. Belum apa – apa dia sudah berhasil membuat ekspresi _pokerface_ seorang Oh Sehun berganti dengan ekspresi seekor anjing peliharaan yang diberi tulang." Perkataan Chanyeol disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh Baekhyun. Mereka tau betul, sehun adalah orang yang paling susah berekspresi. Mereka bahkan selalu disuguhi oleh wajah datar nan menyebalkan oleh sehun.

"kau tidak ingin kupecat hari ini juga kan, hyung?" Tanya sehun dengan mata tajamnya

"biar kubalik, kau tidak ingin aku membocorkan rencanamu pada Xi Luhan hari ini juga kan, Sehun-ah?" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kalian sangat licik." Jawab sehun seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa single-nya.

"kami tau itu. haha" jawab baekhyun dan chanyeol yang kompak bersamaan

"jadi, apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya, hun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun

Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak. Rencana mereka harus dilakukan dengan serius agar terlihat sangat nyata. Mereka harus membuat kontrak perjanjian dan sebuah..

"pesta. Kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan Xi Luhan di MiD 2 minggu lagi." Jawab sehun mantap

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk – ngangguk setuju dengan ide Sehun.

"kau tau, kemarin saat aku bertemu dengan Luhan, ia meminum Vitamin C yang kau berikan padanya hun-ah. ini kemajuan"

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan baekhyun. "jangan bilang, kau bertindak seperti seorang stalker lagi, sehun-ah. aigoo, sebenarnya kau ini cinta atau hanya sekedar ambisi saja untuk mendapatkan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol serius

Sehun berjalan kearah jendela besar ruangannya, senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol "_Love doesn't need ambition even it's good ambition."_

* * *

Pesta ini belum dimulai, namun para tetamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua berasal dari kalangan artis tentunya. Tak hanya aktor maupun aktris, banyak seniman lain yang sengaja diundang dalam perhelatan akbar yang diadakan oleh MiD Ent. Perhelatan ini bertujuan sebagai acara penyambutan Xi Luhan yang secara resmi bergabung didalam MiD Ent sebagai selah satu _Icon_ dari perusahaan _Entertainment_ terbesar di Manhattan itu.

2 minggu sebelumnya, sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan, Baekhyun sudah mengurus kontrak kerja luhan dengan MiD tanpa kehadiran Luhan. Ya, yeoja itu masi bersikeras untuk tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun sebelum pekerjaannya benar – benar dimulai. Untungnya saja, luhan segera menyetujui syarat pesta ini yang memang harus diadakan sebagai bentuk simbolik dirinya bergabung sebagai salah satu _Icon_ MiD Ent.

"Luhan-ah. kau sudah siap? Tamu – tamu sudah menunggu." Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu kamar hotel yang sengaja disewa untuk Luhan oleh MiD Ent.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus memandangi betapa sempurnanya sahabatnya ini. Dengan balutan _Black Halo Keyhole Ruffle Sleeve Sheath Dress_ yang ketat, berhasil dengan sempurna membentuk lekukan tubuh Luhan yang ramping. Pinggang dengan pahatan jenjang yang rapih, kaki nya yang panjang dan mulus disanggah oleh _stiletto_ hitam dengan aksen berlian yang berkumpul membentuk seekor ular putih yang seperti melilit _heels_ lancipnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan tegap, rambutnya digelung ke atas secara acak – acakan dengan hiasan _payet_ bunga dibagian atasnya. Sedangkan helaian rambutnya yang tersisa dibuat bergelombang dan meninggalkan kesan seksi diwajahnya. Luhan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan anggun. Dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Seluruh mata tertuju pada kecantikan dan keanggunan Luhan. Termasuk Sehun. namja itu bahkan merasa dirinya tengah melihat dewi helené dalam wujud manusia yang ada didalam diri Luhan. Sehun bahkan tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, semua yang melekat ditubuh gadis itu terlihat sangat sempurna tanpa cacat. Sehun bahkan hampir saja jatuh lemas ketika menyadari, gadis itu sudah berada disampingnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan ia tidak bermimpi kali ini. Namun ia terus saja bernapas dengan cepat, dan mencoba mencium aroma khas yang dikeluarkan tubuh Luhan. Ya, tidak salah lagi ini adalah aroma perfumé _Givenchy Amarige_, perfume yang menguarkan aroma bunga khas seorang Xi Luhan.

"sampai kapan kau mau berdiam seperti orang idiot begitu, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan datar

Sehun tergagap mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kau, Sempurna" ucap Sehun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya seikitpun.

"terima kasih, Tuan Oh" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang masih sama saja datarnya. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Tanpa aba – aba, kini sehun sudah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Luhan secara sempurna. Luhan yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun, memandangi sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum santai.

"kita harus terlihat sangat akrab. Ingat ini demi image MiD Ent, noona"

Luhan yang terlihat kesal, tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya ke arah tetamu yang sedari tadi sudah menantikan kehadirannya dan berdecak kagum dengan keserasiannya dengan Sehun. ia kembali harus menahan kesabarannya menghadapi tingkah Sehun yang seenaknya. Sedangkan sehun, terlihat bangga menjejakkan kakinya ke tengah – tengah para tetamu yang sudah menunggu mereka. Ia sempat melirik kearah Luhan yang masih saja tak mau menatapnya. Pandangan sehun justru beralih kearah dua bongkahan besar yang tersembul dibalik belahan rendah _sheath dress_ ketat yang dipakai Luhan. Ia meneguk salivanya kasar. Wajahnya merah padam menahan gejolak kelelakiannya yang timbul akibat melihat pemandangan yang tidak ia sengaja seperti ini.

Dilain hal, sehun menyayangkan Luhan tidak menggunakan dress dengan model _backless _seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dengan hal itu, tentu sekarang sehun sudah bisa tau apa sebetulnya 'sesuatu' yang waktu itu ia lihat dibalik punggung mulus milik Luhan. Mereka berdua segera menuju kearah podium yang sudah disiapkan diatas panggung untuk memulai perhelatan ini.

* * *

Chanyeol sedari tadi keliatan gelisah memandangi yeoja mungil yang sedari tadi mondar – mandir menjamu tamu dihadapannya. Tubuh mungil baekhyun tertutup sempurna oleh balutan _Little Black Dress _dengan detil _bustier _diatasnya serta membentuk rok balon dibawahnya. Bustiernya yang ketat mengekspose dada besar milik Baekhyun yang seakan – akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ditambah dengan tatanan rambutnya yang memang sengaja digelung rapih ke atas, menyisakan leher jenjang yang terekspos sempurna ditambah dengan hiasan kalung berlian pemberian Chanyeol untuknya.

"Baek, ikut aku" seru Chanyeol sambil menarik baekhyun menjauh dari para tamu dengan tidak sabar.

"tapi yeolli, aku harus menemani mereka."

"kau bisa melakukannya nanti, setelah 'urusanku' denganmu selesai." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih saja menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari tamu.

Oh Tuhan, baekhyun harusnya lebih berhati – hati dalam memilih jenis pakaian apa yang ia kenakan. Ia memandangi tubuhnya, yang memang terlihat sangat sexy dengan balutan _LBD_ rancangan merek terkenal favoritenya. Baekhyun tau betul bagaimana Chanyeol. Lihat, dimana sekarang mereka berada. Chanyeol membawa baekhyun kedalam sebuah toilet umum wanita. Untungnya, toilet itu terlihat sangat sepi sehingga mereka berdua bisa masuk kedalamnya. Chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet yang tentu saja kosong. Lalu mendudukkan yeoja itu, ke toilet yang sudah ditutup sebelumnya.

Dengan tergesa – gesa chanyeol membuka ikat pinggangnya dan membuka kancing serta reseleting celananya. Baekhyun memegang tangan chanyeol sehingga kegiatan pemuda itu terhenti.

"kau ingin melakukannya disini, yeol? Apa kau gila?" Tanya baekhyun dengan suara berbisik

"ayolah, Baek. Kau hanya perlu 'mengeluarkannya' setelah itu, kita selesai."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia mengambil alih tugas membukakan celana Chanyeol dan menurunkannya. Serta celana dalamnya yang ia pelorotkan sehingga menampilkan junior Chanyeol yang sudah menegak sempurna, dengan sedikit cairan _precum_ di ujungnya.

"sudah sangat tegang, eoh?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada menggoda

"oh ayolah Baek, aku sudah tidak tahan" jawab Chanyeol seraya memegang juniornya yang menegak dan mengarahkannya dengan paksa ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang belum siap tersentak dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba. Junior chanyeol sudah penuh memasuki mulutnya, dan tiba – tiba saja chanyeol mendorong juniornya kasar agar masuk lebih dalam dimulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sampai tersedak mengingat betapa besarnya junior Chanyeol jika sudah menegang.

"arrggghh.. hisaaaphh Baekkhh.."

Air mata baekhyun terlihat dikedua pelupuk matanya, ia terus saja tersedak karena Chanyeol terus saja memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam kemulut baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, baekhyun mulai menghisap junior Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat urat – urat kejantanannya dengan kasar. Chanyeol mendesah keras ketika mendapati baekhyun tengah mengulum kasar juniornya sambil mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menarik juniornya dari mulut baekhyun dan langsung menurunkan _LBD_ milik baekhyun sebatas perut. Kedua bongkahan besar nan indah langsung terlihat dan membuat Chanyeol terpana melihatnya. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat milik baekhyun. Namun entah kenapa, payudara baekhyun seakan akan selalu memberi keindahan tersendiri baginya. Baekhyun kaget menerima perlakuan chanyeol yang tiba – tiba.

"kau bisa merusak dress-ku, Park Chanyeol"

"aku bisa membelikanmu 10 buah jika kau mau" jawab chanyeol yang langsung meremas kasar kedua bongkahan yang sedari tadi membuat dirinya tidak tahan. Chanyeol mulai menghisap kasar kedua putting milik baekhyun secara bergantian. Ia menjilat – jilat kecil kedua permukaan baekhyun dengan ganas. Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh tertahan ketika mendapati chanyeol menggigit kecil putingnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu, aktif meremas – remas payudara milik baekhyun yang satunya.

"yeolli, cepatlah.. kita tak punya banyak waktu." Ujar baekhyun seraya menjauhkan tubuh chanyeol lalu menarik kembali junior milik namja itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah menikmati setiap kuluman yang diberikan untuk juniornya. Ia hanya bisa melenguh keras ketika gigi – gigi baekhyun dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh permukaan kulit juniornya. Hal itu menimbulkan sensasi sakit perih yang nikmat. Tiba – tiba Baekhyun menghentikan kulumannya, chanyeol memandangi baekhyun dengan bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian, baekhyun mulai menjepit junior Chanyeol ditengah payudaranya dengan kencang.

"arrgghh.. _you're slutty bitch, I wanna fuck you over and over again_" baekhyun memandangi chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda

Chanyeol mulai menggoyangkan juniornya yang diapit oleh payudara baekhyun dengan perlahan. Sedangkan baekhyun, menunduk untuk menciumi junior chanyeol ketika sampai mengenai mulutnya. Chanyeol terus saja mendorong juniornya dengan tempo cepat. Mengejar kenikmatan yang sudah ia pendam semenjak melihat baekhyun dengan balutan LBD sexy-nya.

"kocok baek, aku segerah sampai. Uhhh.. " erang Chanyeol

Dengan sigap, baekhyun mengocok junior chanyeol dengan tempo cepat. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak perduli dengan sesiapa yang memasuki toilet. Baekhyun sampai menutup mulut chanyeol agar desahannya tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

"ahhh.. akuhh.. keluarhh.. baekkhh.. uhhh"

Baekhyun memasukkan junior Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, menyedotnya dengan keras.

"aarrghhhh.. uhhhhh"

Cairan hangat milik chanyeol menyembur langsung kedalam tenggorokan baekhyun. Memenuhi setiap rongga mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun terus saja menyedot junior chanyeol dengan kuat. Dan meneguk cairan milik chanyeol tanpa rela menyisakannya sedikitpun.

* * *

Pesta masih saja terus berlanjut, namun Luhan justru kini sudah berada dilantai atas gedung hotel yang terbuka. Menikmati pemandangan malam Manhattan, kota yang seakan tak pernah mati. Menghirup udara khas musim dingin. Luhan lebih memilih kedinginan diatas sini daripada terus – terusan menjamu para tamu dengan senyum palsu dan acting bersama oh sehun yang menjijikkan. Ia bahkan tak menemukan baekhyun dan chanyeol disetiap sudut pesta. Luhan bersumpah akan memukul keduanya jika sampai nanti mereka melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak dipesta itu.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya dilingkupi oleh kehangatan ketika memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan mendapati sehun sudah berdiri hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja, sedangkan jasnya sudah membalut tubuh Luhan. Pantas saja hangat, pikir Luhan.

"kau bisa mati kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu di musim dingin."

"aku tidak butuh perhatianmu, Tuan Oh" jawab luhan seraya ingin melepaskan jas milik sehun namun ditahan oleh pemuda itu

"bisa tidak, sekali saja kau menerima kebaikanku?" Tanya sehun dengan nada memohon

Luhan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata itu. mata milik sehun yang seakan – akan mengintimidasinya. Sedangkan sehun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat luhan yang tidak melawan atau bahkan menolak permintaannya.

"noona, kenapa kau sangat ingin konser ditempat itu?"

"kau tidak perlu tau, Oh" jawab Luhan tanpa memandang sehun sedikitpun seraya ingin berlalu meninggalkan sehun. namja itu dengan sigap menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan kaget. Luhan menatap sehun tajam.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan. "setidaknya aku hanya ingin tahu, sebelum aku membantumu mewujudkannya" jawab sehun masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan melepaskan tautan mereka, ia berjalan ke ujung pagar bangunan, menikmati angin sepoi – sepoi yang berhembus pelan. "setiap orang memiliki impian masing – masing. Dan konser di _Madison_, adalah salah satu impianku." Jawab Luhan

"lalu, apa impian lainmu?"

Luhan berbalik memandangi sehun dengan tajam, "apa yang membuatmu berfikir kau pantas mengetahuinya, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum samar, lalu mendekati Luhan. "Karena aku, Oh sehun"

Luhan mendecih mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terdengar sangat sombong "_Arrogant_" jawab Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan secara intens. Sehingga tidak ada jarak yang berarti diantara mereka. Luhan tidak menolak perlakuan sehun, ia bahkan hanya memandangi sehun dengan tatapan datar. sehun menyentuh kedua mata Luhan yang refleks tertutup dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mata ini, terlalu indah jika hanya digunakan untuk memandang orang lain dengan tatapan tajam."

Darah luhan serasa berdesir mendengar perkataan Sehun. ia kemudian membuka matanya ketika sudah tidak merasakan ada tangan sehun yang menyentuh matanya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan kedua manic mata sehun yang memandangnya intens. Sehun lalu beralih menyentuh permukaan bibir Luhan yang berwarna pink akibat sapuan lipglossnya.

"Bibir ini, bahkan terlalu manis jika digunakan untuk mengucapkan kata – kata kasar." Ujar sehun dengan lembut.

Luhan masih tetap terdiam pada posisinya, ia tau sehun sudah mulai menggodanya sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa justru Luhan membiarkan sehun 'menggodanya' dengan sentuhan – sentuhan halus ditubuhnya. Sehun melepaskan sentuhan jarinya dibibir Luhan, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah milik Luhan. Deru napas mereka bertemu, karena jarak yang tercipta semakin tidak berarti. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, sehun akan berhasil mencicipi lagi bibir indah Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali ketika mendapati sehun yang seikit lagi mencium bibirnya lalu mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun kebelakang.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras menghujam pipi mulus Sehun yang tentu saja berasal dari tangan milik Luhan. Ya, luhan menampar pipi sehun. sehun yang kaget, refleks memegangi pipinya yang terlihat kemerahan setelah tamparan keras itu. Terlihat kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar dari kedua manic mata Luhan.

"Kau sudah menciumku seenaknya waktu itu. aku tak akan mengizinkan kau melakukannya dua kali." Ujar Luhan seraya berlalu

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa perih karena tamparan itu. namja itu bahkan menarik tangan luhan yang berjalan menjauhinya. Luhan berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga sehun yang lebih besar, membuat ia tetap harus menyerah dan memandangi sehun dengan tatapan marah. Lain halnya dengan sehun, namja itu sangat terlihat santai mendapati kemarahan Luhan.

"tangan ini, terlalu halus jika hanya digunakan untuk menamparku" sehun mencium tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yang kaget dengan perlakuan sehun hanya bisa terpaku. Hei, namja itu bahkan tidak marah setelah menerima tamparan keras darinya. Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan kini sudah bisa mencium aroma Mint yang maskulin menguar dari tubuh Sehun. oh mungkin dia sudah gila sekarang karena membiarkan seseorang yang barusan ditamparnya, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"aku rela jika harus merasakan tamparanmu setiap hari, jika itu satu – satunya cara agar aku bisa merasakan lembutnya kulitmu" ujar sehun. Ia lalu mencium puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Menciptakan gelenyar aneh serta degupan jantung yang tak menentu pada keduanya.

Luhan tidak dapat berkata – kata mendengar perkataan sehun barusan. Luhan hanya bisa terpaku mendapati perlakuan sehun yang tidak bisa dipungkiri membuatnya sangat nyaman. Namun sedetik kemudian,ia seketika tersentak menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia lalu memberontak dengan paksa sehingga pelukan sehun terlepas darinya. Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan sehun tanpa sekalipun melihat namja itu. sedangkan sehun, hanya bisa tersenyum samar memandangi punggung Luhan yang kian menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ia tahu, luhan tidak sedingin itu. luhan masih memiliki hati yang lembut. Dan sehun yakin, hati itu akan menjadi miliknya nantinya. Mungkin sehun sudah gila masih terus mengejar Luhan yang tadi sudah dengan seenaknya menamparnya dengan kasar. Namun tamparan serta rasa perih itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Ia sangat mencintai yeoja itu. dan Sehun hanya perlu sabar. Sabar untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Xi Luhan.

TBC

Balasan Review :

**Highlu : **sebelumnya, makasih ya buat kamu yang sudah mau baca cerita amatiranku. Aku fans exo dan nulis FF ini juga karena aku suka sama mereka. Dan namanya juga fanfiction, semua hal yang ada dilamnya itu sesuai sama imajinasi author. Jadi, untuk nama Luhan yang ngga sesuai dengan nama aslinya, itu memang sengaja. Author memang nambahin marga XI didepannya sama kayak author – author yang lain. Bukan karena author gak tahu. Jadi, sebelum menjudge, baiknya kamu nanya dulu baik –baik ya kalau kamu memang gak suka, gak ada yang maksa kamu buat baca cerita ini kan. Gomawo

**Dhee :** haha iyanih, sehun kan ssang namja. Jadi harus gentle gitu deketin luhannya #halah ayo kita bujukin Luhan biar cepet2 nerima sehunnie hihi iyanih, panda tao jadi emaknya si Luhan :D

Jung Jungie : udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Del10 :** iyanih, Luhan kan gak gampang buat ditaklukin. Makanya sehun harus berusaha lebih kerasa haha gomawo yaa sudah baca

** :** memang sehun main nyosor ajatuh, gak tahan wkwk

**Exindira :** ini udah ada hunhan momennya. Mianhe ya kalo belum greget. Next chapt diusahain lebih banyak hunhan momennya. Gomawo :D

**Onkey shipper04 :** hhihi, Makasih udah baca. Ini udah dilanjut ya :D

**Luhan's bitch :** whaha iyanih gomawo ne sudah dikoreksi :D dan makasih juga udah bantu jelasin ke readers yang lain :D

**Candra :** waaa author terharu niiih, gomawo ne? ini author usahain biar panjang chaptnya hihi. Untuk yang lifeline, nanti kalo author udah dapet feelnya baru dilanjutin. Sekarang lanjutin yang ini dulu, biar gak terbengkalai kalau nulis ff langsung banyak gitu :D

**Yensianx :** heiii, makasih juga sudah mau baca :D

**Odult Maniac :** sama sama ! author juga gak bakalan nolak kalo sampe dede tehunnie yang nyosor hihihi

**RZHH 261220 :** wkwk iyanih tapi kalo author jadi luhan, gak nolak sih kalo di pervert in sama sehun hihihi kayaknya iya deeeeh :$ wuwuwu

**Zoldyk **: ini udah di update yaa :D

**mamamiaoZumi :** haha mianhe ya NC nya chanbaek kilat, haha author gak bakat buat NC sih.

**Yo Yong :** iya, kita harus dukung sehun biar cepet jadian sama Luhan ! hihi gomawo ne :D

**Uchiha Shesura-chan :** ini udah dilanjut yaa :D gomawo sudah baca

**Lisnana1 :** hihi aku juga suka sama sehunnie :p sabar ya nunggu NC annya hunhan, mereka harus dijadiin dulu, biar feel NC nya lebih dapet nih wkwk. Makasih ya sudah baca :D

**Hunhancherry1220 :** iya sih baby lu siapa sih yang nyaingin dia haha iya ini udah dilanjut yaa, makasih sudah baca :D

**Seunluan :** wah wah, makasih banget ya sudah nyempetin review, bahkan ngefolow dan ngefavoritin cerita aku :D author disini masih baru dan tulisanku juga masih amatiran, makanya kalo ada kritik dan saran sampaiin aja yaa.

**Hyunra :** hihi yang penting sekarang udah review :D makasih yaa. Iyanih sehun kayanya ketularan mesum dari chanyeol kkkkk

**Fabya :** untuk kelanjutan ceritanya liat nanti aja yaa, jangan bosen – bosen bacanya hihi intinya, author gak akan ngasih konflik yang berat buat mereka. Karena cerita ini sengaja dibuat dengan konflik2 ringan doang. Makasih ya sudah baca :D

**Sehun94 :** ini udah dilanjut :D

**Kiki :** Iya, sehun udah tergila – gila sama Luhan haha. Buat NC nya sabar yaa, mungkin masih lama huhu

Shinjiwoo920202 : whaha udah taukan rencana mereka berhasil apa gaaak? Hihi

**Choi Rai Sa :** waaa, gomawo ne udah dikoreksi. Tenang aja, nanti pasti bakalan dikasitau kok ada apaan tuh hihi. Iya, soalnya kan baekhyun sama sehun udah deket kayak chanyeol gt. Jadi lebih kehubungan dongsaeng sama noonanya. Apalagi kan baekhyun orangnya rame. Jadi bisa nyairin suasana :D

**Hatakehanahungry :** iyanih, gara – gara Luhan hihi

**Park oh infah faro :** ini gak tau ya udah romantic apa belum. Mianhe ya author masih belajar nulis juga huhu

**Exoshipper :** hihi gomawo yaa sudah mau baca :D

**HanaAhn :** wawawa makasih banget ya :D tar diusahain bikin banyak hunhan momen soalnya author juga kangen sama hunhan momen yang udah langka banget sekarang huhuhu

**Guest :** udah dilanjut yaa

**Chanbaekalogy :** haha gomawo ne sudah baca. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa :D

Yehet! Haha gimana – gimana buat chapter ini? Mudahan gak berantakan ya. Soalnya author bikinnya ngebut nih, demi readersdul semuanya :D Dan maaf banget buat adegan NC maupun adegan hunhan gak dapet feelnya apalagi pas adegan romantisnya. Aduh, author mungkin emang gak bakat bikin adegan romantis maupun NC kayagitu. Maklumin yaa, kan author masih amatiran. Dan masih terus belajar buat kesempurnaan cerita ini jangan Lupa nulisin unek – unek kalian di kolom review ya setelah baca. Ayo ayo budayain buat ngasih review disetiap cerita yang kalian baca. Jangan Cuma jadi siders aja :p yaudah, ga pake banyak ngomong nih see you again in next chapter, readers ! love yaaa

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

**Hallo, ada yang nungguin FF ini gak ? haha aku dateng lagi nih. Maaf ya kalo lama dan banyak typonya. Author berusaha lanjutin FF ini ditengah tugas yang sudah mulai bejibun huhu. Semoga masih betah ya bacanya. Gak lupa, author masih tetep ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat readers yang sudah baca, nge-follow, nge-favorite in FF ini atau bahkan sudah nge-review FF ini dengan bahasa yang baik ;;) gomawo, author merasa sangat dihargai sama kalian *bow* jangan lupa buat review di chapt ini ya, itu juga merupakan semangat buat author ngelanjutin FF ini. Hihi Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Suara gesekan biola terdengar nyaring memenuhi segala sudut apartemen. Mengeluarkan suara merdu nan indah mengalun ringan. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya, akan ikut terhanyut dalam alunan lembutnya. Luhan menutup matanya, sambil terus menggesekkan biolanya membentuk sebuah harmoni yang indah. Entah kenapa, Luhan ingin sekali memainkan biolanya saat ini. Biasanya, Luhan akan memainkan biolanya ketika suasana hatinya sedang tidak menentu. Tapi, memangnya sekarang suasana hatinya sedang tidak menentu? Karena apa? Entahlah. Luhan sendiri bingung dengan perasaaannya.

Sedari tadi malam, ia tidak dapat melupakan perkataan Sehun yang sepertinya begitu membekas dihatinya. Luhan sudah sedemikian rupa menampik untuk tidak lagi memikirkan namja itu. Namun ternyata untuk sekarang, otaknya sudah begitu sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah atas tamparan yang ia lakukan pada Sehun. apa ia keterlaluan? Mungkin iya, dan mungkin saja tidak. Luhan terlalu lelah untuk tetap memikirkannya sedari tadi malam.

Yeoja itu begitu menikmati permainannya sendiri, sehingga tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pintu apartemennya tengah berbunyi. Luhan baru menyadarinya, ketika ia menghentikan permainan biolanya dan membuka matanya. Ia menaruh biolanya ke dalam kotak semula dan menguncinya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamunya sambil menuju pintu apartemennya. Siapa yang bertamu sesiang ini, pikir Luhan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.25 PM.

"Baekki?" Tanya Luhan ketika mendapati tubuh mungil baekhyun yang sedang membelakanginya.

"astaga Luhan-ah. Aku baru saja ingin menelpon bantuan kalau saja dalam waktu 5 menit lagi kau tidak membukakan ku pintu." Cerocos Baekhyun yang langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan.

"aku tadi sedang bermain biola." Jawab Luhan santai

"Mwo? Kau sedang gundah, eoh?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang menggoda dan menampilkan seringaian kecilnya.

"Sok tahu" ujar Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa panjang, diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"ahh.. kau tidak perlu membohongiku Luhan-ah. aku tau, kau akan memainkan biolamu ketika kau sedang gundah. Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? apa karena Sehun?"

Luhan langsung mendelik tajam kearah baekhyun. Hei, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa seenaknya saja menebak seperti itu? ya walaupun betul, tapi dia tidak seharusnya tau kan.

"aku benar kan, luhan-ah?" Tanya baekhyun ditambah dengan seringai liciknya untuk menggoda Luhan.

"kau gila, Baek" jawab Luhan acuh sambil menyalakan TV didepannya.

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya hanya bercanda saja untuk menggoda Luhan. Karena bagaimanapun, tugasnya disini adalah mendekatkan Luhan dan Sehun. jadi, sebisa mungkin ia akan menyebut – nyebut nama sehun disela – sela perbincangannya dengan luhan.

"Kau tadi malam kemana? Menghilang ditengah pesta?"

"Aku pulang duluan, bosan." Jawab luhan acuh sambil terus menggonta – ganti channel TV nya. Tak ada acara yang begitu menarik sepertinya.

"Kau ini, lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi. Kita harus menciptakan _image_ baik didepan publik, Luhan-ah. Buat hubunganmu dengan Oh sehun terlihat sangat dekat."

Luhan lagi – lagi menoleh kearah baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, "kau ini gila atau bagaimana, Baek? Aku menjalin kerja sama dengan MiD Ent. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada protes

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, ia tau ini adalah bagian yang sulit. Meyakinkan seorang Xi Luhan. "Oh Sehun itu pemilik MiD, Lu. Otomatis kau harus terlihat akrab dengannya. Orang – orang akan menilai kalau MiD Ent merupakan perusahaan yang 'merangkul' setiap artisnya. Dengan begitu, rating MiD akan terus naik"

"Oh ya? Apa kau pernah melihat Oh Sehun 'merangkul' Kim Sohee yang juga Icon MiD?" Tanya Luhan sarkastik. Kim sohee memang merupakan salah satu Icon MiD Ent yang berprofesi sebagai aktris terkenal di _holywood_. Yeoja itu sudah lebih dulu menjadi _Icon_ MiD, tepatnya saat pertama kali ia debut 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan sehun samasekali tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengannya. Bahkan luhan ingat, sewaktu pesta penyambutan Sohee, yang memberikan sambutan hanya Chanyeol. Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat disitu. Luhan tau, karena waktu itu ia menemani Baekhyun datang ke pesta tersebut.

"ini lain cerita, Lu. Kim Sohee sudah lama bergabung dengan MiD, apapun yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun tidak akan menarik perhatian. Lain halnya dengan kau. Kau baru saja bergabung dengan MiD, semua orang pasti membicarakanmu. Mereka pasti akan memperhatikanmu. Sedikit saja berita tentangmu, pasti akan menaikkan rating MiD." Ujar baekhyun meyakinkan.

Ya, ini semua hanya sekedar bisnis semata. Hubungannya dengan sehun memang sebuah bentuk hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, pikir Luhan. Sehun butuh Luhan agar perusahaan _Entertainment_-nya bisa terus mendapat perhatian publik dan berkembang pesat dengan _rating _yang tinggi, sedangkan luhan membutuhkan Sehun agar ia bisa terus melaksanakan konsernya di _Madison._ Cukup impas bukan? Walaupun Luhan mendapat keuntungan lebih dari hubungan ini. Karena ia tidak perlu lagi menunggu sposnsor untuk membayar uang sewa yang besar karena kesemuanya sudah dibayar oleh Sehun. Bukankah Luhan sudah menjadi anggota MiD? Wajar saja kan.

"Lihat lu, betapa serasinya kalian berdua tadi malam. Ah.. kalian membuatku iri" seru Baekhyun yang tengah asik menonton liputan tentang pesta penyambutan Luhan tadi malam.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Televisi. Disitu terlihat dirinya tengah berjalan anggun dengan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. Mereka berdua tengah memberikan sambutan atas acara perhelatan itu. Luhan meneliti liputan itu dengan tajam. Ia terus memperhatikan tatapan Sehun dengan seksama. Sehun terlihat tidak pernah memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari Luhan. Ia bahkan terus menerus memandangi luhan dengan senyum samar ketika Luhan memberikan sambutan. Ah ya, Luhan harus ingat ini hanya demi _Image_ MiD, pikirnya.

"Luhan-ah.. kau harus ingat. Besok kau akan melakukan pemotretan di MiD building jam 10 pagi. Jangan sampai telat. Aku akan menunggumu disana." Seru Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pekerjaannya sudah harus dimulai ternyata.

* * *

Luhan mengenakan sebuah _trench coat_ berwarna coklat muda dengan kerah agak tinggi berbahan _garbardine_ yang nyaman dengan detil struktur diagonal di bagian depan serta polos licin di bagian belakang. Luhan memilih _trench coat_ keluaran terbaru dari _Burberry_ ini karena kesan simple yang dikeluarkan. Mengingat pemotretan pertamanya akan dilakukan didalam studio MiD. Ia membungkus kaki jenjangnya dengan _legging_ hitam serta menyanggah kaki indahnya dengan _Boots_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna senada.

Hari yang akan sangat melelahkan pikir Luhan. Ia lalu menggulung rambutnya asal ke atas asal - asalan, menampilkan wajah mungilnya yang sudah dibubuhi make up _casual_ sebelumnya. Ia lalu menyemprotkan parfum _Channel_-nya ke kedua pergelangan tangan dan lehernya. Luhan menoleh kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.05 AM. Waktu yang tepat untuk berangkat, mengingat lokasi MiD building yang lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Luhan meraih _handbag_ berwarna senada dengan _trench coat_-nya dan bergegas menuju ke _basement_ untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah sudah tergeletak dengan anehnya di atas kap mobil milik Luhan. Dengan sigap, luhan mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Kotak itu berisi 2 buah _croissant_ dengan isian daging di dalamnya. Serta segelas_ Americano_ hangat yang Luhan tau betul kesemuanya berasal dari toko Jongdae dan Xiumin. Luhan tidak terlihat kaget ketika melihat kertas yang tersampir di atas _Americano_-nya.

.

_Kau tidak boleh melewatkan breakfast-mu pagi ini, noona. Hari ini akan sangat melelahkan. Have a good day and see you at work :*_

_-OS-_

_._

Luhan sudah tau betul tentang pengirim makanan itu, sehingga ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing ketika mendapat kiriman aneh – aneh untukknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun? namja yang bisa melakukan semua hal sesuka hatinya. Pantas saja tadi pagi luhan tidak menemui seorang pelayan yang biasa mengantarkan makanan untuknya di depan pintu apartemen. Ternyata, ada disini. Ia membawa kotak tersebut masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu mencomot sebuah _croissant_ itu dengan khidmat serta meneguk _Americano_ hangatnya dengan pelan. Sesekali menerima kebaikan sehun, tidak masalah kan? Jika nanti Luhan mati karena memakan makanan kiriman itu, maka ia akan membunuh namja itu juga ketika dirinya sudah berubah menjadi arwah, pikirnya.

* * *

"Apakah Xi Luhan sudah datang?" Tanya Sehun kepada salah satu staff-nya yang bertugas di Pemotretan Luhan

"Dia belum datang, Sir. Kebetulan kami membuat janji dengan manajernya, Nona Byun, sekitar jam 10. Dan sekarang masih jam 9.45." jawab staff sehun dengan sopan

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk – anggukkan kecil kepalanya. Entah kenapa, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan pagi ini. Hari ini pun penampilan sehun terlihat sangat memukau seperti biasa. Dengan balutan kemeja putih yang sangat pas dibadannya dipadu dengan celana kain berbentuk hampir mirip _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam serta _Coat_ biru dongker yang sengaja ia kancingkan –mengingat udara diluar sangat dingin- membuat kesan maskulin terpapar jelas dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai ke dalam kantor MiD, setelah memastikan Luhan sudah diperjalanan ia kemudian menuju kepada para staff untuk mengecek busana serta _property_ pendukung apa yang akan digunakan oleh Luhan selama pemotretan.

"Noona!"

"Ya! kenapa kau mengagetkanku, Pabbo!" seru Baekhyun sambil memukul lengan sehun keras ketika mendapati sehun sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Aniya. Kenapa kau datang sendiri? Kemana Luhan noona?" Tanya sehun tidak sabaran

"dasar Pabbo. Kau tau sendiri aku tidak satu apartemen dengannya. Dia masih dalam perjalanan, tadi aku sudah menelponnya."

"Aishh, harusnya tadi kujemput saja. Daripada hanya meninggalkan breakfast untuknya."

"Mwo?! Selain sebagai _stalker_, kau juga sekarang menjadi kurir pribadi Luhan, eoh?! kau gila. Bagaimana jika luhan marah?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh

"itu tidak akan terjadi, Baekki noona"

"Ya! Kau ini sok tau sekali. Lagi pula, aku heran. Kenapa jika menyangkut Luhan, kau bisa berubah menjadi namja paling cerewet, eoh? Kau tidak ingat dulu, jika aku dan Yeolli berbicara kau hanya menjawabnya paling banyak dengan 3 kata?!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, "Molla. Aku tidak tau" ujar sehun sambil berlalu.

Segelas _Iced green tea latte_ sepertinya cukup baik untuk meredakan perasaannya gugupnya untuk bertemu Luhan. Ia sengaja untuk mengosongkan jadwal _meeting_ serta pertemuannya dengan klien hari ini agar dapat menemani Luhan. Aigoo, seperti nya CEO MiD memang sudah dimabuk oleh pesona seorang _violinist_.

Luhan dengan anggun menuruni _Aston Martin Vanquish_-nya yang berwarna coklat metalik dan mentereng diatara mobil lainnya. Luhan membuka kacamata hitamnya dan bergegas untuk memasuki MiD _building._ Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.02 AM, itu artinya ia harus bergegas karena baekhyun sudah berada di dalam. Dalam hati luhan berdoa, agar tidak bertemu dengan sehun. namja itu hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasinya saja, pikir Luhan.

"Luhan-ah!" seru baekhyun yang sudah menenteng 2 buah pakaian semi formal untuk digunakan Luhan. Luhan bergegas mengahampiri sahabatnya tersebut yang sekarang merangkap posisi menjadi manajernya.

"kau pilih yang mana? Putih atau merah?"

"terserah kau saja." Jawab Luhan sambil mendudukkan diri di depan meja riasnya dengan _make-up stylist_ yang sudah siap untuk mendandaninya.

Baekhyun terlihat menimbang – nimbang kedua baju yang ia pegang. Untuk konsep pemotretan pertama kali ini. Luhan dihadapkan dengan konsep semi formal. Semua foto – foto hasil pemotretan kali ini akan dipajang memenuhi MiD _Building _sebagai 'wajah baru'.

"Pakaikan dia dress yang warna putih" seru sehun yang tiba – tiba sudah berada dibelakang baekhyun dengan _iced green tea latte_ di tangannya.

Luhan mendelik mendengar perkataan sehun. ia memandangi bentuk pakaian yang dipilihkan sehun untuknya. Maxi dress berwarna putih dengan leher yang tinggi namun memiliki bentuk pita menyilang di belakangnya. Sehingga akan mengekspose punggung Luhan nantinya.

"kalau begitu, aku pakai yang merah" ujar luhan seraya mengambil _one shoulder dress_ di atas lutut yang berwarna merah.

Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya bertatapan aneh aneh. Sedangkan Luhan, tetap terlihat cuek dan konsen terdiam ketika _make up stylist_ dan _hair stylist_ bekerja pada wajah dan rambutnya. Luhan terlihat melengkungkan senyuman licik ketika menolak perintah Sehun barusan. Cih, dia pikir dia siapa bisa menentukan Luhan harus memakai baju yang mana. Yah walaupun dikantor ini posisinya adalah sebagai Bos Luhan. Tetap saja Luhan gengsi jika harus dipimpin oleh dongsaeng seperti dia.

Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan sehun untuk membelikan Luhan segelas kopi. Sedangkan sehun sedari tadi tetap setia menekuni pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Ia bahkan secara tidak sadar melengkungkan senyumannya sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan setiap incinya. Wanita itu seakan tak punya kekurangan sedikitpun.

Para _make up stylist_ dan _hair stylist_ telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, langkah terakhir adalah berganti baju yang sesuai dengan konsep. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendapati sehun yang berada disampingnya dengan menampangkan senyum idiotnya. Hell, mungkin sekarang ia sudah tertular dengan si _happy virus_, Chanyeol.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti, diikuti oleh Sehun yang mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya tepat disamping Luhan.

Langkah Luhan terhenti, "apakah pekerjaan seorang CEO adalah mengikuti setiap _Icon-_nya? Bahkan ketika ia ingin ganti baju?" tanya luhan sarkastik kepada sehun

"tidak. hanya padamu saja" jawab sehun santai. Pandangan luhan menajam kepada sehun, ia terlihat kesal dengan namja ini. Seakan – akan harinya akan begitu melelahkan jika bertemu terus menerus tiap detiknya dengan oh Sehun.

"kau gila!" seru Luhan sambil bergegas masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan menutupnya dengan keras. Sehingga bunyi debaman pintu mengagetkan setiap orang, tapi tidak dengan sehun. ia malah tersenyum penuh arti memandangi pintu yang barusan tertutup. Entahlah, dirinya seakan tidak bisa marah menanggapi setiap perlakuan Luhan. Yang ada, dirinya merasa terus menerus ingin menakhlukan yeoja itu.

Tak lama kemudian, luhan keluar ruangan dengan pakaian serta aksesoris lengkap pendukung pemotretannya kali ini. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam menatapi makhluk apapun yang berada didepannya. Luhan terlalu sempurna jika dianggap sebagai manusia biasa. Dengan pilihan pakaian yang berwarna merah tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya sehingga pakaian itu terlihat pas dan sangat bersinar ketika membalut tubuh sempurna Luhan. Rambutnya dibuat bergelombang besar dan dibiarkan terurai. Sedangkan yang lebih menarik perhatian sehun adalah bibir kecil Luhan yang berwarna merah menyala seakan menantang Sehun untuk mencicipinya. Yah, walaupun nantinya itu akan berakhir dengan 1 tamparan dipipinya.

Luhan mendahului Sehun untuk langsung menuju studio kembali. Hanya dengan bersisihan, sehun dapat mencium aroma tubuh Luhan. Bukan aroma yang biasa ia cium. Aroma ini masih asing diindra penciumannya. Walaupun sama – sama menguarkan aroma manis, namun tetap saja ini mungkin jenis perfume yang berbeda dari yang biasa Luhan pakai. Sehun hapal betul itu. ia kemudian langsung mengikuti Luhan dan berdiri dibalik para kameran yang sudah bersiap dengan kameranya. Sehun menyesap _iced green tea latte-_nya yang mulai mencair dengan perlahan. Daritadi ia masih saja mengawasi Luhan yang sedang bersiap – siap untuk difoto.

"serius sekali" tegur chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak sehun

Sehun hanya memandang chanyeol sekilas. Lalu kembali memandangi bidadarinya yang tengah berpose didepan kamera. Sehun menahan napasnya ketika Luhan sudah mulai berpose. Kesan misterius keluar dengan sendirinya dari gerak gerik tubuh serta mimiknya secara alami.

"sempurna"

Kata - kata yang begitu saja keluar dari bibir sehun secara tidak sengaja. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Ternyata jatuh cinta memberikan efek yang besar bagi seorang CEO seperti Sehun. Ia sekarang bahkan lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mengalami cinta pertamanya. Wajahnya yang dulunya hanya datar – datar saja, sekarang lebih sering dihiasi oleh senyuman konyol ketika melihat Luhan. Terlihat seperti seorang idiot, pikir chanyeol.

* * *

3 jam berlalu, pemotretan pun sudah selesai. Luhan bahkan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang ia pakai ketika datang ke studio. Ia tengah menyesap _Americano_ hangatnya yang barusan saja dibelikan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terlihat mengistirahatkan diri diruang ganti khusus untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Kau bertindak seolah – olah sudah menjadi manajer professional saja"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Bukannya harusnya seperti itu? kau menggajihku untuk ini kan luhan-ah?" goda Baekhyun

Luhan hanya menggeleng – geleng kecil, "bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan di _restaurant_ Korea di 7th street? aku rindu masakan korea Baek"

Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab, sehun sudah menyela pembicaraan mereka "Aku ikut"

Luhan mendelik kasar ketika mendapati sehun dan chanyeol sudah berada ditengah – tengah mereka. Sehun sudah seperti hantu yang berada dimana – mana.

"nah iya, kau makan dengan Sehun saja ne? aku dan Chanyeol berencana akan makan di _restaurant_ italia. Iyakan yeolli?" ujar Baekhyun seraya meraih lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tadinya bingung, seakan langsung mengerti ketika mendapati baekhyun yang memainkan mata kepadanya.

"Ah.. iya Luhan-ah. kami sudah berencana sejak kemarin"

"kalau begitu, aku ikut kalian saja" jawab Luhan

"mwo? Shireo! Kau akan mengganggu kami tau." Ujar Baekhyun

Luhan memandangi baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan baekhyun pura – pura tidak melihatnya. Ia tahu luhan sangat tidak ingin pergi dengan sehun. namun mereka juga tidak boleh membiarkan luhan pergi bersama mereka. Ini adalah bagian dari rencana mendekatkan kedua pasangan itu.

"iya, Luhan-ah. lagipula aku sudah mereservasi hanya untuk 2 orang saja." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan

Luhan menatap keduanya dengan lemas, apa ia harus merelakan jam makan siangnya diganggu oleh manusia bernama Oh Sehun itu lagi?

"sudahlah lu, sesekali kau makan dengannya juga tak apa kan. Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang ingin makan makanan korea." Ujar baekhyun yang sengaja berbisik ditelinga Luhan

"Tapi Baek-"

"kami pamit duluan ya, annyeong!" seru baekhyun dan chanyeol sambil meninggalkan sehun dan Luhan berduaan.

Luhan bersumpah akan memukul keduanya sekarang. Kenapa mereka tega sekali meninggalkannya dengan namja ini. Yah walaupun bisa dibilang, sehun bukanlah namja yang memalukan ketika diajak berjalan bersama. Tapi tetap saja, ia kadang menyebalkan, pikir luhan.

"Bagaimana noona? kau ingin ikut bersamaku tidak?" Tanya sehun

"terserah kau saja" jawab Luhan sambil berjalan mendahului sehun. sedangkan sehun melepaskan senyumnya yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Akhirnya, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa mendekati Luhan lebih dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Mereka kini sudah berada kedalam mobil mewah milik sehun, _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_. Mobil Luhan sengaja ditinggal di MiD building dengan alasan agar mereka berdua bisa dengan cepat menuju _restaurant_ korea tanpa harus menunggu satu sama lain. Sehun berjanji mobil Luhan akan dijaga ketat oleh kepala keamanan dan berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika luhan mendapati sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dimobilnya. Ya, uang bukanlah masalah bagi Sehun. Padahal alasan sehun sebenarnya adalah, agar besok ia bisa menjemput Luhan untuk pergi bersama ke kantor. Luhan memang maish memiliki jadwal untuk rekaman iklan promosi MiD Ent, besok. Untungnya dengan mudah, luhan menurut saja ketika sehun memaksa untuk menyetujui ide ini.

"Kita sudah sampai, noona" ujar sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan.

Luhan berlalu masuk kedalam restaurant tanpa menunggu sehun. sehun yang seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Luhan bergegas mensejajarkan langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal. Para pelayan menyambut mereka berdua dengan hormat dan memberikan buku menu-nya kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

"aku mau 1 _bibimbap_, 1_ Seolleongtang_, dan 2 _sanakkji_. Untuk minum nya aku mau _banana milk."_

"Kau ini betul – betul kelaparan atau memang rakus noona?" Tanya sehun tidak percaya ketika mendengar pesanan Luhan. Luhan hanya balas menatapnya horror.

"aku mau _Japchae_ dan 1 _sanakkji. _Minumannya, samakan saja." Ujar sehun sambil menyerahkan kembali buku menunya.

"aku kira kau akan meminum soju atau sejenisnya."

"aniya. Aku harus mengantarkanmu dengan selamat noona. dan aku tidak bisa menjamin itu ketika aku sudah mabuk"

Luhan hanya mengangguk – ngangguk kecil mendengar jawaban sehun. cukup bertanggung jawab rupanya.

"apakah kau memakan menu breakfast yang ku antarkan?" Tanya sehun

"aku lebih suka _plain croissant_ daripada yang memiliki isian." Jawab Luhan acuh sambil mengotak – atik handphonenya. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sudah seperti pertanyaan seorang kekasih yang memberi perhatian.

"Mianhe noona. lain kali aku pasti akan mengirimimu _plain croissant_ tanpa isian apapun." Jawab sehun dengan semangat. Dalam hati ia menyesali tidak mendengarkan perkataan baekhyun sampai habis dan membeli _croissant_ yang salah. Ya, semua informasi pribadi Luhan ia dapatkan dengan mudah dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot. _Croissant _dengan isian daging juga enak"

Sehun tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya yang seakan ingin membuncah. Ia tersenyum lepas memandangi luhan yang terus menyibukkan diri dengan handphonenya. Sedikit banyak sehun mencerna perkataan Luhan. Bukankah itu artinya Luhan memakan pemberiannya? Ia bahkan menghargai pemberian sehun dan tidak lagi mengucapkan kata kasar untuk menolaknya. Ini merupakan kemajuan yang sangat pesat.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan pun datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Wajah luhan terlihat berbinar ketika mendapayi semua pesanannya sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja. Dengan semgat ia mencicipi setiap jenis masakan yang ia makan dengan lahap. Sehun hanya dapat memandanginya dengan senyum geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat berbinar – binar hanya karena melihat sebuah makanan.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak menyukai _Seolleongtang? _Ini sangat enak. Apalagi jika dicampur dengan _sanakji_"

Oh ya, jangan lupakan wajah merah padam sehun ketika mendengar panggilan akrab Luhan kepadanya. Sebelumnya luhan bahkan tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan akrab seperti itu. sebuah tangan melayang – layang didepan wajah sehun yang tak lain adalah tangan Luhan yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Sehun-ah. wae?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"ah. Aniya, noona. aku tidak pernah mencobanya" jawab sehun tergagap lalu mulai menyuap makanannya kedalam mulut.

"kalau begitu, kau harus mencobanya sekarang" ujar luhan yang sudah siap untuk menyuapi Sehun dengan sesendok _Seolleongtang_ yang dicampurnya dengan _sanakji _di tangannya.

Sehun memandangi luhan dengan heran, apakah ia tidak bermimpi sekarang? Disuapi oleh seorang Xi Luhan? Yang benar saja. Mata mereka berpandangan dengan intens. Luhan menyadari tindakannya yang ia rasa sangat berlebihan. Lihatlah, ia sekarang terlihat seperti seorang gadis SMA yang ingin menyuapi namjachingunya. Sadar Luhan, itu Oh sehun! Luhan hendak menurunkan sendoknya ketika menyadari hal tersebut namun dengan sigap ditahan oleh Sehun. namja itu menarik pergelangan tahan Luhan dan memasukkan suapan itu kedalam mulutnya dengan sempurna.

Luhan terlihat kaget dengan tingkah sehun. ia hanya memandang sehun dengan tatapan kosong. Oh, apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Namun sedetik kemudian, luhan tertunduk dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"noona."

Luhan mendongak ketika mendengar suara sehun yang memanggilnya. Namja itu kini sudah siap dengan 1 sendok _japchae _yang juga sudah dicampurnya dengan_ sanakji_ ditangannya yang hendak menyuapi luhan. Luhan memandangi namja itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau juga harus mencicipi ini, noona. ini tidak kalah dengan _Seolleongtang_-mu." Ujar sehun sambil memajukan sendoknya dan disambut oleh Luhan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sehun

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum yang menandakan ia menyukai makanan yang baru saja disuapkan oleh Sehun. jika sehun bisa berteriak, maka ingin rasanya namja itu berteriak sekarang juga. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? sikap Luhan terhadapnya sudah berangsur – angsur membaik. ia menikmati setiap debaran jantungnya yang terus – terusan memompa lebih cepat ketika luhan tersenyum kepadanya. Hal yang baru baru ini dilakukan semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"kau kan orang cina, bagaimana bisa kau merindukan masakan korea ?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya, menyesap sedikit demi sedikit _banana milk-_nya. "dulu, aku sempat tinggal di Korea mengikuti baba dan mama yang mengurus bisnisnya di sana. Sedikit banyak aku tau dan bahkan sering menggunakan bahasa korea dalam keseharian. Kau tau sendiri, di The Avenue rata – rata kesemuanya merupakan orang Korea" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk – angguk paham. Ini merupakan satu fakta baru yang ia ketahui dari Luhan. Mereka lalu berbincang hangat mengenai pekerjaan dan hobi masing – masing. Sesekali mereka tergelak ketika ada sesuatu yang lucu. Hubungan mereka terlihat jauh lebih akrab dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Keduanya, bahkan sudah tidak terlihat canggung terhadap satu sama lain. Tak jarang, Luhan mengolok sehun karena namja itu tidak henti – hentinya bertindak seperti anak kecil. Dan dari perbincangan mereka berdua ini, sehun tau kalau luhan sangat takut akan ketinggian (walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah mengetahuinya dari Baekhyun). Luhan bercerita ia bahkan pernah menolak untuk memiliki apartemen yang memiliki balkon agar ia tidak bisa menatap kebawah.

Sehun sangat menikmati setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Luhan. Dibalik sikap dingin dan cueknya, luhan merupakan sosok yang sangat asik untuk diajak bercanda atau bahkan berbagi keluh kesah. Tak salah memang jika sehun menjatuhkan hatinya pada yeoja itu. Dalam hati, sehun sangat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pasangan Chanbaek yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk bisa mendekatkan diri dengan luhan.

* * *

Malam sudah menjelang. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat tengah menyusuri trotoar dekat apartemen luhan. Mobil sehun diparkir agak jauh dari apartemen. Mereka sepakat untuk menikmati udara dingin manhattan pada malam hari. Luhan mengeratkan _trench coat_-nya ketika merasakan udara dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu, langsung melepaskan coat – nya dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Luhan.

"Kau tid-"

"ssshhh.. biarkan begini sampai aku mengantarkanmu dengan selamat di apartemen" ujar sehun sambil merangkul hangat tubuh Luhan. Ia merapatkan dirinya agar luhan mendapat kehangatan lebih.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Luhan malah memandang bingung, kenapa ia tidak bisa menolah perlakuan sehun sekarang. Padahal ia berfikir kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi di sinetron saja. Namun sekarang ia mengalaminya dengan Sehun. oh salahkan udara dingin ini yang membuat otak luhan tidak bisa bekerja dengan semestinya.

Sedangkan sehun, namja itu sibuk tersenyum sendiri dengan pikirannya. Rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti hatinya kini membuatnya menikmati setiap degupan jantung yang cepat ketika menyadari Luhan sedang berada didalam pelukannya. Kalaupun dunia akan berakhir besok, sehun akan merelakannya. Karena sekarang ia sudah berhasil merasakan tubuh luhan berada didalam rangkulannya.

"Kita su sudah sampai, sehun-ah" ujar Luhan tergagap

Sehun baru menyadari mereka sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Luhan ketika mendengar suara yeoja tersebut. Ia lalu terburu – buru membukakan pintu apartemen Luhan yang kuncinya sudah ia pegang sedari tadi. Mereka berdua lalu masuk kedalam apartemen dan langsung mendudukkan diri diatas sofa panjang Luhan yang sangat empuk.

"uuhh.. lelahnya" ujar Luhan tidak sengaja ketika dirinya sudah meregangkan diri diatas sofa empuknya.

Sehun yang memperhatikan gerak gerik luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia sangat menyukai sikap Luhan yang sekarang. Terlihat sedikit manja dan juga sudah mulai lunak kepadanya. Ia harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Iya, harus.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang sepertinya sudah berubah kembali menjadi datar sekarang.

"aniya. Kau ingin ku jemput besok, noona? mobilmu kan masih berada dikantor." Ujar sehun

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau tidak perlu repot – repot. Aku bisa meminta baekhyun menjemputku, besok" luhan kembali bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia kembali bersikap seperti itu kepada sehun setelah barusan mereka bisa berbincang ria bersama. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan dan meraih wajah luhan agar melihat ke arahnya. Luhan yang kaget, memandangi sehun dengan tajam. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini, pikirnya.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk mendekatimu, noona. aku tidak bermain – main ketika mengucapkan kalau aku mencintaimu, Luhan-ah" ujar sehun sambil menatap kedua manic mata Luhan dengan intens

Luhan seakan tidak dapat berkata apa – apa, kenapa ia merasa gugup sekarang? Ia memalingkah wajahnya dari tatapan sehun.

"kau tidak sopan" ujar Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban luhan. "aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan sebutan noona ketika sudah menjadi namjachingumu kan?"

"Ya! Siapa yang mau menjadikan kau namjachi-"

Cup

Perkataan luhan terhenti ketika merasakan bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir milik sehun. matanya membesar ketika mendapati namja itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut untuk kedua kalinya. Namun entah kenapa, luhan enggan menolak ciuman ini. Ia terdiam membiarkan sehun yang mulai melumat hangat bibir tipis Luhan. Menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian. Ia bahkan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan sehingga menyebabkan suara lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan. Luhan membalas perlakuan sehun. ia membuka mulutnya seakan memberi izin kepada lidah sehun untuk menjamah setiap sisi mulutnya.

Sehun menekan tengkuk luhan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya kini sudah semakin ganas menjamahi setiap sisi mulut Luhan. tangan sehun kini bahkan sudah mulai menggerayangi salah satu bongkahan besar yang terdapat dibalik baju luhan. ia mulai meremas – remas lembut kedua bongkahan tersebut sambil terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan yang sudah semakin terbuai oleh sentuhan sehun, secara refleks menjambak rambut namja tersebut dengan kasar. Ia seperti sangat menikmati setiap inci sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sehun. ia bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan betapa kurang ajarnya namja ini yang menciumnya kedua kali tanpa seizinnya. Namun ia tidak bisa menampik ia sangat menyukai hal ini. Ia menyukai sentuhan ini. Dan mungkin, menyukai, sehun.

"haah.. hhhh.. hhh"

Suara deru napas mereka terdengar sangat tidak beraturan. Sehun tadi yang berinisiatif melepas ciuman mereka. Ia takut melakukan hal – hal yang lebih jika melanjutkan ini semua. Terlebih ia takut Luhan marah mendapati ia mencium Luhan tanpa izin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun bukannya sedari tadi luhan membalas setiap perlakuannya? wajah Luhan terlihat memerah menahan rasa malu. Oh perhatikan penampilan mereka yang sudah tidak beraturan. _Trench coat_ luhan yang sudah terbuka sedikit kancingnya serta rambut sehun yang sudah berantakan akibat jambakan Luhan.

"Mianhe.." ujar sehun

Luhan tidak berani menoleh kearah sehun. ia hanya mampu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya entah seperti apa rupanya sekarang karena menahan gejolak serta rasa malu. Sehun merasa dirinya sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Ia bahkan rela jika Luhan memukulinya sekalipun. Namun melihat respon yang diberikan luhan tadi, Sehun jadi sedikit lega. Setidaknya yeoja itu membalas ciumannya kan.

"aku.. pulang. Dulu" ucap sehun terbata sambil mengambil _coat_-nya yang tersampir di sofa dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemen Luhan.

Entah setan apa yang menghampiri luhan untuk menyusul sehun yang sudah berada diambang pintunya.

"Tunggu" ucap Luhan seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. sehun sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Luhan. ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sudah berada dibelakangnya. Sedetik kemudan matanya terpejam ketika mendapati Luhan mengecup lembut pipi kanannya. Jantungnya terus berpacu lebih keras dibanding dengan kegiatan yang barusan mereka lakukan. Apa luhan tidak salah?

"jemput aku jam 11, besok" ujar Luhan sambil merapikan tatanan rambut Sehun yang berantakan akibat 'ulahnya' tadi.

Sehun yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Luhan buru – buru menutup pintu apartemennya dan menyisakan Sehun yang masih berdiri termangu menatapi pintu yang barusan saja ditutup. _Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_

Luhan terus – terusan memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang. Ia mungkin sudah gila karena membalas ciuman Sehun, bahkan lebih gila karena balik mencium pipi namja itu. namun entah kenapa, semuanya terasa benar sekarang. ia memang harus lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan sehun demi membangun image baik dari MiD, seperti yang dikatakan oleh baekhyun. Namun, apakah harus seintim itu? Dan apakah perkataan sehun tadi bukan hanya untuk sekedar membangun image juga? Entahlah, luhan terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Balasan Review :

**Seunluan : **Haha makasih buat pujiannya, author jadi terharu nih huhu karena jujur emang author baru belajar – belajar nulis gini. nikah ya? Bentar dulu ya, Sehun harus dikasih ujian dulu hihi tapi ini mereka udah sweet – sweet gak jelas gitu kook. Paling bentar lagi nikah *loh? Haha

**FabyA : **iyanih author juga males kalo ngasih sehun konflik yang berat2, kasian uri sehunnie. di chapt ini kayanya sehun udah mulai bisa senyum kaan? Eyayaya haha

**Maley Jannah 97 : **Haha pasangan chanbaek yang selalu aja mesum disetiap tempat wkwk ini udah dilanjut ya, gomawoo

**Zoldyk : **:D

**RZHH 261220 : **ih sama, akunya udah gak bisa napas kalo sehun yang gituin wkwk

**Candra : **haha untuk cerita selanjutnya, liat nanti aja ya. Semoga gak bosen bacanya. Gomawo :D

**Hatakehanahungry : **sama ih. *loh ikutan yadong haha. Ih seriusan ? iyanih, author juga ngebayangin gimana seksinya mereka kalo pake baju itu wkwk gomawo ya sudah baca :D

**Exoshipper : **asiiiik hahaha dichapt ini udah romantic belum? :3 kkkkk

**Dhee : **huahaha makasih makasih buat pujiannya. Iya, Luhan kan punya harga diri tinggi jadi sehun harus berjuang buat ngedapetinnya wkwk gomawo :D

**3puuppyyto : **Makasih yaa sudah baca. Ini sudah dilanjuuut :D

**Ohseheol : **Haha :D ini udah dilanjut yaaa, gomawo sudah baca :D

**Highlu : **yaudah terserah gimana opininya kamu deh. Author Cuma nulis yang ada di imajinasi author aja. Kalo ada yang mau baca, ya terima kasih. Kalo enggak kan bisa langsung close. Gak ada paksaan. Gomawo :d

**Lisnana1 : **hihi, gomawo ne sudah baca ceritaku. Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga gak bosen yaa bacanya :d

**12ssnowish :** haha author juga mau kok nampung sehun kalo dia udah gak sama Luhan hihi.

**Shinjiwoo920202 : **wkwk iyaaa author aja bakalan langsung klepek2 kalo diperlakuin romantis kaya luhan. gomawo yaa, ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Cho Rai Sa :** haha mianhe kalo gak suka yaa. Buat adegan NC nya hunhan author udah bilang klo masih lama. Mereka harus deket banget dulu hihi :D

**Yo Yong :** hmmm gimana yaa? Baca lanjutannya aja nanti, ne. haha

**Shin hwa young :** ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Exocansu :** Gomawo gomawo sudah menyempatkan buat review, hihi. :D jangan bosen – bosen bacanya yaaa

**Pit :** ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Hyunra :** hihi ini udah dilanjut. Semoga gak mengecewakan yaa

**Rly. :** hihi iya nih. Mereka harus sama – sama berjuang buat hubungan mereka nantinya *loh haha makasih yaa sudah baca :D

**Suchy :** hwaiting sehunnie! haha :D

**Oh Sera Land : **haha iya kasian luhan kalo sehunnya karatan *loh hahhaa udah dilanjut yaaa :d

* * *

**Gimana? Seneng gak Hunhan nya udah mulai sweet – sweet an gitu? Haha ya walaupun belum jadian, seenggaknya Luhan sudah ngasih kesempatan buat Sehun ngedeketin dia kan. Wkwk ayo kita kasih semangat buat uri Sehunnie biar terus berjuang dapetin hatinya luhan! :D Maaf ya kalo gak dapet feelnya buat part ini huhu jangan lupa buat nulisin unek – unek kalian di kolom review ya. Ayo – ayo budayain hargain author + tulisan yang kalian baca dengan review. See you next chapter ya !**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

* * *

Suasana siang yang cukup cerah namun masih memiliki hawa dingin di New York. Musim dingin sebentar lagi berakhir, namun suhu udara masih menunjukkan angka -2 derajat celcius. Membuat sesiapa saja masih mengeratkan mantel yang digunakan untuk membungkus tubuh mereka. Suasana bandara New York terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Setiap orang berlalu lalang untuk mengurus kepentingan mereka masing – masing. Diantaranya terlihat dua yeoja dengan pesona yang sangat mencolok diantara yang lain. mereka adalah Luhan dan baekhyun. Luhan terlihat malas – malasan mendorong koper serta menenteng _Handbag _miliknya tanpa sepatah katapun, sedangkan baekhyun sedari tadi terus saja mengoceh sambil mendorong _trolley_ yang berisi 2 koper sekaligus serta _handbag_ miliknya.

"Ayolah Luhan-ah, kau jangan marah kepadaku. Salahkan saja pihak manajemen MiD yang baru memberitahu kita."

Ya, Luhan sedang melakukan aksi diam kepada Baekhyun. karena bagaimanapun, ia merasa sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi sewaktu Luhan masih tengah terlelap dibawah selimut hangatnya, tiba – tiba Baekhyun menelpon dan memberitahukan jika pembuatan iklan promosi MiD akan dilakukan di Venice. Dan ia memaksa Luhan untuk bersiap – siap karena pesawat mereka dijadwalkan akan berangkat siang ini. Tidak heran sekarang luhan seperti orang terdampar di bandara karena persiapan yang ia lakukan sangatlah minim.

"Nah, itu Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kajja Lu!" seru baekhyun

Great! Kenapa namja bernama sehun itu harus berangkat bersama dengan mereka. Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki baekhyun yang menuju kearah dua orang namja yang memang menunggunya di depan ruang tunggu. Baekhyun terlihat menghampiri chanyeol dan langsung mencium mesra bibir namja itu lalu menggandeng mesra lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan luhan, hanya bisa berdiam disamping sehun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Bagaimanapun luhan masih merasa canggung terhadap sehun mengingat apa yang tadi malam mereka lakukan. Semoga saja sehun tidak membahasnya nanti, pikir Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti pasangan Chanbaek yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu _check in. _ia menyiapkan _passport_ serta _visa_ nya sedangkan tiketnya sendiri masing dipegang oleh Sehun. setelah melakukan pengecekan, mereka segera menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka terbang ke Venice, Italia.

Mereka menempati kelas bisnis untuk perjalanan ke Venice. Oh, jangan ragukan lagi seberapa banyak uang MiD yang rela membayari setiap _talent_ mereka yang bepergian ke luar negeri. Namun yang luhan bingungkan, kenapa sehun seakan terus saja mengikutinya? Apa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika _talent_ yang melakukan proses shooting ini bukan Luhan?

Luhan akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di seat yang sesuai dengan nomer ditiketnya. Ia duduk bersampingan dengan sehun. sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk pas dibelakang mereka. Luhan memilih untuk duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Dengan begitu ia bisa leluasa untuk memandang keluar. Sebenarnya, Luhan akan sangat menikmati perjalanannya kali ini jika disertai dengan persiapan yang matang. Karena bagaimanapun, Venice merupakan salah satu tempat impian yang sengaja ia rencanakan untuk menjadi tujuan liburannya ketika musim panas. Diam – diam, Luhan sedikit bersyukur karena ia bisa mengunjungi Venice sedikit lebih cepat walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menikmati liburannya karena alasannya kesana adalah mengenai pekerjaan.

"Luhannie" tegur Sehun

"Mwo?!"

Luhan mendelik mendengar panggilan namja itu. setelah tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona, sekarang seenaknya membuat panggilan begitu kepada Luhan.

"anggap saja ini panggilan sayangku, kepada calon yeojachinguku" ujar sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.

Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Ia malas untuk meladeni sehun. sebenarnya ia hanya takut terlihat gugup didepan sehun. karena jika ia menatap namja itu, yang terbayang adalah kejadian yang baru tadi malam mereka lakukan. Dan itu tentu saja akan sukses membuat wajah Luhan tak karuan jika mengingatnya.

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang, membuat Luhan terlihat kelelahan. Yeoja itu akhirnya terlelap dikursinya. Sehun yang melihatnya, segera merebahkan kepala Luhan dipundaknya. Betapa damainya wajah Luhan ketika sedang terlelap, pikir sehun. ia tak henti – hentinya mengelus surai pirang Luhan sambil ikutan menyandarkan sedikit kepalanya diatas kepala Luhan. tangan mereka juga terlihat saling bertautan. Rasanya sehun tak ingin waktu kembali berjalan, ia sangat menikmati masa ini karena Luhan disisinya. Luhan yang sebetulnya sedikit tersadar karena perbuatan sehun, memilih untuk ikut menikmatinya. Entah kenapa, ada rasa nyaman ketika berada dipundak namja ini. Dan akhirnya, Luhan kembali menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang melanda.

* * *

Pesawat mereka akhirnya _landing_ dengan sempurna di bandara _Venice Marco polo_. Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya karena cuaca dingin ketika sudah berada diluar bandara dan menunggu staff MiD yang menjemput. Tiba – tiba sehun sudah berada dihadapannya dan melilitkan sebuah _wool scarf _berwarna _cream_ pada leher Luhan dengan teliti. Luhan hanya memandangi sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Luhannie" ujar sehun sambil tersenyum mesra kepada Luhan sambil mengelus pelan pipi luhan.

Luhan hanya mampu terpaku ditempat setelah mendengar perkataan sehun. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan jantung luhan. mengapa jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat ketika mendengar kata – kata sehun barusan.

"sebaiknya kalian tunda acara _lovey dovey_ kalian. Kita harus naik mobil dan mencapai hotel sebelum udara semakin dingin." Seru Chanyeol yang diikuti tawa cekikikan oleh baekhyun di belakangnya.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tau pasangan chanbaek akan terus mengoloknya nanti karena sudah melihat adegannya dan sehun barusan. Sehun dengan sigap menggandeng tangan Luhan yang masih terdiam dan membawanya ke dalam mobil tanpa sepatah katapun. Melihat kejadian tersebut, chanyeol dan baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil saling membisikkan sesuatu seperti menyusun sebuah rencana.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di _Palace Bonvecchiati hotel, _hotel pilihan Luhan. awalnya, sehun berniat untuk mereservasi kamar di _Luna hotel Baglioni _namun Luhan menolaknya dengan alasan ia tidak ingin menghabiskan uang MiD untuk menginap ditempat yang lumayan jauh dengan lokasi shooting mereka. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah, Ia sangat ingin menginap di dekat _Rialto Bridge,_ jembatan yang sangat terkenal di Venice. Dan tentu saja sehun tidak kuasa menolak permintaan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Luhan dan sehun duduk disebuah sofa panjang di lobi hotel sambil menunggu pasangan baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang mereservasi kamar mereka. Luhan terlihat sangat tertarik dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di luar hotel, aliran tenang sungai _Canal Grande_ yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Ah rasanya Luhan tidak sabar untuk menanti hari esok dimana dia bisa puas melihat pemandangan Venice. Ia bahkan sudah berencana akan menaiki gondola menyusuri _Canal Grande _dan _Rio di Palazzo_ dengan mitos tentang keabadian cinta yang terkenal. Luhan sebenarnya sangat ingin membuktikan kebenaran mitos itu dengan mencium seseorang yang ia cintai dibawah jembatandi Venice_. _Namun siapa namja itu? namjachingu saja dia tidak punya, pikir Luhan.

"Luhannie, kajja." Seru sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk mengajaknya ke kamar hotel yang sudah direservasi.

"kemana perginya baekhyun dan chanyeol?"

"mereka sudah duluan ke kamar. Kau tadi tidak dengar mereka memanggilmu? Ah ya, pasti kau sedang terpesona dengan pemandangan kota Venice"

Luhan hanya mengangguk antusias, "apakah pekerjaanku akan langsung dimulai besok?"

"Tentu saja. Kita hanya akan mengambil gambar di _Piazza San marco_ dengan burung – burung yang ada disana."

"Mwo? Kita melakukan perjalanan jauh ke Venice hanya untuk membuat promosi iklan dengan burung – burung? Kurang idiot apa otakmu, Oh Sehun." jawab luhan sarkastik.

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan luhan, "Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal melakukan shooting dengan burung – burung yang ada disana, Luhannie."

Luhan hanya mendelik kasar. Ia mengira sehun akan membuat iklan promosinya di berbagai tempat di Venice. Namun salah besar. Namja itu hanya menginginkan Luhan shooting si satu tempat, yaitu _Piazza san Marco._ Ia hanya tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran sehun.

Keduanya kemudian sampai dikamar bernomer 201. Dengan sigap, sehun membukakan pintu kamar hotel tersebut untuk Luhan. Luhan memasuki kamar _Deluxe Junior Suite_ tersebut yang sengaja dipesan oleh pasangan Chanbaek tadi. Kamar besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan biru dengan 1 _queen sized bed_, kamar mandi yang lumayan luas dan yang terpenting bagi Luhan adalah kamar itu memiliki pemandangan yang langsung menghadap kearah _canal grande_ di balkonnya. Luhan terlihat tersenyum puas melihat semuanya. Setidaknya, perjalanan tanpa persiapannya kali ini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"aku ingin istirahat, kau bisa keluar sekarang" seru luhan sambil membereskan kopernya

"keluar kemana? Kita akan tidur bersama, lu"

"Mwo?! Kau gila?!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan. ia tahu, luhan pasti akan menolak jika tahu akan hal ini. Sebenarnya ini merupakan hasil dari rencana pasangan baekhyun dan chanyeol tadi. Dan sepertinya sehun harus meneruskan rencana ini, kapan lagi ia bisa tidur didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Luhan? hahaha.

"hanya tersisa dua kamar malam ini, Lu. Kau sendiri yang ngotot ingin menginap disini kan?" jawab sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan

"tapi kenapa kita harus berbagi kamar? Harusnya aku bisa berbagi kamar dengan baekhyun." ujar Luhan dengan nada kesal. Cobaan apalagi ini pikir Luhan. apa dia benar – benar tidak bisa terlepas dari namja bernama sehun yang seakan terus melekat seperti lintah kepadanya.

"Kau tau sendiri, chanyeol hyung tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi Lu. Kita sedang ada di Venice, salah satu kota paling romantis bagi semua pasangan. Dan mereka berdua tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu"

Luhan lagi – lagi harus menahan emosinya sekarang. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi semua ini dengan amarah. Emosinya terasa sangat diuji mulai dari ia membuka mata sampai akan menutup mata sekarang. Sedangkan sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat luhan tidak menjawab lagi pernyataannya. Yeoja itu malah terlihat sibuk membongkar isi kopernnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan itu artinya, ia akan tidur dengan Luhan malam ini. Yah, otak kelelakian sehun mulai bekerja dengan cepat.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Venice, sinar matahari yang hangat menyapa seisi kota. Sehun sudah terjaga duluan daripada Luhan. ia memposisikan badannya untuk menghadap kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur lelap. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berarti memang, bahkan tadi malam hanya diisi dengan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur terpisah dari kasurnya. Namun dengan alibi bahwa kamar hotel tersebut tidak memiliki sofa, dengan berat hati yeoja itu memperbolehkan sehun untuk tidur bersamanya. Sehun terkekeh kecil mengingatnya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Luhan, lalu mengelus lembut kelopak mata Luhan serta pipi halusnya. Sebuah mahakarya Tuhan di dunia pikir Sehun. ia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk berpaling dari Luhan. ia merupakan simbol kesempurnaan. Bak putri helené dari Troya yang memiliki sejuta keanggunan serta kecantikan yang sehun pikir lebih misterius daripada dewi _Aphrodite_. Putri yang menjadi rebutan seluruh negeri karena pesona kecantikan yang ia miliki dan memilih _Paris_ sebagai tambatan hatinya. Dan sehun percaya, ia adalah _Paris _itu. ia adalah tambatan hati Luhan, nantinya.

"enghh.." suara lenguhan luhan membuyarkan lamunan sehun. yeoja itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sehun masih tetap tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang mungkin baru tersadar dari mimpi indahnya.

CUP

Satu ciuman singkat mampir ke dahi Luhan dengan sempurna dan tentu saja berasal dari bibir Sehun. luhan membelalakkan matanya mendapati perlakuan sehun yang sangat tiba – tiba kepadanya. Ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"_buongiorno, il mio amore_" bisik sehun ditelinga Luhan sambil mengelus lembut pipi Luhan. entah kenapa ini seakan menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Sehun. ia seakan tidak henti – hentinya ingin menjamah setiap bagian dari kulit Luhan yang terasa sangat lembut ditangannya.

Degup jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat karena perlakuan sehun barusan membuat luhan tersadar dari kebingungannya. Ia bergegas bangun lalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin sehun melihat kegugupannya. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajah tak karuannya itu kepada sehun kan? Itu memalukan. Luhan memandangi kaca yang memperlihatkan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa sehun harus melihatnya dalam keadaan paling memalukan seperti itu. Namun, hey! Kenapa ia harus peduli, pikir Luhan. Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat rusa kecilnya yang pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan luhan, sebentar lagi. Dan ia hanya perlu bersabar, sedikit lagi.

* * *

Luhan tengah duduk didepan meja rias yang berada di dalam Van milik MiD. Rambutnya tengah ditata oleh _hairstylist-_nya seperti biasa. Sedangkan wajahnya sudah selesai di make-up sedari tadi. Mereka sudah berada di _Piazza San marco_, lokasi shooting Luhan hari ini. Namun ia belum menapakkan kaki ke alun – alun ini karena sehun melarangnya dengan alasan para staff harus mempersiapkan set untuk keperluan shooting mereka terlebih dahulu. Van terbuka dan menampakkan baekhyun yang sedang menenteng bungkusan yang dapat dipastikan luhan berisi makanan.

"ini sarapan untukmu, Luhan-ah. Dari Sehun" ujar baekhyun dengan nada menggoda kepada Luhan

Luhan meraih bungkusan yang ternyata berisi potongan sandwich biasa dengan isian _scallopine_ serta berbagai sayuran didalamnya ditambah segelas coklat panas tanpa memperhatikan godaan baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya Luhan kepada baekhyun yang asik memainkan handphonennya sambil menemani Luhan

"ani. Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi di Hotel."

Luhan hanya mengangguk paham sambil memakan sandwich nya dengan khidmat. Ia dan sehun memang tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. yah itu memang salah luhan, karena rasa gugupnya yang berlebihan membuatnya menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama berendam di _bathtub_ untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ia dan sehun harus bergegas menuju lokasi dengan telat.

"Luhan-ah, apa kau dan sehun 'melakukannya' tadi malam?" Tanya baekhyun disertai dengan seringaian menggodanya kepada Luhan.

"Kau gila, baek" ujar Luhan sambil terus memakan sandwich nya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin baekhyun mengetahui perasaan gugupnya. Bisa – bisa yeoja itu tidak akan berhenti mengoloknya. Lagipula, manabisa ia dan sehun melakukan hal yang berlebihan mengingat ia dan sehun hanya sebatas teman ? ya, teman.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban Luhan. ia tahu, luhan sedang gugup sekarang. Dulunya, luhan adalah orang yang paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya bahkan terhadap baekhyun sahabatnya sendiri. Namun sekarang, semenjak ada sehun, entah kenapa luhan terlihat sedikit melunak pikir baekhyun. luhan sudah tidak pernah lagi mengomel akan kehadiran sehun. ia juga bahkan dengan rela berbagi kamar dengan sehun hanya karena alasan konyol yang ia buat dengan chanyeol tanpa memarahi baekhyun habis – habisan. Biasanya, ia akan segera mengucapkan beribu kata makian kepada baekhyun jika mendapati sesuatu yang ia benci, tapi sekarang tidak. ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyampaikan protes kepada baekhyn sekarang. luhan mungkin sudah jatuh cinta kepada sehun, hanya saja butuh waktu untuk menyadarkannya. Dan baekhyun yakin, itu tidak akan lama.

* * *

Luhan menapakkan kaki di pelataran _piazza san marco_ yang indah. Menghirup dalam – dalam udara segar yang tercipta. Indah. Hanya itu kata – kata yang terucap di benak luhan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana _Piazza San Marco._ Sejauh mata memandang adalah bangunan klasik yang sangat memukau. Dengan pandangannya kearah _Sant Mark's Basin_, dekat dengan _Basilika Santo Markus_ yang indah. Pandangan luhan terhenti kearah kerumunan merpati jinak yang sedang memakan remah – remah roti yang diberikan oleh para pengunjung yang lain. ini sangat mengagumkan pikir Luhan. ia bahkan meminta baekhyun memberikan remah – remah roti untuknya agar ia bisa ikut memberi makanan kepada merpati – merpati itu. Namun ditolak oleh baekhyun dengan alasan Shooting mereka akan segera dimulai.

Luhan memulai shootingnya tepat pada pukul 11 siang dengan sinar matahari yang cukup malu – malu menampakkan sinarnya. Ia harus mengambil banyak adegan dengan latar _piazza san marco_ yang sangat sempurna. Shooting yang luhan kira akan sangat menggelikan karena ia harus mengambil suatu adegan dengan memberi makan burung – burung merpati jinak yang berada disekitarnya menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Luhan bahkan bisa tertawa lepas ketika memberi makanan serta mengejar burung – burung merpati jinak yang beterbangan bebas disekelilingnya. Semua terlihat sangat natural. Dan itu saja membuat seluruh staff tersenyum puas. Mereka tidak menyangka ini bahkan sangat mudah dibanding yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka berfikir akan melakukan beberapa kali take hingga bisa mendapatkan ekspresi bahagia yang natural dari luhan, mengingat betapa dinginnya yeoja itu. Namun itu tidak terjadi sama sekali.

Sehun bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia melihat tawa lepas Luhan yang bahkan baru pertama kali ini ia saksikan. Sehun benar – benar telah jatuh dan terjerembab dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan. ia tidak akan bisa keluar. Ya, tidak. itu akan terlalu susah. Lihat, betapa sempurnanya yeoja itu dengan segala kecantikan, keanggunan serta talenta yang ia miliki. Rambutnya yang dibuat bergelombang tergerai indah serta menawan apalagi ketika tertiup oleh angin sepoi – sepoi yang membuatnya beterbangan. Senyumnya yang sangat natural membuat dada sehun seakan ingin membuncahkan isinya dan meneriakkan betapa ia mengagumi serta mencintai Luhan dengan segenap hidupnya. Ia bahkan kehabisan kata – kata untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ia bisa sangat mencintai yeoja itu.

"Serius sekali, tuan Oh" seru baekhyun yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di sampingnya bersama chanyeol

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan yang masih mengambil gambar di scene terakhirnya sebelum semuanya selesai.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Sehun-ah?" Tanya chanyeol

"rahasia"

"Ya! Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami? Kau mau tidak kami bantu lagi, eoh?" cerocos baekhyun yang terlihat sebal

"aniya, noona. kau dan Chanyeol hyung hanya perlu melihat hasilnya nanti." ujar sehun

"Sok misterius sekali" ujar chanyeol tak terima

"beruntung jika rencanamu berhasil Sehun-ah. jika tidak, kau pasti akan meraung – raung meminta bantuan kami lagi" seru baekhyun

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil, "justru itu, aku membutuhkan doa dari kalian berdua" ujar sehun seraya merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke pundak baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"hmm, kami pasti akan mendoakanmu. Asal kau mau berjanji, jika rencanamu itu berhasil kau tidak akan menyakiti Luhan sedikitpun. Arra?" ujar baekhyun

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa berjanji akan hal itu noona. aku hanya ingin berjanji padamu dan juga pada Tuhan, bahwasanya aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakan Luhan tanpa menyakitinya. Jika pada akhirnya nanti aku menyakitinya karena kesalahanku, maka aku sendiri yang akan menyembuhkannya" jawab sehun mantap

"aigoo.. kau sudah sangat dewasa rupanya, Sehun-ah." ujar chanyeol sambil mengacak ranmbut sehun sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sehun. ia yakin tidak akan salah menyerahkan sahabatnya tersebut kepada Sehun. Sedangkan sehun tersenyum penuh arti memandangi Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan proses shootingnya. Ia lalu menghampiri luhan dan menyampirkan mantel yang dipakainya kepada yeoja itu. luhan yang terlihat kaget berusaha melepaskan rangkulan sehun serta mantel yang disampirkan dibadannya. Ia sangat malu melihat pandangan menggoda dari seluruh staff dan terutama oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol yang pasti sudah sangat siap untuk menggodanya. Namun justru, rangkulan sehun semakin mengerat kepada tubuhnya dan membuat luhan pasrah membiarkan sehun merangkulnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Luhan-ah. kau harus istirahat. Nanti malam kita ada acara." Ujar Sehun

"Mwo? Tidak bisakah aku berjalan – jalan sebentar? Bukankah proses shootingku sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal. Ia bahkan sudah merencanakan akan mengelilingi _canal grande_ sore ini bersama baekhyun dan juga chanyeol.

"Tidak, Lu. Kau harus istirahat. Aku berjanji kau akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengelilingi Venice setelah acara nanti malam." Ujar sehun lembut sambil terus menuntun luhan kearah Van.

Luhan mendelik kasar, ia sangat kesal sekarang. Apa rencananya harus gagal sore ini. Jika tidak bersama pasangan Chanbaek ia harus mengajak siapa mengelilingi _Canal Grande_ dengan gondola tersebut. Tidak mungkin oh sehun kan.

"Acara apa yang kau maksud, Tuan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sarkastik

"Kau pasti menyukainya. Kau hanya perlu berdandan cantik dan aku akan berada di depan kamar mu tepat pukul 7." Ujar sehun.

"Apa kau hmm tidak, pulang.. kekamar?" luhan merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepada sehun. ia bahkan terlihat seperti yeoja yang sangat tidak ingin berpisah pada namjachingunya.

"Ani. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu mempersiapkan diri, Lu" ujar sehun lembut sambil mengelus pelan surai milik Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk perlahan. Pikirannya bahkan terus berusaha menebak – nebak acara apa yang dimaksud oleh sehun, dan pakaian apa yang harus ia pakai nantinya. Ia bahkan merasa tidak sabar untuk mendapati malam tiba. Jantungnya terus berpacu cepat mendapati sehun yang masih dengan setia duduk disampingnya sambil merangkulnya. Apa ia benar – benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada namja itu?

* * *

Luhan mematut dirinya dicermin berkali – kali ia bahkan sampai berganti dress berkali – kali sampai ia menemukan yang dirasa pas untuknya saat ini. Ia beralasan tidak ingin salah kostum pada acara yang akan ia datangi bersama sehun. namun sebenarnya, luhan sangat takut Sehun kecewa akan penampilannya. Entahlah, kenapa belakangan ini Luhan sangat memperhatikan pendapat namja itu.

Luhan melirik jam di handphone-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.53 PM yang artinya sebentar lagi sehun akan datang menjemputnya. Entah kenapa perasaan Luhan semakin tidak menentu. Jantungnya terus berpacu dengan kencang, dan tangannya pun terasa sangat dingin sekarang. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralisir perasaannya. Ayolah Luhan, biasanya kau tidak pernah sebegininya terhadap namja itu. kenapa sekarang kau begitu berlebihan, pikir Luhan. ia memilih menyemprotkan parfum favorite-nya ke tubuhnya. Aroma manis segera menguar dan sedikit merilekskan pikiran Luhan. tak lama kemudian, suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. sekali lagi ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lalu meraih _Vince Camuto Onyx Minaudiere Clutch_-nya yang berwarna hitam sambil memasukkan handphone-nya.

Sehun tertegun ketika melihat penampilan Luhan yang tersaji didepannya. Luhan menggunakan _Exquisite Short Dress_ berwarna biru dongker. Dengan tube ketat berbentuk hati yang mengekspose belahan dadanya yang rendah dan membungkus indah pinggangnya yang ramping. Kumpulan potongan berlian yang di _beaded_ disekitar tube, memusatkan kesan sensual pada bagian dada luhan. sedangkan bawahnya, terlihat seperti rok berlapis dengan layer yang indah mengapung di atas lutut Luhan. luhan sengaja menyampirkan blazer berwarna hitam tanpa kancing pada bahunya untuk menutupi dress-nya agar tidak terlalu terlihat mencolok. Ia pun membiarkan rambut bergelombangnya terurai tanpa aksesoris apapun. Kaki jenjangnya dibungkus oleh stiletto berwarna hitam yang sukses membuatnya terlihat anggun tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Sedangkan sehun, ia menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna hitam di dalamnya. Kakinya dibalut dengan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada yang membuat kesan maskulin serta elegan juga terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kau hanya akan berdiam diri seperti itu?" tegur Luhan melihat sehun yang hanya memperhatikannya sedari tadi

"ah, aniya. Aku hanya, kagum" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum.

Ia lalu menyerahkan sebucket bunga mawar merah kepada luhan. "_Perfect red rose for my one perfect lady_, Xi luhan"

Luhan meraih bucket bunga itu namun dengan sigap sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya. Luhan hanya bisa terkesima dengan perlakuan romantis sehun. entah kenapa ia seakan tak kuasa untuk menolak hal semanis ini. Luhan menarik tangannya dengan perasaan canggung lalu menaruh bucket bunganya ke dalam kamar dan mengunci kamar hotelnya. Dia tidak mungkin menenteng bunga kemana – mana kan. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan ketika berjalan menyusuri hotel. Ia bahkan membukakan pintu sebuah limosin yang sengaja ia sewa untuk menjemput Luhan. ia butuh cara yang sempurna untuk menakhlukkan gadis yang sempurna pula, bukan?

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti selama berada di dalam limosin. Luhan lebih memilih untuk melihat kearah luar jendela mobil. Memperhatikan pemandangan kota Venice pada malam hari yang ternyata jauh lebih indah dan romantis. Sedangkan sehun dengan santainya merangkul Luhan dan terus saja memandangi yeoja itu dengan penuh rasa kagum. Menghirup aroma khas yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Luhan yang seakan bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ia betul – betul tengah jatuh cinta.

"bisa tidak kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku, Oh Sehun?" tegur Luhan

"tidak. aku tidak mau." Ujar Sehun

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, namja itu sudah lebih dahulu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. ia bahkan bisa menghirup lebih dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan. luhan hanya mampu terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya terasa merinding merasakan deru napas sehun yang berada di telinganya.

"Kau. Sempurna. Aku menyukai aroma mu" ucap sehun berbisik lembut ditelinga Luhan lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat.

Hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Luhan berdesir halus, sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, seakan membuatnya ingin mati sekarang juga karena merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh pada dirinya. sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan agar wajahnya tidak berkespresi berlebihan karena perlakuan sehun. ia bahkan kembali memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela daripada harus melihat Sehun yang tentu akan membuatnya malu sekarang. sedangkan namja itu, hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat ekspresi luhan yang datar.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai pada sebuah restaurant klasik yang berada di _San Marco_, Venice. Sehun menuntun luhan untuk memasuki restaurant yang bernuansa romantis tersebut yang bernama _La Caravella._ Luhan dan sehun menduduki sebuah kursi yang sudah direservasi terlebih dahulu oleh Sehun. luhan sangat menyukai konsep dari restaurant ini, sangat klasik namun tidak terlihat biasa karena kesan romantic dari penataan cahaya serta pernak – pernik di dalamnya.

Seorang pelayang pun datang membawakan menu untuk mereka. Luhan terlihat meneliti setiap menu makanan yang ada di dalam daftar menu.

"what's special menus of this restaurant?" Tanya Luhan kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Tonight on _Hors D'Oeuvre_ we have, _Steamed spider crab with extra virgin olive oil emulsion_, for Main Course we have, _Sliced beef entrecote with grilled vegetables_ and for dessert we have, _Amaretto Soufflé_"

"Oke, give us two portion of that." Jawab Luhan. ia bahkan tidak menanyakan kepada sehun mengenai menu apa yang ingin ia makan. Namun sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pilihan Luhan. ia bahkan akan memakan apapun yang dipilihkan oleh yeoja itu, pikirnya.

"You, Sir?" Tanya pelayan tersebut

"nope, just give wine for the drink"

Pelayan itu mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mengambil buku menu dan mempersilahkan sehun dan luhan untuk menunggu pesanan mereka. Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawakan wine pesanan sehun. ia lalu menuangkan wine tersebut kepada gelas milik luhan dan sehun. mereka sama – sama mencoba wine tersebut.

"kau, tidak takut mabuk?" Tanya Luhan

"tanpa meminum wine juga, aku sudah mabuk oleh pesonamu."

"cih" luhan hanya berdecih mendengar jawaban sehun. namja itu sangat pintar mengolah kata – kata rupanya.

Kemudian, datang dua orang pelayan membawakan menu appetizer mereka. Dengan khidmat, luhan dan sehun mulai memakan menu makan malam mereka.

"sebenarnya, apa maksudnya dinner kali ini Sehun-ah? aku fikir, kau akan mengajakku menemui rekan bisnismu" ujar Luhan sambil menyuap daging kepiting yang sudah terpisah dari cangkangnya itu.

"apa kau mau begitu?"

"ani, hanya saja ini terlalu hmm berlebihan."

"tidak ada yang berlebihan jika itu tentang dirimu, Luhan-ah" ujar sehun disertai dengan senyuman yang mengembang dan sukses membuat pipi luhan bersemu merah mendengarnya. Bagimanapun ia sedikit menyadari, ia mulai menyukai perlakuan manis sehun terhadapnya.

Setelah menghabiskan menu appetizernya, makanan main course mereka pun datang. Dengan semangat Luhan menyantap _Sliced beef entrecote with grilled vegetables_-nya. Ia sangat menyukai menu makanan dengan banyak sayuran di dalamnya. Karena dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu bersusah – susah untuk meminum asupan vitamin karena di dalam sayuran yang ia makan sudah cukup bergizi untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua mengobrol ringan. Suasana canggung tidak lagi tercipta diantaranya. Mereka sudah mulai membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari pembuatan iklan promosi Luhan tadi pagi, sampai keinginan Luhan untuk menaiki gondola mengelilingi Venice. Sehun selalu menyukai saat – saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia bisa mendengarkan cerita Luhan tanpa rasa canggung. Berbagi cerita seperti sepasang kekasih yang mencintai. Ia suka saat Luhan tertawa disela – sela pembicaraan mereka. Ia suka Luhan. semuanya.

Setelah sedikit mengistirahatkan perut mereka, menu dessert mereka pun datang. Namun bedanya kali ini, kedua pelayan tersebut tidak langsung membukakan tudung penutup makanan tersebut. Luhan terlihat bingung dengan perlakuan pelayan tadi. Ia menatap penuh Tanya meminta penjelasan kepada sehun. sedangkan namja tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh luhan untuk membuka sendiri makanannya. Luhan pun membuka penutup makanannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya ada sebuah Soufflé dengan hiasan buah cherry di atasnya serta 3 buah _Biscuit Spoons_ di pinggirannya. Oh, apakah kau berharap sebuah kejutan, Xi luhan? ayolah itu menjijikkan, pikirnya.

Luhan terperangah ketika sehun membuka penutup makanannya dan mendapati sebuah kotak beludru berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam terpampang di atas piring makanannya. Hey, bagaimanapun jika itu di film ataupun fanfiction, Luhan lah yang akan mendapati kejutan tersebut. Bukan sehun.

"ahhh… kau sedang mendapat kejutan dari para fansmu, ne?" goda Luhan dengan nada yang ia buat agar se-biasa mungkin.

Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahu. Lalu meraih kotak beludru tersebut dan memberikannya pada Luhan "bisakah kau membukakan ini untukku, Lu? Tanganku sedikit sakit."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, apa sehun berniat pamer sekarang. Bahkan sedari tadi ia tidak mengeluhkan apapun. Kenapa baru sekarang ia bilang tangannya terasa sakit. Dasar. Tapi kenapa luhan jadi sewot ya, apa dia, cemburu? Dengan sebal luhan meraih kotak tersebut lalu membukanya. Luhan tertegun melihat sebuah benda berkilauan sempurna yang merupakan isi dari kotak beludru tersebut.

Benda tersebut adalah sebuah kalung yang tersusun dari 69 butir _Mondial Brilliant Rose._ Butir berlian yang memiliki 66 _facet _yang berlawanan, membuat pancaran sinar yang masuk ke dalam berlian akan menuju ke bagian pusat berlian dan tersebar ke seluruh _facet _yang berlawanan. Tak heran, berlian ini menghasilkan cahaya yang kuat dan indah. Pada bagian liontinnya, terdapat sebuah _Mondial Brilliant Rose_ seberat 3 karat dengan pancaran warna kebiruan yang indah. Luhan bahkan tak kuasa untuk mengedipkan matanya melihat keindahan kalung di depan matanya. Ia terlihat kaget ketika sehun sudah berada dibelakangnya, meraih kalung tersebut.

"bisakah kau angkat, rambutmu?" tegur Sehun

"un-tuk?" Tanya luhan dengan suara terbata. Apakah sehun akan memasangkan kalung itu untuknya?

"please.."

Dengan perlahan luhan mengangkat helai demi helai rambutnya dan membuat leher jenjangnya terekspose sempurna. Sehun membuka kaitan kalung yang ia pegang dan memasangkannya ke leher jenjang Luhan. Sebuah penyatuan yang sangat indah dan sempurna. Luhan meneguk salivanya menahan rasa gugup pada dirinya. Ia menurunkan rambutnya, ketika sehun selesai memasangkan kalung tersebut. Ia kemudian meraba kalung tersebut dengan tangannya. Ini indah, sangat indah. Ia bahkan belum pernah diperlakukan se-istimewa ini oleh siapapun. Apa berlebihan jika sekarang Luhan merasa sangat bahagia. Sehun tersenyum puas memandangi kesempurnaan yang tersaji di matanya. Ia membungkuk, meraih tangan Luhan. menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak memberikanmu sebuah cincin untuk melamar. Hmm mungkin belum saatnya. Tapi aku memberikan kalung ini, sebagai tanda aku tidak bermain – main tentang perasaan cintaku padamu. Dan dengan kalung ini juga, aku memberikan tanda bahwa kau adalah milik Oh Sehun. Ti Amo, Xi Luhan." setelah mengakhiri perkataanya, sehun mengecup lembut kening Luhan untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, luhan bahkan merasa dirinya sudah ikut terperangkap pada Oh Sehun sehingga ia membiarkan namja itu menciumnya hangat.

Ini sangat romantis, kedua pasangan tersebut bahkan belum bisa menetralisir degup jantung yang terus saja berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan bahkan terus berfikir, apa ia akan menerima sehun untuk mengisi hatinya sepenuhnya? Entahlah, ia masih bingung.

* * *

Luhan tidak dapat menahan senyumnya sekarang, bagaimana tidak, setelah acara makan malamnya dan sehun berakhir, namja itu memberikan sebuah kejutan (lagi) dengan mengajak Luhan menaiki gondola untuk menyusuri _Rio di Palazzo River_. Tentu saja hal ini diterima luhan dengan amat sangat senang hati. Ini merupakan hal yang ia tunggu – tunggu sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Venice. Mereka berdua akhirnya menaiki sebuah gondola dengan diiringi sebuah nyanyian khas Italia yang membuat kesan romantis diantaranya. Luhan sangat menikmati segalanya, ini semua indah. Pemandangan kota Venice disekitaran _Rio di Palazzo_ sangatlah menawan. Namun yang menjadi pikirannya adalah, kenapa ia harus menaiki gondola ini bersama sehun? seperti pasangan kekasih saja.

"Apakah kau menyukai ini, Luhannie?" Tanya sehun masih dengan senyuman khas diwajahnya

Luhan mengangguk antusias, "aku Suka, semuanya. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah" jawab Luhan disertai senyuman yang tulus. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar jawaban Luhan. usahanya tak sia – sia.

"Sehun-ah, apakah itu _Bridge of Sighs_?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat sebuah jembatan berwarna putih yang berada agak lumayan jauh dari mereka

"Ne. wae Lu?"

"Ani. Hanya saja, aku sering mendengar mitos jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di bawah jembatan itu pada saat matahari tenggelam, maka mereka akan mendapatkan cinta sejati"

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan. ia tidak menyangka, seorang yeoja dingin seperti Luhan mempercayai sebuah mitos kuno seperti itu.

"Kau ingin mencobanya, hmm?" goda sehun

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sehun. ia memang sangat ingin mencobanya. Namun, apakah itu dengan Sehun? luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jembatan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lewati. Jembatan yang sangat indah memang.

"Aku tau, kau tidak akan mencobanya denganku Lu" perkataan sehun membuat Luhan terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Namja itu masih memasang sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, seperti ada raut kesedihan disana.

"Kita bukan sepasang kekasih, karena kau tidak mencin-"

CUP

Luhan tidak perduli apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah siap akan semua resiko yang akan ia tanggung setelah keputusan yang ia ambil saat ini. Ia mencium bibir sehun tepat saat mereka berada di bawah _Bridge Of Sighs_. Luhan hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir namja tersebut. Sehun tertegun mendapati Luhan tengah mengecup bibirnya. Setelah melewati jembatan tersebut, luhan melepaskan tautan mereka.

"aku, mencintaimu Sehun-ah" seru luhan sungguh – sungguh sambil memandang kedua manik mata sehun. apa ia sedang dirasuki sesuatu saat ini? Jawabannya adalah tidak. ia sudah yakin akan perasaannya kali ini. Ia mencintai sehun, ia menyukai semua yang ada pada diri namja itu. ia akan meluruhkan palang gengsi dan keegoisan yang membentengi dirinya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan ia akan mencoba menjalani semuanya, bersama sehun di hatinya.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali, sungguh ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Akhirnya saat ini datang juga. Saat dimana penantiannya terjawab.

"Kau, tidak hanya sedang menggodaku kan Luhannie?"

"yasudah, jika kau tak percaya" ujar luhan seraya memalingkan wajahnya

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat luhan yang sedang ngambek padanya. "Luhannie, saat ini tidak ada matahari yang tenggelam. Apa mitos itu masih tetap berlaku? Kau kan baru saja menciu- pffft"

Mulut sehun dibungkam oleh tangan luhan. ia merasa malu dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada sehun tadi. "kalau kau masih membahas hal tadi. Aku akan menutup mulutmu menggunakan Koran" seru luhan mengancam sehun sambil melepaskan bekapannya.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan luhan. ia kemudian menarik tubuh luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh sehun. ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dalam dekapan namja itu. "Saranghae luhannie. Aku berjanji akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu" ujar sehun di sela – sela pelukannya

"Nado, sehunnie" lirih luhan

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban itu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tubuh luhan. malam yang terlalu indah untuk mereka berdua di Venice. Setiap tetes kebahagiaan yang tercipta terasa hanya milik mereka berdua. Keputusan yang menjadikan malam ini sebagai awal yang baru bagi hidup seorang Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun. semoga ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya. Ya, semoga.

Mereka berdua kembali larut dalam pelukan hangat dengan berbagai pengharapan di dalam hati mereka masing – masing. Ini memang tidak akan mudah, tapi dengan komitmen yang mereka bangun bersama, Luhan dan sehun yakin ini mereka pasti bisa melewati semuanya sampai pada saat yang lebih indah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Balasan Review:

**Choi. :** gapapa jangan bosen – bosen buat baca n review yaa. Gomawoo :D

**Shin hwa young : **udah terjawab kan pertanyaannya di chapt ini? Hihi

**Seunluan : **nikah ya? Aduh kayanya masih lama deh. Mereka harus dikasih bumbu – bumbu dikit baru beneran disatuin. *ketawa setan wkwk

**KimCholee-HUNHAN : **haha udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Winterheaven : **di chapt ini udah tambah mesra belum uri Hunhan-nya? :D jangan bosen – bosen buat baca n review yaa, gomawo :D

**Exindira : **gomawoo :D

**Park Oh Infa Faro : **Gomawo :D Mianhe ya buat chanbaek momen emang sengaja dikurangi. Kan lagi fokus ke main pair kita, hunhan. Chanbaek kan udah lumayan banyak di chapt kemaren2 :D

**Guest : **haha ini udah jadian merekanyaa, yehet :D

**Piyopoyo : **ini udah dilanjut, gomawo yaa :D

**DIAHDEGA : **hihi gomawo ne sudah baca dan buat saraannya. Ditampung dulu :D jangan bosen – bosen baca n review ya :D

**Exoshipper : **author malah jadi pengen disuapin sehun :3 huhuhu

**Fabya : **uhuuu udah jadian nih merekanya hihii :D

**Cho Rai Sa : **wahahaha apaan yaa tu? Wkwk

**RZHH 261220 : **hihi udah dilanjut yaa, :D

**Delimandriyani : **salam kenal juga :D hihi makasih ya sudah review, jangan bosen – bosen bacanya :D

**Hunhan98 : ** ini udah sweet kah ? ;;) hihi

**HunhanCherry1220 : **hahaa luhan kan emang cantik dari sananya. :p waaa kita satu pikiran hihi :d

**Candra : **gomawo :D

**Hunhan Baby : **huaa, author juga tutup mata pas nulisnya (?) wkwk ini udah di update. Makasih ya buat review nya :D

**Hyunra : **luhan gak tahan di goda mulu sama sehun, makanya berubah *loh? Wkwk gomawo buat review nya :d

**Exocansu : **hihi, ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Dhee : **gimana dengan chapt ini, berlebihan kah ? gomawo buat reviewnya ne :D

**Puuppyyto : **ini udah di update yaa, gomawo :D

**Dewilololala : **wkwk niatnya emang mau NC Cuma author stop in *loh haha

**Ohseheol : **waaa seneng banget kalo ada yang suka. Gomawo yaa :D

**Lisnana1 : **amiiin :D ini udah dilanjut yaa :d

**Yo Yong : ***ikutan jingkrak – jingkrak* *author mulai gila* haha gomawo ne buat review nya :d

**Febydeer : **:D

**Oh Sera Land : **loh ikutan loh haha maksud hati author sih mau begitu *ketawa setan wkwk :D

**Hanalu93 : **hai, salam kenal juga. Makasih ya sudah mau baca dan review ff ini :D Alhamdulillah kalo suka, jangan bosen – bosen bacanya yaa :D

**Majey jannah 97 : **wkwk tenang aja tar author bikin sehun bisa buat luhan mendesah. *otak yadong mulai keluar* wkwk

**Hatakehanahungry : **waaa aku gak nyangka loh kamu sampe browsing bajunya hihi segitu penasarannya kah :D mianhe ya buat chanbaeknya masih disimpen dulu, masih fokus ke hunhan nya ini :D

**Vita Williona Venus : **sabar ne, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka NC *mulai yadong* haha gomawo :D

**Sillykris : **haha gomawoooo :D di chapter ini, sudah romantis kah ? :D

**LuxiaoLu : **aku juga suka banget sama luhaaan *loh haha ini udah dibuat momen sweet – sweet annya. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Ne ? :D

**Kiki : **iya, itu Luhan. wkwk sabar ne, author mau maksa mereka berdua dulu biar cepetan NC wkwk

**Shinjiwoo920202 : **ini bahkan sudah lampu ijo dari Luhan hihi

**1124myname : **seneng deh kalo ada pembaca yang suka :d jangan bosen – bosen bacanya yaa :D

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : **tunggu ya, author panasin mereka dulu biar hot (?) haha

**Xi Oh Luluuu : **semoga part ini gak mengecewakan ya, gomawo :D

**Xiaolu odult : **wkwk, ide nya ditampung dulu yaaa :D

**Aihara kotoko : **mianhe yaaa kalo ngerasanya begitu. Tar author paksa mereka berdua biar cepetan NC wkwk jawabannya, mereka belum jadian dan di chapt ini baru jadiannya :D ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Oh-seha : **hihi ini 1 part hampir full hunhan kaan, gimana? Gimana? :D

**Akatsuna-cherry : **gomawo, sudah dilanjut ya :D

** .5648 : **haii salam kenal juga yaa :d

** : **waa, gomawo ne :D

**Nataria : **waa, gomawo ne sudah review :d pasti bakalan ada konflik, walaupun hanya konflik ringan *ketawa setan wkwk

**Rly. : **hwaiting :D gomawo ne, sudah review.

* * *

***elap keringet* semoga gaada yang ketinggalan. Author gak sempat buat baca ulang jadi maaf kalo banyak typo yang bertebaran. Gimana chapt ini menurut kalian? Mianhe kalo agak mengecewakan dan gak dapet feel romantisnya, author cuma nulis yang ada dipikiran author aja maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan harapan readers :d. Mianhe juga karena updatenya agak lama. Huhu Jangan lupa readers buat nulisin unek – unek kalian di kolom review sesudah baca cerita ini. Ayo jangan budayain jadi readers pasif yaa, author juga butuh penghargaan dari kalian berupa review ;;) hhi. Buat yang nanyain NC, mungkin chapt depan *senyum malu-malu*. Author gak janji yaa, kalau bukan chapt depan mungkin di chapt depannya lagi. Tergantung ide yang muncul di otaknya author hihi. Oh ya, buat readers yang mau kenal sama aku, bisa add Facebook baru author 'Oh Rere', facebook author yang lama udah gak bisa kebuka, kayanya di hack gitu huhu. Sekian dulu ya cuap – cuap dari author, see you in next chapter !**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol di salah satu restaurant yang berada di dekat _Piazza San Marco_. Mereka memang tidak memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke hotel ketika Luhan sudah menyelesaikan proses Shootingnya. Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan – jalan disekitar _Piazza San Marco_, menilik setiap bangunan megah berarsitektur klasik nan indah bersama kekasih tercintanya, Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mengetahui rencana Sehun yang akan mengajak Luhan 'berkencan' malam ini. Jika mereka terlihat berada di hotel, sudah bisa dipastikan Luhan akan memaksa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk ikut serta dan hal itu pasti akan menggagalkan rencana Sehun. mereka tentu tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat mendukung Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan. Mereka berdua telah mempercayakan Luhan kepada namja yang dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Itulah alasan kenapa pasangan Chanbaek ini turut membantu segala rencana Sehun untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"Yeolli-ah, kau tidak lelah kan ?" Tanya baekhyun

"Aniya, aku tidak akan pernah merasa kelelahan sedikitpun jika kau berada di dekatku, Baek." Jawab chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"kalau begitu, bagaiamana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke _Murano_? Aku ingin membeli berbagai macam _souvenir_ yeolli-ah"

"kau yakin baek? Itu cukup jauh, dan kita tidak bisa langsung pulang-pergi malam ini." Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"aku yakin chagi, kita bisa pulang besok kan? Lagipula, menginap di sana juga bukan merupakan hal yang buruk" jawab Baekhyun excited. Ia mengetahui hal ini dari Xiumin dan Kyungsoo bahwa _Murano_ adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Venice. Di sana banyak menjual berbagai macam _souvenir_ khas Venice terutama barang – barang yang terbuat dari _glass _dan kesemuanya adalah buatan tangan. Ia tak sabar untuk mengunjungi tempat itu dan membeli beberapa pernak – pernik yang bisa digunakannya untuk menghias apartemennya serta menghadiahkannya kepada Xiumin eonni, Kyungsoo dan juga sahabat tersayangnya, Luhan.

"Tapi Baek-"

"jadi kau tidak mau menemaniku? Tidak apa – apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari kursi makan yang ia tempati dan merapikan bajunya. Chanyeol terlihat bingung, jangan bilang baekhyun nekat akan pergi sendiri, pikirnya. Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku pulang bersama pria bule yang tampan nantinya" baekhyun membisikkan kata – kata tersebut ke telinga chanyeol dan sukses membuat mata namja itu membelalak.

"ANDWAE!" suara chanyeol meninggi dan membuat orang – orang disekitar menoleh heran kearah mereka. Sedangkan baekhyun sudah berlalu sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingunya tersebut.

"aissh, anak itu. awas aja kalau dia berani" Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil seraya mengeluarkan lembaran dollar yang ia taruh di bill-nya dan bergegas pergi mengejar baekhyun.

Biar bagaimanapun, chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya tersebut bepergian sendirian. Selain karena hal yang baru saja di ancamkan oleh baekhyun, ia tentu sangat khawatir. Mereka sedang berada di Venice bukan di Manhattan,dan chanyeol sangat takut jika kemungkinan saja baekhyun bisa tersesat dikota itu. ayolah chanyeol, baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi bukan? Memang bukan, namun namja itu teramat sangat mencintai yeoja-nya. Sehingga, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjaga Baekhyun seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan memasang wajah tertekuk. Baekhyun tau, chanyeol pasti tidak akan membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Namja ituakan melakukan apapun yang membuat baekhyun bahagia dan itu yang membuat baekhyun merasa semakin jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol setiap harinya. Hihi

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Tuan Park. Kau bisa pulang jika kau tak mau" ujar baekhyun dengan nada menggoda disertai dengan kekehannya.

"aniya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Kau tau, kau itu kecil. Jika nanti hilang, bagaimana?"

"Ya! Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Park Chanyeol!" seru baekhyun sambil berpura – pura mengambek dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Lagi – lagi chanyeol hanya memasang cengiran khasnya melihat wajah ngambek baekhyun yang entah kenapa semakin menggemaskan baginya. Chanyeol lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang baekhyun.

"Jangan membuatku semakin ingin menerkammu, Byun Baekhyun" bisik chanyeol kepada baekhyun.

"dasar mesum!" jawab baekhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan chanyeol. Namja itu hanya bisa tergelak melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan baekhyun. ia pun menyusulnya dan merangkul baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju loket _Vaporetto_ yang mereka pilih sebagai transportasi mereka ke _Murano._

Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, sebuah _Vaporetto _pun muncul. Mereka segera menaiki bus air tersebut karena jadwal keberangkatan mereka sebentar lagi. Suasana _Vaporetto_ tersebut terlihat lengang, hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang sepertinya sama – sama turis seperti baekhyun dan chanyeol. Pasangan itu memilih untuk berada di luar _Vaporetto_ dan berdiri di dekat pegangan kapal yang berada di belakang sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Venice yang sangat mengagumkan.

Cahaya lampu yang berada di sepanjang aliran sungai menambah keindahan yang tercipta. Baekhyun bahkan sudah berulang kali menjepretkan kameranya di berbagai sisi dan mengambil berbagai pose dengan latar pemandangan kota Venice dari atas _Vaporetto_. Dan chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku yeojachingunya tersebut.

"Yeolli-ah, apa kau pikir kali ini Sehun akan berhasil?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya meresapi tiupan angin yang ikut menghantarkan mereka.

"Molla. Aku hanya berharap dia berhasil, Baek. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sebegininya menghadapi wanita. Dan hanya pada Luhan lah, ia bisa sampai tergila – gila begitu"

"aku juga berharap begitu. Aku sudah berkali – kali melihat namja yang berusaha mendekati Luhan. namun baru kali ini aku melihat namja yang sepertinya benar – benar serius berusaha menaklukan hati sahabatku itu"

"kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik saja untuk mereka, baekki-ah. bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah sahabat kita, dan apapun keputusan mereka kita harus mendukungnya"

Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum manis kearah kekasihnya. Ya, walaupun baekhyun sangat menginginkan luhan dan sehun bersatu tetap saja keputusan akhirnya berada di tangan mereka berdua. Dan sebagai sahabat mereka memang hanya mampu berharap yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

Chanyeol membalas senyuman baekhyun seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut mungil baekhyun dari belakang. Sambil menempatkan dagunya berada di atas bahu milik baekhyun. menyesap aroma harum yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka, baek"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan mengangguk kecil, sambil tersenyum memandangi namja yang kini tengah menaruh kepalanya di bahunya. Ia sangat mencintai namja ini. Walaupun terkadang Chanyeol sedikit menyebalkan dan mesum, tapi jutru hal itu yang membuat baekhyun betah berlama – lama menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau harum sekali, Baek." Ujar chanyeol sambil menciumi leher jenjang baekhyun yang menguarkan aroma Vanilla. Baekhyun merasa sedikit geli dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"hentikan, chanyeol-ah. kau membuatku malu." Ujar baekhyun seraya menjauhkan kepala kekasihnya namun ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

"aniya, aku tidak peduli. Kau kekasihku, tidak akan ada yang melarang kita, Baek. Kalau mereka mau, lakukan sendiri dengan pasangan mereka" ujar chanyeol manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perut baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napasnya pelan, ia tahu jika sedang begini artinya chanyeol memang sedang ingin bermanja dengannya. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan namja itu memeluk erat perutnya lalu menaruh tangannya di atas tangan chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, baek."

Wajah baekhyun bersemu merah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kali chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya kepada baekhyun. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Mungkin karena memang suasana romantis yang tercipta di antara mereka sangat mendukung suasana hati baekhyun yang tersentuh.

"Nado, yeolli-ah" jawab baekhyun yang disambut senyuman oleh kekasihnya.

"Tetap di sampingku, Baek. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk per-"

CUP

Baekhyun refleks membalikkan badannya dan mencium lembut bibir milik Chanyeol. Entah apa yang mendorong ciuman itu terjadi. Baekhyun melumat pelan bibir kekasihnya sebentar, lalu melepaskannya.

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Park Chanyeol. Jadi, jangan pernah berfikiran seperti itu lagi. Arraseo?" ujar baekhyun sambil memandangi kedua manik mata chanyeol dan memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia lalu menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya kembali. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum di dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Ia menitikkan air mata harunya kali ini. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Memiliki seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat ia cintai. Chanyeol memang jarang melakukan hal – hal romantis untuk Baekhyun, walaupun terkadang mereka sering cekcok untuk hal yang sepele namun namja itu selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaannya kepada baekhyun dan itu akan meredakan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Begitu pula dengan chanyeol, ia hanya merasa sebagai namja yang teramat sangat menyayangi wanita dipelukannya, Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Luhan dan sehun menuruni limosin yang membawa mereka kembali ke hotel. Sehun tak henti – hentinya merangkul pinggang luhan dengan posesif sambil tersenyum bangga. Seakan memamerkan kepada sesiapa yang berpapasan bahwa yeoja cantik di sampingnya adalah miliknya sekarang. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat iri setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki gagah dengan wajah yang sangat tampan berjalan beriringan dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi kecantikannya. Semua orang melihat hal ini sebagai sebuah kesempurnaan.

Sedangkan luhan, hanya berdiam dengan wajah datarnya tanpa berekspresi (yang dianggapnya berlebihan) seperti Sehun. ia berjalan anggun memasuki lift bersama Sehun dan menekan tombol lantai dimana kamarnya berada.

"Aku ingin ke kamar Baekki dulu" ujar Luhan ketika pintu lift sudah terbuka. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar.

"mereka tidak ada, Luhannie"

"mwo? Mereka kemana?" Tanya luhan heran

"Tadi Chanyeol hyung memberitahuku, mereka ke _Murano_ malam ini dan baru pulang besok" jawab Sehun sambil membuka pintu hotel.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku? Aku juga ingin kesana, sehun-ah" ujar luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah kekasihnya tersebut, "Itu artinya, mereka tidak ingin kau ganggu Luhannie" ujar sehun sambil mencubit lembut pipi Luhan.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memilih untuk beranjak menuju kopernya, memilih piyama yang akan digunakannya untuk tidur. namun, sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya melepas blazer yang hanya di sampirkan dipundak luhan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke perut Luhan.

"_I want you, baby_" bisik sehun seduktif lalu mulai menciumi setiap inci leher jenjang Luhan.

"Sehun-ah.." luhan berusaha menjauhkan kepala kekasihnya tersebut namun tidak berhasil karena sehun terus – terusan mendekatkannya ke leher Luhan. deru napas sehun yang hangat membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan merinding. Namja itu masih saja menciumi leher Luhan sambil sesekali menjilatnya dengan lembut. Aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh luhan seperti sebuah cambuk bagi sehun untuk terus menciumi Luhan. ia bahkan sekarang sudah beralih ke telinga Luhan. ia menghembuskan napasnya lembut, lalu kembali menciumi serta menjilati bagian telinga luhan. hal ini menyebabkan suara lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. ia seakan tak kuasa menolak setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"_you're sexy, luhannie_" bisik sehun sambil terus mengigit – gigit kecil telinga luhan dan menjulurkan lidahnya menyusuri telinga luhan lebih dalam. Tangannya bahkan sekarang sudah aktif meremas lembut kedua payudara besar milik luhan yang masih terbungkus oleh gaunnya. Hal ini seperti membuat luhan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. tubuhnya seakan refleks bergerak erotis menggesekkan pantatnya ke permukaan celana Sehun yang sudah menonjol.

"eunghhh…" sehun melenguh keras ketika merasakan penisnya yang secara tidak langsung bergesekan keras dengan kedua bongkahan pantat sexy milik Luhan. remasannya kepada payudara milik luhan pun semakin mengeras, gairah yang timbul akibat gerakan sexy luhan membuat libido Sehun terus memuncak.

Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan lalu menghempaskannya kasar ke ranjang. Luhan hanya mampu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sayu. Ia tentu menyadari libidonya juga sudah memuncak akibat perlakuan sehun kepadanya tadi. Sehun menaiki ranjang dan menempatkan tubuhnya di samping luhan. ia menyusuri setiap inci tubuh luhan dengan tangannya. Ia lalu mencium lembut bibir Luhan, menyesapnya dengan lembut dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan refleks membuka mulutnya dan dengan sigap sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Luhan. mengabsen setiap inci isinya dengan lidahnya. Tangannya sekarang sudah aktif menggerayangi bagian atas payudara luhan yang masih telindungi oleh gaunnya.

"emhhhh…" suara lenguhan luhan semakin menambah gairah sehun. ia bahkan menurunkan secara paksa _tube_ dari gaun milik Luhan sebatas perut. Dua buah payudara besar menyembul dari dalam. Tanpa menghentikan aktifitas ciumannya, sehun terus meremas payudara milik Luhan secara bergantian. Hell, bahkan tangannya yang besar tidak mampu menggenggam seluruh payudara Luhan yang ternyata lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan.

Ia kemudian mengehentikan ciumannya pada bibir Luhan lalu beralih memandangi kedua bongkahan besar yang sedang ia pegangi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyeringai kearah luhan yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya.

"_don't play with me, Sehun-ah_" ujar Luhan lemah.

Sedangkan sehun langsung menciumi setiap inci payudara besar milik Luhan, menjilatnya secara melingkar tanpa menyentuh _nipple_-nya sedikitpun. Gerakan luhan semakin tidak terkontrol akibat perlakuan sehun. tangan Sehun yang satunya aktif meremas dengan kencang payudara Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Ia akhirnya mengulum _nipple_ milik Luhan yang semakin menegang pertanda libidonya yang sudah mencapai puncak tertinggi.

"_ahhh.. fuck.."_

Suara desahan terus keluar dari bibir Luhan. tangannya bahkan sekarang sudah memegangi kepala Sehun seakan tidak ingin namja itu melepaskan kulumannya pada payudaranya. Sehun terus mengisap keras payudara Luhan dan menimbulkan bekas merah kebiruan pada kulit putih milik luhan. ia kemudian melepaskan kulumannya dengan napas yang terengah, ini terlalu hebat. Luhan sangat menggairahkan malam ini, pikir Sehun.

Sehun kemudian beralih ke telinga Luhan, "_I wanna Fuck you, baby. Can i_?" bisik sehun seduktif ke telinga Luhan. sedangkan tangannya dengan lembut mengelus paha milik luhan.

"_Just do what you want_, oh Sehun." jawab Luhan sedapatnya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sehun semakin membuatnya lupa diri. Mereka kembali berpagutan dan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. pertempuran lewat adu ciuman dan lumatan semakin membuat gairah mereka membara. Tubuh seksi luhan sudah berada di dalam jangkauan sehun. kelembutan kulit luhan paha luhan yang mulus menambah gairah sehun untuk segera menyatukan dirinya dengan luhan.

Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dengan luhan, ia kemudian menyibakkan gaun luhan yang sejak tadi masih dipakainya lalu melepaskan _underwear_ milik Luhan. sehun terbelalak mengagumi bagian pribadi milik Luhan yang baru pertama kali ini dia lihat. Indah, pikirnya. ia langsung mengusap lembut bagian pribadi milik luhan yang membuat yeoja itu merinding akibat rangsangan yang diberikan. Sejurus kemudian, sehun mulai menciumi bagian pribadi milik luhan yang ternyata sudah basah akibat cairan miliknya sendiri. Sehun menghisap lembut lalu menjilatinya serta memasukkan lidahnya sedikit ke lubang milik luhan. yeoja itu semakin kehilangan arah. Tubuhnya terus – terusan menggeliat erotis akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh namjachingunya ini. Tangannya bahkan terus mendorong kepala sehun agar tidak menjauh dari bagian pribadinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, sehun akhirnya melepaskan celananya yang sudah menyempit akibat penisnya yang sudah menegak akibat aktifitas yang ia lakukan bersama luhan. luhan membantu sehun membuka celananya dengan tidak sabaran. Sehun menyisakan underwearnya lalu membuka tuxedo yang ia pakai. Dengan tidak sabaran, luhan menurunkan celana dalam milik sehun yang kemudian menampilkan 'junior besar' sehun yang sudah menegak. Luhan hanya melongo memandanginya. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mendorong tubuh luhan agar tertidur kembali di kasur.

"regangkan kakimu, Luhannie" ujar Sehun

Luhan hanya menuruti permintaan sehun. ia meregangkan kedua kakinya sehingga lubang miliknya dapat terlihat jelas sekarang. "kau tidak ingin aku mengulumnya dulu, se, AHH..!"

Luhan menjerit keras akibat sehun yang secara tiba – tiba memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang milik luhan tanpa aba – aba. Kemaluannya seakan terasa ingin robek akibat dimasuki oleh benda sebesar milik Sehun.

"itu terlalu lama Lu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Hhhh" ujar sehun sambil terus mendorong pelan kemaluannya agar bisa semuanya bisa masuk ke dalam lubang milik luhan. luhan hanya bisa meremas seprai ranjangnya sambil meringis menahan rasa perih.

Bless

Akhirnya keseluruhan 'junior besar' sehun berhasil memasuki lubang milik Luhan yang sempit. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan. "aku akan memulainya Lu, aku janji ini tidak akan menyakitimu lagi" bisik sehun yang diikuti oleh anggukan luhan

Sehun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan _in and out_ pada lubang milik Luhan. kenikmatan yang tercipta membuat luhan lupa akan rasa perih dan sakit yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"ahhhhh, sehun-ah.." suara lenguhan luhan semakin terasa sebagai cambuk bagi sehun untuk memperdalam gerakannya. Hentakan demi hentakan yang dilakukan sehun mampu menyentuh keras G-Spot milik Luhan. yeoja itu bahkan sudah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya kepada Leher Sehun. desahan demi desahan tercipta dari bibir masing – masing. Mereka sendiri terlihat sibuk dengan kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan berdua. Kocokan penis sehun yang menyentuh dinding kewanitaan milik luhan terasa sebagai seuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi keduanya. Luhan bahkan terus mendesah dengan keras ketika penis besar sehun menyentuh dengan keras G-Spot miliknya.

"terus desahkan namaku, Luhannie.."

"ahh, fuck. Sehun-ah.. faster.. ahhh"

Sehun semakin cepat melakukan gerakannya. Suara luhan yang mendesahkan namanya semakin membuat birahinya meningkat. Suara luhan bahkan terdengar berjuta kali lebih sexy dan itu membuat sehun semakin keras menumbukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Luhan. Luhan adalah kesempurnaan baginya. Ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan rasa senikmat ini ketika bercinta. Apa karena ia melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cinta? Sehingga perasaan nikmat yang tercipta terasa berkali – kali lipat.

Sedangkan luhan, entah sudah berapa kali ia mendapatkan klimaksnya akibat gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sehun. cairannya bahkan sudah melumuri seluruh permukan penis sehun yang semakin membuat namja itu mudah memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Ia bahkan seperti sudah tak sanggup untuk berbicara karena rasa nikmat yang diciptakan oleh sehun tidak henti – hentinya membuat dirinya mendesah keras. Permainan yang sangat hebat, pikir Luhan.

Sehun semakin liar ketika mendengar desahan luhan yang menyebutkan namanya. Sejurus kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke belahan dada luhan sambil terus mengocok penisnya yang masih berada didalam lubang sempit milik luhan yang terasa seperti menjepit kejantanannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia merasakaan bahwa klimaksnya akan segera datang.

"Luhaaan, ahhh.. ahhh" sebuah teriakan keras disertai dengan semburan hangat cairan cinta miliknya memenuhi vagina luhan. bahkan sedikit dari cairan tersebut terlihat keluar karena vagina milik luhan yang sudah tidak dapat menampungnya. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping luhan tanpa melepaskan juniornya terlebih dahulu. Ia memeluk kekasihnya yang juga terlihat kelelahan sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Luhannie. Ini menakjubkan" ujar sehun sambil mengecup lembut kelopak mata Luhan. tangannya mengelus kening luhan yang sudah basah dipenuhi oleh keringat akibat dari aktifitas yang baru saja mereka selesaikan. Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah memandangi kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun, aktifitas mereka sangat menguras tenaga luhan. ia bahkan harus menetralkan deru napasnya yang masih tidak menentu.

Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap sehun, ia memandangi namja yang baru saja menjadi namjachingunya tersebut dengan senyuman nakal.

"wae, Luhannie? Kau menginginkannya lagi?" Tanya sehun menggoda disertai dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan penis sehun yang berada di dalam vaginanya. Ia mengelap bekas cairan sehun dan cairannya menggunakan seprai yang tersedia. Ia kemudian memegang junior sehun tersebut sambil terus menggerling nakal kearah sehun. sedangkan sehun hanya bisa membalas senyuman nakal luhan sambil menunggu, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 'yeoja-nya' tersebut. Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke bibir Sehun, belum sempat sehun meraih bibir mungil luhan,

"AHH…" sehun berteriak keras karena remasan keras yang diberikan luhan kepada juniornya.

"_What the hell are you do_- mpphhft"

Perkataan sehun terhenti ketika bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir luhan. luhan menciumnya dengan kasar seperti ingin melahapnya. Suara desahan tertahan sehun akibat remasan – remasan keras yang diberikan oleh Luhan membuat juniornya tegak kembali. Luhan terus melumat bibir sehun dengan kasar, ia bahkan mengigit – gigit dengan keras bibir sehun seperti sedang menyalurkan amarahnya. Rasa perih yang tercipta akibat gigitan luhan entah kenapa seperti sebuah tambahan kenikmatan bagi sehun yang membuat libidonya memuncak kembali. Luhan melepaskan pagutannya serta remasannya lalu tersenyum menggoda kearah sehun.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu, Sehun-ah" ujar luhan sambil melepaskan resleting gaunnya yang masih ia pakai. Lalu meloloskan gaunnya sehingga tubuhnya betul – betul polos sekarang. Sehun memandang takjub kearah tubuh Luhan yang menampilkan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Pinggulnya yang ramping seperti membentuk huruf S secara sempurna membuat sehun tersenyum bangga karena telah memilikinya. Terlihat bekas kebiruan disekitar payudara milik luhan yang sehun tau akibat 'ulahnya' tadi.

Sehun kemudian beranjak mendekati Luhan dan mendorong tubuh yeoja tersebut agar terduduk dihadapannya. Luhan hanya menuruti perlakuan sehun lalu mendongak memperlihatkan senyuman menantangnya kepada sehun. sehun yang tidak tahan dengan wajah luhan yang terlihat semakin sexy menurutnya, langsung menjambak surai panjang Luhan lalu mendongakkan wajahnya. Luhan meringis kesakitan akibat jambakan yang keras oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas, lalu memegangi juniornya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Luhan "hisap !" ujar sehun

Luhan memegang junior milik sehun lalu melihatnya seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu, "tidakkah ini terlalu besar untuk dimasukkan ke mulutku?" Tanya luhan seperti seorang anak kecil yang bertanya akan sesuatu. Sangat polos.

Hal ini membuat sehun frustasi. Gairahnya sudah tidak dapat ditahan akibat tingkah luhan. ia kemudian menjambak lebih keras rambut luhan, yang membuat yeoja tersebut berteriak keras. Mulut luhan yang terbuka menjadi celah bagi sehun untuk memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Luhan secara paksa.

"aku tidak peduli. Dan sekarang, hisap!" ujar sehun seperti seorang diktator. Luhan menuruti permintaan sehun. ia kemudian, menghisap dengan keras junior sehun yang sudah menegang keras. Sambil meremas – remas _twinsball_ milik sehun. sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir namja itu. ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara ketika luhan memperlakukannya secara kasar seperti ini.

Luhan kemudian mengulum batang kejantanan sehun dengan tempo lambat. Sehun yang tidak sabaran, akhirnya mendorong kemaluannya dengan keras sehingga mencapai tenggorokan Luhan. hal ini membuat luhan tersedak dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Entah kenapa, menyiksa luhan seperti ini seakan menambah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi sehun. ia kemudian mendorong juniornya agar terus masuk dan keluar di mulut luhan.

Tiba – tiba luhan mendorong keras tubuh sehun hingga terjungkal kembali ke ranjang. Ia kemudian menaiki tubuh sehun tepat di atas juniornya yang sengaja ditindih luhan dengan pantatnya. Ia menyeringai kecil memandangi sehun yang sepertinya kebingungan. Sejurus kemudian, luhan sengaja menggesekkan vaginanya tepat pada permukaan penis sehun yan sudah menegak keras. Sehun mendesah frustasi akibat perlakuan luhan yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kanan sehun yang menyadarkannya dari kenikmatan. Sehun memandangi luhan yang tengah menyeringai kecil dihadapannya. Yeoja itu mendekati sehun dan berbisik ditelinganya "_I said stop playing with me_, Oh Sehun"

Bisikan luhan malah menambah gairah sehun. Sehun mengerti maksud permainan yang diinginkan Luhan. ia malah membalas seringaian Luhan dengan seringainya yang lebih tajam. Luhan terlihat jengkel melihatnya dan kemudian meraih junior milik Sehun lalu mengocoknya dengan keras. Ia kemudian menjambak rambut sehun keras seperti apa yang dilakukan sehun sebelumnya olehnya.

"Lu.. ahhh. _Fuck you, bitch!_ Ahhh.."

Luhan semakin menambah tempo kocokannya pada junior sehun dan semakin membuat namja tersebut mengerang kenikmatan. Ia tidak menyangka, seorang Xi Luhan yang dingin ternyata menyimpan sebuah gairah sex yang hard dalam dirinya. dan sehun sangat menyukai hal ini. Ia menikmati setiap tamparan yang didaratkan tangan Luhan ke pipinya. Rasa perih yang tercipta berganti dengan rasa nikmat karena setelah tamparan yang dilakukan, luhan akan mencium ganas bibirnya.

Sehun akhirnya membalik posisi luhan sehingga ia berada diatasnya. Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk menungging sehingga mengekspose bagian pantatnya secara penuh. Sehun menyibakkan helaian rambut luhan yang menutupi punggung mulusnya. Ia terpana melihat sebuah sebuah tato bergambar kepala rusa mungil yang berada di punggung Luhan.

"_Little dear_, huh?" Tanya Sehun seperti nada mengejek kepada Luhan.

"_Shut up your fuckin' mouth. Just fuck me, hard_!" ujar luhan tak sabaran. Kata makian yang tercipta tidak lagi terasa asing ditelinga mereka. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, tato dipunggung luhan yang sempat membuatnya penasaran beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya sangat terpana. Ia mengagumi tato itu. tato itu seakan menambah kesan sexy dan elegan dari diri luhan jika terekpose dengan jelas seperti saat ini.

Sehun memukul keras pantat luhan yang berada dihadapannya dan menimbulkan berkas merah akibat pukulan keras tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah keras akibat pukulan sehun tersebut. Sehun lalu mengocok pelan penisnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang kewanitaan Luhan dengan keras. Hanya dengan satu sentakkan, juniornya berhasil menumbuk G-Spot milik Luhan yang tentu saja membuat yeoja itu mengerang keras.

"ahhhh.. brengsek kau, Sehun ahhh"

Sehun kemudian mulai menghentak – hentakkan juniornya secara keras memasuki lubang kewanitaan Luhan. gesekan junior sehun dengan dinding kewanitaannya seakan menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang sangat dahsyat bagi keduanya. Suara desahan yang timbul dari pasangan tersebut memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan kamar hotel tersebut. AC yang dinyalakan seakan tidak berguna karena keringat yang menetes dari tubuh keduanya terlihat memasahai tubuh mereka masing – masing.

"_is this what you want_, Luhannie. Huh?" ujar sehun tanpa mengurangi tempo permainannya.

"_Yes, fuck me hard sehunnie_. uhhh hhh" ujar luhan sambil menikmati setiap hentakan junior sehun yang menabrak G-spot nya.

"_with my pleasure,_ Lu"

Sehun menyeringai membalas perkataan luhan. suara desahan luhan yang menyebutkan namanya semakin membuat gerakan sehun terasa liar. Ia kemudian memegangi kedua payudara yang menggantung dan terlihat terguncang – guncang akibat sentakannya. Meremas kedua payudara tersebut dengan keras sambil tetap menahan tempo _in and out-_nya agar tetap stabil. Sesekali ia memukuli kedua payudara luhan yang membuat yeoja tersebut semakin mengerang kenikmatan.

Lagi – lagi sehun merasakan klimaksnya akan segera datang. Ia kemudian mempercepat temponya dan mendesah keras saat cairan itu kembali menyembur di dalam vagina Luhan. Benih cinta miliknya yang seakan memenuhi seluruh sisi vagina luhan, membuat sehun merasa puas karena sudah memiliki yeoja itu sepenuhnya. Sehun kemudian terkapar lemas disamping Luhan yang juga masih mentralkan perasaannya serta tenaganya akibat klimaks yang berkali – kali di alaminya barusan.

Sehun tersenyum memandangi wajah luhan yang sudah berantakan akibat peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Lalu merapikan rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik luhan dan mencium lembut bibir yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"saranghae Luhannie, jeongmal saranghae" ujar sehun tulus sambil mendekap erat tubuh luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya tersebut. Ia kemudian memegangi kedua wajah sehun lalu mencium keningnya hangat.

"Nado, sehunnie. Jeongmal Saranghae" ujar Luhan sambil menyentuh hidung milik sehun dengan hidungnya.

Sehun membalas senyuman luhan dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah bahagianya. Ia kembali mendekap luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mereka sangat bahagia malam ini. Sehun bahkan bersumpah tidak akan melupakan malam yang ia anggap sangat bersejarah baginya dan Luhan di kota yang sangat indah, Venice. Malam yang seakan menajadi saksi akan penyatuan cinta keduanya.

"Kau akan selalu jadi milikku, Luhannie." Ujar sehun sambil mengacak lembut puncak kepala luhan lalu menciumnya lembut.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum di dalam pelukan namja itu. ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, karena rasa kantuk dan lelah yang melanda akibat aktifitas yang baru saja mereka selesaikan. Suara dengkuran halus yang tercipta dari luhan, membuat sehun tersenyum. Yeojanya sudah terlelap sempurna, rupanya. Ia kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Luhan yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Kemudian kembali memeluknya dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah sehun yang masih terlelap sambil tangannya memegang salah satu payudara milik luhan. kakinya pun masih melingkar ditubuh Luhan dengan sempurna. Luhan merona mengingat permainan hebat yang tadi malam baru saja mereka lakukan. Luhan kemudian bergerak perlahan berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan sehun serta kakinya. Ia kemudian meraih kemeja sehun yang berada di atas ranjangnya lalu memakainya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia raih untuk menutupi tubuhnya sekarang. Setelah berniat beranjak dari kasur, tangannya ditarik kembali oleh Sehun yang membuatnya kembali tertidur disamping sehun.

"Ya! Kau apa – apaan, Sehun-ah!"

"_Give me my morning kiss_" ujar sehun sambil memajukan bibirnya sedikit tanpa membuka matanya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Ini sudah siang, Sehun-ah. Ireona. Kau tidak lihat matahari sudah membumbung tinggi, eoh?" ujar Luhan

"aniyaa, aku menginginkan _morning kiss_-ku dulu, Luhannie" sehun semakin memajukan mulutnya seperti anak kecil yang ingin dicium. Luhan mendelik melihat tingkah laku sehun yang kekanak – kanakan.

Plak

Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat dibibir sehun. sehun yang kaget langsung membelalakkan matanya lalu memegangi bibirnya yang barusan dipukul oleh Luhan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku, Luhannie?"

"_That's your morning kiss_, Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan seraya melenggang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan make-upnya yang berantakan.

Sehun menggerutu setelahnya. Bahkan setelah 'melakukannya' tadi malam, luhan masih saja bersikap dingin kepadanya. Ia bahkan harus meneguk salivanya kasar ketika melihat luhan menggunakan kemejanya yang kebesaran dan terlihat sedikit transparan, mempertontonkan tubuh luhan yang tidak mengenakan apapun lagi di dalamnya. Namun ia tersenyum ketika melihat keadaan sekitar yang berantakan akibat permainan mereka. Pakaian mereka serta _underwear_ yang berserakan menandakan betapa hebatnya permainan yang tadi malam mereka lakukan.

* * *

"uwaaah.. aku sangat senang yeolli-ah. Xiumin eonni, Kyungsoo dan juga luhan pasti akan senang jika kuberikan ini" seru baekhyun sambil menenteng 1 kotak _souvenir_ berisi berbagai macam pernak – pernik dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang menenteng 2 kotak dibelakangnya. Mereka baru tiba dari _Murano_ dan langsung kembali ke hotel karena takut sehun dan luhan mencari mereka.

"apa ini tidak terlalu banyak, baek?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ani, ani. Aku bahkan berencana membelinya lagi jika kurasa kurang" ujar baekhyun dengan semangat. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan berniat untuk membeli hampir di semua toko kerajinan yang mereka singgahi di _Murano._ Hal itu tentu saja dilarang keras oleh Chanyeol. Bukan karena pelit, tapi chanyeol memikirkan betapa ribetnya membawa _souvenir_ itu saat mereka kembali ke Manhattan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke lantai tempat kamar mereka menginap. Namun baekhyun tidak menuju kamarnya, melainkan ke kamar Luhan terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek serta pamer akan belanjaannya kepada Luhan. ia mengetuk pintu kamar hotel tersebut namun belum ada tanda – tanda akan dibukakan.

"Chanyeol-ah, coba kau telpon sehun. tanyakan dimana mereka" ujar baekhyun

Baru hendak menelpon sehun, pintu apartemen kemudian dibuka dan menampilkan sehun hanya menggunakan bathrobe dengan wajah sayu khas bangun tidur.

"Wae, noona?"

Baekhyun memandang heran penampilan sehun dari atas sampai bawah lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Baekhyun pun berteriak histeris ketika mendapati keadaan kamar Luhan dan sehun yang berantakan. Chanyeol dan sehun yang kaget langsung menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam. Dan chanyeol hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa ketika melihat keadaan kamar sehun. Tanpa dijelaskan pun chanyeol sangat paham apa yang terjadi di kamar ini.

"Aish noona, kau tidak seharusnya berte-"

"suara apa itu, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan yang menyembulkan hanya kepalanya dibalik pintu kamar mandi dengan tanpa menggunakan apapun.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING, HAH_?!"

Luhan tergagap dan refleks menutup pintu kamar mandi untuk menghindari baekhyun yang pasti akan mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sedangkan sehun hanya menutup wajahnya menahan malu. Sedangkan chanyeol tergelak keras mendapati semuanya.

* * *

Luhan menyantap _Lasagna_ di depannya dengan hati – hati. Baekhyun sedari tadi menatapnya bergantian dengan sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot sama seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan berfikir sehun sudah benar – benar tertular dengan ke-idiotan namjachingu-nya.

"Luhan-ah, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku" ujar Baekhyun

"apa yang harus kujelaskan, baek?" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang datar seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mendecih mendengar jawaban luhan.

"bagaimana bisa saat aku tinggalkan kemarin kalian masih seperti kucing dan tikus satu sama lain. dan ketika aku kembali, kalian sudah menyuguhiku dengan pemandangan pakaian berserakan dimana – mana. Oh, apakah kucing dan tikus tersebut sudah kawin. Eoh?"

"Mwo?" ujar Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa seekor kucing menikah dengan seekor tikus?" Tanya chanyeol polos yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan dikepalanya oleh baekhyun.

"Ya! Appoo.."

"dasar pabbo, itu hanya istilah, Park Chanyeol!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat chanyeol yang kesakitan gara – gara dipukul oleh baekhyun. sedangkan Luhan memilih untuk menyantap _lasagna_-nya dengan cepat karena perasaan laparnya yang sudah melanda karena kelelahan akibat aktifitasnya tadi malam.

"Sehunnie, cepat jelaskan padaku. Atau kau mau kupukul juga, eoh?" ujar baekhyun

"Ya! Noona, kau ini ganas sekali. Kasian Chanyeol hyung" ujar Sehun sambil menjauh dari baekhyun lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan. baekhyun melotot penuh Tanya ketika melihat luhan yag terlihat biasa saja ketika sehun menempel pada dirinya.

"Mereka sudah jadian, Baek. Masa kau tidak mengerti sih?" ujar Chanyeol

"Mwo? Jinjja?!" Tanya baekhyun heboh.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu kemudian memegang tangan luhan lalu menciumnya. Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Mata baekhyun berbinar lalu segera menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya.

"waaa, chukkae Luhan-ah. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, eoh?"

"kau, ribut. Baek" jawab luhan sekenanya yang membuat baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian kembali ke kursinya.

"kau jangan sok ngambek gitu, noona. tenang saja, besok kita berempat akan terbang ke Milan. Kau bisa belanja sepuasnya disana, aku yang akan membayarnya" ujar sehun santai yang dihadiahi pelototan oleh Luhan.

"JINJJA?! Waaa, kau memang dongsaeng kesayanganku Sehun-ah" ujar baekhyun seraya memeluk sehun dengan erat. Sedangkan chanyeol berusaha memisahkan pelukan itu. mereka pun tergelak. Ini merupakan hari bahagia bagi mereka semua. Baekhyun dan chanyeol tentu ikut berbahagia atas hubungan sehun dan luhan. mereka merasa usaha yang mereka lakukan tidak sia – sia karena akhirnya bisa bahagia seperti ini. Baekhyun sebenarnya masih belum percaya jika sehun bisa menakhlukan hati dingin sahabatnya tersebut. Tetapi melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, baekhyun sangat percaya mereka berdua memang saling mencintai

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

**Exocansu : **author juga mau punya pacar kaya sehun *mimisan* huhu seneng deh kalo ada yang suka. Jangan bosen bacanya ya :D

**Maximumelf : **hunhannya kan udah jadian di chapt 6:D

**HyunRa : **yeay, Finally! Hihi, author juga mau melayang tinggi kalo jadi Luhan wkwk

**Seunluan : **waaaa, semanis itukah ? hihi nikah yaa? Nanti yaa, author pikir – pikir dulu *ditimpuk wkwk

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : **mianhe ya kalo part ini mengecewakan dan gak sesuai bayangan kamu. Huhu jangan bosen baca dan kasih review yaa :D

**HDHH : **Amin wkwk udah lihat kan giman reaksi pasangan Baekyeol? Hihi

**Cia : **author juga gak kebayang kalo jadi luhan huhu udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Ikha kim : **wooo mianhe ne, soalnya author lagi sibuk belakangan ini. Author sempetin buat update huhu. Maaf ya kalo NC nya gak hot sama sekali. Author mungkin gak bakat nulis yang NC gt wkwk

**Dhee : **sama – sama, author juga gak nolak! Hihihi

**Exoshipper : **haaa, iya deh. Author ngalah sama luhan *ditimpuk wkwk ini udah dilanjut, jangan bosen yaa bacanya :D

**Xiaolu odult : **mianhe ne, kalo NC nya mengecewakan huhu

**Kiki : **hihi, gomawo ne :D ini udah dilanjut yaa

**Guest : **YEHET YEHET, KKAEBSONG hihihi

**Majey Jannah 97 : **iya emang porsinya chanbaek dikurangin. Soalnya kan fokus ke main cast kita, itu Hunhan :D tapi chanbaeknya diusahain nyempil – nyempil kok hehe

**Oh sera land : **hihi gomawo ne, author terharu ;;) jangan bosen – bosen bacanya yaaa

**Oh-seha : **iyadong, sehun kan bahkan ngelakuin apa aja buat Luhan hihi. Udah gak penasaran kan sama kelanjutannya ? hihi

**Luxiaolu : **waaa, gomawo ne. author seneng banget kalo ceritanya dapet feelnya hihi.

**Joyer : **gomawo :D

**Hunhan98 : **masih penasaran gak sama NCnya? Hihi mianhe yaa kalo NCnya gak hot sama sekali.

**Piyopiyo : **gomawooo :D jangan bosen bacanya yaaa

**Shin hwa young : **wkwk mianhe ya kalo NC nya gak memuaskan

**Hunhancherry1220 : **iyadong uri Luhannie emang udah paling cantik wkwk waa, gomawo buat pujiannya, author terharu huhu makasih yaa, jangan bosen – bosen bacanya :D

**DIAHDEGA : **waa gomawo ne buat doanya :D

** : **hihi biar gereget kalo luhan lama nyadarnya hihi

**Vita williona Venus : **wkwk mianhe ya kalo NCnya gak hot. Sehun sama luhan author Cuma kasih 2 ronde biar anaknya Cuma 2 ntar wkwk

**Lisnana1 : **hihi sudah lunas kan hutang NC nya hunhan? Mianhe kalo gak hot samasekalii :p

**Exindira : **gomawo ne :D buat chanbaek emang sengaja dikurangin porsinya, soalnya mereka kan Cuma supporting cast :p

**Hunhan Baby : **iyanih author gak tega ngeliat sehun yang ngejer – ngejer luhan mulu. Wkwk

**Myeoons : **gomawoo :d ini udah di update yaa

**Chankaish : **hihi, ini udah di update yaa :D

**Yeollbaekk : **udah dilanjut :D

**Shinjiwoo920202 : **isshh sama, author juga bakalan klepek – klepek kalo digituin sehun wkwk mianhe yaa kalo NC nya gak memuaskan huhu

**Yo yong : **iyaaa, aku confirm kok semua yang add fb ku hehe :D

**RZHH 261220 : **SAMAAA *nangis dipojokan wkwk

**Choi. : **hihi author ikutan minta wkwk

**Wolfyxo : **waaa, gomawo ne buat pujiannya :D author seneng kalo readers bisa suka sama ff amatiran ini huhu jangan bosen bacanya yaa :D

**winterHeaven : **waah. Iyaakah? Mungkin nama author emang pasaran wkwk author malah suka sama nama – nama makanan mereka yang menurut author unik hihi. Iyadong, mereka bersatu *kibar bendera hunhan wkwk gomawoo :D

**oh infa :**wahaha ini apanih maksudnya? ;;)

**Rly. :** iyaa, akhirnya *lap keringet sehun *ditimpuk luhan wkwk

**Delimandriyani : **iyaa ini baru di update :d tenang, author gak bakal ngasih mereka konflik yang berat kook hehe

**Hanalu93 : **lah, mereka kan sudah jadian di chapt kemaren :O gomawo atas masukannya :D

**Teehun12 : **waa gomawo ne sudah baca :D ini sudah dilanjut yaa:D

** :** ini udah dilanjut yaaa :d

* * *

***tutup muka* gimana ? mianhee readers. Maaaaaf banget ini kalo NC nya gak hot samasekali atau gak memuaskan. Author emang gak bakat bikin NC kayaknya huhu tapi seenggaknya janji author udah lunas kan buat bikin mereka NC *kedip – kedipin mata* wkwk sekali lagi mianhe ya kalo mengecewakan. Author butuh masukan dari readers ni, jadi jangan lupa buat nulisin komen kalian di kolom review di part ini. Mianhe buat update yang lambat karena sekarang lagi sibuk – sibuknya, dan minggu depan author udah UTS dan updatenya pasti bakalan ngaret. Gomawo buat readers yang sudah nungguin cerita abal ini, bahkan buat yang ngelike dan ngefavoritin FF ini, jeongmal gomawo :D buat readers baru juga jangan lupa nulisin unek – unek kalian di kolom review dengan bahasa yang baik pastinya yaa. Oh ya, author gak berani buat baca ulang FF ini, takoooot huhu jadi kalo banyak typo nya harap dimaklumi ne. okay, see you in next chapter !**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**GS, DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

* * *

Luhan menggeliat dari tidur nyenyaknya. Pergerakannya agak sedikit terganggu dikarenakan sebuah tangan –yang dengan posesifnya- melingkari tubuhnya. Luhan menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati sehun tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Nafasnya masih berhembus dengan teratur menandakan bahwa namja itu masih setia bergelut di alam mimpi. Luhan tersenyum memandangi wajah manis kekasihnya tersebut, tidak dapat dipungkiri luhan juga jatuh dalam pesona wajah menawan Sehun. lelaki dengan rahang yang tegas selalu berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh hati. Mengingat lelaki dengan rahang yang tegas, luhan kembali teringat dengan seseorang. Namun segera ditepisnya. Ia tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk kembali mengingat orang tersebut. Ia hanya ingin memulai kehidupan baru dengan pilihan yang ia miliki bersama Sehun saja sekarang. Dan 'dia' hanyalah sebuah masa lalu bagi Luhan.

Dengan hati – hati Luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun, membalikkan badannya untuk mencium hangat bibir Sehun yang masih tertidur lelap. Luhan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia memilih untuk menyalakan air hangat untuk memenuhi _bathtub_nya. Lalu membubuhkan garam mandi ke dalamnya. Ia kemudian beralih kepada _walk in closet_ untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_. Ia mengikat rambutnya asal – asalan agar tidak ikut basah saat ia berendam. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ setelah terlebih dahulu menanggalkan _bathrobe_-nya.

Berendam di air hangat memang selalu bisa menenangkan pikiran Luhan. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Pikirannya jauh melayang kepada 'seseorang' itu kembali. Ini semua dikarenakan ia sudah berada di kota yang sama seperti 'orang itu', di Milan, Italy. Luhan dan sehun serta baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang baru sampai di Kota itu tadi malam. Sehun ternyata memang tidak pernah bermain – main dengan kata – katanya.

Beberapa potongan kenangan yang ada dipikiran luhan berkilatan seperti sebuah film lama yang kembali diputar.

_Terlalu banyak, sehingga aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas_- gumam Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia hanya butuh rileks sekarang. Ia tidak ingin merusak moodnya hari ini hanya karena potongan masa lalunya yang barusan melintas dengan seenaknya.

CUP

Luhan tersadar ketika keningnya dicium lembut oleh seseorang. Ia membuka matanya dan sudah mendapati Sehun duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_ dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya. Namja itu tersenyum memandangi Luhan lalu mengelus lembut pipi luhan.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, hmm?" tanyanya lembut

"aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu"

Sehun mendengus lembut lalu beralih kearah wastafel untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kau lelah, Lu?"

"Aniya, setelah berendam badanku akan pulih kembali" jawab Luhan sambil menggosokkan _Shower Puff _ yang telah dibubuhi sabun beraroma Vanila ke tubuhnya.

"bangunkan aku besok, jadi kau tidak akan mandi sendirian"

Ujar Sehun sambil kembali mendekati luhan dan menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Luhan.

"_Good Morning_, Luhannie" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup lembut bibir Luhan yang sedikit basah

"_Good Morning,_ Sehunnie" jawabnya.

Sehun mengelus lembut rambut Luhan yang terlihat acak – acakan karena diikat seadanya. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar kamar mandi.

"aku akan membangunkan chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun noona dulu, Lu" ujar sehun dari balik pintu dan dijawabi dengan anggukan kecil oleh luhan. Ia kemudian melanjutkanritual mandinya dengan santai.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih bergelut di dalam selimut tebal mereka. Mereka berdua memang sudah bangun, namun memilih untuk tetap saling menghangatkan di atas ranjang satu sama lain. kamar mereka memang tidak berada jauh terpisah dengan kamar Sehun dan Luhan, karena Sehun memilih untuk mereservasi kamar dengan model _executive suite_ di _Armani Hotel Milano_ yang sekarang mereka tempati. Model kamar ini memiliki kawasan dengan 1 kamar utama dan 1 kamar tamu, serta memiliki _private living room_ dan _private cocktail bar_. Sehun memilihnya selain karena dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan, juga karena memudahkan mereka untuk berkumpul tanpa harus terpisah satu sama lain. Walaupun dengan pilihannya, ia harus membayar mahal untuk itu. namun, toh uang bukan perkara besar kan bagi seorang Oh Sehun?

Chanyeol tengah asik menggoda kekasihnya dengan menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun dan meremas lembut payudara sintal kekasihnya tersebut. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh kecil menikmati setiap sentuhan kecil yang diberikan oleh namjachingu-nya tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika satu ronde untuk pagi ini, chagi?" bisik chanyeol seduktif

"Kau gila? Aku lelah park chanyeol" jawab baekhyun

Namun chanyeol tidak berhenti sampai disitu, tangannya semakin aktif menggerayangi tubuh baekhyun dan menciumi telinga wanita itu sehingga meloloskan desahan yang cukup keras. Mereka bersyukur kamar hotel tersebut kedap suara, jika tidak pasti Sehun sudah muncul mendengar suara desahan yang barusan keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan chanyeol, ia kemudian menyeringai kecil lalu membalik tubuh 'lelakinya' tersebut agar terlentang lalu menaikinya.

"_let me do'that' for you_" bisik baekhyun kepada chanyeol yang sudah terlentang pasrah di bawahnya. Lelaki itu hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil disertai dengan seringaian nakal karena ia tahu sebentar lagi hasrat kelaki-lakiannya akan terpuaskan.

Baekhyun mulai aktif menciumi leher putih kekasihnya tersebut, mengigit - gigitnya kecil dan menimbulkan sedikit berkas merah di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian beralih kearah telinga laki – laki itu, dengan telaten ia menciumi setiap jengkal telinga chanyeol lalu meniup – niup kecil disana. Sekujur tubuh chanyeol terasa merinding mendapati perlakuan baekhyun yang selalu bisa membuat 'adiknya' menegang. Sejurus kemudian, tangan baekhyun mulai meraih junior milik chanyeol yang sudah sangat menegang akibat rangsangan yang ia berikan. Baekhyun mengelus – ngelus junior chanyeol yang masih dibungkus oleh boxer hitam miliknya. Chanyeol hanya bisa melenguh kecil ketika merasakan tangan hangat baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam celananya dan memegang 'adiknya'. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon, dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Ia kemudian beralih untuk menurunkan sedikit celana milik Chanyeol sehingga menampilkan kejantanannya yang sudah memperlihatkan urat – urat disekitarnya –menandakan bahwa kekasihnya betul – betul sudah up-.

"_I'll give what you want, baby_~" ujar baekhyun sambil memandangi penis chanyeol yang sudah menjulang di tangannya.

Chanyeol mulai mengerang frustasi ketika mulut baekhyun mulai mengulum penisnya dengan lembut. Terasa sangat hangat dan basah ketika penisnya dengan mudahnya masuk dan keluar dari mulut baekhyun. chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa lupa dengan rasa ini. Rasa nikmat yang tercipta dari pergerakan lembut baekhyun apalagi ketika puncak penisnya dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh gigi – gigi rapi baekhyun. rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"cepat baek, aku sudah tidak tahan. Hhhhh" desah chanyeol sambil mendorong kepala baekhyun agar memasukkan 'miliknya' lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Baekhyun pun mempercepat kulumannya dengan tidak lupa meremas – remas halus _twinsball_ milik chanyeol. Chanyeol yang semakin merasakan gairahnya, kembali menekan kepala baekhyun lebih dalam. Yeoja itu terlihat kewalahan karena penis chanyeol yang masuk sangat dalam dan membuatnya sedikit tersedak.

"_awww, fuck you! What are you doin' bitch_?!" ujar chanyeol ketika merasakan miliknya digigit kecil oleh baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa sedikit menyeringai karenanya.

"_ouuuh, fuck.. you're really slut, baek. I swear. Huuuh_" racau chanyeol

Kemudian bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mereka berpandangan lalu mendengar suara sehun memanggil keduanya. Baru hendak melepaskan kulumannya, kepala baekhyun di tahan oleh chanyeol.

"selesaikan dulu ini, baek" ujarnya dengan nada memohon.

Baekhyun yang hendak protes, di tahan oleh dorongan tangan chanyeol pada kepalanya yang memaksa untuk terus mengulum penisnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah lalu meneruskan kulumannya.

"_shut up and stay away from the door, sehun-ah! i'll meet you in a couple minutes. Just Go! NOW_!" teriak chanyeol frustasi kepada Sehun. setelahnya, tidak lagi terdengar suara ketukan maupun teriakan dari luar. Chanyeol bernapas lega lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan aktifitasnya bersama baekhyun.

"_faster, baby hmmmhh_" ujar chanyeol

Baekhyun mempercepat kulumannya dan tak lama kemudian sebuah lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir chanyeol. Cairan hangat miliknya dengan sempurna menyembur ke dalam mulut baekhyun dan langsung ditelan habis olehnya. Chanyeol kembali tergeletak lemah setelahnya. Dan baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan 'aktifitasnya' pada penis chanyeol langsung beranjak pada wastafel untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"kau benar – benar gila, yeoll." Ucapnya

Chanyeol hanya tergelak lalu membenarkan posisi celananya dan mengampiri baekhyun. ia kemudian memeluk kekasihnya tersebut dari belakang.

"tapi, kau menyukai 'sarapan' pagi mu kan?" goda chanyeol yang hanya dijawab oleh dengusan kecil baekhyun yang masih menggosok giginya.

Chanyeol kemudan mencium kedua pipi yeojanya tersebut, "mandilah duluan, aku akan menemui Sehun dulu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu chanyeolpun menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Sehun sedang terduduk di atas sofa. Tangannya tengah memegang sebuah remote TV yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk merubah channel. Tak lama kemudian, chanyeol pun datang dan langsung menuju sebuah _private cocktail bar_ yang berada di samping living room yang ditempati oleh sehun dan menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelasnya. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendapati betapa berantakannya penampilan chanyeol kali ini.

"_Morning sex, huh_?" goda sehun ketika mendapati chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Diam kau, maknae" ujarnya lalu merebut remote yang dipegang oleh Sehun.

Sehun kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ia lalu kembali menekuni acara yang ada di TV. "kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak mendapatkannya tadi, dari luhan?"

"Kau gila hyung, dia lelah. Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya"

Gantian chanyeol yang terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun, "kau sangat taat kepadanya"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya terlalu mencintainya"

"kau yakin?"

Sehun beralih memandangi chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya "apa kau pernah melihatku bermain – main untuk sebuah hubungan?"

"_take your bullshit_, sehun-ah. Sebelum ini kau sudah sering berbagi sex dengan berbagai wanita, entah itu model, artis, _whatever_. Dan sehabis itu kau akan meninggalkan mereka"

Sehun menghela napasnya sejenak, ia tidak memungkiri perkataan chanyeol. Namun itu tidak semuanya benar.

"itu dulu, hyung. Aku meninggalkan mereka juga karena memang hubungan kami hanya sebatas berbagi sex, tidak lebih. Aku juga sudah lama meninggalkan kebiasaan burukku yang itu. kau tahu sendiri"

"Okay, aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untukmu, maknae. Walaupun kau adalah atasanku, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku akan membantumu agar tidak salah melangkah." Ujar chanyeol sambil merangkul Sehun.

"gomowo hyung, kau dan baekki noona memang telah banyak membantuku. Jadi anggap saja perjalanan ini sebagai hadiah untuk kalian berdua" ujar sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol tergelak mendengar jawaban sehun. cinta memang telah banyak merubah kepribadian namja itu. Mungkin agak sedikit aneh bagi chanyeol ketika mendapati sebuah senyum tipis yang sekarang setia berada di bibir Sehun. Serta untaian kata panjang yang digunakan namja itu untuk berbicara kepadanya. Tidak ada lagi Oh Sehun si _pokerface,_ dan chanyeol sedikit lega ketika mendapati teman untuk tertawa di kantor saat ini.

"hadiah yang paling penting untuk aku dan baekhyun adalah kau memegang janjimu, Sehun-ah"

"aku tau dan tidak akan melupakannya, tentu saja. Aku membawa nama Tuhan dalam janji dan sumpahku, hyung. Aku akan menjaganya"

Keduanya hanya tersenyum dan kembali menekuni acara di televisi yang berada di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Mereka berempat sudah berada di dalam sebuah restaurant yang terletak di kawasan _Piazza Duomo._ Baekhyun dan luhan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan ketika sebuah mobil mewah yang belakangan diketahui bahwa itu mobil milik sehun, menjemput mereka. Baekhyun bahkan sempat menanyakan sebenarnya berapa kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh sehun namun hanya disambut gelak tawa oleh dirinya. MiD ent memang memiliki berbagai cabang, dan salah satunya berada di Milan. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika sehun memiliki fasilitas yang cukup ketika berada di kota ini.

Mereka menimati sarapan mereka masing – masing dengan khidmat. Segelas _cappuccino_ hangat beserta _croissant_ memang menu sarapan khas Italy dan selalu menjadi menu favorite Luhan.

"Apa kau tidur dengan baik tadi malam, Lu?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memakan _croissant _nya perlahan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar restaurant dan mendapati pemandangan Gereja _Duomo_ yang indah. Gereja ini memiliki arsitektur yang sangat indah nan klasik.

"kau ingin kemana setelah ini, Baek?" Tanya Luhan

"tentu saja ke _Galleria Vittorio Emanuelle II, _Lu. Kita bisa belanja sepuasnya di sana" jawab baekhyun excited.

Luhan hanya mengangguk – ngangguk kecil lalu menyesap kembali _cappuccino_ hangatnya. Sedikit berbelanja mungkin akan membuat hatinya lebih rileks. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri setiap sudut kota Milan memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Luhan. semuanya tentu tentang 'orang itu'. Inilah alasan kenapa kemarin Luhan sempat memelototi Sehun ketika mendengar rencananya untuk membawa mereka ke Milan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menolaknya, namun melihat wajah baekhyun yang sangat berbinar ketika mendapati perkataan Sehun, ia jadi tidak tega. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan tega merusak kebahagiaan sahabatnya tersebut yang tentunya sudah banyak membantu hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"oh ya Lu, bagaimana dengan rencana konsermu 2 bulan lagi?" Tanya chanyeol

"Semuanya sudah oke, aku hanya tinggal melakukan beberapa kali latihan bersama. Masalah _wardrobe_ dan tim orchestra ku juga sudah siap. Dan untuk gedung, bukankah kalian yang mengurusnya?" Tanya Luhan

"kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, sayang. Semuanya akan sesuai dengan yang kau minta" ujar sehun sambil mengelus lembut pipi luhan. Satu kebiasaan yang belakang ini sering ia lakukan kepada yeoja itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk – angguk tanda setuju.

"Lu, tadi pagi Kyungsoo mengabariku kalau ia sedang berada di Milan juga menemui kekasihnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kita _dinner_ bersama?" usul baekhyun

"Baiklah, kau tidak keberatan kan Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan

"Aniya, kita bisa membeli beberapa barang yang kau sukai untuk kau pakai nanti malam, setelah ini chagi" jawab sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya kepundak Luhan lalu mencium lembut pipi mulusnya.

"kau jangan membuatku malu, oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya cuek menanggapi perkataan Luhan, ia malah dengan santainya mengeratkan rangkulannya tanpa melihat tatapan tajam kekasihnya tersebut. Sedangkan baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa penuh arti mendapati 'kemesraan' pasangan baru tersebut.

* * *

Mereka berempat memasuki _Galleria Vittorio Emanuelle II_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari restaurant tempat mereka sarapan tadi. Bangunan yang kental dengan arsitektur neo klasik ini adalah salah satu pusat perbelanjaan tertua di dunia, walaupun dari kejauhan nampak seperti sebuah Museum yang berdiri megah dan mengecoh baekhyun karena bersikeras mengira itu adalah sebuah museum. Bangunan ini memiliki empat lantai yang berada di tengah kota Milan, _galleria_ yang di dalamnya berbentuk gang – gang _arcade_ ini menampikan _counter – counter_ berbagai macam merek ternama di tiap sisinya.

Baekhyun bahkan sempat bingung sendiri ingin memasuki bagian mana dulu ketika mendapati toko dengan _brand – brand_ terkenal seperti _Gucci, Versace, Fratelli Rossetti, Prada, Cartier_ dan masih banyak lainnya di sepanjang _galleria_. Jika saja mereka belum sarapan tadi, pasti mereka memilih untuk terlebih dahulu menjejakkan kaki pada restaurant – restaurant kecil yang terdapat di dalam _galleria_.

"kau tidak melupakan janjimu kan, Sehun-ah?" Tanya baekhyun disertai dengan matanya yang sengaja dibuat berkedip – kedip.

Sehun tersenyum mengerti, ia lalu merogoh dompetnya dan menyerahkan salah satu kartu kredit premium yang tentu saja _unlimited_ miliknya kepada Baekhyun.

"kau bisa menggunakannya sepuasmu, noona"

Baekhyunpun meraih kartu itu dengan senang. Lalu memeluk tubuh sehun dan mencium kedua pipi namja itu dengan gembira "aku sangat mancintaimu, nae dongsaeng" ujar baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Chanyeol sedangkan Luhan dan sehun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Mereka kemudian berpencar setelahnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih untuk mengelilingi lantai 2 terlebih dahulu karena Baekhyun yang ngotot ingin melihat tas keluaran terbaru dari _Prada_. Sedangkan sehun dan Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengelilingi lantai 1 terlebih dahulu karena keduanya berniat untuk membeli gaun dan tuxedo yang akan mereka gunakan nanti malam.

Sehun terus – terusan saja merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan posesif. Sedangkan Luhan yang sudah mulai terbiasa akan sikap sehun, lebih memilih membiarkan namja itu. lagipula, tidak dapat ia pungkiri, berada di dalam rangkulan Sehun merupakan sebuah kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Dan ia baru menyadarinya.

"Kau pilihlah, aku akan menunggu disini." Ujar Sehun

Luhan lalu beralih untuk memilih gaun – gaun yang terpampang di dalam counter _Gucci_. Ia kewalahan memilih gaun – gaun yang ia anggap semuanya bagus. Ia kemudian memanggil sehun untuk meminta pendapatnya tentang apa yang seharunya dia pakai.

"kau akan cantik menggunakan apapun, Luhannie"

"berhentilah menggombal dan pilihkan satu untukku" ujar Luhan

Sehun kemudian beralih pada potongan – potongan gaun yang berjejer. Memilah beberapa gaun dengan berbagai model dan warna.

"tidak ada yang cocok untukmu, Lu. Kajja kita ke _counter_ yang lain"

Luhan hanya mengikuti sehun yang menarik tangannya menuju _counter_ khusus yang menjual gaun dari berbagai merek.

"kau akan puas memilihnya disini" ujar Sehun

Luhan kemudian beralih kepada bagian _Cocktail Dress_ yang berada di ujung toko. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah dress dengan model _velvet sheath dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Mencocokkan ukurannya yang ternyata berada pas di atas lutut Luhan. Ia kemudian membawa dress berbahan lace tersebut ketempat Sehun menunggunya.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil memasangkan gaun tersebut kedepan tubuhnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "itu terlalu biasa"

Luhan mendelik sewot mendengar jawaban Sehun. hey, luhan bahkan belum mencoba dress tersebut ke tubuhnya. Kenapa ia bisa sok tau seperti itu. ia kemudian mengembalikan gaun tersebut pada tempatnya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Jika saja ia sedang tidak bersama Sehun, ia tentu sudah membeli gaun tersebut. Walaupun modelnya yang biasa, namun Luhan menyukainya.

Ia kemudian kembali memilih gaun dan mengambil sebuah gaun dengan model _V-back_ berwarna cream dengan bahan _Faux Leather_ dan terlihat sangat mini jika dipakai oleh Luhan karena gaun mekar tersebut berada jauh di atas lututnya. Belum sempat bertanya kepada sehun, namja itu –yang ternyata sudah berada disampingnya- mengambil alih dress tersebut lalu mengembalikannya ke tempatnya. Luhan yang hendak protes lalu di hadiahi dengan telunjuk sehun yang menempel sempurna di bibirnya.

"berhenti membuat semua mata lelaki tertuju padamu, Xi Luhan"

Luhan mengulum senyumnya mendengar perkataan Sehun, tidak dapat dipungkiri ia sedikit melayang mendengarnya. "Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mereka kalau begitu."

"Stop berargumentasi Luhan-ah. kau milikku sekarang, dan aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahanmu sebagai milikku sendiri. Dan lelaki lain harus mencari 'miliknya' sendiri untuk dinikmati keindahannya" Ujar sehun yang sekarang sudah beralih untuk memilah sendiri gaun yang akan ia pilihkan untuk Luhan. Namja itu kemudian menyodorkan 2 buah dress yang ia yakin akan sangat cocok ditubuh Luhan.

"tolong bungkus keduanya" ujar Sehun kepada pelayan toko

Luhan hanya memutar malas bola matanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia sangat kesal dengan sikap sehun yang dengan seenaknya mengatur apa yang ia pakai. Haruskah luhan mengingatkan janjinya untuk memilih setiap yang ia suka. Lalu yang barusan apa? Sehun bahkan tidak menyuruh luhan mencoba dress tersebut dan langsung membelinya.

"kau egois" ujar luhan sambil meninggalkan sehun yang baru selesai membayar belanjaan milik Luhan. Luhan berjalan mendahului sehun sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

* * *

Mereka berdua tengah berada di counter _Cartier _sekarang. Walaupun masih dengan hati kesal, luhan tetap menuruti langkah kaki sehun yang memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam toko ini. Sehun terlihat konsen memilah gelang – gelang dengan berbagai bentuk. Sedangkan luhan hanya memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia tidak terlalu berniat untuk memilih, karena bagimanapun pilihannya pasti akan bergantung dengan pilihan sehun juga. Jadi percuma saja.

"apakah ini bagus untuk kita berdua, lu?" Tanya Sehun sambil seraya menunjukkan sebuah gelang _Cartier _dengan model _Maillon Panthére_.

"apa pendapatku penting, sekarang?" Tanya Luhan sarkastik. Sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia sangat paham bahwa kekasihnya masih kesal karenanya sekarang.

"kau hanya perlu menjawabnya chagiyaa" ujar sehun

Luhan semakin kesal mendengarnya, ia sekuat mungkin menahan emosi kepada sehun. hey, apakah dia tidak peka kalau Luhan sedang sangat kesal kepadanya sekarang.

"Apa kau mau menghabiskan 39 ribu dolar hanya untuk 1 gelang?"

"kalau begitu, aku menghabiskan 78 ribu dolar untuk dua gelang ini" jawab sehun santai.

"terserah kau sajalah" ujar luhan semakin malas, entah kenapa sehun sangat menyebalkan hari ini, pikirnya. Sehun pun menyelesaikan pembayaran untuk 2 buah gelang yang dipilihnya tadi di kasir. Kemudian menentengnya keluar dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang menunggu di luar dengan wajah yang sangat muram.

"Kau marah padaku, Lu?"

Luhan hanya berdecih mendengar pertanyaan sehun. ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak sekarang. Apa perilakunya tidak cukup menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang kesal kepada namja itu.

"Baby, maafkan akuu~" bisik sehun dengan nada memohon yang manja sambil merangkul luhan.

Sedangkan luhan menantap sehun dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau menjijikkan, Oh Sehun"

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengecup lembut pipi 'yeojanya' kemudian kembali berbisik, "tapi kau suka kan?" godanya

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku, Oh Sehun!" ujar Luhan sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun

Sedangkan sehun, ia tergelak melihat tingkah luhan dan kembali mendekatinya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan supaya kau tidak marah lagi padaku, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menghela napasnya, sepertinya sangat susah untuk membiarkan rasa kesal kepada Sehun berlama – lama di hatinya. Luhan bahkan bisa dengan mudahnya luluh ketika melihat wajah lucu Sehun. lagipula, ia tidak begitu marah karena hal yang sepele bukan.

"Aku ingin Gelato, Sehunnie" ujar luhan dengan nada yang manja kepada kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapati Luhan sudah bergelayut mesra pada lengannya. Bagaimanapun, baru sekali ini Luhan bersikap manja kepadanya. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir luhan tidak akan memaafkannya tadi.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sehun

Sedangkan luhan hanya mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi Chagi"

CUP

Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan yang membuat mata yeoja itu membulat sempurna karena kaget. "Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Luhan kemudian berlari kecil mengejar sehun yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sambil tergelak.

* * *

Mata luhan terlihat berbinar – binar ketika mendapati berbagai macam rasa gelato yang dipajang pada etalase toko. Ia bahkan lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat menggilai es krim. Luhan memang sangat menyukai segala macam jenis es krim. Apalagi gelato.

"Sehunnie, aku mau rasa Green Tea, Vanilla dan Oreo"

"Mwo?! Kau tidak salah, Lu?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"tidak. cepat pesankan Sehunnie, aku akan menunggu di kursi sebelah situ." Ujar luhan sambil menunjuk kursi yang berada di dekat jendela toko.

"jangan lupa, pilih varian yang _low fat_" tambah luhan

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata kekasihnya yang 'dingin' itu bisa menjadi seorang anak kecil yang lucu sikapnya. Ia kemudian beralih ke pelayan dan memesan beberapa gelato pesanan luhan dan langsung membayarnya. Tak lama kemudian, handphone-nya berbunyi dan memampangkan nama Chanyeol di layarnya. Namja itu memberitahukan keberadaannya dan luhan dan menyuruh pasangan Chanbaek tersebut mendatangi mereka.

Setelah menunggu, tak berapa lama pesanan gelato yang kesemuanya milik Luhan pun datang. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat senang melihatnya. Gelato yang merupakan gabungan dari rebusan susu, _heavy cream_, gula dan telur. Rasanya yang sangat nikmat, membuat Luhan selalu ingin memakannya disetiap kesempatan.

"uhmm, ini sangat nikmat Sehun-ah. kau tidak ingin mencicipinya?" Tanya Luhan

"ani, aku tidak terlalu suka es krim Luhannie"

"ini bukan es krim Sehun-ah, ini gelato. Kau harus mencobanya, rasanya menakjubkan." Cerocos Luhan yang disambut senyuman oleh Sehun

"kalau begitu, beri aku satu suapan" ujar sehun

"baiklah, kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Luhan

"hmm, oreo. _Maybe_?"

"_okay, you got it_"

Luhan kemudian menyuapkan 1 suapan penuh gelato dengan rasa oreo kepada Sehun yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh namja itu.

"bagaimana, Sehun-ah?" Tanya luhan sambil ikutan menyuapkan gelato vanilla pada mulutnya.

"Kau lebih nikmat daripada Gelato ini, Lu" ujar sehun dengan nada menggoda

Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa mendengus kecil mendengarnya. Ia tahu namjanya sedang menggombalinya. Tak lama kemudian, baekhyun datang dengan chanyeol yang membawa _paper bag _yang penuh dengan belanjaan milik baekhyun pastinya.

"kau ingin ku bantu, hyung?" Tanya sehun dengan nada mengejek

Chanyeol hanya melengos dan langsung meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka dibawah meja. Salahkan saja sehun yang dengan seenaknya memberikan kartu kredit unlimited kepada baekhyun dan membuat yeoja itu ingin membeli semua yang dilihatnya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau membeli semua barang di setiap toko, baek?" Tanya luhan ketika memperhatikan belanjaan milik Baekhyun.

"aniya. Apa kau tidak berbelanja apapun?" Tanya baekhyun

"Kami berbelanja juga noona, tapi aku sudah menyuruh supir memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil agar aku tidak susah membawanya kemana – mana" jawab sehun sambil melirik chanyeol yang sepertinya kelelahan karena membawa belanjaan milik baekhyun.

"oh ya, ini aku kembalikan kartu kreditmu Sehun-ah. jeongmal gomawo, ne?"

"satu lagi, jika kau ingin memberi hadiah kepada kami jangan berikan kartu kreditmu padanya Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun melengos mendengar perkataan chanyeol lalu beralih ikut memakan gelato milik Luhan. sedangkan sehun hanya terkekeh kecil sambil memasukkan kartu kredit miliknya kembali dalam dompetnya.

"asal kau tau, baekki seperti ibu – ibu yang kesurupan ketika melihat barang – barang dengan label sale. Dan itu, mengerikan Sehun-ah" bisik chanyeol kepada sehun

"aku mendengarmu, park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun dan kemudian di sambut gelak tawa oleh Sehun dan Luhan karena wajah Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah oleh petugas.

* * *

Mereka berempat memasuki kamar mereka dan langsung menduduki ruang tamu yang berada didepan pintu. Semuanya terlihat kelelahan, terutama Chanyeol –mengingat banyaknya belanjaan milik baekhyun-. Luhan memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya, ia harus menyiapkan tenanganya untuk nanti malam, pikirnya. Namun ia kaget ketika mendapati tumpukan paper bag yang mungkin sama banyaknya dengan milik Baekhyun berada di atas kasurnya dan Sehun. seingatnya tadi, sehun hanya membeli 2 buah dress dan sepasang sepatu untuknya. Serta 2 pasang tuxedo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memeriksa isi dari setiap _paper bag_ yang berada di atas kasurnya tersebut. dan wajahnya bertambah kaget ketika mendapati dress yang tadi ia pilih sudah berada di dalam paper bag itu. luhan tersenyum memandangi setiap isi dari paper bag tersebut. kesemuanya adalah barang yang tadi ia pilih namun di larang oleh Sehun. Tapi, namja itu memberikannya secara kejutan seperti ini.

Pintu kamarpun dibuka dan menampilkan Sehun dari balik pintunya. Luhan kemudian menerjang, memeluk tubuh sehun hangat sambil tersenyum haru.

"kau mengerjaiku, ya?" tanyanya

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap lembut kepala milik Luhan, "aniya, aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Lu" ujarnya

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mempererat pelukannya pada sehun, "tapi aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku"

Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah sehun, "ucapan yang mana?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga dahi dan hidungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dahi dan hidung luhan "berhenti membuat semua mata lelaki tertuju padamu, Xi Luhan-" ujarnya berbisik "-kau hanya milikku" sambungnya

Bibirnya yang terlalu dekat dengan bibir milik Luhan tak kuasa untuk menjauh. Sehun langsung meraup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Deru napas mereka yang tadinya teratur menjadi memburu akibat ciuman hangat yang tiba – tiba saja diberikan oleh Sehun. tak lama kemudian sehun melepas ciumannya, dan tersenyum kepada luhan. namja itu mengelap bibir Luhan yang basah dengan jarinya, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol atas dirimu, Lu. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukannya bukan" ujar sehun yang disertai dengan wajah merona Luhan

Sehun kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Lelaki itu kemudian membuka _paper bag_ dengan label_ Cartier_ dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar yang berisi 2 buah gelang yang sengaja dibelinya tadi. Ia kemudian memasangkan gelang yang lebih kecil pada pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan.

"pasangkan untukku" ujar sehun seraya memberikan gelang dengan model yang sama namun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar kepada Luhan.

Luhan memandangi gelang dengan bentuk seperti rantai dengan _diamond_ disekelilingnya serta emas putih yang melapisinya dengan tatapan aneh. "kau yakin akan memakainya?"

"ada yang salah?" Tanya sehun

"aniya, hanya saja biasanya laki – laki memilih, hmm, cin- cin hmm, sebagai benda _couple_ mereka dengan pasangannya" jawab luhan seperti malu – malu sambil memasangkan gelang tersebut ke pergelangan tangan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Belum saatnya, Lu. Jika saatnya tiba, aku pasti akan memasangkan cincin pernikahan kita di jari manismu" ujar sehun sambil mencium lembut bibir Luhan (lagi). Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa bersemu merah ketika mendengar kata 'pernikahan' terucap dari bibir Sehun. apakah mereka betul – betul akan menikah, nantinya?

* * *

Luhan dan baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki Boeucc restaurant dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. Luhan tampak cantik dengan balutan _Cap Sleeve Bandage Dress_ berwarna cream dengan bentuk yang sangat ketat membalut tubuhnya hingga berada sedikit di atas lututnya. Dress ini merupakan dress yang tadi dipilihkan oleh Sehun untuknya. Ia menata rambutnya dengan gaya _French twist_ sehingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang dihiasi oleh kalung pemberian Sehun. Baekhyun sampai berdecak kagum ketika mendapati kalung yang menurutnya sangat indah itu bertengger di leher jenjang Luhan. Luhan juga menggunakan gelang yang tadi dipakaikan sehun untuknya dan lagi – lagi ia harus rela menerima olokan menggoda dari pasangan Chanbaek.

Baekhyun sendiri terlihat lebih santai dengan menggunakan _Mesh Inset Skater Dress,_ _cocktail dress_ berwarna hitam yang polos ini menggantung indah di atas lutut milik baekhyun. bentuknya yang mekar membuat paha putih baekhyun terkspose dengan apik. Rambutnya diikat tanpa volume rendah dan ditaruh disebelah kanannya. Ia juga menggunakan bando dengan aksen _Swarovski_ berwarna putih disekitarnya. Yeoja mungil itu terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

Mereka berempat kemudian duduk pada meja yang sudah direservasi sebelumnya. Ternyata, Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya belum datang. Mereka sengaja memesan makanan yang dipilihkan oleh Chef sehingga tidak perlu susah – susah untuk memilihnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo, Baek?"

"Ne, dia bilang sebentar lagi dia akan sampai" ujar baekhyun

"ngomong – ngomong, apa kau mengenal siapa kekasih Kyungsoo Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"ani, aku hanya mengetahui kalau kekasihnya itu merupakan model di Milan ini."

"Dia, bule?" sambung chanyeol

"Sepertinya dia orang Korea. Soalnya kyungsoo pernah bercerita mereka akan pulang ke korea bersama saat liburan musim panas nanti" ujar Luhan

Luhan akhirnya pamit untuk pergi ke toilet kepada baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Ia ingin membenahi penampilannya yang agak berantakan sepertinya ketika tertiup angin diluar. Sehun yang bersikeras ingin mengantar ditolak dengan mentah – mentah oleh Luhan. hey, dia bukan anak kecil lagi bukan.

Setelah selesai, luhan segera bergegas kembali ke meja tempat teman – teman dan kekasihnya berada. Dan sepertinya kyungsoo beserta kekasihnya juga sudah datang.

"hey, Kyung- jongin?!" ujar luhan ketika mendapati lelaki yang kini duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Apa ia bermimpi sekarang? Itu tidak mungkin Jongin kan?

"Luhan? omona, kenapa dunia terasa begitu sempit" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil jongin oleh luhan seraya memeluk tubuh luhan yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Sehun terlihat tidak suka melihat kelakuan lelaki yang baru dia kenal memeluk kekasihnya seperti itu.

"kalian berdua, saling kenal?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika jongin sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan luhan kembali duduk di samping Sehun.

"tentu saja, chagiya. Aku sangat mengenalnya." Ujar jongin antusias.

Sehun berdehem kecil tanda tidak suka, "Sejauh mana kau mengenal kekasihku, Tuan Kim jongin?"

Semua yang ada disitu bisa merasakan atmosfir kecemburuan dari nada bicara Sehun. dan luhan hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Ini terlalu tiba – tiba.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dulu dia sempat tinggal 5 tahun di Korea. Dan aku tetangga dekat rumahnya, aku dan kakakku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Iya kan, Lu?" Tanya jongin kepada luhan

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sekilas lalu tersenyum. Astaga, kenapa ini bisa terjadi pikirnya. Kenapa dunia betul – betul terasa sempit sekarang. Sedangkan sehun terlihat memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan aneh ketika melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang drastis ketika kedatangan namja bernama jongin ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Namun sehun memilih untuk diam dan mungkin akan menanyakannya nanti setelah mereka berada di hotel.

Tak lama kemudian makanan mereka pun datang. Masing – masing dari mereka menikmati santapan mereka dengan khidmat sambil sesekali berbincang kecil.

"Oh ya Kyung, kapan rencananya kau dan jongin akan menikah?" Tanya baekhyun

Kyungsoo terlihat tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. hubungannya dan Jongin memang sudah berlangsung sejak mereka masih sama – sama berada di Korea. Dan saat ini, sudah memasuki tahun ke 4. Waktu yang lama memang, dan jongin memang sudah berencana untuk melamar Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat ini.

"dalam waktu dekat ini, baekki-ah" jawabnya

"Wah.. kau tidak boleh melupakan undangan untuk kami kalau begitu" ujar Chanyeol antusias

Kyungsoo dan juga jongin hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya jong, apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Luhan yang akhirnya membuka suara

"aku bekerja sebagai model, Lu. Dan aku memiliki usaha restaurant kecil – kecilan di Milan"

"Jangan bilang, restaurant mewah ini, milikmu?" Tanya Luhan menebak – nebak

Jongin hanya mampu terkekeh kecil. "kau berlebihan, Lu."

"wahhh, daebbak! Kau sudah menjadi model sekaligus pengusaha sukses sekarang, huh?" goda Luhan

Sedangkan jongin hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Sehun hanya memandangi perlakuan kekasihnya dengan 'teman lamanya' itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia benar – benar harus menanyakan ini pada luhan nantinya.

"kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya, Kyungie" goda baekhyun

"aniya, aku yang beruntung mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti Kyungsoo" jawab jongin yang sukses membuat pipi kyungsoo merona karena malu.

"oh ya aku lupa, sebentar ne. kalian akan aku perkenalkan dengan seseorang."

Ujar Jongin yang tiba – tiba beranjak dari kursinya seusai mengotak atik handphonenya. Mereka semua terlihat bertanya – Tanya. Namun berbeda dengan luhan, dadanya terus memompa lebih cepat. Degupan jantungnya seakan ingin membuncah melihat kearah pintu.

_Jangan dia. Tolong, Jangan_.

Luhan terus menggumamkan kata – kata itu. Entah kenapa ia terlihat sangat gugup sekarang. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu, terus memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya "Baby, wae?" tanyanya

"ah ani. Gwenchana, Sehun-ah" jawab luhan sambil meneruskan makannya. Ingin sekali sehun langsung bertanya dengan luhan dan memaksanya menceritakan tentang perubahan sikapnya daritadi. Namun terus ditahan olehnya.

Mereka sedikit berbincang kecil satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Jongin datang kembali dengan membawa seseorang bersamanya. Namja itu berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih serta rahang sangat tegas.

"perkenalkan, ini hyungku-"

_Jangan dia. Tolong, Jangan_.

"-Kim Woo Bin" sambung jongin sembari memperkenalkan namja tampan yang berada di sampingnya

Luhan yang mendengar nama itu, dengan refleks meremas tangan sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Sehun yang kaget menoleh kearah luhan yang masih saja menunduk.

_Bantu aku, Tuhan.. _Lirihnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

** : **haha jerit kenapa tuhh? Wkwk ini udah di update yaa :d

**Exindira : **whahaha, Gomawo ne :D

**Maximumelf : **huahaha, mianhe yaa. Kalo gak kuat jangan dibaca :p maklum ne FF ini kan rated nya M hehe

**HyunRa : **akhirnya, walaupun kadang – kadang masih suka kayagitu haha buat konfliknya ini author udah kasih cluenya :p

**Exocansu : **waa, gomawo ne :D

**Yo Yong : **iya akhirnyaaa. Btw, bagian NC mereka itu paling susah nulisnya huhu Gomawo ne :D

**Se and Lu : **hihi tar ditampung dulu ya idenya. Luhan tar pasti bakalan lengket – lengket gimanaa gitu sama sehun wkwk

**HDHH : **ini udah ada sedikit clue buat konfliknya yaa. Tar pasti author jelasin kok :D

**Hunhan98 : **wkwk seneng deh kalo readers suka :p kalo masalah NC tar author ngadu ke sehun dulu yee, mau apa engga *loh haha

**Ikha Kim : **Hahaha itu authornya nulis NC gt juga pake panas dingin dulu karena Sehun gak mau niupin #digampar haha iya sebenernya author juga gak mau buat luhan liar gt di ranjang, maunya yang malu – malu :p Cuma kayaknya kurang sreg aja kalo dibuat kayagitu. Mianhe ya kalo gak sesuai bayangan readers :d

**Uchiha Shesura-Chan : **hahaha gomawo – gomawo kalo suka :D kalo masalah hamil, hmm gimana yaaa. Liat nanti ajadeh *mulai ngeselin* wkwk makasih ne sudah nyempetin baca FF ini :D

**Xiaolu odult : **haha ini udah dibuat hunhannya. Mianhe kalo bukan NC. Tar bakalan kehilangan feel ceritanya kalo kebanyakan NC *sotoy* wkwk

**Elfkaisoo : **wawawa ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. Gomawo buat semangatnya :D

**Oh infa : **waah, kenapa emang dengan NC nya? Mianhe kalo gak sesuai dengan bayangan readers ne :D

**Majey Jannah 97 : **haha iya mereka diusahain nyelip – nyelip di antara Hunhan. Iyatu tar sehunnya author ambil *nahloh

**Oh Sera land : **wkwk aduh sumpahyaa, author ngakak kalo bayangin sehun ngmg yehet! Ohorat! Pas NC wkwk asli deh, apalagi kalo sampe di ngmg kkaebsong~ aduuuh author mulai gila wkwk ini udah ada clue buat konfliknyaa yaa hehe

**Lisnana1 : **waaa, gomawo ne :D berasa kompor aja gitu kalo HOT haha

**Luxiaolu : **iyaaa ini author usahain buat mereka biar sweet – sweet mulu sampe diabetes ne. wkwk

**Piyopoyo : **Gomawo ne :D

**Vita williona venus : **whahaha iya ini author ikutan tobat kalo gituuu wkwk

**Chanbaekalogy : **tar author mintain sama Hunhan yaa haha

**Odult Maniac : **whahaha gak didunia nyata, gak di FF mereka harus dibuat fenomenal. Hamil ya? Maunya gimana? *loh haha

**DIAHDEGA : **waa gomawo ne sudah nyempetin baca :D

**Hunhancherry 1220 : **wahaha iya bagusnya bagian yang agak hot disimpen dikulkas aja *loh hihi gomawo ne :D

**Exoshipper : **waa, kamu mau UN yaa? Semangat nee :D kurang – kurangi dulu deh baca FFnya mending konsentrasi duluu biar gak keganggu hihi tapi gomawo ne sudah sempetin baca :D

**Dhee : **hihi iyatu pasangan Hunhan saking dimabuk cintanya

**Minbyuliee : **gomawo nee :D

**Rly. : **haha *ketawa setan bareng Luhan* agak gak seru sih kalo luhannya dibuat biasa – biasa aja #digampar

**Jemima : **wahaha segitunya kaah? Ne, usulannya ditampung dulu yaaa :d

**Rachmaninoff : **wkwk aduh kalo bekas luka tu pasti tar konfliknya lain kenapa author kepikirannya luhan punya tato aja, kesannya liar gitu wkwk

**RZHH 261220 : **haha gomawo ne :d hunhan memang couple paling sesuatu wkwk

**Hatakehanahungry : **waah kamu mau Un yaa? Semangat ne :D pasti lulus kok, hwaiting :D baiknya kurang – kurangi dulu baca FF biar konsentrasinya gak keganggu :D tapi gomawo ne sudah nyempetin baca FF ini hehe buat masalah Luhan, yaa habisnya gak ada gregetnya kalo luhan dibuat kalem mulu wkwk

**Winterheaven : **haha sehunnya agresif sih makanya langsung ke 'inti' haha gomawo ne :d

**Oh-seha : **sayangnya iya L huhu tapi tenang aja, sehun kan ceritanya cowok 'sok playboy' yang tobat gitu #digampar iya kalo buat hardsex itu emang udah author pikirin dari awal. Emang gak kepikiran buat mereka yang romance gitu, gak gereget haha

**Jiy : **gomawo ne, sudah baca :D uri jonginnie udah muncul tuh hehe

**Shinjiwoo920202 : **hihi mianhe yaa kalo gak sesuai bayangan readers NC nya. Brb *ikutan ke Milan bareng Hunhan n Chanbaek*

**Chankaish : **waa gomawo ne :d

**Delimandriyani : **waa berasa nano nano gitu yaaa hihi autho juga gatau kenapaaa huhu ini udah dilanjut yaa, gomawo :d

**Yoyoye : **haha tunggu dulu yaa buat NC nya, author mau cari ilham di gunung merapi biar NC nya hot wkwk

**Shin hwa young : **waa, gomawo nee buat review nya. Mianhee, author belakangan ini sibuk karena UTS jadi buat update agak susah nyari waktu nulis ditengah jadwal kuliah yang padet *sok sibuk* tapi ini author usahain buat update kalo ada waktu senggang. Jangan bosen bacanya yaa :D

* * *

**Waa, author lagi seneng banget ini gegara ngeliat momennya Hunhan pas di event nya Jackie Chen sama pas mereka di bandara. They're too sweet. April emang bulannya mereka banget yaaa :D pokoknya author seneng abis sampe kaya orang gila ngeliatin foto – foto mereka secara author kan Hunhan Hard Shipper wkwk semoga makin banyak momen mereka berdua buat kedepannya ne :D**

**Oh ya, author rencananya pengen buat songfic yang angst gt, kira2 readers ada usul gak mau pake couple siapa ? :d**

**Fyuhhh, mianhe readers kalo author updatenya lama. Habis minggu – minggu ini author masih disibukkin sama UTS dan jadwal kuliah yang padet jadi author mesti nyuri – nyuri waktu kosong buat nulis. Huhu semoga gak pada bosen bacanya yaa :D aduh buat chap ini gatau kenapa ya author jadi kaya kehilangan feel gitu. Jadi maaf banget yaa kalo tulisannya berantakan dan gak dapet feelnya sama sekali. Dan juga typo yang bertebaran karena author gak sempet baca ulang *kecapean* huhu mianhe yaa readers :D buat konflik, ini udah author kasih clue dikit – dikit, jadi silahkan menebak – nebak ne. hehe jangan lupa buat nge-review sehabis baca cerita ini yaa. Author sangat menghargai readers yang aktif daripada jadi siders :p Karena dengan kalian ngereview, nge follow dan bahkan nge favorite in FF ini, merupakan sebuah penghargaan tersendiri buat author. Dan itu yang bikin author semangat nulis. Udah deh gak banyak ngomong author, see you in next chapter readersdul! **

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**GS, DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

**Annyeong readersdul :D pertama – tama author pengen jelasin nih kenapa bisa Kim Woo Bin nyasar di Fanficnya EXO gini :p alesannya, selain karena author emang ngefans banget sama dia juga karena (ini pendapat pribadi author ya) si Kim Woo Bin ini punya aura yang kuat, wajah yang *beuh* /author tobat dan badan yang proporsional bikin ngiler kalo ngeliat wkwk dan menurut author Cuma dia yang bisa nyaingin pesonanya Sehun. Kalo readers banyak yang ngira atau berharap saingannya si Maknae ini adalah Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, mianhe gabisa author wujudin. Karena kembali ke pendapat pribadi author, Kris ini emang punya pesona yang bisa banget nyaingin Sehun, tapi setara. Lain kalo Kim Woo Bin, seenggaknya dia berada satu tingkat di atas Si Uri Maknae *Maafkan author, ini Cuma pendapat pribadi :p /peluk Kris /Cium Sehun wkwk* lagipula, Galaxy Hyung udah jadi bapaknya Luhan di cerita ini, jadi itu ga mungkin banget diganggu gugat hehe**

**Oh ya, buat readers yang belum tau siapa itu Kim Woo Bin, bisa search di Google. Atau gak coba nonton serial The Heirs, To The Beautiful You sama A Gentleman Dignity. Hati – hati jatuh cinta wkwk :p**

**Ps : baca juga FF songfict yang baru buatan author judulnya 'Let Her Go' ne :D**

* * *

Remasan tangan luhan pada tangan Sehun sudah mulai mengendur. Sehun menatap yeojanya yang sedari tadi masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh Tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi antara Luhan dengan namja yang baru saja dikenalkan oleh Kim Jongin ini. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya memandangi namja yang bernama Kim Woo Bin itu. Tak ada senyuman disana, ia bahkan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan dingin seperti tatapan yang dulu ditujukan Luhan kepada Sehun saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Xi Luhan.." ujar namja tersebut seakan terkejut melihat Luhan yang baru saja mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ne, Oppa" jawab Luhan datar.

Woo Bin yang tadinya tersenyum senang ketika mendapati Luhan berada dihadapannya, seketika menyimpan senyumannya. Keningnya berkerut seketika menghadapai reaksi Luhan yang sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan sebelumnya. Ia melirik sekilas namja yang berada di samping Luhan –yang tak lain adalah Sehun-, lalu tersenyum kecut. Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap woo bin dengan intens dengan _pokerface_-nya, tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang seakan berubah menjadi tegang.

"Waah.. kenapa atmosfirnya jadi seperti ini?" Tanya chanyeol sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"ah yaa, ahahaha. Kalau begitu mari duduk Woo Bin oppa. Bergabung bersama kami" ujar baekhyun canggung merasakan suasana yang terasa _awkward_ seperti ini.

"Terima Kasih, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian malam ini. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Mungkin lain kali" jawab Woo bin seraya tersenyum ringan kepada semua yang hadir disitu. Namun sehun sangat tau, pandangan namja itu sedari tadi tak lepas dari yeoja-nya yang masih saja tidak mewujudkan reaksi apapun saat ini.

"yah sayang sekali, kalau begitu Oppa hati – hati ne. mungkin kita bisa merencanakan makan bersama lain kali" ujar Kyungsoo

"Ne. kalo begitu, aku pamit duluan. Annyeong" ujar Woo bin yang di sambut dengan salam perpisahan dari yang lain. namun tidak dengan luhan. yeoja itu hanya tersenyum tipis namun seperti penuh arti ketika woo bin menatap dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sehun yang mengetahui hal ini, seakan ingin langsung saja berteriak dan bertanya kepada luhan. ia tidak suka dengan perasaan seperti 'cemburu' yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Mereka semua melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka setelah Jongin kembali dari depan untuk mengantarkan Hyungnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang cukup berarti. Karena tidak dapat dipungkiri, sepeninggal Woo Bin tadi suasana canggung masih sangat terasa. Apalagi diantara Luhan dan sehun. keduanya tidak banyak berbicara, apalagi Luhan. ia hanya menanggapi celotehan baekhyun seadanya. Tidak seperti sebelum namja itu datang. Sama dengan sehun, tatapan matanya sedari tadi tidak dapat diartikan. Ia terus – terusan memandangi makanannya dengan tidak semangat. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh kearah luhan sedikitpun. Sepertinya mereka sedang tenggelam dalam emosi mereka masing – masing.

"Oh ya Jong, Hyung mu tadi bekerja dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hyungku memiliki perusahaan sendiri yang bergerak di bidang Property. Sama seperti ayah Luhan, chanyeol-ssi"

Sehun sedikit tersedak mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Luhan yang kaget melihat sehun, segera menyodorkan air putih kepada namja itu dan menepuk – nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Makanya, kau jangan makan terlalu cepat Sehunnie" ujar Luhan

Namun tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sehun. namja itu hanya meminum air dari Luhan dan kembali fokus pada makanannya. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa saling berpandangan melihat tingkah Sehun yang dirasa cukup aneh malam ini. Sedangkan Luhan, hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan penuh arti. Ia seperti paham betul dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun saat ini.

_Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah…_

* * *

Acara makan malam itu pun selesai. Mereka semua sudah kembali ke hotel dan berada di dalam kamar masing – masing. Suasana canggung masih saja terus tercipta antara Luhan dan Sehun. bahkan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke hotel tadi hanya ada suara dari pasangan Chanbaek yang memenuhi. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun, mereka hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Walaupun sehun masih merangkul Luhan seperti biasa, namun tetap saja tidak ada adegan _Lovey Dovey_ seperti yang biasa dilakukan sehun kepada Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan gelungan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan _Camisole _berwarna cream lalu melapisinya dengan kemeja polos milik Sehun yang memang kebesaran di badannya dan hanya menutup sebatas pas di bawah celana dalamnya. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali memakai pakaian Sehun dalam tidurnya kali ini. Ia bahkan tidak perduli jika sehun akan mentertawakannya nanti. Tapi, apakah sehun akan berbicara padanya sekarang? Bahkan sedari tadi namja itu hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan menghela napas mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jongin dan Woo Bin tadi. Sungguh sebuah pertemuan yang sangat tidak diduga dan berimbas besar pada hidup Luhan (mungkin). Luhan tau betul perubahan sikap sehun sedari tadi pasti dikarenakan oleh reaksinya yang sedikit berlebihan ketika mendapati Woo Bin dan Jongin di hadapannya. Namun bagaimana Luhan dapat bersikap biasa ketika seseorang yang di hindarinya dan bahkan ingin sekali dilupakannya tiba – tiba muncul tanpa terencana dihadapannya. Luhan hanya tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa tadinya.

Luhan beranjak menuju koper sehun dan mengambil sepasang piyama yang akan disiapkannya untuk Sehun. ia kemudian keluar dari dalam _walk in closet_ menuju pada ranjang _king size_ nya. Ia meletakkan baju tersebut di atas ranjang. Tidak ada Sehun disana. luhan yakin sehun belum keluar dari kamar mandi saat ini. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi besar yang terdapat di dalam kamar hotelnya dan sehun. Ada sehun disana. Namja itu tampak memejamkan matanya sambil berendam di dalam _bathtub_ dengan tenangnya. Luhan perlahan mendekati sehun, lalu duduk dipinggiran _bathtub_. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah damai sehun yang masih menutup matanya. Seketika terbersit sedikit perasaan bersalahnya pada Sehun yang sedari tadi seperti meredam emosinya melihat sikap Luhan kepada Woo Bin.

Perlahan luhan mengelus lembut pipi Sehun, namja itu tersadar dan membuka matanya. Luhan menyambut sehun dengan sebuah senyuman,

"Kau kenapa?"

"Gwenchana, aku hanya mengikuti kebiasaanmu. Merilekskan pikiran dengan berendam"

"Memang ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Sehun menghela napasnya sejenak, "Tidak, aku hanya sedang ingin Luhannie"

"Dasar aneh"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis memandangi Luhan, "Kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" godanya

Luhan hanya berdecih, ada sedikit perasaan lega ketika sehun sudah kembali menggodanya seperti biasa. "dasar mesum, cepat keluar dari _bathtub_. Nanti kau masuk angin" ujar Luhan seraya beralih kepada _washtafel _yang berada di dekatnya.

Ia kemudian mulai membasuh wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi dengan _make up_ sisa tadi. Dan membubuhkan _make-up remover_ ke wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi, Lu?"

"Ani, aku lelah. Sekalian besok saja"

Sehun hanya mengangguk – angguk kecil dan kembali menutup matanya. Luhan yang sudah selesai membersihkan sisa riasan di wajahnya kembali menoleh kearah Sehun.

"cepatlah keluar Sehun-ah. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu di ranjang" ujar Luhan sambil seraya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas lalu memandangi tubuh Luhan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, perasaan cemburu it uterus saja menggerogoti pikiran sehun. mencekokinya dengan perasaan negative setelah melihat gelagat aneh Luhan dengan lelaki bernama Woo Bin tadi. sehun ingin sekali bertanya tentang hubungan apa yang dimiliki Luhan dengan namja itu, namun entah kenapa Sehun juga merasa takut dengan jawaban yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan. Nyalinya seperti menciut seketika bertatapan dengan namja yang bernama Woo Bin tersebut.

* * *

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya menuju _private cocktail bar _yang berada di dekat ruang tamu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, sehingga ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengaliri dahaganya. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan memilih sekaleng Cola dingin. Ia membuka cola tersebut lalu meneguknya sambil menuju ke sofa. Ia meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi, mencari sedikit hiburan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari kamar baekhyun. Yeoja mungil itu muncul dengan menggunakan _lingerie sleepwear_ berwarna hitam yang sepertinya sangat 'menggoda'. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan lalu ikut duduk bersama yeoja itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak memiliki baju lagi, eoh?" Tanya baekhyun ketika menyadari penampilan Luhan yang memakai baju milik Sehun.

"Aniya. Aku hanya ingin"

"Ingin? Ingin menggoda sehun maksudmu?" goda baekhyun sambil merampas Cola milik Luhan lalu meneguknya.

Luhan hanya melengos, "bukannya itu kau? Lihat saja pakaian yang kau gunakan baekki-ah. seperti 'meminta' chanyeol untuk segera menidurimu" jawab Luhan sekenanya

"ya! Sembarangan saja. Dia sudah meninggalkanku kealam mimpinya, kau tahu"

"Tumben" jawab luhan

Tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun. sedangkan luhan sedari tadi menggonta – ganti channel TVnya dengan tidak semangat. Tidak ada yang menarik, pikirnya.

"apakah Sehun sudah tidur?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Ia sedang mandi tadi"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu mendekatkan dirinya agar berada tepat disamping Luhan. luhan yang menyadari hal itu, memandang baekhyun dengan penuh Tanya.

"apa dia, 'oke'?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat rendah seperti tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain.

"maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Namja itu. apakah namja yang kau ceritakan dulu adalah kakaknya Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo?"

Luhan tercekat mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah TV.

"sudah kuduga" sambung baekhyun sambil ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi. Masih tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Luhan. yeoja itu masih saja terlihat fokus dengan TV tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. baekhyun tau, sebenarnya saat ini suasana hati Luhan sedang berkecamuk. Luhan tidak bisa menutupi apapun dari baekhyun.

"apapun yang terjadi, jangan sakiti Sehun, Luhan-ah. Dia sangat mencintaimu"

Luhan tersentak mendengar perkataan baekhyun, "apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku akan menyakitinya?"

"tidak ada. Hanya saja, mengingat ceritamu padaku waktu itu. Peluang untukmu menyakitinya sangatlah besar"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Ia paham betul perkataan baekhyun memang ada benarnya. Ia memang bisa menyakiti sehun dengan apa yang ia lakukan bahkan hanya dengan tindakan yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Kau harus terus melihat kedepan, Xi Luhan. Kau tidak akan pernah mencapai puncak jika terus – terusan berpijak pada masa lalu" ujar baekhyun seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

Luhan masih tetap diam pada posisinya. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dihatinya. Ia kemudian memilih untuk mematikan TV dan masuk kedalam kamar dengan menyiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

Namja itu terlihat tengah mengotak – ngatik tabletnya dengan serius di atas ranjangnya. Ia terlihat sangat fresh sesudah mandi tadi. sehun juga menggunakan piyama yang sudah disiapkan Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan mendekati sehun lalu ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang tepat di samping sehun. Luhan lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke bahu milik Sehun sambil ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah namja itu kerjakan. Luhan hanya melihat pergerakan kurva – kurva serta beberapa data yang tidak luhan mengerti tertera di layar tablet milik Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sehun tersenyum menoleh kearah luhan yang sudah bergelayut manja pada bahunya.

"hanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di MiD. Kau bisa tidur duluan, Luhannie" ujar sehun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Luhan lalu mengecupnya lembut. Setelah itu ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada tablet didepannya.

"apakah sekarang tablet itu lebih penting daripada diriku?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada manja sehingga membuat sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyumannnya. Ia sangat menyukai masa – masa seperti ini. Ia sangat menyukai Luhan yang manja kepadanya.

"aniya, ini penting untuk masa depan kita, chagiya" jawab sehun sambil memainkan hidungnya di hidung luhan dan membuat yeoja itu tersenyum.

"memang siapa yang ingin menikah denganmu?" Tanya luhan sarkastik

"Miranda Kerr, mungkin?" jawab sehun menggoda.

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu melepaskan diri dari bahu sehun dan mulai masuk ke dalam selimut, membelakangi sehun. sehun terkekeh kecil mendapati tingkah laku luhan yang seperti anak kecil. Ia kemudian mematikan tabletnya, menaruhnya di atas nakas lalu ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh ramping luhan dari belakang.

"Aku suka dengan pakaianmu" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan dan mengecup pelan telinga yeoja tersebut. seketika darah luhan berdesir mendengar perkataan sehun tersebut.

"Kau suruh saja Miranda Kerr untuk memakai pakaian seperti ini"

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang dirasanya semakin menggemaskan. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh mungil luhan sehingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, sayang" bisik sehun yang lagi – lagi membuat darah Luhan seakan berdesir. Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun, lalu memandangi kedua manik mata indahnya.

"Kenapa kau pintar sekali menggombal, hmm?" Tanya Luhan

"aku tidak menggombal, aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyebut nama Miranda Kerr tadi?" Tanya Luhan yang disambut dengan kekehan kecil Sehun yang semakin gemas melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu, chagi" jawab sehun sambil mencubit pelan pipi lembut luhan dengan gemas. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu meringkuk dibalik pelukan hangat sehun. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Seketika _woody aromatic_ menguar dari tubuh sehun. wangi khas dari parfum favoritnya.

Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan lalu mengecupnya berkali – kali. Ia sangat menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama dengan luhan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Xi Luhan" bisik Sehun yang seketika membuat jantung Luhan berdetak kencang.

"Nado, Sehunnie" jawab luhan. ia memang sangat mencintai Sehun, namun luhan juga takut ia akan menyakiti namja itu.

Hanya itu jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh Sehun. Jawaban yang setidaknya bisa menguatkan hatinya dan menangkis pikiran negative yang sedari tadi menggelayuti pikirannya. Jawaban yang membuat hatinya sedikit lega karena setidaknya Luhan adalah miliknya sekarang. Dan yeoja itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Sehun hanya perlu berbesar hati dan menganggap yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu bukanlah merupakan hal perlu dipermasalahkan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaan tersebut di dalam hatinya dan tidak membahasnya. Ia cukup mengetahui bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya dan semua pasti akan baik – baik saja.

Sedangkan Luhan, yeoja itu sedang tersenyum bahagia di dalam pelukan sehun. ia sebenarnya menunggu sehun untuk bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin dan Woo Bin. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan semua jawabannya. Ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari sehun sekarang. Karena bagaimanapun, lelaki itu sudah menjadi namjachingunya. Dan separuh hatinya sudah diisi oleh Sehun sehingga tidak akan etis sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. namun nyatanya sehun tak juga kunjung mengajukan pertanyaan apapun kepada luhan. luhan sedikit kecewa, apakah sehun tidak perduli dan tidak merasakan cemburu sediktipun kepadanya. Tapi kenapa tadi sikapnya sedikit berubah? Entahlah. Luhan memutuskan untuk menutup matanya ketika kantuk datang melanda.

"jaljayo, Luhannie" ucap sehun seraya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang sudah tertutup dan menampilkan wajah damainya ketika tertidur.

* * *

Luhan tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia berencana untuk berjalan – jalan dengan baekhyun pagi ini. Karena chanyeol dan Sehun tiba – tiba harus pergi mengurus sesuatu. Sehingga pagi – pagi sekali tadi mereka berdua sudah pergi ke kantor cabang MiD yang ada di Milan.

Luhan terlihat santai hanya dengan menggunakan_ sweater_ dengan model _turtleneck _berwarna putih yang dilapisinya dengan jaket kulit. Ia juga menggunakan celana elastis dengan bahan kulit berwarna hitam senada dengan jaketnya. Ia menggunakan sepatu boots dengan tinggi yang sedang sehinga tidak membuat kakinya lecet ketika berjalan – jalan nanti. Rambut lurusnya dibiarkan tergerai tanpa aksesoris apapun dan dengan make up yang simple, bibirnya menjadi pusat perhatian dari penampilannya. Karena warna lipstick yang ia pakai berwarna merah menyala.

Tiba – tiba suara deringan handphone milik Luhan berbunyi. Yeoja itu meraih handphonenya yang berada di dekatnya dan melihat nama Kyungsoo tertera di layarnya. Ia pun menekan layar 'answer' untuk menjawab telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Kyung?"

"_Luhan-ah, apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"_

"Ani, aku hanya akan berjalan – jalan dengan baekhyun sebentar lagi. Kau mau bergabung?"

Terdengar suara gumaman dari ujung telpon, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Begini Lu, sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu menemaniku membeli kado untuk Jongin."_

"Tidak masalah Kyungsoo-ah, kau bisa bergabung denganku dan Baekhyun. Lagipula, baekhyun juga pasti akan berbelanja nantinya"

"_Hmm.. Maksudku, apakah tidak bisa jika hanya kau saja yang menemaniku, Lu? Sekaligus ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"_

Luhan kembali mengerutkan dahinya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kyungsoo. "apakah itu hal yang sangat penting, Kyung?"

"_ne. apa kau bisa mengusahakannya?"_

Luhan menghela napasnya sejenak, "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Akan ku kabari nanti di Line. Eotte?"

"_Eotte. Gomawo, Luhan-ah. aku akan menunggumu di Basilika Sant 'Ambrogio jam 1 siang nanti, jika kau bisa. Tolong segera hubungi aku, ne?"_

Luhan tersentak ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama gereja yang tak asing lagi ditelinganya. Kenapa kyungsoo mengajaknya bertemu di gereja kalau dia ingin berbelanja? Luhan memutuskan telponnya dan berjanji akan mengabari Kyungsoo nantinya. Ia harus membicarakan hal ini kepada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Karena bagaimanapun, ia sudah terlebih dahulu berjanji dengan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun terlihat masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yeoja mungil itu masih sibuk membubuhkan make up ke wajahnya. Sedangkan rambutnya yang bergelombang diikat seperti kuncir kuda sehingga mengekspose kecantikan dari wajahnya yang mungil.

"Chakkaman Lu, aku masih bersiap." Ujar Baekhyun ketika mendapati luhan sudah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Begini Baek, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tadi menelponku"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih memandangi Luhan.

"wae? Dia ingin bergabung bersama kita?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aniya, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli kado untuk Jongin."

"Terus, masalahnya dimana?"

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Dia hanya meminta aku yang datang, karena ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Hal penting apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo sehingga dirinya tidak ikut dilibatkan. Baekhyun bukan merupakan tipe yeoja yang gila urusan terhadap kepentingan orang lain. namun menilik dari sifat kyungsoo sebelum – sebelumnya, yeoja itu sepertinya tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu tanpa alasan. Namun baekhyun berpikir positif, mungkin saja apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kyungsoo pada luhan merupakan hal yang sangat penting.

"Yasudah, kau temui saja Kyungsoo kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak apa – apa, baek?"

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa berjalan – jalan sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Xi Luhan" ujar baekhyun seraya kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya merias wajah. Luhan pun terkekeh kecil.

"oke kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ne? aku akan menemuimu ketika urusanku dengan Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Kau harus mengabariku nantinya" ujar Luhan seraya beranjak meninggalkan kamar baekhyun"

"Tunggu lu!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, "wae, Baek?"

"Kau dan kyungsoo akan pergi kemana?"

"Molla. Kyungsoo hanya menyuruhku menunggu di, _Basilika Sant 'Ambrogio_"

Baekhyun tercekat. Ia sepertinya sangat familiar dengan nama gereja itu. gereja yang sering disebut luhan dulu dalam ceritanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Apa hanya perasaan baekhyun saja? Luhan kemudian meneruskan langkahnya dan pamit kepada baekhyun.

* * *

Luhan sudah menapakkan kakinya pada pelataran _Basilika Sant 'Ambrogio. _Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 1 kurang. Ia sudah mengabari Kyungsoo sebelumnya dan yeoja itu bilang bahwa sebentar lagi ia sampai. Luhan mulai berjalan pada sisi gereja yang merupakan salah satu gereja tertua di Milan. Gereja ini bernuansa arsitektur romawi yang kental dengan ukiran serta mosaic – mosaic indah di sekitarnya membuat keindahan tersendiri bagi gereja tersebut.

_Tidak banyak berubah_.. –gumam Luhan

Gereja ini memang memiliki arti penting bagi Luhan. dulu, ini adalah merupakan tempat yang sangat wajib di datangi olehnya ketika berlibur di Milan bersama keluarganya. Namun, ia tidak pernah mengunjungi gereja ini bersama baba dan mamanya. Ia selalu mengunjungi gereja ini bersama dengan seorang namja. Namja yang merupakan teman kecilnya yang sangat setia mengantarkannya kemanapun yang ia mau. Namja yang masih ada di hatinya sampai saat ini. Namja yang ingin dilupa-

"Xi Luhan.."

Luhan tertegun mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia hapal betul dengan suara ini. Ia perlahan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan dugaannya. Ternyata benar, seorang namja jangkung berkulit putih serta berambut pirang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, dia Kim Woo Bin, teman kecilnya. Oppa kesayangannya. Cinta Pertamanya.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam memandangi namja yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dia tidak dapat menepis sebuah perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam yang ia rasakan dan ia simpan rapat – rapat di dalam hatinya untuk namja itu.

"Luhan-ah? Gwenchana?" Tanya Woo bin seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan mata Luhan untuk meyadarkannya. Luhan pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit mendongak untuk memandangi wajah tampan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"kenapa oppa bisa berada disini?" tanyanya gugup

Woo Bin hanya bisa tersenyum lalu merangkul Luhan untuk kembali berjalan mengelilingi sisi gereja. Luhan hanya bisa tercengang mendapati sebuah tangan yang besar sedang melingkari pundaknya. Tangan yang dulu sering menggandengnya ketika berjalan, tangan yang dulu menariknya ketika ia terjatuh, tangan yang selalu menghapus setiap titik air matanya yang terjatuh karena ulah nakal Jongin, tangan yang sangat ia kagumi. Tangan seorang Kim Woo Bin.

"Mianhe, Luhan-ah. aku yang meminta kyungsoo untuk membuat janji denganmu." Ujar Woo Bin.

Luhan tersentak, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandangi Woo Bin. "Maksud Oppa?"

Woo bin tersenyum sekilas memandangi luhan lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel sambil berjalan mendahului Luhan. "aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Lu"

Luhan menatap Woo Bin heran, entah apa yang mendorong luhan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Woo Bin dan mensejajarkannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka duduk pada sebuah kursi yang berada di bawah pohon di belakang gereja. Tidak ada samasekali suara apapun. Mereka berdua seakan tenggelam dalam emosi masing – masing.

"Kau semakin cantik, Lu. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu kemarin" ucap Woo Bin tulus sambil memandangi Luhan

"Go.. Gomawo" jawab luhan gugup. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang mendengar pujian dari woo bin tadi.

"Dulu aku mengira, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai akhirnya, aku kembali bertemu denganmu dan aku percaya takdir itu memang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya"

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menatap manic mata Woo Bin. Pancaran ketegasan yang tidak berubah daridulu. Salah satu hal yang dikagumi oleh Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam pelukan Woo Bin. Ia tidak membalas pelukan tersebut. luhan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Apa kau melupakan janjimu, Luhan-ah?" lirih Woo Bin

Seketika kilatan masa lalu terputar indah di pikiran mereka masing – masing bagai kaset usang yang berharga.

_Flashback_

_Luhan baru saja selesai melakukan latihan biola rutinnya di tempat kursus. Ia menyimpuni perlengkapannya dan bergegas keluar gedung dan duduk di halte menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. Orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Woo Bin. Ia memang terbiasa mengantar dan menjemput Luhan untuk Kursus Biola. Kedua orang tua Luhan tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut dikarenakan kesibukan mereka mengurusi bisnis yang dijalankan oleh Baba Luhan. Luhan terus – terusan saja melihat kearah jam tangannya, masih menunjukkan pukul 4.45 sore. Ia memang menyelesaikan latihannya lebih cepat, sehingga ia bisa keluar kelas lebih dulu. Dan seperti biasa, Woo Bin akan menjemputnya tepat pukul 5 sore. _

"_Hey, Lu" sapa seorang namja bernama Kim Soo Hyun, teman kursus Luhan_

"_hay juga, soo-ah"balas Luhan dengan senyuman di wajahnya._

_Namja itu menempatkan diri duduk di samping Luhan, "kau sedang menunggu siapa?"_

"_ah, aku sedang menunggu Oppa ku menjemput."ujar luhan yang tak lepas dari senyuman manisnya._

_Namja bernama Kim Soo Hyun itu memang sudah lama menyukai Luhan. menurutnya, Luhan adalah seorang yeoja cantik yang ceria serta memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis sehingga membuat siapapun yang berada didekatnya dan melihat senyumannya pasti akan terpesona. Termasuk dirinya. luhan juga mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, tak ayal membuat sesiapapun terlihat dekat dengannya walaupun mereka baru saling mengenal. Ditambah dengan keindahan matanya yang terlihat berbinar – binar seperti mata seekor rusa yang imut, membuat Kim Soo Hyun suka sekali memandangi Luhan._

_Luhan dan Soo Hyun terlibat pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Mereka saling berbagi tawa serta bercanda. Luhan menyukai sikap Soo Hyun yang sangat lucu dan seperti tidak kehabisan bahan untuk membuatnya tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Woo Bin datang dengan menggunakan sepedanya untuk menjemput Luhan. luhan yang melihat kedatangan Woo Bin, langsung tersenyum senang dan pamit pulang kepada Soo Hyun. Luhan menghampiri Woo Bin yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa senyuman sedikitpun. Luhan merasa aneh kali ini. Biasanya, woo bin akan dengan sumringah menjemputnya dan menanyakan apa latihannya menyenangkan atau tidak. melihat ekspresi wajah woo bin yang muram, luhan jadi tidak berani menanyakan dan menutup bibirnya rapat – rapat. Akhirnya luhan pun naik ke sepeda Woo Bin dan mereka pun pulang bersama tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun sampai Luhan pulang kerumah._

_Hari – hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Sikap Woo Bin terhadap luhan kembali seperti biasa, sehingga luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan perihal kenapa Woo Bin kemarin. _

_Keluarga Xi dan Keluarga Kim melakukan liburan bersama kali ini. Mereka melakukan liburan ke Milan, Italy. Tempat favorite Woo Bin. Luhan sengaja merengek kepada kedua orang tuanya agar mereka bisa ikut berlibur bersama keluarga Kim. Dan kedua orang tua luhan menyetujuinya karena bisnis yang mereka urusi bisa ditinggal untuk sementara. Luhan sangat senang akan hal ini, itu artinya ia bisa menghabiskan liburannya bersama Woo Bin dan juga jongin._

"_Jongin-ah, kajja kita ke Gereja itu!" ajak Luhan seraya menunjuk sebuah Gereja yang terlihat dari jendela kamar hotel kepada Jongin._

"_Ishh, kau ajak saja Woo Bin Hyung, aku sedang sibuk." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari PSP yang dimainkannya._

"_Ya! Kau sibuk apa? Daritadi kau hanya memainkan PSPmu"_

"_ini kesibukanku. Sudah sana jangan menggangguku" ujar jongin yang berlalu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di kamar hotel._

_Luhan kesal sekali kepada jongin. Inilah sebabnya kenapa ia lebih menyukai bermain bersama Woo Bin daripada Jongin. Woo bin selalu menuruti apa yang luhan inginkan. Tidak dengan jongin, namja itu lebih suka mengganggu dan menjahili Luhan. _

"_Kau kenapa, Lu?" Tanya woo bin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi_

"_Ya! Oppa kenapa tidak memakai baju seperti itu?" teriak luhan histeris ketika mendapati woo bin yang bertelanjang dada karena habis mandi. Luhan pun menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah duduk di kelas 1 JHS sehingga sepertinya agak memalukan melihat dada seorang lelaki 2 tahun di atasnya seperti ini. Sedangkan woo bin hanya terkekeh kecil lalu dengan santainya memakai bajunya. Lalu duduk di samping Luhan._

"_bukalah matamu, aku sudah memakai bajuku"_

_Luhan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dengan hati – hati. Takut – takut jika Woo Bin membohonginya. Ia memandang wajah Woo Bin dengan seksama. Tanpa terasa detak jantungnya terus berpacu ketika kedua manik matanya bertemu dengan kedua manik mata Luhan. ia menyukai Woo Bin. Luhan menyadari perasaannya ketika ia seperti sudah bergantung terhadap namja itu. Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dengan Woo Bin yang selalu di sisinya. Seakan – akan, woo bin sangat melengkapi hidupnya. Ia tahu, masih terlalu dini untuk menyebut perasaan yang dirasakannya sebagai sebuah perasaan cinta. Namun, luhan sangat menikmatinya. Ia menikmati saat – saat bersamanya dengan Woo Bin._

"_Lu, wae? Jongin kemana?" Tanya Woo Bin_

"_a.. ani Oppa. Jongin jahat, dia tidak mau menemaniku pergi ke Gereja itu. padahal kan aku ingin sekali kesana" ujar luhan_

"_maksudmu ke Basilika Sant 'Ambrogio?"_

"_Apakah itu nama gereja nya oppa?"_

"_ne. jika kau ingin kesana, bersiaplah. Kita berdua kesana. Nanti aku akan meminta izin kepada baba dan mama mu."_

"_apa tidak apa – apa oppa?"_

"_gwenchana. Gereja itu sangat dekat darisini, jadi dengan berjalan kaki kita sudah bisa mencapainya."_

"_kalau begitu, chakkaman Oppa. Aku siap – siap dulu" ujar luhan girang seraya berlari memasuki kamarnya dan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di samping kamar milik keluarga Kim._

_._

_._

_Mereka berjalan santai menyusuri Kota Milan setelah sebelumnya meminta izin kepada kedua orang tua mereka. Luhan tak henti – hentinya tersenyum senang menapaki sepanjang jalanan yang lengang. Luhan terus saja mengoceh tentang impiannya menjadi pemain Biola terkenal kepada Woo Bin. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya pun sampai pada pelataran Basilika Sant 'Ambrogio. Luhan berlarian senang dan langsung meminta Woo Bin untuk mengambil gambarnya di depan Gereja. _

"_Waaa.. Oppa. Gereja ini sangat indah! Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadikan gereja ini sebagai tempat favoriteku ketika berkunjung kesini." Seru luhan kepada Woo Bin dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya_

_Woo bin hanya memandangi luhan dengan senyuman sambil terus mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian, merekapun sampai ke bagian belakang gereja. Terdapat sebuah pohon besar nan rindang di sana. Dengan rumput yang hijau di bawahnya, mengalirkan udara sejuk yang membuat Luhan berlari kearah pohon itu. _

"_kajja oppa! Kita kesana !" seru Luhan sambil berlari kearah pohon rindang tersebut._

_Sedangkan woo bin hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis. Betapa cantiknya luhan dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di wajahnya seperti itu. tak heran banyak namja yang mencoba mendekatinya semenjak ia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Woo Bin. Dan Woo Bin tentu saja berhasil menghalangi sesiapa saja yang mendekat kepada Luhan. karena Luhan adalah miliknya. Ya, namja itu sudah menyukai Luhan sejak lama. Awalnya memang perasaan suka itu muncul layaknya perasaan suka dari kakak kepada adiknya, namun seiring dengan kebersamaan yang secara intens mereka jalani, membuat Woo Bin semakin ingin menjaga Luhan dan tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja untuk merebut Luhan dari sisinya. Umurnya memang masih muda, namun jika perasaan cinta itu bisa muncul kapan saja._

"_Oppa, sini!" ajak luhan sambil menepuk – nepuk rumput yang berada di sebelahnya. _

_Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya pada rumput – rumput yang berada di bawah pohon rindang tersebut sembari menutup kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan. Woo bin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, namun bedanya ia memposisikan diri menyamping agar bisa memandangi wajah damai Luhan yang masih saja tersenyum sedari tadi._

"_Ahh.. aku senang sekali hari ini, oppa" ujar luhan sambil memandangi Woo Bin_

"_Senang kenapa?"_

_Luhan memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Woo Bin._

"_Karena hari ini aku bisa menghabiskan liburan ku bersama Oppa. Biasanya kan aku hanya tinggal di Korea menunggu Oppa pulang. Oppa tau, itu sangat membosankan." _

_Woo bin terkekeh kecil mendengar celotehan manja luhan disertai dengan pout'an dibibirnya yang membuat dirinya semakin menggemaskan. _

"_Luhan-ah.."_

"_ne?"_

_Woo bin memandangi wajah luhan dengan intens. Ia meraih kedua tangan luhan dan memegangnya. Luhan sendiri kaget dengan sikap woo bin yang tiba – tiba seperti ini kepadanya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, jantungnya semakin berpacu dengan cepat saat ini. _

"_Maukah kau berjanji kepadaku?"_

_Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Janji apa?"_

"_Kau harus berjanji untuk-"_

_Woo bin menghentikan perkataannya dan menyentuh permukaan bibir Luhan dengan jarinya,_

"_-menyimpan senyummu hanya untukku saja" lanjut Woo Bin_

"_ma.. maksud Oppa?"_

_Woo bin tersenyum memandangi wajah bingung Luhan. ia kemudian kembali memegang erat kedua tangan Luhan seakan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. _

"_Kau tau, senyuman mu sangatlah manis, Lu. Ditambah dengan keindahan matamu, membuat aku tidak akan bisa berpaling ke yeoja manapun selain dirimu" ujar Woo Bin_

_Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak bahagia sekarang juga. Apakah ini artinya Woo bin Oppa juga menyukainya, pikir Luhan._

"_tapi, justru itu juga yang membuatku sedih, Lu."_

_Luhan kembali mengerutkan dahinya, "wae, oppa?"_

"_dengan senyuman manis yang selalu terpasang di wajah cantikmu, membuat semua namja pasti akan dengan mudah untuk menjatuhkan hatinya padamu. Dan itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa menjagamu menjadi milikku, Lu"_

"_ja.. jadi, aku harus bagaimana oppa?" Tanya Luhan tergugup. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hatinya terlewat senang kali ini._

"_Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, untuk menyimpan senyuman ini-"_

_Woo bin menghentikan kata – katanya dan kembali menyentuh bibir tipis milik Luhan dengan jarinya. _

"_-hanya untukku"_

_Luhan seakan terhipnotis hanya dengan melihat kedua manic mata hitam legam milik Woo Bin. Ia seperti tersedot kedalam Black Hole yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain pasrah karena saking terpananya._

"_Jangan pernah berikan senyumanmu kepada namja lain. Dan tunggulah aku, mengambil senyuman itu kembali saat kita sudah benar – benar dewasa nanti." Sambung Woo Bin_

_Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sangat mencintai Woo Bin saat ini. Dan permintaan itu, apakah bisa ia jalankan?_

"_Aku akan menjemputmu untuk berada di Altar ketika kita dewasa nanti, Lu. Kejarlah impianmu untuk menjadi seorang pemain Biola terkenal dan aku juga akan mengejar impianku untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan membawamu hidup bersamaku"_

_Luhan tak kuasa menahan air mata haru yang membasahi pipinya. Apakah semua akan benar – benar berakhir indah seperti itu?_

_Woo bin, mendongakkan wajah luhan dan menghapus buliran air mata Luhan yang terjatuh di pipinya._

"_Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu seperti itu. Kau harus kuat menatap dunia dan menjadi seorang wanita yang tegar. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku, Lu?"_

_Luhan tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia menatap woo bin, lalu mengangguk. Akhirnya woo bin menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Sebuah janji telah tercipta dari dua orang anak manusia yang masih jauh dari kata dewasa. _

"_Saranghae, uri Luhannie"_

_Luhan tersenyum di dalam pelukan Woo Bin, "Nado, Oppa.." lirihnya_

_Dan hari itu menjadi saksi, di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di belakang Basilika Sant 'Ambrogio, Luhan sudah menautkan hatinya pada seorang Kim Woo Bin. Luhan sudah menggantungkan harapannya dan menyerahkan dirinya untuk berjanji akan hidup bersama lelaki itu nantinya. Sebuah janji yang mereka ucapkan di umur yang masih sangat muda. Namun mereka memiliki komitmen yang mungkin akan membuat janji 'kecil' mereka menjadi sebuah kenyataan._

Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan haru menyelimuti dirinya. sebuah janji yang mereka ucapkan ditempat yang sama. Dan sekarang mereka benar – benar bertemu kembali. Luhan benar – benar bingung sekarang. Tiba – tiba bayangan senyuman Sehun melintas di pikirannya, membuat Luhan tersentak dan melepaskan pelukan hangat Woo Bin. Ia menghapus air mata yang sudah terlanjur jatuh di pipinya.

"Mianhe oppa.." Ujar Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Woo Bin sendirian.

Sedangkan woo bin menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Apakah Luhan sudah benar – benar melupakan janjinya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Balasan Review :

**Exindira : **waah Gomawo buat sarannya. Tapi mianhe, author milih couple lain huhu. Baca juga yaa :D

**Se and Lu : **haha udah jelas kan Woo Bin ini siapanya Luhan /kedipin mata wkwk iya bentar lagi mereka nikah kok di kamar author *loh haha

**Hunhan98 : **hihi iya ini choi young do sengaja aku buat nyasar kesini :D ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Xiaolu odult : **tenaaang, konfliknya juga gak berat kok ;;)

**Vita Williona Venus : **tapi mukanya ngenakin banget loh wkwk :p

**Jiy : **iya, walaupun Cuma jadi supporting cast :p emang sengaja kok author buat dia nyasar kesini haha

**Luhanxiao12 : **hihi makasih ne :D

**Majey jannah 97 : **hmm gimana yaa, gimana haha ini udah tau kan woo bin siapanya luhan ;;)

**Luxiaolu : **iya ini masa lalu kok (mungkin) /ditimpuk wkwk

**Maximumelf : **/tosss ! haha woo bin emang ganteng banget kalo menurut author pas di the heirs. Coba perhatiin deh. Senyuman liciknya tu gak nahaaaaan wkwk

**Ikha kim : **waaah, berarti kita sehati dong? /mulai gila haha udah tau jawabannya kan kenapa author milih woo bin ketimbang si yifan :p FYI, itu Cuma pendapat pribadi author loh yaa. Okee, usulannya di tampung yaaa :D

**HDHH : **hihi, selamat buat tebakan kamu yang bener kalo gitu :D

**Winterheaven : ***peluk woobin* aduh author galau ini mau milih sehun apa kim woo bin /ditabok wkwk waaah samaan dong /toss ! hihi

**Oh sera land : **Kayaknya mainstream banget kalo ngeliat luhan direbutin sama Laxy hyung kita satu ini /ditampar :p sama sih, author juga mupeng :9

**Elfkaisoo : **hihi sudah tau kan alesan author milih kim woo bin buat jadi masa lalu nya si Lulu ;;) iyanih, kaisoo Cuma jadi supporting cast di FF ini, jadi munculnya paling sekali dua kali doang. :p kebetulan author baru bikin songfic yang maincast nya Kaisoo, baca juga yaa :D

**Oh infa : **wae? Haha

**Piyopiyo : **udah di update yaa:d gomawoo

** : **hihi, iya tar author kasih tau ke lulu buat gak bikin sehun sakit hatii /peluk sehun

**Odult maniac : **gak kok, luhan gak bakal dinistain. Palingan sehun yang nistain luhan *loh /timpuk sehun haha

**Oh-seha : **iya ceritanya bad boy yang tobat gitu /halah haha iya bener – bener :D di chapt ini udah author jelasin kan semuanya hihi

**Chankaish : **hihi gomawo ne :D pantengin terus makanya FF author /promosi hehe

**Rly. : **hmmm, semuanya udah di jawab di chapt ini :D

**shinJiWoo920202 : **haha biasa aja kok, buat barang bermerek gitu kan bisa liat referensinya di google hihi. Gomawo ne buat reviewnya :D

**hatakehanahungry : **iya, banyak readers yang ngiranya gitu. Tapi author berhasil bikin kalian nganga kan pas tau kalo itu woo bin /ketawa setan haha semangat yaa ini kan udah h-1 :D

**Yo Yong : **hihi, sehun kan baik jadi gak pake marah – marah /author lebay

**Febydeer : **siapa yaa kim woo bin O.o

**Hunhancherry1220 : **sama ! author juga ngiler ngeliat baekki sama lulu belanja :p udah taukan woo bin siapa? Hihi makasih buat sarannya ne. mianhee, author pilih couple lain huhu jangan lupa baca juga yaa :D

**DIAHDEGA : **hmmm, tar deh author pikir – pikir dulu /digampar :p

**Shin hwa young : **ini udah di lanjut yaa :D

**Uchiha shesura-chan : **ini udah di update :D

**Xoxowolf : **waa, gomawo ne sudah review :d ini sudah dilanjut yaa :D

**Kiki : **ini udah di lanjut ne :d

**Lisnana1 : **ini udah dilanjut yaa :D

**Fiewee : **hihi jangan bosen – bosen bacanya yaa :d

**Delimandriyani : **tenang aja, author gak akan bikin konflik yang berat kok buat mereka :d

**Mey : **ini udah di lanjut yaa :D

**KOMOZAKU MITSUKI : **ini udah di lanjut :D

**Haah, akhirnya sudah kebongkar kan gimana masa lalunya Uri Luhannie disini ? ;;) ternyata banyak readers yang ngira author bakalan jadiin kris buat masa lalunya yaa. Itu udah mainstream banget deh kayaknya /digampar hihi sekali kali cari suasana beda, ngeliatin Kim Woo Bin gitu hihi. **

**Oh ya, author baru ngepost Songfict Angst gitu, judulnya 'Let Her Go', terinspirasi dari lagunya Passenger. Jangan lupa baca dan kasih review juga yaa disitu :D /promosi**

**Mianhe readers kalo gak sesuai dengan bayangan readers dan jalan ceritanya semakin membosankan *bow* jangan lupa ngasih saran dan kritik yang membangun di kolom review ne? terus terang aja nih, kalo yang komen dikit author juga jadi males buat ngelanjutinnya huhu jadi buat readers yang baik, jangan jadi siders ne :p terima kasih buat yang udah baca cerita ini, buat yang ngefavorite-in n ngefollow cerita ini juga jeongmal gomawo :d see you in next chapter ! **

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**GS, DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

* * *

Luhan mengelap sisa air mata yang dikeluarkannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa begitu lemah ketika berhadapan dengan Woo Bin. Pikirannya terus saja berkecamuk. Apa ia benar – benar telah melupakan janjinya kepada Woo Bin? Namun kenapa hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendengar pertanyaan Woo Bin tadi. Apa luhan masih mencintai namja itu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun? bukankah sekarang mereka resmi berpacaran. Bahkan Luhan sudah menyadari ada perasaan cinta dari dalam dirinya untuk Sehun. ia juga sudah menyatakannya kepada namja itu. Tapi kini, semenjak kedatangan Woo Bin, segalanya jadi berbeda. Luhan merasa bimbang. Ia merasa seakan berada diantara dua pilihan yang keduanya pula sama – sama akan menjatuhkannya ke dasar yang curam.

Luhan sudah berada di dalam sebuah taxi yang membawanya kembali ke hotel. Moodnya benar – benar hancur karena kejadian tadi. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan pemandangan kota Milan dari kaca Taxi. Begini saja sudah membuat hati Luhan sedikit tenang. Mengagumi betapa indah kota yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri ini bagi Luhan. Dan kesemua kenangannya, berasal dari seseorang itu. Kim Woo Bin.

Setelah membayar Taxi-nya ketika sudah sampai di depan Hotel, luhan bergegas masuk. Ia kemudian memasuki Lift dan menekan tombol dimana kamarnya berada. Tak lupa, ia merapikan tatanan wajahnya yang mungkin agak sedikit berantakan karena tangisannya tadi. setelah sampai, luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Hening, tak ada siapapun. Mungkin Baekhyun masih sedang berjalan – jalan, sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol masih mengurusi perusahaan.

Luhan memilih untuk mengganti bajunya dengan setelan _hot pants_ dan kemeja kebesaran yang nyaman. Setelah itu, ia meraih handphone-nya yang terus saja berbunyi nyaring. Namun tidak menampilkan nama siapapun. Hanya tertera deretan nomer tak dikenal yang membuat Luhan bertanya – Tanya. Ia memilih untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"_Xi Luhan.."_

Deg.

Luhan tercekat mendengar suara diujung telponnya. Suara ini lagi..

"darimana oppa mengetahui nomerku?"

"_aku memintanya pada Kyungsoo Luhan-ah. Kau jangan marah kepadanya, ne? karena aku yang memaksanya"_ jawab Woo Bin

Luhan hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Luhan tau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat tidak tegaan. Dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa Kyungsoo akan begitu mudahnya merasa kasihan pada orang yang meminta bantuan kepadanya. Dan tidak akan tega untuk sekedar berkata tidak.

Terdengar helaan napas disebrang, _"kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja? Apa aku menyakitimu?"_

Luhan berusaha untuk menormalkan nada bicaranya, ia bahkan tidak dapat memungkiri betapa ia merindukan suara ini.

"Aniya, aku hanya ada urusan tadi. Mianhe" jawab Luhan lirih

"_kalau begitu, bisakah aku mengajakmu keluar nanti malam?"_

Luhan terdiam, mencerna perkataan Woo Bin. Apa ia harus menemui namja itu lagi?

"Ne"

"_Baiklah, aku akan menjem-"_

"Jangan!" sela Luhan ketika Woo Bin hendak berbicara. Entah kenapa Luhan sangat tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui rencananya dan Woo Bin. Ini bisa merusak semuanya.

"_Wae, Lu?"_

"Gwenchana. Kita bisa bertemu di depan _Piazza Duomo_, Oppa"

"_Keure. Kita bertemu disana jam 8, Luhan-ah."_

"Baiklah"

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada yang mematikan sambungan. Luhan bahkan masih menempelkan handphone ke telinganya.

"_Luhan-ah..?"_

"n.. ne, oppa?"

"_Bogoshipeo.."_

Luhan menahan napasnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Serta matanya yang indah terlihat berbinar – binar.

"Na.. do"

Sebuah senyuman terukir dari bibir Woo Bin. Ia sangat bahagia. Mungkin saja Luhan memang belum sepenuhnya melupakan janji itu padanya. Jika memang lupa, dengan senang hati Woo Bin akan mengingatkannya. Sedangkan Luhan, yeoja itu hanya terpaku melihat layar handphone yang mati karena sambungan telpon yang baru saja diputuskan. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Karena terlalu bahagia, mungkin?

* * *

Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar hotelnya dengan malas. Ia pulang sendirian, karena Chanyeol yang masih berada di luar untuk menjemput Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan – jalan. Hari sudah sangat sore. Sehun merasa sangat lelah karena seharian berada diluar untuk mengurusi kantor cabang MiD yang berada di Milan bersama Chanyeol. Ia berniat untuk langsung tertidur di pulau kapuk karena rasa lelah yang melanda dirinya sedari tadi.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar. Ada luhan yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya sambil membaca mengotak – atik handphone-nya. Sehun lebih memilih untuk langsung berlalu ke _walk-in closet_ untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau baru pulang?" Tanya Luhan seraya menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas pelukan Luhan. ia bahkan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan setelah ia berhasil berganti pakaian. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap seperti itu. Biasanya Sehun akan segera memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir atau kening Luhan, apalagi seharian ini mereka memang samasekali tidak berhubungan. Apa sehun tidak merindukannya? Mungkin karena sehun terlalu repot untuk mengurusi Perusahaan sehingga sekarang ia merasa kelelahan.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti Sehun menuju ranjang. Sehun merebahkan dirinya membelakangi Luhan. luhan mendekati namjanya itu hati – hati. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun sambil berbicara di telinganya.

"Kau kenapa, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan hati – hati

"aku hanya lelah." Jawab Sehun tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja. Apa kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu, agar badanmu kembali sehat, hmm?" tawar Luhan namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sehun.

"keure, aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. namun tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari namja itu. sehun masih saja menutup matanya dan berbaring membelakangi Luhan.

Apa mungkin sehun terlalu lelah, sehingga tidak memperhatikan Luhan sedikitpun?

Luhan memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar. Mungkin sehun memang butuh waktu untuk beristirahat tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

.

Baekhyun tengah memakan _popcorn_ bersama chanyeol sambil menonton televisi. Luhan menghampiri mereka berdua dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di samping sofa yang ditempati oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Kau mau, Lu?" tawar chanyeol kepada Luhan yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala.

Luhan mengambil remote dan mengganti channel televisi.

"Kau kemana saja tadi, Lu?" Tanya baekhyun

Luhan terdiam mendapati pertanyaan baekhyun. ia tak mungkin harus jujur kepada baekhyun soal Woo Bin tadi kan. Bisa – bisa ia diceramahi oleh yeoja imut itu.

"hanya berjalan – jalan disekitar gereja, Baek"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya "Bukannya tadi kau bilang Kyungsoo mengajakmu membelikan kado untuk Jongin?" Tanya baekhyun

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal samasekali. Ia tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan baekhyun. keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan jika ia bercerita dengan baekhyun dengan chanyeol yang berada di antara mereka. Sangat tidak nyaman.

"ah.. ya. Tadi Kyungsoo sempat membelikan jongin sebuah dasi di toko sekitar gereja"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya heran. Bukannya di sekitar gereja tidak ada pertokoan? Namun baekhyun memilih hanya mengangguk – anggukan kecil kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tv. Chanyeol kemudian pamit kepada baekhyun dan Luhan untuk mandi karena sudah kegerahan. Sedangkan luhan, ia memilih untuk pindah duduk di samping baekhyun.

"mana sehun?"

"dia sedang tidur"

Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Sedangkan luhan, ia tampak ragu. Apakah ia harus menceritakan apa yang ia alami barusan dan rencananya untuk bertemu dengan Woo Bin nanti malam?

"Baek.."

"hmm?" jawab baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari arah TV.

Luhan tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya dan memilih untuk ikut memalingkan wajahnya kearah TV.

"wae, Lu?" ulang Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. mungkin memang belum saatnya ia harus bercerita dengan sahabatnya itu. sedangkan baekhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya.

* * *

Luhan sudah bersiap – siap, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 PM. Sehun masih tertidur di ranjang. Luhan lalu memilih untuk tidak membangunkan namja itu dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sehun lalu mengelus pelan pipi namja itu. tidak dapat dipungkiri ia memang sangat mencintai namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. wajahnya terlihat sangat damai ketika sedang tertidur seperti ini. Luhan segera mencari _note_ yang terletak di nakas lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menaruhnya tepat di nakas di samping tempat tidur sehun. setelah selesai, ia pun beranjak pergi.

Setelah memakan waktu perjalanan sekitar 45 menit. Akhirnya, Luhan pun sampai ke _Piazza Duomo. _Luhan memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gereja yang besar dengan arsitektur _Gothik_ yang terletak di lapangan utama di pusat kota Milan. Luhan mulai menyusuri pelatarannya. Lampu – lampu hias yang berada di sekitaran gereja membuat kesan artistik timbul di sekitarnya. pada akhirnya, luhan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di bawah lampu hias di pelataran gereja. Suasana sejuk menerpa ketika angin sepoi – sepoi terus saja bertiup, menerbangkan surai pirang Luhan. sebenarnya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Sehun sekarang. Namun entah kenapa perasaan rindunya kepada Woo Bin lebih besar dan memaksanya untuk pergi kesini. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba merilekskan pikirannya dari suara bising lalu lintas sekitar _Duomo._ Tiba – tiba saja, ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar telah merengkuhnya ke pelukan dada bidang seseorang.

Luhan tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Woo Bin tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Senyuman yang begitu ia rindukan. Dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan namja itu juga. Luhan segera beringsut dan agak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Woo Bin. Ini hanya, terlalu cepat.

"Oppa, baru sampai?" tanyanya

"Ne, Lu. Ini untukmu." Ucap Woo Bin seraya memberikan sebuah bingkisan kecil yang dibungkus oleh _paper bag_ bermerek Gucci kepada Luhan.

"Apa ini? Oppa tidak perlu rep-"

"Aniya, aku tidak menerima penolakan _Little deer_" ujar Woo bin sambil mengacak lembut surai Luhan dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Luhan merona karenanya.

"Kajja Lu, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang indah"

Woo bin menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk memasuki bagian dalam gereja. Luhan hanya menurut sambil terkagum – kagum dengan arsitektur yang diciptakan gereja ini. Awalnya, Luhan mengira, Woo Bin akan mengajaknya ke tempat selain gereja itu. Namun ternyata, Woo Bin mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ke bagian_ rooftop_ gereja yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Kota Milan dari atas.

Luhan berdecak kagum melihatnya. Lampu warna – warni di seluruh kota nampak apik jika dilihat dari sudut atas _Piazza Duomo_ seperti ini.

"Kau suka, Lu?" Tanya Woo Bin

Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman antusias. Sedangkan woo bin hanya tersenyum miris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan lampu warna – warni di bawahnya.

"Kau sekarang lebih mudah tersenyum. Apa hatimu sudah mulai bisa tersentuh hanya karena hal – hal kecil ?" Tanya Woo Bin sarkastik

Luhan tersentak mendapati pertanyaan Woo Bin. Senyumnya yang sedari tadi mengembang, mulai mengabur. Ia sangat paham maksud perkataan Woo Bin tadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaku, Luhan-ah. Bahkan yang tadi siang." Ujar woo bin seraya membalikkan badan Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Oppa ingin aku menjawab seperti apa?" Tanya luhan sambil berusaha untuk tegar memandang manik mata Woo Bin yang berwarna hitam legam.

Woo Bin menghela napasnya kasar, "aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Karena sejujurnya, ia juga tidak tau apa alasannya. Semenjak kedatangan Sehun di hidupnya, secara tidak langsung namja itu memang sudah membawa perubahan besar di diri Luhan. bahkan tanpa Luhan sadari apa yang dikatakan Woo bin itu benar. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum bahkan hanya karena hal yang sepele. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu.

"aku tidak tahu, oppa" lirih Luhan

Woo bin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa ini karena 'namja itu', Lu? Hmm?"

Luhan benar – benar tidak mengetahui harus menjawab bagaimana. Separuh hatinya berkata bahwa itu benar. Namun separuh hatinya lagi menolak hal tersebut. karena sampai sekarang ia masih merasakan debaran jantung yang tak menentu jika bertemu dengan Woo Bin. Dan itu artinya ia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap namja itu, dan ia tidak ingin Woo Bin mengetahui jawaban yang dapat membuat hatinya sakit.

"Apa kau mencintai 'namja itu' ?" Tanya woo bin lembut

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap Woo Bin. Haruskah ia berkata jujur? Ataukah..

"tidak" jawab Luhan. entah kenapa hanya kata – kata itu yang lepas dari bibirnya. Kenapa luhan harus berbohong? Hal itu sontak membuat Woo Bin meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan hanya menatap kosong lalu tersenyum miris di dalam dekapan hangat Woo Bin.

"Gomawo, kau membuat hatiku tenang Luhan-ah" ujar Woo Bin sambil mengecup lembut puncak kepala Luhan.

_Mianhe, Sehun-ah.._

Walaupun hatinya merasa tidak tenang, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri Luhan juga merasa hatinya cukup lega bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Woo Bin lagi setelah sekian lama.

.

Woo Bin terus saja merangkul pundak Luhan mesra sambil mengelilingi _stand – stand_ makanan yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Mereka sesekali bercanda tawa menceritakan kejadian lucu saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Woo bin bahkan sempat mengaku bahwa dirinya pernah berniat untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tua Luhan yang berada di China untuk melepas rindu pada Luhan. namun ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu karena kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan yang dikelolanya sendiri.

"Oppa, aku ingin makan kebab"

Woo Bin tersenyum, "Ne, kajja kita kesitu Lu" ujar woo bin sambil membawa Luhan ke_ stand_ makanan yang khusus menjual kebab dan memesan 2 porsi sedang untuk mereka.

Mereka melahap kebab masing – masing sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi lalu lalang kendaraan.

"jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Manhattan, Luhan-ah?"

"sepertinya besok siang"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menungguku di sana. Aku janji akan mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat."

Luhan tersenyum getir, akankah Woo Bin akan benar – benar mengunjunginya nanti?

"aku menunggumu, oppa" ujar luhan yang di jawab dengan senyuman tulus dari Woo Bin.

Setidaknya malam terakhirnya di Milan menjadi salah satu malam terbaik yang pernah di lewati oleh Luhan. malam yang ia lewatkan bersama dengan namja yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Dan mala mini menjadi tonggak untuk Woo Bin yang (mungkin) akan memulai kembali kisah cintanya bersama dengan yeoja yang dari dulu dicintainya, Xi Luhan.

* * *

Baekhyun mondar – mandir sedari tadi di ruang tamu. Yeoja mungil itu kelihatan sangat bingung dan khawatir. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun luhan belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hotel. Sedangkan sehun, hanya terduduk di sofa bersama dengan chanyeol di sampingnya.

"chagiya.. tidak bisakah kau sedikit tenang, hmm? Luhan pasti akan segera pulang" ujar chanyeol

"shireo, yeolli-ah. aku takut dia kenapa – kenapa" jawab baekhyun sambil terus mondar – mandir dan mencoba memencet tombol di handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"sehun-ah.. apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Luhan sedikitpun, eoh?" Tanya baekhyun kesal

Namja itu masih tetap setia dengan wajah _pokerface-_nya. "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu aku khawatirkan, noona" jawab sehun santai.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Hey, ada apa dengan bocah albino ini? bahkan sehun tidak menunjukkan wajah khawatir sedikitpun mendapati Luhan yang belum pulang sampai sekarang. Memang Luhan sudah meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil untuk sehun yang memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sedang ingin berjalan – jalan. Namun, apa namja itu tidak khawatir sedikitpun membiarkan yeoja-nya berkeliaran sendirian. Bahkan wajahnya tidak menampilkan kecemasan sedikitpun. Kelewat santai.

"Aku pulang"

Suara luhan yang baru masuk menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Ya! Kau dari mana saja, pabbo?! Kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?" cerocos baekhyun sambil menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja datang.

"bukankah aku tadi sudah meninggalkan catatan di nakas untuk Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"memang, tapi kau berjalan sendirian Luhan-ah. kenapa tidak mengajakku atau Sehun, huh? Kau sedang berada di Kota orang, Xi Luhan. Itu bahaya" ujar baekhyun

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, suara sehun sudah menginterupsi mereka. "Sudahlah noona, bukankah sudah kubilang Luhan sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri" jawab sehun

Luhan tersentak mendengar jawaban sehun. hatinya kesal. Entah kenapa, bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. ia bahkan tidak mendengar ada sedikitpun nada khawatir dari perkataan namja itu. hal ini jelas membuat Luhan bertanya – Tanya.

"Iya, baek. Buktinya sekarang aku sudah sampai disini kan sekarang" timpal Luhan dengan nada yang ia buat se normal mungkin.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, yah setidaknya ia bisa tenang karena Luhan sudah sampai dengan selamat sekarang "hmm, baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kau membereskan pakaianmu karena besok kita akan pulang ke Manhattan." Ujar baekhyun

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sehun yang masih saja menonton TV dengan santainya tanpa melihat Luhan sedikitpun. Dan Luhanpun memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, luhan bergegas menuju ke _walk-in closet_ dan mencari baju tidur yang pas untuk dipakainya malam ini. ia berfikir, sedikit _sex_ untuk dirinya dan Sehun bisa mencairkan suasana antara mereka berdua. Mungkin saja, sehun sedikit kesal lantaran Luhan terlalu lama meninggalkannya. Luhan tersenyum geli mendapati pikiran kotor yang menyelimuti otaknya. Semua ini karena pikiran _pervert_ sehun lah yang sering meracuninya.

Luhan bergegas keluar dari _walk-in closet_ dengan menggunakan sebuah _lingerie _dengan kedua tali rendahberwarna putih gading yang transparan dan menampilkan belahan dada yang rendah. Lalu dilapisinya dengan menggunakan baju transparan serupa untuk sedikit menutupi _lingerie_-nya yang sangat minim. Rambutnya sengaja dicepol asal – asalan. Namun, luhan kecewa ketika mendapati Sehun belum berada di ranjang mereka. Mungkin saja namja itu masih menonton bersama chanyeol dan juga baekhyun. luhan memilih untuk membuka bungkusan kecil yang diberikan oleh Woo Bin kepadanya tadi. Ia terkejut mendapati sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mata berbentuk kepala rusa yang dihiasi dengan _diamond_ berwarna – warni yang berkilauan. Luhan sampai terkagum – kagum melihatnya. Ia mencoba memasangkan cincin manis itu ke jari manisnya, namun kebesaran. Lalu ia memilih untuk memasangkannya ke jari tengah. Ia tersenyum memandangi betapa indahnya cincin itu. dan menyadari betapa ia sangat senang Woo Bin masih mengingat apa yang dulu menjadi julukan untuk Luhan, si Rusa.

"Kau, berbelanja?"

Luhan tersentak melihat sehun yang ternyata sudah berada dibelakangnya dan melihatnya memakai cincin itu. luhan buru – buru melepas cincin itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"an.. aniya. Seorang teman memberiku" jawab Luhan gugup

"oh" sehun hanya menjawab singkat lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Luhan sendiri bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun saat ini. apa sehun tidak penasaran, siapa yang memberikan cincin itu padanya.

Ia kemudian mendekati sehun sambil melepaskan lilitan baju transparan yang menutupi _lingerie_-nya. Seketika tubuh putih mulusnya terekspose dengan jelas. Sehun tentu saja belum melihat karena posisi tidurnya yang membelakangi Luhan. Luhan lalu naik ke atas ranjang lalu mendekati sehun dan memeluk mesra serta mencium telinga sehun.

"kau kenapa sehun-ah? kenapa daritadi kau menyueki ku? Hmm?" bisik luhan seduktif sambil mencium lembut telinga sehun.

Namja itu terlihat tidak bergeming sama sekali. Luhan tidak patah arang, ia bahkan dengan gencar menciumi leher putih Sehun dengan ciuman – ciuman hangat dan bergairah.

Sehun akhirnya berbalik menghadapkan dirinya ke Luhan. luhan tersenyum percaya diri menganggap bahwa dirinya sudah menang karena sehun pasti tidak akan kuasa menahan gairahnya.

"Tidurlah, aku lelah" ucap sehun seraya mencium kening Luhan dan kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi Luhan.

Wajah luhan merah padam menahan malu. Hey, ia baru saja ditolak sekarang? Lihatlah. Seorang Oh Sehun menolak seorang Xi Luhan? sejak kapan. Luhan dengan kesal kembali memakai baju transparannya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian berbaring membelakangi tubuh Sehun. ia tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan sikap sehun kepadanya. Padahal baru kemarin mereka saling bersikap mesra satu sama lain. tapi sekarang? Hmm. Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah memang kepada Sehun karena tadi sempat membohongi namja itu. tapi kenapa namja itu sudah merubah sikapnya terlebih dahulu. Menyebalkan sekali.

* * *

Luhan sudah sampai di apartemennya sekarang. Siang tadi penerbangannya ke Manhattan bersama dengan sehun, baekhyun dan chanyeol berjalan dengan sangat lancar. tubuhnya yang lelah ia hempaskan ke atas ranjang. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sikap sehun yang masih saja cuek kepadanya semenjak kemarin. Bahkan tadi sehun tidak mengantarnya kembali ke apartemen dengan alasan lelah dan ingin segera kembali ke rumah. Huh, bukannya namja itu bisa saja tidur bersama di apartemen Luhan. atau mungkin mengajak Luhan tidur dirumahnya mungkin.

Luhan menghela napasnya kasar. Terlalu banyak yang dialaminya sehingga membuat pikirannya tidak menentu. Kedatangan Woo Bin kembali dihidupnya, perubahan sikap Sehun semuanya adalah hal yang kontras. Luhan sampai samasekali tidak tau harus memilih apa dalam hidupnya. Di satu sisi ia masih menginginkan Sehun berada di sisinya, namun di sisi lain ia belum rela untuk melepaskan Woo Bin yang (mungkin) masih dicintainya.

Bell apartemen Luhan berbunyi. Luhan yang masih terpekur di dalam kamarnya kaget dan bertanya – Tanya. Siapa yang mau bertamu se-larut ini, pikirnya. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Baba? Mama?" ujar luhan tak percaya mendapati kedua orang tuanya yaitu, Xi Yi Fan dan Xi Zi Tao sudah berada di hadapannya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah mereka.

"Ne, baby. Ah, bogoshiposo Chagiya.." ucap Zi Tao sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Kenapa mama dan baba tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu jika ingin berkunjung, hmm?" Tanya Luhan seraya membawa kedua orang tuanya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"apakah Baba harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk menemui anak Baba yang seorang Pemain biola terkenal di Manhattan?" Goda Yi fan pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya. "Aniya, baba.. aku hanya terkejut" ucap Luhan manja. Dari dulu ia memang sangat manja kepada baba nya. Walaupun mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing – masing, hal itu tidak mengurangi kadar kemanjaan Luhan bahkan semenjak dirinya masih kecil.

"Chagi, kau habis berlibur?" Tanya Zi tao ketika mendapati koper Luhan yang masih tertata rapi di depan kamarnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tamu apartemen Luhan.

"Aniya, Mama. Aku hanya ada sedikit pekerjaan di Venesia lalu sedikit berjalan – jalan di Milan." Jawab luhan sambil masih berada di pelukan baba nya.

"bersama Baekhyun?" Tanya Zi Tao

"ne, Mama."

Yi fan dan zi tao hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti. Setelah itu luhan bergegas untuk menyiapkan kamar tamu yang memang tersedia di apartemennya untuk ditiduri oleh kedua orang tuanya nanti. Setelah keluar, dirinya dihadiahi dengan tatapan aneh dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di depan TV.

"Kau menjadi _icon_ MiD?" Tanya Yi Fan

Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia memang tidak menceritakan apapun kepada baba dan mamanya perihal pekerjaan yang baru saja ia ambil tersebut.

"Ne, baba. Tapi hanya sementara. Ini semua demi konserku di _Madison_ sebentar lagi"

"Lalu, hubungan apa yang tengah kau jalin dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun itu, baby? Kalian benar – benar, pacaran?" Tanya Zi Tao penasaran.

Oh ya, Salahkan saja berita di TV yang menampilkan kemesraannya dengan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan luhan bingung dimana wartawan bisa mendapatkan fotonya bersama Sehun saat menaiki sebuah gondola saat mereka berdua masih berada di Venesia kemarin.

"Ne, Mama" jawab Luhan hati – hati

Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir Zi Tao. Ia teramat senang mendapati putri semata wayangnya yang sangat cuek, kini sudah mendapatkan seorang namjachingu. Ini sebuah kemajuan.

"Bagiamana dengan Woo Bin?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir baba nya. Kenapa baba nya bisa mempertanyakan Woo Bin sekarang.

"Maksud baba?"

Yi Fan menghela napasnya. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan gagah tidak mencerminkan bahwa umurnya sudah sangat matang. Ia bahkan bisa menjadi seorang model terkenal dengan postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan mendukung bahkan bila umurnya tak muda lagi.

"Kemarin lusa, baba bertemu dengan Woo Bin pada perjamuan para pengusaha di Milan. Kami berbicara banyak hal, dan ia berkata kalau ia bertemu denganmu. Saat itu baba ingin sekali menemuimu, namun karena jadwal baba yang padat baba terpaksa menundanya dan langsung kembali ke China. Ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha terkenal sekarang ya Lu, baba hampir tidak mengenalinya. Dia semakin tampan rupanya.."

Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"dia juga berkata bahwa ia sangat ingin melamarmu, Lu." Luhan tersentak mendengar perkataan baba nya. Oh yaa, cobaan apalagi sekarang yang harus dihadapinya.

"Kenapa gege tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku?" Tanya Zi tao pada suaminya

"Aku lupa, Zizi" jawab Yi Fan lembut kepada istri tercintanya.

"lalu, kau jawab apa ge?" Tanya Zi tao penasaran.

Luhan berharap – harap cemas mendengar jawaban apa yang diberikan oleh baba nya kepada Woo Bin.

"Aku hanya menyerahkan semua pilihan pada Luhan, Zizi. Aku tidak akan mengaturnya sedikitpun. Ini merupakan pilihan yang harus diambilnya sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum lega sambil kembali memeluk erat baba nya. Baba nya memang seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya. "Gomawo, baba"

Yi fan hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut surai anak semata wayangnya yang sangat di sayanginya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau besok, kau mengajak Sehun untuk makan malam bersama dengan kita, Baby? Mama akan memasak untuk kalian." Ujar Zi Tao

Luhan bingung. Haruskah ia mengajak Sehun? bukankah hubungannya dengan sehun sedang tidak baik. Namja itu bahkan tidak menghubunginya sampai sekarang.

"aku akan menanyakan hal ini terlebih dahulu padanya, mama"

"keure. Tidak perlu terburu – buru. Kami masih memiliki banyak waktu disini" Jawab Yi Fan.

"memang sampai kapan baba berencana untuk tinggal?"

"baba mu sudah mengambil cuti selama 1 minggu, chagiya" ucap Zi tao.

"Jinjja? Ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Luhan sambil mengecup pipi baba dan mamanya secara bergantian.

Xi luhan memang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil jika berhadapan denga orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya seperti orang tuanya . sifatnya yang dingin tidak akan terlihat sedikitpun jika suasana hatinya sedang terasa sangat baik.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat membangunkan Luhan dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Matanya yang masih terasa berat membuatnya malas untuk beranjak dari selimut tebalnya yang nyaman. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya ke tubuhnya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Luhan dibuka oleh seseorang. Lalu muncullah Zi Tao dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan masih saja bergelung di bawah selimut dengan wajahnya yang lucu. Ia menghampiri putrinya lalu mengelus lembut surai pirang Luhan.

"Baby, Ireona.. ini sudah pagi" ucap Zi Tao. Ia memang jarang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan nama. Ia lebih senang memanggil anak kesayangannya ini dengan panggilan sayang seperti tadi.

Luhan melenguh dan membuka matanya perlahan. "sebentar lagi, Mama" jawab Luhan ketika mendapati mamanya sudah berada di sampingnya dan mencoba untuk menutup matanya kembali.

"Ani, Ani. Kau harus bangun, Chagiya. Cepatlah.. Kita akan sarapan bersama" jawab Zi Tao Lembut.

Luhan akhirnya kembali membuka matanya. "Arraseo, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu" jawab Luhan

"baiklah, mama dan baba menunggumu di ruang makan" jawab Zi Tao sambil berlalu meninggalkan putrinya yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan di atas kasur.

Luhan membangunkan dirinya dan melepaskan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia segera mencari handphone-nya yang berada di atas nakas. Ia kemudian mengecek apakah ada panggilan dari Sehun atau hanya sekedar pesan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Namja itu tidak mengirimi apapun kepada Luhan. Bahkan hanya ada pesan dari Woo Bin yang mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya. Luhan menghela napasnya berat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Luhan memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Karena pasti baba dan mamanya sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Ini adalah momen langka selama setahun terakhir. Baba dan mamanya selalu saja sibuk begitupun dengan Luhan. sehingga mereka jarang memiliki waktu bersama. Tapi hari ini, mereka bisa mewujudkannya.

.

"Zizi, apakah Luhan sudah bangun?" Tanya Yi Fan kepada istrinya yang tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu di dapur.

"Sudah ge, dia sedang mandi. Sebentar lagi dia pasti selesai dan kita akan sarapan bersama" ucap Zi Tao

Yi Fan tersenyum sambil menghampiri istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. ia kemudian mencium lembut bibir Zi Tao "_Wo Ai Ni,_ Xi Zi Tao" bisik Yi fan lembut pada istrinya

Ia sangat mencintai Zi Tao. Mereka berdua sama – sama menjalin cinta semenjak SMA dan memutuskan untuk menikah ketika lulus kuliah dan saat Yi Fan baru mulai merintis karir untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha. ZI Tao memang seorang yeoja yang sangat manja. Wajahnya yang imut ditambah dengan matanya yang seperti panda membuat Yi Fan semakin gemas saja melihatnya. Walaupun umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, namun tubuh rampingnya masih terjaga dengan baik karena perawatan yang dijalaninya.

Yah, melihat kedua orang tuanya jelas saja tak mengherankan mengapa wajah Luhan terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun. Perpaduan dari kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan cantik.

"_Chui niu ya!"_ **–Gombal!-** jawab Zi Tao sambil tersenyum pada suaminya. Usia pernikahan yang tak lagi muda tidak membuat Yi Fan bosan untuk mengucapkan kata – kata cinta pada istrinya tersebut.

"_Zhende ai ni, xiangxin wo. Wo bu xiang likai ni. Wo bu neng mei you ni_" **–Aku benar – benar mencintaimu, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu-** ucap Yi Fan sambil memeluk Zi Tao dari belakang. Yeoja itu terkekeh mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"_Wo Xiang Ni_" **–Aku percaya padamu-**

Yi Fan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban istrinya. Ia lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam milik istrinya lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. "Aku menunggumu di meja makan"

Zi Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan masakannya.

.

Luhan sudah selesai mandi. Ia bergegas menuju ke meja makan dengan baba dan mamanya yang sudah duduk di posisinya masing – masing. Luhan tersenyum mendapatinya, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki kearah Yi Fan, dan mengecup lembut pipinya "Selamat pagi, Baba" ucapnya.

"selamat pagi, Baby Lu" Jawab Yi Fan sambil tersenyum memandangi putrinya. Luhan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kau tidak mencium mama, eoh?" Tanya Zi Tao berpura – pura mengambek

"Mama sudah menciumku tadi pagi" jawab Luhan santai

"Kau ini. ckck"

Yi fan hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan dari putri dan istrinya. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera sarapan sekarang" ucap Yi Fan

"Baiklah. Mama masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Mama memasak bubur kesukaanmu" jawab Zi tao

Luhan terlihat senang. Ia memang sudah lama tidak merasakan bubur khas China buatan mamanya. Ia kemudian menyantap bubur itu dengan khidmat.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mencari apartemen baru, Lu? Baba bisa membelikanmu yang lebih besar jika kau mau" tawar Yi Fan

"Aniya Baba, aku sudah cukup nyaman tinggal disini" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan memang tidak pernah lagi merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang terbilang sangat kaya raya semenjak dirinya sudah mendapat penghasilan sendiri dari bermain biola. Bahkan apartemen yang cukup besar ini merupakan hasil dari jerih payahnya selama ini.

"Kau yakin, baby?" Tanya Zi Tao

"Iya, baba dan mama tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Luhan

"Oh ya, siang ini aku akan pergi menemui Sehun. baba dan mama tidak apa – apa kan jika aku tinggal?"

"gwenchana, Baby. Sesudah ini mama dan baba berencana akan pergi ke tempat Suho, teman lama baba mu di sini"

Luhan hanya mengangguk – angguk setuju. Ia meneruskan sarapannya yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa sedikit hambar karena perasaan hatinya yang tidak terlalu menentu. Apa ia yakin akan bertemu sehun? lebih cepat lebih baik. Mungkin sekarang suasana hati Sehun sudah mulai membaik.

* * *

Luhan menuruni mobilnya yang sudah sampai di _basement _Mid. Ia berniat untuk menemui sehun dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama dengan Mama dan Babanya. Tadinya, luhan berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk turut serta bersamanya. Namun, yeoja itu menolaknya dengan alasan ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Entah itu apa. Terpaksa luhan sendirian mendatangi namjanya itu. ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya kepada Sehun. sehun tentu tidak mungkin menolaknya kan?

Luhan mengenakan _Printed Bodycon Dress_ yang bercorak abstrak berwarna putih dan gold yang melekat erat ditubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya terekpos bebas karena dress yang digunakannya berada di atas lututnya. Surai pirangnya tergerai bebas tanpa ada aksesoris sedikitpun. Luhan sengaja menggunakan kaca mata untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.

Pandangan kagum dari para staff Mid tidak henti – hentinya didapati Luhan. semua orang berdecak kagum melihat betapa cantiknya seorang Xi Luhan. yeoja yang sudah menjadi kekasih dari bos mereka sendiri, Oh Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis ketika para staff MiD menegurnya. Luhan segera memasuki Lift dan menekan tombol paling atas tempat dimana ruangan Sehun berada.

Luhan menjejakkan kakinya dengan anggun dengan bunyi gemeletuk _stiletto _yang mengiringinya. Ia melirik sebentar kearah ruangan Chanyeol namun ia tidak mendapati adanya namja itu diruangannya. Ia kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruangan sehun yang dijaga oleh seorang sekretaris cantik di depannya.

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan, Sehun?"

"Maaf nona, tapi Tuan sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Jawab Sekretaris tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, hey dia adalah kekasih dari Sehun. apa ia tidak berhak menemui kekasihnya sendiri.

"Saya ada perlu dengannya" lanjut Luhan.

"Maaf nona, tetap tidak bisa. Tuan Sehun sedang menerima tamu"

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia kemudian berniat untuk menelpon sehun agar segera keluar dari ruangannya dan menemuinya. Namun baru saja hendak menelpon Sehun, luhan menghentikan niatnya ketika mendengar suara – suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan Sehun. jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Ia kemudian mendekati pintu ruangan Sehun yang berada di depannya, lalu mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Maaf, nona. Anda tid-"

"Shut Up!" jawab Luhan frustasi. Ia terus mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu dan mencoba membuka sedikit pintu ruangan sehun.

Deg

Luhan merasa dadanya seakan ingin membuncah karena percampuran emosi dan rasa sedih yang tercampur aduk. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia duga. Sehun terlihat tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu itu siapa karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh tubuh Sehun.

Luhan menahan napasnya dan mencoba untuk tidak berteriak sekarang juga mendapati apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia kemudian menutup pintu ruangan Sehun perlahan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menghampiri namja itu ataupun melayangkan tamparan di pipinya. Mood nya benar – benar hancur. Apakah hubungan yang baru saja beberapa hari lalu mereka resmikan akan berakhir begitu saja. Hubungan yang bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari lamanya. Lalu apa artinya pernyataan tulus Sehun kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu. Apa namja itu hanya berniat mempermainkan dirinya. Apakah ini jawaban atas sikap aneh sehun semenjak berada di Milan kemarin. Segala pikiran berkecamuk di hati Luhan membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

_Kau Brengsek, Oh Sehun.._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Uwaaa, mianhe banget author gak bisa bales review kalian di chapt ini. tapi readers jangan khawatir, author baca semua kok review dari kalian yang bikin author terharu hihi mianhe juga karena update nya ngaret sekaliiii. Author lagi bener – bener sibuk sama kegiatan kampus. Jeongmal mianhe, ne :( huhu tapi author janji bakalan nyelesain ff ini koook, walaupun ngaret – ngaret hehe. **

**Jangan bosen buat ngasih review ya :D review kalian itu semangat buat author ngelanjutin FF ini ditengah kesibukan yang melanda huhu terima kasih buat review kalian beserta follow dan favoritnya. See you in next chapter !**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**GS, DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

* * *

Apartemen Luhan terasa sangat sepi sekarang. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang terduduk di Balkon apartemennya tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Pikirannya jauh menerawang ke beberapa jam sebelumnya, waktu ia menyaksikan Sehun dengan penuh gairah sedang berciuman mesra dengan yeoja lain. Ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat Luhan rasakan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendatangi Sehun ataupun melampiaskan kekesalan, kemarahan, kesedihan bahkan kekecewaan yang sudah bercampur menjadi satu di hatinya kepada namja itu. Terlebih karena ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Apakah yang tadi dia lihat adalah 'namjanya'? Dan siapa kah yeoja jalang yang sudah lancang mencium bibir yang bahkan baru kemarin mengecupnya dengan lembut? Jika ia merasakan sakit ketika melihat Sehun sedang bermesraan tadi, itu artinya ia sangat mencintai namja itu kan? Dulu, bahkan ketika Luhan sudah tau dia menyukai Woo Bin, ia tidak merasakan perasaan sakit saat Woo Bin menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Namun sekarang? Apa mungkin cintanya kepada sehun lebih besar?

Luhan bukanlah tipe yeoja yang menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis meratapi nasib di kamarnya. Tidak. Luhan bukanlah tipe yeoja seperti itu. Ia memang seorang yeoja yang masih memiliki sikap dingin dan memilih untuk memendam apa yang ia rasakan sendirian. Ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Menjadi lemah artinya telah siap menyerahkan diri untuk dilecehkan oleh orang lain. Itulah prinsip hidupnya. Ya, dia memang keras kepala dan cukup egois. Sikap yang bahkan tidak hilang dari hidupnya semenjak dulu.

"Luhan-ah.."

Luhan tersentak ketika Baba nya sudah berada duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Ia terlalu banyak melamun, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran baba nya.

"Kapan Baba pulang? Mana Mama?" Tanya Luhan

"Barusan. Baba pulang sendirian karena Mama mu sedang berjalan – jalan dengan Yixing, istri Suho. Teman Baba yang tadi pagi baba ceritakan" Jawab Yi Fan tenang. Ia memang sudah sangat memahami sifat istrinya Zi tao yang sangat gila belanja. Dan dirinya sangat memaklumi hal itu. bukankah semua harta yang ia cari ujung – ujungnya hanya untuk dihabiskan oleh orang – orang yang dicintainya?

Luhan hanya mengangguk – ngangguk paham. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit cerah Manhattan yang berwarna orange. Matahari yang baru saja ingin menenggelamkan dirinya memang selalu indah.

"Kau kenapa, Baby Lu?" Tanya Yi Fan sambil memandang Luhan heran

"Maksud baba?"

Yi Fan menghela napasnya pelan. Lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan surai pirang anak semata wayangnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Baba, Lu."

Luhan hanya menunduk. Ia paham benar, jika dirinya tidak akan pernah berhasil menyembunyikan apapun dari Baba nya. Baba merupakan orang terdekat yang sangat mengenal seperti apa dirinya, lebih dari siapapun.

"Aku tidak tahu baba, aku hanya…" luhan menghentikan perkataannya lalu menghela napasnya berat. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu rumit. Sehingga membuatnya tidak tau harus memulainya darimana.

Yi Fan tersenyum lalu meraih kepala Luhan sehingga menyenderkannya ke badan tegapnya. Baginya, Luhan tetaplah anak kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Apa ini menyangkut masalah hati?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan babanya.

"Apa namja yang bernama Sehun itu menyakitimu?" luhan kembali menghela napasnya berat. Namja itu bahkan sangat sangat menyakitinya. Luhan kembali mengangguk pasrah menjawab pertanyaan baba nya.

"Apa kau pernah menyakitinya juga?"

Luhan tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Baba nya. Ia kemudian bangun dari pelukan babanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Yi fan tersenyum memandang Luhan.

"Jangan memandang kesalahan orang lain hanya dari sudut pandang yang tersakiti saja, Lu. Siapa tau kau juga melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu"

Luhan semakin tercekat mendengar perkataan Baba nya. Kesalahan apa yang dimaksud oleh Babanya tersebut? bukankah ia merasa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuat Sehun kecewa? Oh Luhan, jangan lupakan pertemuanmu kemarin dengan Woo bin dengan segala kebohonganmu disana. Tidak, Luhan tidak lupa. Yeoja itu hanya merasa, itu bukan sebuah kesalahan yang patut dibalas dengan hal yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lihat.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa telah menyakitinya, Baba. Ini hanya terlalu cepat dan aku merasa dia tidak benar – benar mencintaiku sepenuhnya" Sangkal Luhan.

"Baba tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Lu. Hanya saja, jika baba perhatikan, kau sudah mulai dekat kembali dengan Woo Bin-"

Luhan memandang Yi Fan dengan heran. Hey, darimana babanya tahu?

"-dan itu tidak akan baik untuk hubunganmu dengan Sehun" sambung Yi Fan

"Tapi Baba-"

"Mata bisa menipu kita, chagiya. Tapi hatimu tidak. _Trust No one, except God and your heart_." Sela Yi Fan sambil mengacak lembut surai Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan perkataan baba nya.

Luhan menutup wajahnya frustasi. Sebeneranya apa yang tengah terjadi di hidupnya sehingga ia mengalami masalah se-_complicated _ini. Dia harus menemui Baekhyun nanti. Ya. Harus.

* * *

Di tengah perasaan kesalnya terhadap Sehun, jauh dilubuk hati Luhan ia masih mengharapkan namja itu menghubunginya. Mungkin hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi tidak. tidak ada satupun pesan yang ia terima semenjak tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Luhan sampai kewalahan mendengar pertanyaan dari Mamanya –Zi Tao-, perihal kapan Sehun akan memenuhi undangan untuk makan malam bersama dengan mereka. Namun untungnya saja, babanya selalu membantu untuk menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan mama nya tersebut.

Sekarang, Luhan bahkan sudah terdampar di Jongxi's, kedai milik Xiumin dan Jongdae seperti biasanya. Kebetulan ia tidak memiliki jadwal latihan dan juga pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di Mid. Bahkan perihal perlengkapan konsernya sebentar lagi sedang diurus oleh Baekhyun. itulah sebabnya Luhan belum bisa menemui sahabatnya tersebut. Dan ia memilih untuk menyendiri di sini.

"Hay, Lu. ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Jongdae –suami Xiumin- yang berada di balik meja kasir ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam kedainya.

"Aku ingin 1 _hot Americano with no sugar_."

"hanya itu?"

"Ya, aku sedang diet jika oppa ingin tahu." Canda Luhan yang disambut dengan kekehan oleh Jongdae

"Kemana Xiumin eonni?" Tanya Luhan ketika tidak mendapati Xiumin di setiap sudut kedai.

"Oh, dia sedang berbelanja beberapa keperluan. Apa kau kesini untuk mencarinya?"

"Ah.. tidak. aku hanya sedang ingin mampir saja. Kalau begitu, ini" ujar Luhan seraya memberikan lembaran dolar senilai $ 6 yang langsung diterima oleh Jongdae.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menyamankan dirimu ditempat biasa sambil menungguku membawakan 1 _hot Americano_ untukmu."

Luhan tersenyum sekilas kepada Jongdae lalu memilih untuk duduk di tempat favoritnya di Jongxi's. Yaitu di samping sebuah jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke _Bowery Street_ yang terlihat ramai kali ini. Luhan menghela napasnya pelan kali ini, tidak dapat dipungkiri pikirannya masih saja dipenuhi oleh bayang – bayang Sehun di dalamnya.

"1 _Hot Americano_ untukmu, Lu" seru Jongdae seraya menyerahkan segelas _hot Americano_ kesukaan Luhan yang masih mengepulkan asap – asap panas. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Jongdae.

Sepeninggal jongdae, Luhan segera meraih _hot Americano_-nya dan meniupnya perlahan lalu menyesapnya. Entah kenapa rasa pahit yang sengaja ia pilih untuk rasa kopinya menimbulkan ketenangan sendiri pada dirinya. setidaknya, otaknya bisa sedikit bekerjasama ketika asupan _caffeine_ masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Luhan tersentak ketika handphone-nya bergetar karena ada panggilan. Ia berharap itu adalah panggilan dari Sehun. namun ternyata bukan, panggilan tersebut dari Woo Bin. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Luhan pun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, Oppa"

"_Good afternoon, Little deer_" Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Woo Bin barusan.

"Tumben menelpon. Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Apa kau sedang ada dalam larangan untuk mengangkat telpon?" Tanya Woo Bin

"aniya, Oppa. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menemanimu yang terlihat sedang sendirian sekarang."

Luhan terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Woo Bin, ia bahkan sempat celingukan mencari keberadaan namja itu disekitar Kedai. Namun hasilnya nihil. Lagipula tidak mungkin Woo Bin bisa tau keberadaanya sekarang. Dia kan berada di Milan.

"Coba saja jika bisa" tantang Luhan yang disambut dengan kekehan kecil oleh Woo Bin.

"Apa ini artinya kau mengizinkanku menemanimu, hmm?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum sekilas, "Silahkan saja, Tuan Kim Woo Bin" jawab Luhan

"Keure, kau hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit"

Sambungan pun terputus dan menyisakan kebingungan tersendiri bagi Luhan. Ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Apa woo bin tidak sedang mempermainkannya. Ia merasa penasaran dan kembali celingukan mencari sosok yang barusan menelponnya.

"Mencariku? Hmm?"

Luhan tersentak ketika sosok tersebut sudah duduk di hadapannya sekarang. Sosok tegap yang dibalut dengan kemeja berwarna merah maroon yang tidak dikancingkan atasnya, dan wangi _citrus_ yang khas dan membuat luhan sedikit terpana selama beberapa detik karenanya.

"Oppa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Woo Bin –sosok itu- terkekeh melihat raut wajah bingung Luhan. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengizinkanku untuk menemanimu?"

"Iya, tapi ini? astaga, bagaimana? Ah-" luhan frustasi sendiri. Sedangkan woo bin, ia malah semakin terkekeh ketika melihat wajah imut Luhan yang sedang bingung.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau menemaniku berkeliling Manhattan, okay?" ujar Woo Bin yang disambut oleh senyuman tipis Luhan.

Merekapun melenggang keluar dari kedai Jongxi's setelah Luhan menghabiskan _Americano_-nya dan berpamitan dengan Jongdae. Setidaknya, hari ini akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan bagi Luhan karena ada Woo Bin di sampingnya.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan bebrapa waktu diperjalanan. Akhirnya Luhan dan Woo Bin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _Central Park_ yang memiliki _one stop getaway_ di dalamnya. Mereka mulai mengelilingi _Central Park_ ketika Woo Bin sudah menemukan tempat parkir untuk mobilnya. Luhan tersentak seakan tidak bisa menolak ketika dengan santainya Woo Bin meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya hangat. Lelaki itu bahkan dengan bangganya berjalan di samping Luhan. Oh Luhan, jangan bilang kau melupakan Sehun-mu sekarang?

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan yang terlihat lengang dengan pepohonan berwarna hijau yang rindang dengan suasana cerah seperti ini. Hawa sejuk yang terpancar membuat pikiran Luhan sedikit tenang, apalagi dengan Woo Bin yang terus saja menggenggam tangannya membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak tak tenang. Entah karena ia menyukainya, atau karena ia masih memikirkan Sehun. Entahlah.

"Oppa belum bercerita kenapa bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Luhan

"Apa kau tidak tahu, adikku sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo disini. Kau tau sendiri, sebagai hyung yang baik aku akan menghadirinya" jawab Woo Bin

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa ketika Luhan mengetahui bukan dirinya yang menjadi satu – satunya alasan woo bin kemari. Namun bukankah itu juga hal yang penting?

"Jinjja? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali" jawab Luhan.

Woo bin tersenyum tipis, "Dia pasti akan memberitahumu sebentar lagi. Lagipula, acaranya akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi" jawab Woo Bin.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Luhan heran. Rasanya baru saja kemarin Kyungsoo mengenalkan Jongin padanya dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Namun sebenarnya tidak heran mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama 4 tahun lamanya.

"Mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, Lu. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memesan tempat pernikahan mereka dua bulan sebelumnya. Mungkin saja, ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kau dan juga teman – teman Kyungsoo yang lainnya disini" terang Woo Bin yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Luhan.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sedikit tertutup. Lagipula, dengan sikap dingin Luhan yang cuek pada keadaan sekitar sebelumnya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui rencana Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Woo Bin kemudian mengajak Luhan untuk bermain _ice skating_ yang berada di kawasan _central Park._ Luhan yang awalnya menolak, terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Woo bin dengan bujukan maut yang dilakukan namja tersebut.

Mereka akhirnya bermain _ice skating_ dengan sangat gembira. Sesekali Woo Bin tampak menggoda Luhan dan mengoloknya sehingga membuat yeoja itu kesal dan mengejar Woo Bin. Luhan ingat, dulu sewaktu mereka masih kecil, Woo Bin juga sering mengajaknya bermain ice skating bersama. Tentu saja dengan Jongin juga. Namun, Jongin yang dulu memang terkenal sangat jahil sering sekali mengganggu Luhan dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas es tersebut. dan jika sudah begitu, dengan sigap Woo Bin akan membantunya berdiri kembali. Ah, betapa indahnya masa kecilnya tersebut yang membuat Luhan selalu ingat dengan sosok Woo Bin.

Setelah selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari arena _ice skating_ tersebut. luhan bahkan tertawa lepas ketika melihat woo bin yang hampir jatuh terpeleset karena meluncur menghindari kejaran Luhan.

"Kau ini senang sekali melihatku terluka, ya?" sindir Woo Bin ketika mereka sama – sama sudah duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di _Central Park_. Luhan bahkan hampir tersedak ketika ia kembali tertawa mengingat tingkah konyol Woo bin tadi.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Oppa." Jawabnya.

Sedangkan woo bin hanya menggerutu tak jelas dan Luhan semakin tertawa dibuatnya. Benarkan, hari ini tidak seburuk hari – hari sebelumnya, pikir Luhan. walaupun sehun masih juga belum menghubunginya samasekali. Setidaknya, pikirannya sudah sedikit tenang dengan adanya Woo Bin di sampingnya.

"Kajja, Lu. Kita naik Komedi Putar!" seru Woo Bin sambil menarik tangan Luhan. luhan yang mendengar kata – kata komedi putar langsung menahan dirinya agar tidak ikut bersama Woo Bin.

"Apa kau melupakan phobia-ku?" Tanya Luhan. ya, jangan lupakan phobia ketinggian Luhan yang sudah dialaminya semenjak kecil.

"Astaga, ada aku Lu. kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menjagamu"

"Tidak, Oppa. Aku-"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi apa – apa di atas sana. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji" jawab Woo Bin.

Luhan menghela napas pasrah ketika melihat raut wajah Woo bin. Ya mungkin kali ini ia memang harus mengikuti namja itu. lagipula, Woo Bin tidak akan membiarkan Luhan ketakutan sendirian kan.

.

Luhan sedikit gemetar ketika Komedi Putar tersebut mulai dijalankan. Ia sengaja duduk berhadapan dengan Woo Bin di dalam komedi putar tersebut dengan alasan agar pandangan luhan tidak melihat kebawah dan membuat phobianya kumat. Woo bin terus saja tersenyum melihat wajah luhan yang sedikit telihat tegang.

"tidak apa – apa, Lu. Percaya padaku." Ujar Woo Bin seraya mengelus pelan pipi lembut Luhan.

Hal ini membuat hati Luhan sedikit lega. Ya, seiring dengan waktu berjalan Phobia-nya mungkin sedikit demi sedikit berkurang –tidak seperti dulu-.

"sekarang, coba kau pelan – pelan melihat kebawah Lu. aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal" jawab Woo Bin

"Aku tid-"

"Coba saja dulu, Lu. kau bisa memelukku jika kau takut" ucap woo bin yang disambut dengan pukulan kecil oleh Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat pemandangan di bawah ketika komedi putarnya sudah mencapai puncak paling atas. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Seluruh sudut Manhattan terlihat jelas dengan sinar matahari sore yang menyinarinya. Luhan bersumpah, ini pemandangan terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. Selama ini, ia selalu tidak berani untuk melihat kebawah ketika menaiki komedi putar. Dan ia sedikit menyesali phobianya tersebut. karena pemandangan yang tersaji dari atas sini benar – benar indah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini sangat menakjubkan, Oppa" jawab luhan

Woo bin pun tersenyum melihat senyum tulus Luhan yang sangat ia sukai sedari dulu. Namun entah kenapa, ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Seakan senyuman tersebut bukan untuknya.

Luhan tersentak ketika tangan besar Woo Bin menggenggam tangannya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah Woo Bin yang juga memandangnya dengan intens. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Lu, aku hanya ingin jujur tentang perasaanku padamu."

Deg

Luhan bingung, menerka – nerka apa yang akan dikatakan Woo Bin padanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dari dulu. Bahkan jauh sebelum kita mengucapkan janji kecil kita di bawah pohon itu. aku sudah mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin ada namja lain yang memilikimu, selain aku. Anggap diriku egois, namun apakah itu salah mengingat aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya selama bertahun – tahun hanya untukmu?"

Luhan tercekat mendengar perkataan Woo Bin. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini artinya Woo bin sedang menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Aku tidak ingin bersabar lagi, Lu. Tidak akan bisa. Kita telah sama – sama dewasa sekarang, dan aku ingin mengambil senyum yang dulu aku minta kau simpan untukku. Aku ingin menagih janji kecil kita dulu padamu. Dan kita akan mewujudkannya sekarang, Luhan-ah.." ujar Woo Bin

Luhan semakin susah bernapas mendengar untaian kata yang terucap dari bibir namja yang –mungkin dulu- sangat dicintainya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bisa saja langsung menjawab iya, mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan sehun padanya. Namun setengah hatinya menolak dengan keras. Hey, dia bahkan masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Woo Bin mulai mendekati nya saat komedi putarnya mencapai puncak. Pergerakannya seakan terkunci oleh sorot mata Woo Bin. Namun, setelah tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Luhan memalingkan pandangannya.

"Mianhe, Oppa. Aku, belum bisa.." lirih Luhan

Woo bin menatapnya kecewa. Namun namja itu kembali menjauhkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"gwenchana, aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa Luhan-ah" jawab Woo Bin sambil mengelus pelan surai Luhan.

Segala pikiran Luhan semakin berkecamuk. Ini terlalu cepat. Bukan, ini bahkan tidak ada dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya terlalu bingung untuk memilih. Apa ia sebaiknya melepaskan Sehun yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya dan menerima Woo Bin yang menjadi cinta pertamanya? Sepertinya itu opsi yang paling pas mengingat apa yang kemarin dilakukan oleh Sehun dibelakang Luhan. namun yeoja itu terlihat masih sangat menimbang – nimbang. Ia tidak ingin salah langkah. Dan dia harus benar – benar mencari tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang betul – betul menempati hatinya.

.

Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika Baekhyun menelponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Namun segera ditolak oleh Luhan karena posisinya dia sedang bersama Woo Bin sekarang. Ia berencana untuk menemui Baekhyun di apartemennya besok dan langsung disetujui oleh yeoja itu. tidak banyak yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan dan Woo Bin selama di dalam mobil. Luhan bahkan bicara hanya seperlunya saja. Ia hanya belum bisa menyesuaikan diri karena suasana canggung yang tercipta akibat pernyataan woo bin yang baru saja diterimanya.

Luhan lebih banyak memilih untuk memandang keluar kaca mobil. Menikmati setiap sudut kota Manhattan yang seakan tak pernah mati. Luhan merasa sedikit was – was ketika mobil Woo Bin melintasi _Midtown,_ tempat dimana MiD _building _berada. Ia mendesah pelan memikirkan, apakah Sehun-nya masih berada di sana? apakah namja itu masih bekerja selarut ini? atau bahkan ia sedang bermesraan kembali dengan yeoja yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu? Sepertinya opsi terakhir adalah jawabannya. Setelah mobil Woo Bin dengan pelan melintasi bagian depan Mid, luhan menangkap sosok tegap –yang Luhan yakin itu- Sehun, sedang merangkul mesra seorang wanita yang dapat Luhan pastikan itu adalah Krystal Jung seorang model dan juga aktris yang dinaungi oleh Mid. Rasanya luhan ingin meledak juga saat itu ketika melihat lelaki yang ia rindukan dengan asiknya melenggang bebas bersama yeoja lain. yeoja itu memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan kulit mulus, tubuh ramping serta kakinya yang sangat jenjang, Luhan bahkan pernah bertemu dengannya saat melakukan pemotretan di Mid beberapa waktu lalu. Apa yeoja itu telah membuat Sehun benar – benar melupakan janjinya ?

"Lu, gwenchana?"

Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Woo Bin. Ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang, mengingat apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"gwenchana, oppa."

Woo bin memandang Luhan heran, tidak biasanya Luhan berdiam diri seperti ini. Bahkan sepertinya yeoja itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang ia bicarakan sedari tadi. namun woo bin memilih untuk diam dan tetap melajukan mobilnya kearah apartemen Luhan.

Mereka sudah sampai ke depan apartemen Luhan. Woo bin dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang disambut dengan senyuman tipis yeoja itu.

"Terima kasih, Oppa. Aku akan menyampaikan salammu pada Baba dan Mama" ujar Luhan

Woo bin tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "jaga dirimu, Luhan-ah. Terima kasih juga untuk malam ini. _Have a sweet dream, baby_"

Luhan tercekat ketika dengan lembutnya Woo Bin mencium keningnya. Lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pipi Luhan sebelum benar – benar pamit meninggalkan yeoja itu. ini akan menjadi pilihan yang sangat berat, pikir Luhan.

* * *

Luhan buru – buru menaiki mobilnya dan melajukannya ke apartemen baekhyun. ia memang memiliki janji akan bertemu dengan yeoja itu siang ini. Baba dan Mamanya sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman lama mereka yang bernama Suho dan sepertinya mereka sedang membahas proyek baru yang akan dijalankan oleh Babanya. Ya, jika babanya mengatakan cuti itu berarti ia tidak akan benar – benar cuti. Lihat saja sekarang, ia tetap saja membicarakan pekerjaan dengan orang lain saat mengunjungi Luhan. Dan Luhan sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Babanya yang _workaholic_ seperti itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama. Akhirnya Luhan pun sampai pada apartemen baekhyun. ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_, lalu bergegas memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai dimana apartemen baekhyun berada. Ia pun menekan tombol bell ketika dirinya sudah mencapai pintu depan apartemen Baekhyun. tak lama kemudian, sosok yang ditunggu pun muncul di balik pintu. Dengan wajah mungil yang sangat cantik seperti biasanya.

"Aku kira kau tidak jadi datang, Lu" ujar Baekhyun lalu membiarkan Luhan masuk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang.

Luhan hanya diam dan menengadahkan kepalanya pada pinggiran sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Aroma strawberry kesukaan baekhyun menguar disetiap sudut ruangan apartemen milik Baekhyun dan membuat Luhan sedikit pusing.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun seraya menghampiri Luhan seraya membawa se-toples _cookies _dan juga dua buah gelas _strawberry juice_.

"Apa chanyeol tidak jengah melihat strawberry dimana – mana, huh?" Tanya Luhan lalu meraih jus dan meneguknya pelan.

"Dia tidak akan pernah membenci apa yang aku sukai, Baby Lu." jawab baekhyun santai seraya mencomot _cookie_-nya.

"Kau tidak bersama Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun, ya bagaimana bisa ia bersama Sehun jika namja itu saja sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan yeoja lain.

"_stop talkin about that fuckin' bastard"_ jawab Luhan frustasi. Ia merasa amarahnya bisa saja meledak kapan saja.

"_what the hell are you talkin about, huh?!"_ Tanya baekhyun heboh ketika mendengar kata makian yang keluar dari bibir Luhan untuk Sehun.

Luhan menghela napasnya berat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sudut lain apartemen baekhyun. Terlalu sakit sepertinya untuk menceritakan semuanya pada baekhyun dari awal. Ini terlalu rumit dan terlalu mengecewakannya.

"Jawab Lu !"

"_He's cheating on me, if you want to know! He had a date with Krystal Jung and I-SEE-THEY-HAVE-FUCKIN-KISSING-IN-SEHUN'S-ROOM!"_ teriak Luhan frustasi amarahnya meledak juga. Ia merasa tak kuasa menyimpan amarahnya lagi. Wajahnya merah padam seakan sudah banyak yang ditimbun dan sekarang semuanya ingin dikeluarkannya. Matanya berkaca – kaca namun tidak mengeluarkan titik air mata sedikitpun.

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir kau tidak menyelingkuhinya? Huh?" pertanyaan baekhyun membuat luhan tersentak.

"Apa yang kau bi-"

"_stop talkin like you are an innocent, Lu! You think you can blame his for the problem that you make it own, huh? You're jerk! You know, fuckin jerk!"_

Baekhyun tak kalah emosinya menanggapi perkataan Luhan. luhan yang bahkan sebenarnya semakin bingung kenapa baekhyun malah menyalahkannya. Hanya bisa memandang baekhyun dingin tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih baekhyun sambil menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan sekarang.

"Jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu" seru luhan datar.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar, sepertinya akan sangat susah menyadarkan sahabatnya satu ini. "Woo Bin Oppa…"

Luhan menatap baekhyun intens, "Dia tidak ada hubu-"

"Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku" sambung baekhyun

Luhan pun tersentak, apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh Sehun sehingga baekhyun bisa – bisanya menyalahkannya seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya…

.

**_FlashBack_**

_Baekhyun tengah mengelilingi La Rinascente, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang hip dengan 8 lantai, terletak di pusat Kota dekat Galleria Vittorio Emmanuel. Ia memang sengaja berjalan kesini mengingat beta shopaholicn-nya Baekhyun. ya, walaupun tanpa chanyeol ataupun Luhan yang menemani. Mengingat tentang Luhan, baekhyun agak sedikit aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba menelponnya dan hanya eminta Luhan untuk menemaninya. Padahalkan bisa saja kyungsoo ikut bergabung dengan mereka jika sekedar ingin membeli kado. Ya mungkin saja yeoja itu memang ingin membicarakan hal yang penting dengan Luhan._

_Baekhyun sedang memilih – milih tas di dalam counter Luis Vuitton ketika Sehun menelponnya. _

"_Yeoboseyo, wae Sehun-ah?"_

"_Noona, kau sedang bersama Luhan kan? Berikan handphone-mu padanya."_

"_Aku sedang tidak bersamanya Sehun-ah. kenapa kau tidak menelpon ke handphone-nya saja?"_

"_Kalau saja nomernya bisa kuhubungi, aku tidak akan menelponmu noona. Sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau sedang tidak bersama Luhan-ku?"_

_Baekhyun mendengus pelan ketika mendengar sebutan 'Luhan-ku' yang dikatakan oleh Sehun barusan. Itu sangat menggelikan, terlebih ketika seorang Oh Sehun yang mengatakannya._

"_Molla. Tadi Kyungsoo menelpon dan meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya" jawab Baekhyun_

"_Apa kau tau mereka kemana?"_

"_Jika tidak salah dengar, dia akan bertemu Kyungsoo di Basilika Sant 'Ambrogio Sehun-ah. mungkin kau bisa menyusulnya kesana"_

"_Keure. Noona eodiga?"_

_Baekhyun sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan beruntun sehun yang mengganggu acara belanjanya. "Ya! Kenapa kau banyak bertanya. Aku sedang berbelanja di La Rinascente. Wae?"_

_Terdengar suara gelak tawa diujung telpon, "Aniya, chanyeol hyung menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di café yang ada di lantai 7. Dia akan menemuimu. Aku dan luhan akan segera menyusul jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya nanti"_

"_Eotte. Cepat matikan sambunganmu, kau sangat mengganggu Sehun-ah" _

_PIP_

_Sambungan pun mati begitu saja. Menyisakan baekhyun yang menggerutu tidak jelas karena sifat sehun yang sangat kurang ajar, yaitu dengan mematikan telpon tanpa sepatah katapun. Ya. Sehun memang selalu seenaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, baekhyun pun melanjutkan acara belanja ria nya dengan mengelilingi counter – counter barang branded lainnya sebelum menuju ke café tempat ia berjanji dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. _

_._

_Baekhyun celingukan ketika dirinya sampai di dalam café. Ia mencari sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, yaitu chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, namja tinggi itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya dari kursi tempatnya duduk yaitu di samping sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke pemandangan kota Milan. Baekhyun pun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dengan susah payah karena ia membawa kurang lebih 5 paper bag yang berisi belanjaannya._

"_Omona. Chagiya, kau berbelanja lagi. Eoh?" Tanya chanyeol ketika baekhyun sudah sampai di depannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping chanyeol._

"_Hehe. Semua barang ini sangat lucu Chanyeollie, aku bahkan mendapatkan diskon 20% di antaranya"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, tak habis pikir dengan yeojanya. "Biarpun itu tidak di diskon, kau pasti akan tetap membelinya jika kau mau. Aku yakin"_

"_you know me so well, Mr. Park" ujar Baekhyun seraya mengecup pelan bibir chanyeol. Salah satu kebiasaannya ketika bertemu dengan namjachingunya. _

_Kemudian, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan yang sudah terlebih dahulu dipesan oleh Chanyeol. Namun 2 pesanan lainnya di pending sama Sehun dan Luhan datang._

"_Apa sehun belum bertemu Luhan juga, Yeolli?" Tanya baekhyun sambil menyeruput cocktail dinginnya._

"_Molla. Dia juga belum menghubungiku sampai sekarang" jawab Chanyeol. _

_Baekhyun hanya mengangguk – ngangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang tersaji dibalik jendela besar tempat dirinya dan chanyeol duduk. Betapa indah sudut Kota Milan jika dilihat dari atas café seperti ini._

"_ini indah sekali, Yeolli-ah. Darimana kau tau tempat seperti ini?" _

_Chanyeol tertawa lalu mencubit hidung baekhyun gemas karena tingkahnya. "Ini semua kerjaan Sehun, Baekhyunnie. Ia ingin memberikan Luhan kejutan dengan membawanya kesini" _

"_Mwo?! Aigoo.. Kenapa sehun bisa sangat romantis seperti ini. Membuatku ingin jadi Luhan saja" jawab baekhyun yang dihadiahi death glare oleh chanyeol_

"_Ya! Aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang romantis seperti ini jika kau mau" ujar chanyeol kesal dan diikuti oleh kekehan baekhyun._

"_aigoo.. uri Chanyeolli ngambek, eoh?" goda baekhyun sedangkan chanyeol malah memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. _

"_Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu saja sebagai dirimu Park Chanyeol. Bukan orang lain" jawab Baekhyun seraya mencium pipi namja tercintanya. _

_Kata – kata baekhyun sukses membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah karenanya. Chanyeol pun langsung merangkul yeoja mungilnya tersebut. mereka memang pasangan yang sulit ditebak._

_Tak lama kemudian, sehun datang sendirian dengan wajah yang sangat – sangat – sangat datar. baekhyun bahkan bersumpah, ini adalah wajah terburuk sehun yang pernah ia lihat._

"_Kau sudah datang, Sehun-ah? mana Luhan?" Tanya baekhyun tak sabar_

"_Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Timpal Chanyeol_

_Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari sehun. lelaki itu bahkan terus saja mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela besar. _

"_Sehun-ah.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya baekhyun. ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada namja itu._

"_Aku bertemu dengannya-"_

"_lalu, apa masalahnya?" sela baekhyun tak sabaran_

"_-dengan seorang namja" sambung sehun. baekhyun dan chanyeol berpandangan heran._

"_Mungkin saja itu adalah Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol_

_Sehun tersenyum miris, "Ani. Namja itu adalah hyungnya Jongin" _

_Baekhyun mencoba untuk mentralkan suasana dan membuat Sehun tidak larut dalam fikiran negatifnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga berfikiran negative sekarang, mengingat apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh Luhan mengenai namja itu. _

"_Mungkin saja, mereka tidak sengaja ber-"_

"_Mereka berpelukan. Mesra. Dan Luhan. Membalasnya" Nada yang sangat teramat datar namun penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya. Seperti sebuah pisau yang sedang menusuk – nusuk hati Sehun. namun namja itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin namun penuh dengan amarah, kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Hal ini membuat baekhyun serta merta menutup mulutnya tidak menyangka. _

"_Kau tenang dulu, Sehun-ah. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan nanti" ujar Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan helaan napas berat Sehun. baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu untuk berkata apa – apa sekarang. Hanya luhan yang mampu menjelaskan semuanya._

_Sedangkan sehun, ia merasa sangat sangat terpukul. Keadaannya sangat berantakan. Kejutan yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Luhan gagal. Ditambah dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat, membuatnya sangat emosi. Ia bahkan bersumpah ingin sekali membunuh namja yang dengan seenaknya memeluk mesra Luhannya. Namun melihat Luhan yang sepertinya juga membalas pelukan namja itu, sehun merasa sangat kecewa. Dan bodoh._

_._

_Sehun tidak benar – benar tengah tertidur ketika Luhan berpamitan pergi kepadanya. Ia memang sengaja untuk mengacuhkan Luhan dan berpura – pura kelelahan dan terlelap ketika Luhan mendekatinya. Ia hanya tidak bisa memandang wajah Luhan dengan begitu intens. Hal itu hanya akan membuat bayang – bayang pelukan itu muncul dan akan membuat emosi sehun semakin membuncah. Sedangkan, untuk menanyakan langsung kepada Luhan, rasanya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. _

_Sehun bergegas mengganti bajunya ketika melihat Luhan sudah meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan. ia tidak peduli jika harus dijuluki sebagai seorang stalker sekarang. Bukankah Luhan adalah kekasihnya? Ia memiliki hak untuk menjaga kekasihnya tersebut._

_Mobil sehun terhenti di depan Piazza Duomo, tempat taxi yang ditumpangi Luhan juga berhenti. Luhan terlihat menyusuri Piazza Duomo dan duduk disebuah bangku panjang disana. Sehun menjaga jaraknya agar tidak terlihat dan terus memantau Luhan dari jarak aman. Sehun tersentak ketika seseorang datang lagi dan dengan seenaknya merangkul Luhan. orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Woo Bin. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menampar, menginjak atau bahkan membunuh namja yang sudah seenaknya merangkul tubuh kekasihnya. _

_Sakit memang, namun yang lebih sakit adalah menyadari betapa luhan terlihat sangat menikmati masa – masa bersama namja itu. dan parahnya, Luhan berbohong kepada Sehun. ia menuliskan ingin pergi menonton Opera bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo tapi malah bertemu dengan namja bernama Kim Woo Bin ini di Duomo. _

_Sehun terus saja mengikuti Luhan dari jarak aman agar tidak ketahuan. Ia terus mengikuti woo bin yang membawa Luhan pada rooftop duomo. Sehun bahkan mendekatkan dirinya dengan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar besar yang berada di samping Luhan dan juga Woo Bin berada sehingga sehun dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan._

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaku, Luhan-ah. Bahkan yang tadi siang." Ujar woo bin seraya membalikkan badan Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa yang ditanyakan namja itu pada Luhan, pikir sehun._

"_Oppa ingin aku menjawab seperti apa?" terdengar suara lembut Luhan. Bahkan dengan mendegar suara luhan yang selembut itu pada namja itu ingin rasanya sehun mendatanginya dan menarik Luhan kembali ke pelukannya._

"_aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Sebenarnya pertanyaan apa yang ditanyakan oleh namja itu pada Luhan._

"_aku tidak tahu, oppa" terdengar jawaban lirih Luhan. sehun semakin frustasi dibuatnya. _

"_Apa ini karena 'namja itu', Lu? Hmm?" sehun bertanya – Tanya apa namja yang dimaksud oleh Woo Bin itu adalah dirinya?_

"_Apa kau mencintai 'namja itu' ?"_

_Deg_

_Pertanyaan woo bin sukses membuat sehun tercekat. Ia yakin, namja yang dimaksud oleh Woo Bin adalah benar – benar dirinya. Sehun semakin mendekatkan telinganya agar ia dapat mendengar lebih jelas, jawaban apa yang diberikan oleh Luhan. _

"_tidak"_

_Tunggu, itu benar suara Luhan kan? Sadarkan Sehun sekarang. Bagai dijatuhi sebuah bom atom, hatinya ingin meledak sekarang juga. _

"_Gomawo, kau membuat hatiku tenang Luhan-ah"_

_Hatinya terasa mencelos. Itu benar – benar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh luhan. jawaban yang sangat lantang bahkan sangat jelas ditelinga sehun. sakit, kecewa bahkan amarah bercampur jadi satu di dada namja itu. sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menjauhi tempat Luhan dan Woo Bin. Ingin rasanya ia mendatangi keduanya, namun melihat mereka berdua ternyata sedang berpelukan mesra, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia terus berjalan menjauh, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun._

_Sakit, luhan bahkan baru mengatakan jika ia mencintai Sehun dengan sangat kemarin. Mereka bahkan sudah memiliki komitmen untuk bersama. Hubungan merekapun belum memasuki waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini. sehun mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Ia merasa begitu bodoh sudah percaya begitu saja jika Luhan mencintainya. Ia seharusnya tau, ia mungkin tidak cukup membuat Luhan cinta padanya. Namja itu memang memiliki segala yang Luhan inginkan, tidak seperti dirinya. _

_Walaupun hatinya terasa seperti tersayat. Sehun tetap merasa cintanya pada Luhan sangatlah besar. Ia tidak ingin dan bahkan tidak mampu jika harus merelakan Luhan bersama Woo Bin. Katakan ia egois, namun apa ia salah jika bertekad memperjuangkan Luhan? namun, mengingat bagaimana Luhan menjawab pertanyaan woo bin dan memeluk namja itu mesra, hal itu menggoyahkan pertahanan hati Sehun. ia merasa kecil. Sakit. dan tak berguna._

_Air matanya jatuh. Untuk pertama kalinya. karena-seorang-wanita._

_._

Luhan memandang baekhyun tidak percaya. Sehun mendengar semua perkataannya pada Woo Bin? Tuhan, saat itu bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yeoja itu mengerang frustasi akan kesalahan yang ternyata ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Tapi, jika ia benar – benar mencintaiku, dia tidak akan mengkhianatiku baek. Dia akan memperjuangkanku! Bukan meninggalkanku bersama dengan yeoja lain" ujar Luhan tak mau kalah

"Kau gila? Disaat orang yang kau cintai mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mencintaimu didepan orang lain dan bahkan memeluknya dengan mesra, apa kau tidak merasa ingin mati saat itu juga? hah?!" ujar baekhyun emosi.

"Tapi, Baek-"

"Kau selalu memandang hanya dari sudut dirimu saja, Lu. kau egois dan juga jalang!"

"_Shut up !"_ teriak luhan. benar – benar pembicaraan yang menguras tenaga. Sebelumnya bahkan baekhyun tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini jika luhan membuat kesalahan padanya. Namun sekarang. Mereka larut dalam emosi masing – masing. Luhan bahkan menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Ia benar – benar frustasi.

"Temuilah dirinya. Ia mungkin tidak benar – benar sedang menyelingkuhimu." Ujar baekhyun

Luhan tersentak, lalu memandang baekhyun dengan penuh Tanya. "maksudmu?"

"temui saja, tidak usah keras kepala. Pabboya!" ujar baekhyun seraya memukul pelan bahu Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya tersebut dengan lega. "Maafkan aku, Luhan-ah. aku terbawa emosi" lirih baekhyun

"nado" jawab Luhan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada baekhyun.

Setidaknya ia bisa segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun sehingga tidak berlarut – larut seperti ini. ia merasa bodoh telah menyakiti Sehun dengan ketidaktahuannya. Ia merasa bodoh telah membiarkan sehun larut dalam kesakitan yang diciptakan oleh Luhan sendiri. Namun setidaknya, ia bisa memperbaikinya kan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Ahaha.. gimana – gimana? Author udah usahain update cepet yaa buat ngilangin penasarannya readers. Mianhe, kalo konfliknya dirasa berat, tenang aja kok mereka pasti bisa nyelesainnya –tapi bukan di chapt ini atau di chapt depan- *ketawa licik* hahaha **

**Maaf juga kalo author belum bisa bales review dari readers satu – satu karena kesibukan author belakangan ini :( *deep bow* yang penting author lanjutin FF nya kaan? Hehe buat readers yang mau ngobrol sama author, bisa add fb author Oh Rere, pasti author confirm :d Jangan bosen buat review FF ini ne, author pasti baca semua review dari readers yang bikin author semangat sendiri buat nyelesain FF ini huhu walaupun mungkin bakalan ngaret. Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah setia baca (don't be siders pleaseee), ngereview, favorite dan follow cerita ini. See you in next Chapter !**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**GS, DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

* * *

Langit Manhattan menunjukkan warna abu – abu nan gelap. Hawa dingin menerpa dengan sangat tajam menyelimuti seisi Kota. Hujan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun. Luhan masih berdiri termangu di balik jendela besar apartemennya. Pikirannya terus saja melayang – layang pada seorang namja yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana. Tidak ada air mata di sana. Luhan hanya terus memandang datar pada pemandangan Manhattan dengan langit siang hari yang sepertinya sangat tidak bersahabat. Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, andai saja ia tidak dengan bodohnya berbohong hanya untuk tidak menyakiti hati Woo Bin. Hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak akan seperti ini. Ia sangat salah, menyelamatkan satu hati dengan menyakiti hati yang lain. apalagi hati yang tersakiti itu adalah hati namja yang teramat dikasihinya.

Luhan mulai gusar, ingin sekali rasanya ia langsung mendatangi Sehun dan menjelaskan segalanya pada namja itu. tapi rasanya ia terlalu takut. Ia takut sehun tidak akan memaafkan kesalahannya. Namun disisi lain, ia juga masih bimbang sebenarnya siapa yang benar – benar ia cintai sekarang ? Woo Bin ataukah Sehun? entahlah. Jika saja Luhan menilik lagi pada perasaannya yang paling dalam, ia pasti telah mengetahui jawabannya tanpa perlu bimbang seperti ini. namun sayangnya, kabut kenangan yang menyelimuti hati Luhan dengan kedua orang namja itu sama – sama memberikan alasan yang kuat untuk dirinya bimbang.

Pintu kamar Luhan di ketuk dari luar. Yeoja itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan bergegas untuk membukakan pintu. Pintupun terbuka, menampilkan Zi Tao dengan senyum manisnya kepada Luhan.

"Boleh mama masuk?" Tanya Zi Tao yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar Luhan dengan terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kamarnya. Zi Tao mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang King Size Luhan dengan nyaman dan diikuti dengan Luhan di sampingnya.

"Baby, maafkan mama dan baba. Siang ini kami akan pulang kembali ke China karena baba mu ada urusan mendadak." Ujar Zi Tao dengan nada menyesal.

Luhan sudah tau, liburan yang dimaksudkan oleh baba dan mamanya kemarin bukanlah liburan dalam arti sebenarnya. Baba nya pasti masih akan selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor mereka. Luhan sangat memakluminya, setidaknya mereka berdua sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang menjenguk Luhan. dan membuat Luhan tidak merasa dilupakan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Gwenchana, Ma." Jawab Luhan

Zi Tao tersenyum memandangi anak semata wayangnya. Ia mengelus pelan surai Luhan.

"sebenarnya, mama ingin sekali berlama – lama disini denganmu dan bertemu dengan Sehun. tapi mungkin keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan-"

Luhan menghela napasnya berat. Ya, memang benar. Keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan saat ini. mengingat hubungannya dengan Sehun masih terasa buruk.

"-Tapi mama berjanji, mama dan baba akan datang saat kau melakukan konser Solo, 1 bulan lagi."

"Jinjjayo?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Zi Tao mengangguk antusias. Luhan terlihat senang sekali. Ya setidaknya orang tuanya sekarang lebih bisa mendukungnya dengan pekerjaan yang ia tekuni.

"Dan kau harus berjanji, saat mama dan baba kembali kesini. Kau harus segera mengenalkan Sehun kepada kami. Arra?"

Luhan tersenyum getir mendengar permintaan mamanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungannya dengan Sehun masih bisa diperbaiki kembali. Namun ia tidak mungkin kan menolak permintaan mamanya? Hubungannya memang terlalu rumit padahal baru saja dijalani belum genap 2 bulan. Ia terpaksa mengangguk pelan, berjanji pada mamanya untuk mengenalkan Sehun kepada kedua orang tuanya. Luhan malah berfikir, apakah Sehun juga berniat untuk mengenalkannya pada orang tuanya?

Luhan tersentak ketika Mamanya sudah menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. Zi Tao mulai mengelus pelan surai Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan mulai bertanya – Tanya, kenapa mamanya tiba – tiba bersikap seperti ini.

"Mama tahu, kau sedang mengalami masa sulit dalam hidupmu. Bahkan jika kau tidak bercerita pun, mama sudah bisa menebak. Karena aku ini, mamamu chagiya" ujar Zi Tao

Yeoja itu hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Mamanya. Ya, selama ini ia memang selalu tertutup terhadap mamanya. Luhan hanya menceritakan segala macam keluh kesahnya kepada babanya. Karena sedari dulu ia memang lebih nyaman bercerita pada Yi Fan, ayahnya. Ketimbang kepada ibunya. Entah kenapa. Namun, luhan juga tidak meragukan naluri seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Masalah hati memang selalu membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Selesaikanlah dengan baik, baby. Jangan membawa emosi di dalamnya. Jika itu terjadi, maka kau sendiri yang akan menyesal nantinya. Mama akan mendukung segala keputusanmu, bahkan jika seisi dunia menentangmu, kau tidak perlu takut. Akan ada mama dan baba yang akan membelamu dan menjadi tempat untuk kau kembali" ujar Zi Tao tulus sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepala Luhan.

Luhan terharu mendengar perkataan mamanya. Ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Mamanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Gomawo, Mama. Gomawo.." ujar Luhan seraya memeluk mamanya.

Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan mamanya sebelumnya. Selain karena dulu sifatnya tidak begitu banyak berbicara. Juga karena ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan mamanya. Namun sekarang, ia menyadari. Kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya sama besarnya. Tidak ada yang lebih ataupun kurang, mereka adalah orang tua terbaik yang melahirkan Luhan. Dan luhan sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka.

* * *

Luhan bergegas turun ke _basement_ setelah mengantarkan mamanya sampai di Loby apartemen dengan seorang sopir suruhan babanya yang menjemput mamanya ke bandara. Yi fan sudah berada di bandara terlebih dahulu karena ada sesuatu yang harus diurus sebelumnya. Babanya bahkan hanya berpamitan dengan Luhan melalui handphone. Zi Tao tidak memperbolehkan Luhan untuk ikut mengantar dan memaksa anaknya tersebut untuk segera menemui Sehun dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. Luhan terpaksa menurutinya. Lagipula, tidak baik kan menunda – nunda masalah yang akan membuat ini semakin berlarut – larut.

Kota Manhattan kini tengah diguyur hujan yang sangat deras. Namun tidak menyurutkan niat Luhan untuk menemui Sehun dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dengan kecepatan sedang, ia mulai membelah jalanan kota Manhattan dengan mobil _sport_ miliknya. Hatinya sedari tadi sebenarnya sangat kacau. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak – nebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun jika melihatnya datang? Luhan terlalu takut jika pemandangan kemarinlah yang akan menyambut kedatangannya lagi.

Namun luhan sedikit mengesampingkan pikiran negatifnya serta sifat egoisnya. Ia tidak ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun. Karena tidak dipungkiri, ia juga merasa tersiksa jika harus seperti ini terus menerus. Luhan membelokkan mobilnya ketika sudah sampai di MiD _building_. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya pada _basement_ MiD dan menuruni mobilnya. Ia melirik sekilas pada parkiran dan menampilkan mobil Sehun di antara deretan mobil – mobil yang terparkir di sana. Luhan menghela napasnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup dan takutnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju _lift_ yang membawanya ke lantai teratas gedung, tempat dimana Sehun berada. Luhan masih saja tetap terlihat anggun dan menawan dengan balutan dress ketatnya dan sebuah _long coat_ berwarna biru dongker. Walaupun hanya menggunakan make up tipis, justru kecantikan alaminya semakin terpancar. Membuat sesiapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya akan memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Ini kali kedua Luhan datang dengan menyandang status sebagai kekasih Sehun. kekasih? Atau hanya Luhan saja yang masih menganggapnya seperti itu?

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan membuat Luhan harus menguatkan dirinya berjalan menyusuri lorong – lorong ruangan tempat karyawan MiD. Setiap staff yang berpapasan dengannya menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. luhan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil tanpa senyuman sedikitpun karena perasaannya yang masih saja belum menentu.

"Luhan-ah.."

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk membawa berkas – berkas dari ruangan Sehun.

"Ah, ne Chanyeol-ah" jawab Luhan

"Apa kau datang untuk menemui-nya?" Tanya Chanyeol

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "apakah dia ada?" Tanya Luhan hati – hati

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Ya, dia ada. Kau langsung masuk saja" ujar Chanyeol

Luhan kembali menghela napasnya. Dan mengangguk, "geure, aku masuk dulu kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu lagi, chanyeol-ah" ujar Luhan lalu berpamitan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chankkaman, Luhan-ah!" seru Chanyeol

Luhan segera berbalik. Chanyeol pun kembali mendekati luhan. "Semoga masalahmu dengan si Maknae itu cepat selesai. Bersemangatlah. Aku dan baekki akan selalu mendukung kalian" ujar Chanyeol tidak lupa disertai dengan cengiran konyolnya itu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah" ujarnya dan kembali dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan meneruskan langkahnya sampai kedepan pintu ruangan Sehun. ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugup. Ia kemudian membuka kenop pintu ruangan Sehun dan mendorongnya perlahan. Terlihat sehun tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas – berkas ditangannya. Wajahnya yang makin terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas berwarna abu – abu muda, dengan tatanan rambut rapi membuat luhan ingin segera menarik namja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat merindukan Sehunnya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekatinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Luhan dan Sehun sama – sama berpandangan intens. Jika saja tidak sedang dalam masalah seperti ini, mereka berdua pasti sudah saling bertukar pelukan hangat serta ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Namun keduanya terlihat sangat buruk. Tatapan mata kerinduan, kekecewaan, penyesalan bahkan kemarahan bercampur jadi satu. Lama mereka berpandangan, namun tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir masing – masing. Sehun yang sadar terlebih dahulu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat Luhan tersadar kembali. Ia memang sudah sangat menyakiti Sehunnya. Lihatlah saja tampang _pokerface_ sehun yang sedari tadi dipasangnya, membuat Luhan juga sangat terluka. Ia tidak ingin dipandang oleh Sehun dengan tatapan seperti itu. ia tidak biasa.

"Sehu-"

"Silahkan duduk"

Perkataan Luhan yang disela oleh Sehun membuat Luhan semakin merutuki dirinya. sehun pasti sangat marah kepadanya. Namun ia juga melakukan pembelaan, luhan juga merasakan sakit yang sama ketika melihat Sehun berciuman mesra dengan Krystal beberapa waktu lalu. Ia bahkan tidak rela jika ada yeoja lain yang berani menyentuh namjachingunya. Luhan kemudian melangkahkan kaki pada sofa yang berada panjang yang ada diruangan. Diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya. Mereka duduk cukup berjauhan. Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan memeluk namja itu dengan erat, ia tidak tahan berjauhan seperti ini dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang luhan dengan tatapan datar sekan – akan menyimpan banyak emosi di dalamnya.

"Sehun-ah, mianhe.." ujar Luhan lirih

Sehun menghela napasnya berat. Sungguh rasa sakit yang baru saja ditorehkan oleh Luhan sangatlah membuat hatinya terluka. Ia hanya bisa memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang samasekali tidak dapat diartikan.

"untuk?" tanyanya

"Semuanya Sehun-ah.. semuanya. Ini semua mungkin tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini" ujar Luhan

"Memang kau tau apa yang kupikirkan selama ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sangat datar namun mampu meneusuk hati Luhan bagai sembilu yang membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Aku mungkin belum memahamimu sepenuhnya, tapi-"

"ya, kau memang belum memahamiku sebelumnya. Begitupun aku, aku belum bahkan tidak bisa memahamimu sepenuhnya" sela sehun

Gantian luhan yang menghela napasnya berat. Tentu ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia tahu Sehun sangat merasa tersakiti. Dirinya pun begitu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun, Sehun-ah. aku hanya ingin kau tahu saat itu aku memang sedang tidak bisa berfikir apapun selain hal itu"

Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia bahkan tertawa seakan memperolok dirinya sendiri mendengar jawaban Luhan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh yeoja itu. ia kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan juga dingin, membuat Luhan ingin sekali meleburkan dirinya sekarang juga karena tidak kuat menghadapi pandangan yang sangat mengintimidasinya seperti ini.

"Jika memang cinta pertamamu itu sangat berarti dan bahkan bisa membuatmu tidak bisa berfikir apapun dan melupakan janjimu padaku, lalu mengapa sekarang kau mendatangiku?" Tanya Sehun

Sakit. Bagai pukulan benda tajam yang menyadarkan Luhan bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Sehun sangatlah menyakiti namja itu. selama ini ia memang menganggap segala sesuatu hanya dari sudut pandang dirinya saja dan menganggap Sehun juga bersalah dalam konflik ini karena ikutan membalasnya dengan berselingkuh. Namun, sekarang matanya benar – benar terbuka. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan sehun lagi. Kesalahannya benar – benar fatal.

"Karena aku sadar, aku mencintaimu" jawab Luhan mantap

Sehun bahkan sempat tertegun dengan jawaban Luhan. apakah ia harus percaya sekarang? Bukankah kemarin luhan bahkan sudah mengatakannya namun berakhir dengan kebohongan yeoja itu di depan Woo Bin.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang kau ucapkan" ucap Sehun

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menyandarkan dirinya pada Sofa empuk itu. Ia menutup matanya. Sungguh memang hari yang sangat berat jika dilaluinya tanpa Luhan. Namun tetap saja ia tidak ingin ini terjadi dua kali.

"Entahlah. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku sekarang. Noona" jawab Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata noona.

Luhan menghela napasnya berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Mencoba menghalau rasa sakit yang seakan meremas – remas hatinya. Menahan sesak dan kembali mencoba mengesampingkan sifat egoisnya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, tolong jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini" ujar Luhan.

Sehun memandangnya dengan senyuman miris, "sudahlah noona. sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya noona segera pergi, karena Krystal sebentar lagi akan datang menemuiku"

Luhan tersentak mendengar perkataan Sehun, tidak namja itu tidak mungkin serius. "Kau tidak perlu berpura – pura lagi Sehun-ah. aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari baekhyun. Kau hanya berpura – pura berselingkuh dengan Krystal kan?" cerocos Luhan. ia sudah tidak sabar memendam perkataannya sedari tadi. Ingin merasa sangat tidak rela mendengar Sehun menyebut nama selain dirinya. luhan bahkan melongo ketika sehun menjawabnya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Kau percaya jika aku hanya berpura – pura berselingkuh?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan polos dari Luhan.

"Biar kuberitahu. Awalnya mungkin memang aku berpura – pura ingin berselingkuh dengan Krystal, tapi kurasa aku mulai menyukainya lebih dari dirimu noona. jadi kuputuskan untuk bersamanya sa-"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mampir di pipi mulus Sehun. tamparan itu tak lain berasal dari tangan Luhan sendiri. Sehun memegangi pipinya dan memandang Luhan dengan wajah tawa mengejek. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Luhan sangat marah. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka, sehun akan menyakitinya seperti ini. tangannya bergetar, ini kali keduanya ia menampar pipi namja itu. namun kali ini rasanya lebih sakit. karena hatinya juga merasakan pedihnya.

"Hentikan perkataanmu! Semoga kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu, Sehun-ssi!" ucap Luhan seraya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku.

Luhan menahan tetesan air mata yang sepertinya sudah ada dipelupuknya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia tidak mau. Ia harus kuat, bukankah itu dulu janjinya pada Woo Bin. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani samasekali.

"Gomawo, noona. Mianhe, aku mungkin memang masih seperti dongsaengmu. Dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik seperti namja itu"

Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit ketika Luhan mendengar perkataan itu. bukan itu yang ingin luhan dengar. Bukan perkataan merendah dari seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat dicintainya. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia ingin sehun terus memperjuangkannya. Bukan menyerah begitu saja seperti ini.

Luhan membanting pintu ruangan Sehun dengan keras dan membuat namja itu kembali menunduk dalam lamunannya. Sakit dipipinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang sudah ditorehkan oleh dirinya pada Luhan. ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini pada Luhan, entahlah. Ingatannya kembali kepada rasa sakit yang juga telah ditorehkan oleh luhan pada dirinya. ya, dia cukup sadar bagaimana sempurnanya namja yang bernama Kim Woo Bin itu dibanding dirinya. dengan sikap dewasa dan sangat mapan, ia merupakan lelaki idaman setiap wanita. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan sepertinya lebih pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan dongsaengnya Luhan. sehun benci kekalahan, sehun benci harus mengakui hal itu. Namun jika itu demi kebahagiaan Luhan, Sehun rela.

.

Sedangkan Luhan, yeoja itu bergegas menuju lift tanpa memperhatikan tatapan aneh para staff MiD. Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Ia menyesali seharusnya ia tidak datang kepada Sehun. ia merasa malu. Ia tidak menyangka keputusannya untuk mengalahkan egonya dan menemui sehun dan meminta maaf kepada namja itu malah dibalas dengan sikap dan perkataan sehun yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Pintu Lift pun terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dilihat oleh Luhan. Krystal Jung. Luhan menatap datar pada yeoja yang sudah menampilkan smirknya kepada luhan. ia memandang luhan dengan senyuman licik seperti memperolok yeoja itu.

"Apa kau kesini untuk menemui Sehun?" Tanya Krystal dengan nada yang sangat sombong

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan datar, ia tidak terlalu berniat untuk menanggapi perkataan Krystal. Melihat yeoja itu saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"biar kutebak, kau baru saja dicampakkannya karena Sehun lebih memilihku daripada yeoja 'sepertimu'?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Krystal dengan tatapan tajam.

"_If you didn't hear it with your own ears or see it with your own eyes, Don't invent it with your small mind and share it with your big mouth"_

Krystal terbelalak mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia sebenarnya sangat kagum melihat pribadi Luhan yang tidak mudah terintimidasi. Sepertinya sangat susah untuk menjatuhkan yeoja ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. aku tahu kehidupan seorang _bitch_ sepertimu sedang susah. Seseorang yang kau cintai, lebih memilihku daripada dirimu sendiri. Menyedihkan! Haha" ujar Krystal disertai dengan tawa kerasnya membuat Luhan ingin sekali menyumpalnya dengan apapun yang berada disekitarnya.

"_Of course, my life is a BITCH. If it was a SLUT like YOU, it would be easy."_ Jawab Luhan santai bahkan disertai dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Krystal sangat marah. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan samasekali bisa mengimbangi perkataannya bahkan menghinanya seperti ini.

"Kau-"

Baru saja hendak menampar Luhan, dengan sigap Luhan menahan tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan berani – berani menyentuh pipiku dengan tanganmu yang kotor ini!" ujar Luhan seraya melepaskan tangan Krystal dengan kasar.

Krystal menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sangat tajam. "Aku sangat membencimu, Xi Luhan!" serunya

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya, _"If you don't like me, buy a map, get a car and go to hell" _jawab Luhan santai sambil masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka dan menekan tombol _basement_ meninggalkan Krystal dengan kekesalan pada dirinya. yeoja itu terlihat sangat marah memandangi Luhan. ia bahkan mengeluarkan segala macam makian untuk Luhan. namun tiba – tiba seringaian tipis muncul dibibir tipisnya.

_Setidaknya, Oh Sehun sudah menjadi milikku,_ batinnya

Ia kemudian merapikan penampilannya lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Sehun dengan percaya dirinya. benar – benar licik.

.

Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobilnya dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memandang kosong kedepan. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada perkataan Sehun sebelumnya. Sungguh ia sangat tidak menyangka jika Sehun bahkan lebih memilih Krystal Jung daripada dirinya. apa sehun bahkan tidak mengingat janjinya pada Luhan? ya, luhan tau dialah yang terlebih dahulu menyakiti namja itu. tapi apa Sehun harus membalasnya sekejam ini? apa tidak ada lagi perasaan yang tersisa untuk dirinya?

Luhan tau ini adalah hukuman untuk dirinya. Ia merasakan kecewa bahkan sakit yang mungkin sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sehun ketika melihat dirinya bersama Woo Bin. Hancur sudah harapan yang sebelumnya sudah tersusun rapi di hatinya. Ini memang tidak terkendali. Ia seharusnya tidak menyakiti Sehun terlebih dahulu agar tidak dibalas sakit seperti ini. ia tidak harus mencintai Sehun jika akhirnya hanya sakit yang akan ia rasakan. Setitik liquid akhirnya meluncur mulus dari kedua mata Luhan. pertahanannya runtuh. Ia memang lemah. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menjadi kuat ketika sumber kekuatannya sendiri sudah meredupkan semangatnya.

Luhan sedikit bersembunyi ketika mendapati Sehun dan juga Krystal tengah bergandengan mesra menuju mobil milik Sehun. sehun benar – benar telah melupakannya. Bukankah seharunsya yang berada disamping sehun sekarang adalah dirinya? dirinya yang akan terus diperlakukan manis oleh namja itu. namun sekarang? Segalanya berubah. Semuanya berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan. Air mata luhanpun terus turun semakin deras ketika mobil sehun melaju meninggalkannya.

_Jika kau tahu sesuatu akan berakhir buruk, kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya saat masih terasa indah, Sehun-ah?_

* * *

Luhan masih saja berdiam diri di dalam kamar apartemennya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia memang menumpahkan sakit hatinya kemarin dengan tangisan. Hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hati Luhan mencelos. Seakan benar – benar ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya. Kemarin ia tidak benar – benar merasa kehilangan sehun karena ia belum mendengar bahkan menjelaskan apapun pada namja itu. tapi sekarang? Ia sudah mengetahui segalanya beserta dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Luhan tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihannya. Bukankah hidup akan terus berjalan bahkan ketika kita berada pada titik paling bawah?

Bell apartemen Luhan berbunyi dan membuat Luhan bertanya – Tanya, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. bahkan ia belum sempat merapikan penampilannya. Luhan pun keluar dari selimut tebalnya dan meraih sebuah karet dan mengikat rambutnya asal – asalan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan rasa sakit yang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan bahkan sempat ingin terjatuh ketika turun dari ranjangnya karena kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia pun membukakan pintu dan menampilkan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo di baliknya.

"Omona! Apa yang terjadi padamu, baby Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh ketika melihat penampilan Luhan yang benar – benar kacau.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekyun lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa di ruang tamunya. Kepalanya yang terasa berat membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kyungsoo kemudian mendekati Luhan lalu memegang dahi serta leher yeoja itu.

"Kau demam Lu, apa kau sudah makan?" luhan menggeleng pelan. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali asupan makanan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, "Kau ini, bisa – bisanya. Kalau begitu aku akan keluar membeli obat dan juga makanan untukmu"

"Tidak usah membeli makanan Baek, aku akan memasakkannya bubur disini. Kau hanya perlu membelikannya obat" ujar Kyungsoo

"Geure, selama sakit jadilah penurut Xi Luhan. arra?" ujar baekhyun seperti seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya. Luhan hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan obat Baek. Aku akan sembuh setelah berendam"

"Big No ! kau tidak boleh berendam dengan kondisi badan seperti itu. sekarang lebih baik kau masuk kamar dan istirahat." Ujar baekhyun

Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti Kyungsoo yang menuntunnya dengan pasrah. Jika saja kepalanya bisa diajak kompromi ia pasti akan menolak dengan tegas perintah dari sahabatnya itu. namun karena keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkin dan membuat luhan berpikir jika dirinya memang membutuhkan sedikit istirahat. Ia merasa sangat penat sehingga kondisi tubuhnya sedikit menurun.

Kyungsoo menidurkan Luhan di ranjangnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan selimut tebalnya. Kyungsoo memang sudah terlihat seperti sosok ibu diantara Luhan dan juga baekhyun. tidak heran kenapa ia akan menikah duluan dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Sifatnya yang benar – benar keibuan membuatnya sudah sangat pantas jika harus menggendong anak nantinya.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu Lu" ujar Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan perlahan oleh Luhan.

Luhan segera menutup matanya yang terasa berat sekali. Iapun tertidur dengan nyamannya.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali ketika menyadari sebuah tangan besar tengah memegangi pipinya. Ia melihat Woo Bin tengah memandanginya dengan penuh khawatir. Oh, andai saja itu Sehun, pikir Luhan.

"Oppa.." ujar Luhan lirih

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Lu? apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Woo Bin Lembut

Luhan berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya pada sandaran ranjangnya dengan dibantu oleh Woo Bin. "Gwenchana oppa, aku sudah mendingan. Hanya mungkin demamku saja yang belum turun"

"kalau begitu, kau harus makan dulu. Setelah itu kau minum obat" ujar Woo Bin seraya mengambil mangkok yang berisi bubur hangat di atas nakas. Lalu mengambil sesendok dan meniupnya perlahan lalu menyuapkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan tertegun dengan sikap Woo bin. Apakah lelaki ini yang seharusnya dipilihnya? Apakah laki – laki ini yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya dan bukan Sehun?

Luhan memasukkan suapan woo bin dan menelan buburnya perlahan, "Kenapa Oppa bisa disini? Kemana perginya Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan bingung ketika tidak mendapati Kyungsoo dan juga baekhyun disekitarnya

"Baekhyun sedang menemani Kyungsoo mengecek gedung pernikahan Kyungsoo besok karena Jongin sedang ada urusan. Kyungsoo tadi menelponku dan meminta tolong untuk membantu menjagamu, Lu." jelas Woo Bin

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan Sehun yang berada disini. Ia ingin sehun juga memperhatikannya seperti ini. namun semuanya terasa mustahil, mengingat hubugan mereka sudah berakhir semenjak kemarin. Ya walaupun belum ada kata putus dari bibir mereka, namun tetap saja. Perkataan sehun sudah menjelaskan lebih apa yang diinginkan namja itu dari hubungan mereka. Dan luhan mengerti. Mungkin, mencoba mengerti.

"Lu? Gwenchana?" tegur Woo Bin ketika mendapati Luhan sedang melamun.

"Ah.. ne Oppa. Apa bisa aku segera minum obat? Aku tidak ingin memakan bubur lagi Oppa" jawab luhan yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Woo Bin.

Woo bin menaruh mangkuk yang masih terisi setengah bubur yang tidak dihabiskan oleh Luhan lalu meraih obat yang sudah dibelikan oleh Baekhyun beserta dengan segelas air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. luhan meraih obat tersebut lalu meminumnya. Sejujurnya, jika tidak sedang dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini ia tidaka akan mau untuk meminum obat. Ia bahkan sangat membenci obat apalagi rumah sakit. jadi, sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga kesehatannya agar tidak memerlukan obat – obatan. Namun sepertinya, kondisi tubuhnya sekarang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kau harus istirahat, Lu. tidurlah lagi" ujar Woo Bin.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali beristirahat. Ia berharap setelah bangun nanti kondisi badannya sudah membaik. woo bin tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang sudha menutup matanya. Ia mengelus pelan surai pirang Luhan lalu mengecupnya dengan hangat.

"Cepatlah sembuh, baby Lu. Saranghae.."

Woo Bin kemudian keluar dari kamar Luhan lalu menutup pintunya. Luhan membuka matanya ketika menyadari Woo Bin sudah tidak berada di kamarnya lagi. Ia mendengar perkataan Woo Bin dengan jelas karena ia samasekali belum tertidur. Luhan menghela napasnya, apa ia benar – benar harus memilih woo bin dan melupakan Sehun?

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, luhan juga sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju dapur karena tenggorokannya yang sangat kering. Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya sudah kembali normal karena kepalanya sudah tidak terasa berat dan juga suhu badannya sudah kembali normal. Ia menghela napas kecil ketika mendapati Sehun benar – benar sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Ia memang sudah harus melupakan namja itu rupanya.

Ketika keluar dari kamar, luhan melihat baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo sedang asik menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Luhan-ah, kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. ia lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dan meneguknya. Ia kemudian menuju ke tempat sahabatnya itu duduk dan bergabung untuk ikut menonton TV.

"Luhannie, mianhe. Tadi aku meminta Woo Bin oppa untuk menemanimu karena aku harus mengecek gedung pernikahanku, Jongin sedang ada urusan mendadak makanya aku mengajak baekhyun" jelas Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, "Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena merepotkanmu, seharusnya kau sekarang tinggal menikmati masa – masa santaimu karena besok kau sudah akan menikah" ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aniya, aku malah senang bisa disini untuk membantumu. Lagipula, segalanya sudah diurus oleh _Wedding Organizer_ jadi aku dan Jongin hanya perlu mengeceknya sesekali saja"

"Uhh.. aku tidak membayangkan jika menjadi dirimu Kyungiie. Menikah dan memiliki anak nantinya. Semoga Park Chanyeolku yang bodoh itu akan segera melamarku" ujar baekhyun heboh

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia juga sempat merencanakan sebuah pernikahan dengan Sehun namun nyatanya itu semua berakhir tanpa ia sempat merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih.

"Oh ya Lu, kau besok datang bersama Sehun kan?" Tanya baekhyun

Luhan tercekat, kenapa baekhyun harus menanyakan hal ini. luhan bahkan tidak berfikir akan membawa pasangan untuk datang di pernikahan Kyungsoo.

"Ani, aku akan datang bersama Woo Bin Oppa"

"MWO?!"

"Wae Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kau tidak sedang gila kan Luhan-ah? bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun

Luhan menghela napasnya berat. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit masalah sehun dulu untuk saat ini. Terlalu rumit dan juga menyakitkan. Kyungsoo kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Luhan.

"Jangan dikejar, nanti kau kelelahan. Jika dia memang untukmu, biarkan dia yang datang dengan usahanya sendiri. Supaya nanti ketika dia ingin melepaskanmu, dia bisa ingat. Butuh usaha yang tidak mudah ketika dulu mencari tempat Vip di hatimu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Begitukah ?

* * *

Suasana pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo yang digelar di sebuah gedung besar yang berada di sekitaran _broadway, _terlihat ramai. Semua tetamu yang datang menggunakan pakaian dengan warna putih yang merupakan _dresscode_ yang ditentukan oleh Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo sendiri. Mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi suami istri setelah menjalani upacara pernikahan di gereja tadi pagi. dan sekarang hanya tinggal pesta pernikahan saja.

Seluruh tetamu berbaur. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari kalangan musisi dan juga pengusaha. Karena kyungsoo yang terkenal sebagai manajer orchestra ternama di Manhattan dan juga Jongin yang terkenal sebagai model dan juga pengusaha sukses di Milan, tak heran gedung semegah ini dipenuhi oleh para tamu yang ingin memberikan ucapan selamat kepada pasangan ini.

Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin panjang berwarna putih gading yang berbentuk strapless dress di atasnya lalu dilapisi oleh _lace_ yang menutupi bagian atasnya. Sehingga bagian atasnya menerawang. Rambut hitamnya ditata dengan gaya _French twist_ acak yang berbentuk seperti sarang lebah. Lalu menyisipkan _headpiece_ diatasnya. Matanya yang indah dihiasi dengan _eyeliner_ dengan ujung lancip seperti mata kucing dan warna lipsticknya yang merah menyala membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang dewi yang baru turun ke Bumi. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya berdandan biasa saja dan terkesan sangat kuno. Namun malam ini ia seakan keluar dari dirinya, ia benar – benar berbeda dan sangat mengagumkan. Jongin sampai tidak ingin berkedip ketika melihat wanitanya ini.

Kyungsoo tak henti – hentinya menampilkan senyuman bahagia, begitupula dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu terus saja memandangi Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka, hubungan yang telah mereka bangun selama 4 tahun lamanya akhirnya berakhir pada pernikahan juga.

Tiba – tiba, musik di dalam gedung berubah menjadi alunan musik khas The Avenue. Hal ini membuat seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan riuh. Pintu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan pasangan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun dengan anggunnya. Chanyeol menggunakan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu – kupu berwarna hitam, dengan tatanan rambut yang di catnya berwarna merah membuat namja itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan deretan giginya yang rapi mempertontonkan senyumannya. Sedangkan baekhyun, yeoja itu menggunakan _long dress_ berwarna putih dengan bahan satin yang mengkilap. Dress dengan model _off the shoulder_, membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan apik. Rambutnya yang baru saja di cat hitam, dibiarkannya tergerai dengan bentuk gelombang – gelombang besar yang membuatnya terlihat semakin anggun dan menawan.

Dibelakangnya terlihat Sehun dengan wajah datarnya menggandeng seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Krystal Jung. Yeoja itu tersenyum angkuh pada setiap tamu yang memandang mereka. Sehun hanya memandang kedepan tanpa berekspresi sedikitpun. Jangan lupakan penampilannya yang gagah dengan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih gading dengan tatanan rambut yang dibuatnya rapi, meninggalkan kesan elegan khas seorang penguasa muda. Sedangkan Krystal, yeoja itu terlihat menempel kepada Sehun dan membuat baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa jijik.

Sehun dan Krystal menghampiri baekhyun dan juga chanyeol yang berada di dekat meja minuman.

"Bisa – bisanya kau datang bersama yeoja ini, Sehun-ah" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang Krystal sinis namun yeoja itu pura – pura tidak melihatnya malah mengeratkan gandengannya pada lengan Sehun.

Sedangkan sehun hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab apapun. Matanya yang tajam mencari – cari keberadaan seseorang di seluruh penjuru gedung yang dipenuhi oleh para tamu.

"Dia belum datang" ujar Chanyeol berbisik kepada Sehun.

Krystal yang merasa diacuhkan mencoba menarik lengan Sehun, "Sehun-ah, aku ingin meminum itu." ujarnya.

Sehun menoleh kearah Krystal lalu berjalan menuju tempat minuman yang ditunjuk oleh yeoja itu. krystal tersenyum bangga di depan baekhyun yang membuat yeoja itu berang. Ingin sekali rasanya baekhyun menjambak rambut panjang Krystal yang terlihat seperti hantu.

"Chanyeollie, ada apa dengan Sehun? kenapa dia bisa bersama wanita jalang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Molla, Baek. Padahal lusa aku melihat Luhan datang keruangan Sehun." jawab Chanyeol

"Jinjja? Apa mereka ber.. ehm pisah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada Luhan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Bagaimana ia mau bertanya kepada Luhan jika yeoja itu terus saja menutupi segalanya dari baekhyun. Tiba – tiba pandangan mereka tertuju pada tamu yang baru saja datang. Mereka berdua adalah Luhan dan juga Woo Bin. Semua orang bahkan berdecak kagum melihat betapa sempurnanya pasangan itu. Woo Bin yang tinggi dan putih membalut tubuhnya dengan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan list berwarna hitam di kerahnya. Di sampingnya ada Luhan yang menggunakan _long dress_ berwarna putih susu dengan kerah berbentuk _halterneck_ dengan belahan dada rendah dan juga detil _lowback_ yang mengekspose punggung mulus dengan tato kepala rusanya. Rambutnya pirangnya dibuat bergelombang ala _Opera Seductive_ lalu dikait – kaitkan sehingga sampai kesebelah kanan pundaknya. Membuat Luhan terlihat sangat bersinar.

"Sempurna" Baekhyun mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut ketika melihat Luhan. mungkin bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menyadari betapa sempurnanya seorang Xi Luhan. betapa indahnya yeoja itu bahkan bila hanya menggunakan baju tak layak pakai.

Luhan segera menghampiri baekhyun ketika ia melihat yeoja itu diiringi dengan tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang berada di seberang.

"Kau cantik sekali baby Luuu.." ujar baekhyun

"terimakasih, kau lebih cantik, baek" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Luhan mencoba tenang, ia mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya yang ingin marah ketika melihat Krystal yang menggaet lengan Sehun manja. Oh sungguh menjijikkan pikir Luhan.

"Kau ingin berdansa, lu?" Tanya Woo Bin sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Luhan.

Mereka berdua kemudian turun ke lantai dansa diikuti dengan pasangan chanbaek dan juga yang lainnya. Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap Luhan dan juga Woo Bin tajam, tidak menggubris Krystal yang sedari tadi menarik lengannya untuk menuju lantai dansa. Entah dorongan darimana, sehun berjalan dengan mantap kearah luhan dan juga Woo Bin. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Luhan kasar dan menggandengnya. Luhan yang kaget, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini semua terjadi sangat tiba – tiba. Bahkan seluruh tamu terlihat memperhatikan mereka.

"Sudah cukup kau bermain – main denganku, Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Annyeooooong yorobeun… XD ada yang nunggu FF ini gaak? Mianhe, author mungkin baru bisa update setiap hari minggu. Karena di hari minggu ini aja author punya waktu nulis huhu. Gimana dengan chapt ini? memuaskan atau mengecewakan? konfliknya emang belum selesai di chapt ini, kan author udah bilang di chapt kemaren :p mungkin di chapt depan deh habistu gak lama lagi tamaaat hahaha**

**Gomawo buat readers yang sudah setia buat ngeriview FF ini, maaaaaf banget kalo author gabisa bales satu satu kayak kemaren. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau sok sibuk tapi author emang lagi bener – bener gak punya banyak waktu. Makanya author usahain nyelesain FF ini sebelum author KKN, dan sebelum bener – bener gaada waktu buat nulis :p jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah follow dan juga favorite-in FF ini, dan buat siders aduh gak ngerti lagi deh huhu tapi makasih juga sudah mau baca walaupun tanpa ngeriview. See You In Next Chapter !**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ohrere Present**

"**The Violinist"**

**Cast : - Xi Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun **

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol **

**- the other exo's member**

**Main Pair : Hunhan**

**Other Pairing : Chanbaek and exo official pair**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : M **

**GS, DLDR, OOC, TYPO, Dirty Talk.**

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata dan ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang membawanya pada sebuah rumah megah dan mewah yang berada lumayan jauh dari gedung yang menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi. Wajah mereka sama – sama tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Luhan masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya walaupun ia sempat menolak dan meminta penjelasan kepada Sehun yang tiba – tiba menariknya serta memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan berakhir di tempat ini. Sedangkan Sehun, namja itu sedari tadi juga membungkam mulutnya. Wajah _Pokerface_-nya, terlihat seperti sedang menyimpan kilatan kemarahan. Namun tetap saja, tak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan terus menggandeng Luhan memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam.

Rumah besar itu memiliki dua lantai dengan arsitektur klasik yang kental. Serta aksen kebarat – baratan disetiap sudut pernak – perniknya. Luhan memandang heran pada suasana rumah besar itu yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa _Maid_ serta penjaga yang berada di luar rumah. Apa ini rumah sehun? ya, ini adalah rumahnya. Luhan bahkan melihat foto keluarga Sehun yang terpampang di dinding ruang tamu mereka.

"Jika ada yang ingin bertemu denganku, katakan aku sedang tidak ada di tempat" ucap Sehun kepada salah satu _Maid_-nya

"Baik Tuan" jawab perempuan itu

Luhan semakin bingung ketika Sehun menggandengnya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas seperti sebuah kamar. Ada sebuah _King Size Bed_ serta televisi layar datar dengan ukuran super besar. Sehun kemudian melepas gandengannya lalu menatap Luhan sejenak.

"Ini kamarku" jelasnya.

Ia lalu membuka tirai kamarnya dan menujukkan pemandangan luar yang cukup indah karena ada sebuah kolam renang besar di bawahnya. Luhan sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari gerak – gerik Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu berbasa – basi, Sehun-ssi. Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?"

Sehun menghela napasnya berat. Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengisyaratkan Luhan agar mengikutinya. Luhan pun mengikuti Sehun dengan duduk di tepi ranjang namun dengan jarak aman.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali kepadaku, Luhan-ah?" lirih Sehun

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. Siapa yang tega disini? Siapa yang menyakiti siapa? Siapa yang 'membuang' siapa? Luhan menahan emosinya yang rasanya ingin meledak – ledak mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tak tahukah namja itu jika dirinya juga merasa tersiksa dengan apa yang sudah Sehun katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia bahkan sudah jelas – jelas mencampakkan Luhan hanya demi seorang yeoja bernama Krystal itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Segala macam pikiran berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Kau yang memulainya, Lu. Kau! Bukan aku !" jawabnya emosi

Luhan tercekat mendengar perkataan Sehun. apa ini masih soal dirinya dengan Woo Bin? Dia menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya setelah selesai berbicara.

"Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan padamu, tapi kau sendiri yang menolak untuk mendengar." Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang diusahakannya se-normal mungkin.

Jika saja Sehun tidak mengungkit masalah ini, ingin sekali ia segera melupakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuat hatinya begitu sesak karena menahan sakit akibat perbuatan serta perkataan Sehun. Bayangkan saja, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Xi Luhan melunturkan keegoisan yang ada pada dirinya untuk meminta maaf pada seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat dicintainya, namun ditolak begitu saja. Ia bahkan berkata bahawa dirinya lebih memilih Krystal dibanding dengan Luhan di depan matanya sendiri. Betapa hancurnya hati Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang seperti tanpa rasa berdosa menggandeng yeoja lain setelah mengusir Luhan bahkan dari hidupnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa kuat mendengar kau memilih berbohong kepada cinta pertamamu hanya agar dia tak tersakiti. Apa kau tidak berfikir aku juga sa-"

"Stop, Oh Sehun !" Sela Luhan

"Kenapa hanya aku yang kau salahkan di sini? Aku bahkan sudah berusaha menjelaskan padamu segalanya, aku sudah mengakui aku egois. Aku yang salah dalam hubungan kita. Tapi kau sendiri yang membuangku, kau memilih yeoja itu daripada aku! Lalu kau masih menyebut aku yang tega di sini? Hah?!"

Luhan sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Matanya berkaca – kaca. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun memandang Luhan tajam. Luhan tau, namja itu masih menyimpan kemarahan mendalam.

"Jadi hanya sampai disini usahamu meyakinkanku? Hmm?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sarkastik.

Luhan bahkan tercengang mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. "Aku sangat kecewa padamu. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu untuk mengetahui bagaimana kau memperjuangkan orang yang kau bilang kau cintai. Namun ternyata kau menyerah begitu saja kan, Lu? Seakan aku adalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti dalam hidupmu."

Luhan tersentak mendengar perkataan Sehun. jadi Sehun hanya mengetesnya saja kemarin ?

"Kau telah mempermainkan perasaanku, Lu. Kau sendiri bilang kalau kau begitu mencintaiku tapi kau bahkan tidak menolak ketika aku mengusirmu dengan alasanku kemarin. Dan tadi, berani – beraninya kau datang dengan namja itu. apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta? Huh?!" bentak Sehun emosi

Luhan menggeram tak percaya dengan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Demi Tuhan, kau bajingan Oh Sehun !" bentak luhan emosi. Matanya terlihat berkaca – kaca antara menahan rasa sakit dihatinya dengan kemarahan yang membuncah. Ia tidak menyangka, hal sebesar itu ternyata hanya dianggap seperti sebuah 'tes' oleh Sehun. Apa ia tidak berfikir akan ada banyak hati yang tersakiti disini? Bahkan Luhan, ia sempat sangat hancur bahkan sampai sekarang hanya karena sebuah tes konyol yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Sehun juga sudah menuduh jika Luhan hanya mempermainkannya? Demi Tuhan, jika Luhan hanya mempermainkannya seorang Xi Luhan tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada Sehun. Saat ini, Luhan hendak beranjak pergi karena tak kuasa menahan perasaan sakit serta amarahnya terhadap sehun, namun dengan sigap Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Lepaskan !" ujar Luhan dengan nada datar dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Namja itu tak bergeming sedikit pun malah tetap mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Luhan. Luhan kembali terduduk lemah ketika hatinya seperti tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi.

"Lu-"

"Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mengalahkan ego sendiri demi menyelamatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti seberapa banyak aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas segala yang terjadi pada hubungan kita.." ujar Luhan lirih.

Air matanya mulai menetes kembali. Entah kenapa ia bisa begitu lemah hanya karena menghadapi Sehun. ia bahkan pernah mengalami masalah lebih berat daripada ini, namun tak ada setetes air matapun yang ia teteskan. Namun hanya karena sehun, Luhan bisa meneteskan air matanya dengan mudah. Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin menunjukkan air matanya pada siapapun, apalagi orang itu adalah Sehun. Ia tetap ingin tidak dianggap lemah oleh setiap orang. Ia adalah Xi Luhan yang kuat. Tapi sayangnya, suasana hatinya sedang benar – benar tidak bersahabat. Rasanya begitu sakit. Perasaan yang dari kemarin dipendamnya dengan rapi di relung hatinya, rasanya ingin dikeluarkan semuanya.

Hening, tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka masing – masing. Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan intens. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Sebelumnya, Ia tidak pernah se frustasi ini dalam hidup. Namun sekarang, ia merasakan semuanya. Sakit, kecewa, marah, sesal dan juga perasaan cinta pada waktu yang bersamaan. Dan itu semua karena seorang Oh Sehun.

"Dan ketika aku berhasil melawan egoku sendiri, mengakui segalanya dan datang kepadamu untuk meminta maaf, kau malah menyakitiku lebih dalam." Lanjut Luhan

Sehun tercekat. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia merasa menjadi lelaki paling bodoh karena sudah balik menyakiti hati yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Ia tahu Luhan adalah seorang yang memiliki egoisme sangat tinggi. Ia tahu Luhan bahkan akan bersikap dingin pada setiap orang yang dianggap tidak terlalu dekat dalam hidupnya. Tapi, Luhannya sudah berubah. Luhan sudah lebih bisa berbaur pada setiap orang. Luhan sudah menurunkan egonya dan datang kepada Sehun untuk meminta maaf. Namun, apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun? ia malah membalas Luhan dengan perbuatan yang samasekali tidak pantas dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

"Tidak cukupkah kata – kata 'aku mencintaimu' menjadi alasan kuat untukku datang padamu kembali?" Tanya Luhan lirih sambil menatap manik mata Sehun yang mulai menatapnya dengan sayu, tanpa ada tatapan tajam sedikitpun.

Ini adalah kali kedua luhan merasakan dirinya benar – benar rapuh. Ini kali kedua rasanya luhan merasa benar – benar tidak bisa merasa kuat menghadapi apa yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak pernah mencintai lelaki dengan begitu berlebihan sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan Woo bin, luhan sepertinya hanya sekedarnya saja. Namun ketika bersama Sehun, kenapa segalanya menjadi terasa benar? Luhan tidak pernah mengambil pusing setiap masalah dalam hidupnya. Tapi hanya karena sehun, rasanya separuh hidupnya sudah terambil alih. Ia bahkan rela mengalami rasa sakit hanya untuk bersama Sehun disisinya.

"Aku juga ingin kau perjuangkan Sehun-ah. aku ingin kau berdiri paling depan untuk melindungiku dari setiap yang mencoba membuatku pergi darimu. Tapi apa? Kau malah merendahkan dirimu sendiri, dan merelakanku bersama Woo Bin. Apa kau fikir aku tidak merasa tidak berharga, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sarkastik

Sehun semakin terdiam. Ia masih terus saja merutuki dirinya. Dia yang egois disini. Ia yang banyak menyalahkan Luhan tapi tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga lebih banyak salah. Rasanya sesak mendengar Luhan menjelaskan semuanya. Luhan adalah seorang wanita. Wanita maha sempurna di mata setiap lelaki bahkan perempuan. Wajar jika setiap yang ingin memilikinya harus memperjuangkannya. Sehun merasa sangat bodoh ketika dengan mudahnya ia bisa mengucapkan kata – kata 'rela' jika Luhan bersama Woo Bin. Bahkan hanya dengan tadi melihat luhan bergandengan serta berdansa dengan namja itu saja hati Sehun terasa seperti tercabik – cabik. Itulah sebabnya ia menarik Luhan dari lelaki itu dan membawanya kemari.

Luhan mengelap sisa – sisa air matanya yang masih menggenang lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berdiri memandangi Sehun sehingga pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Luhan tersenyum miris,

"_Never take someone for granted, _Sehun-ah_. Hold every person close to your heart. Because, you might wake up one day and realize you've lost The Moon while you were too busy to counting stars"_

Perkataan Luhan barusan jelas – jelas membuat Sehun tersadar. Hatinya bagai ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang tajam, sakit. Ia yang salah. Sehun mendongak lalu menadapati Luhan sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi dari hidupnya. Apalagi hanya karena kebodohannya. Ia mengejar Luhan, lalu memeluk erat yeoja itu. Luhan menahan napasnya. Ini yang ia inginkan. Pelukan ini yang ia rindukan. Aroma ini yang ia butuhkan untuk menenangkannya. Ia perlu Sehun dalam hidupnya, begitupun lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhannie. Maafkan.." lirih Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja itu. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Ia hanya terlalu takut mudah mempercayai Sehun lagi. Ia takut sehun akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku sempat berfikir aku bisa merelakanmu bersama namja itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah, aku tidak bisa bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa merelakanmu pergi dari sisiku, Lu. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika melihatmu bersentuhan bahkan tersenyum padanya. Aku tidak bisa merelakan hal itu Lu, kau itu milikku!" ucap Sehun

Air mata Luhan mengalir diujung matanya. Darahnya terasa berdesir mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Sehun yang percaya diri menginginkan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya, bukan untuk orang lain. Terdengar egois memang, namun memang itu yang diinginkan Luhan. Mengingat betapa ia mencintai namja yang tengah memberinya pelukan hangat saat ini.

"Kau terlalu bodoh, Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan

Sehun tersenyum, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, "Kalau begitu Maafkan kekasihmu yang bodoh ini, baby. Aku berjanji akan terus memperjuangkanmu dalam hidupku, Xi Luhan. aku berjanji tidak akan ada wanita lain yang kucintai selain dirimu. Aku berjanji, baby Lu.." ucap Sehun

Luhan tersenyum sangat, sangat bahagia. Ini yang ia tunggu. Ia memandangi kedua manik mata Sehun kembali yang memancarkan kesungguhan. Luhan bahkan tidak menemui titik kebohongan disana. Ia tahu, ini saatnya ia harus percaya. Ia tidak boleh takut pada segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, ia mencintai namja yang tengahj menatapnya tulus saat ini.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sehunnie. Aku juga berjanji padamu.." jawab Luhan mantap. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Sehun selain suara Luhan yang menggumamkan kata memaafkan untuk dirinya.

Sehun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kembali pada bibir tipis Luhan, menyentuhnya dengan bibirnya. Ia kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut, menyesapnya perlahan. Sehun sadar, tidak ada yang lebih manis dari bibir kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari kekasihnya. Kekasihnya adalah kesempurnaan. Mereka terus berkutat dalam ciuman hangat. ciuman kerinduan dan penuh dengan rasa cinta. Ciuman yang menyadarkan bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai dengan perasaan sangat besar. Dan ciuman yang membuat mereka mengerti, kekasih mereka tak pernah pergi dan jika pernah pergi, mereka telah kekasih mereka kembali.

"_I love you_, Xi Luhan" ujar Sehun di sela – sela ciumannya."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata – kata itu. Rasanya seperti saat pertama kali sehun mengatakannya. Membuat kembang api berdentuman keras dalam hatinya, bahagia.

"_I Love you too_, Oh Sehun.." jawab Luhan

Mereka kemudian terlibat dalam ciuman lembut kembali. Dari sini Luhan sadar. Sehun lah yang ia cintai, bukan Woo Bin. Woo bin hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya dengan sebuah janji manis yang pernah mereka buat bersama. Tapi ia sadar, sehun lah yang akan menemani hari – harinya kedepan. Ia butuh Sehun. Sehun lah yang sekarang memiliki segala perasaan cinta di dalam hati Luhan. dan Woo Bin, mungkin luhan akan menganggapnya hanya sebagai cinta pertama yang tak terlupakan dan menjadikannya sebagai sosok seorang kakak dalam hidupnya mendatang.

-o-

Kyungsoo sedari tadi mondar mandir di sebuah kamar hotel yang sudah disewa oleh Jongin dan juga dirinya sebagai tempat malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Ia cemas memikirkan kemana perginya Luhan yang sepertinya tadi dibawa oleh Sehun dengan penuh amarah. Kyungsoo sebenarnya percaya dengan namja itu. namun melihat keadaan Sehun terakhir yang menunjukkan kilatan kemarahan mendalam membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Acara sudah berakhir sedari tadi, namun mereka masih belum tahu dimana keberadaan Luhan dan juga Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah coba menghubungi ponselnya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab, Woo Bin yang kebetulan juga berada pada kamar itu menyela pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah mencoba menelponnya berulang kali. Namun tidak ada jawaban samasekali" jawabnya lemah. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan. walaupun ia tau, namja yang menarik Luhan dari tangannya tadi adalah namjachingu Luhan –Baekhyun yang memberitahunya- namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir itu.

Mereka semua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Larut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"Apa perlu aku mencarinya? Dimana tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Luhan dan juga namja itu?" Tanya Woo Bin

Jongin menghela napas, ia sangat tahu betul sifat kakaknya jika segala sesuatunya berhubungan dengan Luhan. kakaknya pasti akan bersikap sangat _over protective_ seperti saat mereka kecil dahulu_._ Namun segalanya sudah berbeda, tidak akan pernah sama. Karena Luhan bukanlah Luhan yang dulu bisa dijaga oleh Hyungnya terus – menerus. Sudah ada sehun di sampingnya. Dan jongin tahu, kakaknya tidak akan memperdulikannya.

"Hyung, kau-"

"Diamlah Jongin-ah. Aku harus mencari Luhan, aku hanya takut dia kenapa – napa"

"Dia tidak mungkin kenapa – napa Oppa. Yang membawanya adalah Oh Sehun, namjachingunya. Bukan penjahat kelas kakap ataupun teroris" jawab Baekhyun kesal. Ia tidak suka Woo Bin terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan Luhan. ia tahu betul bagaimana Sehun, ia tidak mungkin mencelakai Luhan. terlebih namja itu sangat mencintai sahabatnya.

Tiba – tiba ponsel milik baekhyun berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Luhan di layarnya. Dengan cekatan baekhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya! Pabboya, eodigaseo?!"

"…"

"Huh.. kau membuat kami semua khawatir, kau tau. Katakan pada Sehun aku akan menghajarnya nanti"

"…"

"Eotte. Aku akan menyampaikannya nanti."

"…"

"Geure. Jaga dirimu baik – baik dari dongsaeng kurang ajar itu, Lu. aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memukul kepalanya" ujar baekhyun dengan nada kesal

"…"

"Bye"

Sambungan pun terputus dan menyisakan tatapan bertanya pada semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, ia sedang berada di rumahnya Sehun sekarang" jawab Baekhyun

Raut wajah Woo Bin terlihat lebih muram dari sebelumnya. Ia senang mendengar Luhan baik – baik saja, namun ada rasa sakit yang mengganjal ketika ia mendengar Luhan berada dirumah namja yang dengan berani – beraninya menarik Luhan dari genggamannya.

"Oh ya, dia menyampaikan permintaan maaf untukmu dan juga Jongin karena tidak bisa mengikuti acara kalian sampai akhir. Dia juga mengucapkan selamat pada kalian" kata Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh keduanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pulang Baek. Aku yakin, jongin sudah tidak sabar menghadapi malamnya yang panas dengan Kyungsoo" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda lalu di sambut kekehan oleh semuanya kecuali Woo Bin. Namja itu terlihat merenungkan sesuatu.

"Geure. Kalau begitu, aku dan Yeolli pamit. Nikmati malam kalian, Kyung. Berikan Jongin dan juga kami anak – anak yang lucu secepatnya." Goda baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh juga, Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padaku Baek" jawab jongin sambil terkekeh lalu dihadiahi pandangan tajam oleh Kyungsoo yang justru mengundang gelak tawa kembali oleh Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengantarkan pasangan Chanbaek sampai ke depan pintu kamar hotel mereka. Lalu dibelakangnya, terlihat Woo Bin ikut menyusul ingin pulang. Ia tahu diri dan tidak akan mengganggu malam pertama adiknya.

"Hyung, kau baik?" Tanya Jongin hati – hati ketika Woo Bin hendak berpamitan. Ia tahu, keadaan Woo Bin sekarang sedang buruk. Bagaimana tidak, kakaknya itu pasti masih memikirkan Luhan sampai sekarang.

"Gwenchana Jongin-ah.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Woo Bin seraya meninju kecil lengan adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Jongin pun tersenyum memandangi kakaknya.

Kyungsoo sepertinya tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jongin pada Woo bin, ia pun berpamitan untuk masuk terlebih dulu.

"Lepaskan Luhan, Hyung" Ujar Jongin dan membuat Woo Bin tersentak mendengarnya. Ia lalu memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan heran. Jongin menghela napasnya sejenak dan kembali memandang kakaknya tersebut.

"Dia sudah memilih namja itu. Kau seharusnya paham hyung, dia hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu mu. Kau tidak mungkin memaksakan Luhan untuk terus ada di sisimu" jelas Jongin

Woo Bin tertunduk mendengar perkataan jongin, adiknya. Ia paham betul Luhan memang sangat mencintai Sehun. ia bisa melihat pancaran kasih sayang saat Luhan menatap Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Penuh pemujaan dan penuh kasih sayang. Namun, ia masih tidak rela jika harus melepas Luhan untuk orang lain. ia ingin Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlebih dengan penantian yang dilakukannya selama bertahun – tahun hanya demi sebuah janji yang mereka ciptakan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau akan lebih bahagia melihatnya bahagia kan, hyung? Maka lepaskanlah dia" lanjut Jongin

Woo Bin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Jongin. Ia tersenyum miris. Ia memang ingin melihat Luhan bahagia. Namun apa dirinya juga bahagia begitu melihat Luhan bahagia namun bukan dirinya yang menciptkan kebahagian itu?

"Nikmati malammu, Jong. Aku pamit" ujar Woo Bin seraya meninggalkan adiknya.

Jongin hanya bisa memandangi kepergian kakaknya dengan miris. Ia tahu, kakakknya begitu mencintai Luhan. namun ia juga tidak ingin cinta itu membutakan hati Woo Bin sendiri. Ia juga ingin kakakknya tersebut bahagia. Sedangkan Woo Bin, ia seakan berjalan tanpa arah. Sedikit banyak ia memahami, ia memang harus melepaskan Luhan. Namun separuh hatinya menolak. Ia ingin Luhan hanya untuk dirinya.

Ia sendiri tidak paham apa yang sebetulnya harus ia pilih. Setidaknya ia harus betemu dengan Luhan dan mendengar pilihan dari yeoja itu sendiri. Sehingga ia bisa menentukan pilihannya juga.

-o-

**Warning ! Bagian ini full NC !**

**Buat yang di bawah umur mending langsung close yaa :D**

**Kecuali yang sudah cukup umur, silahkan lanjutkan **

**-o-**

Luhan tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi milik Sehun. Ia berniat untuk membersihkan sisa – sisa _make up_ yang menempel pada wajahnya. Setelah sebelumnya mengangkat telpon dari Baekhyun yang sibuk menanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Namun setelah dijelaskan, akhirnya sahabat mungilnya itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Namun berbeda dengan Woo Bin, Luhan memilih untuk mengabaikan telpon dan juga pesan dari namja itu. tak dapat dipungkiri ada banyak rasa bersalah dihati Luhan pada Woo Bin. Luhan berniat akan menemui Woo Bin dan menjelaskan segalanya ketika semuanya sudah kembali normal. Lagipula luhan juga tidak ingin kembali berbohong hanya agar hati namja itu tersakiti. Luhan sudah memilih Sehun dalam hidupnya, dan ia akan mempertanggung jawabkan pilihannya selama ia mampu.

Luhan menghela napas berat lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan menggunakan air yang sengaja ia kucurkan di wastafel. Tiba – tiba luhan merasakan sebuah tangan besar memeluknya hangat dari belakang. Tangan itu tak lain adalah tangan Sehun. Namja itu mulai menciumi punggung Luhan yang terkespos bebas. Luhan menegakkan badannya ketika merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Sehun-ah…" lirih Luhan

Namun Sehun tidak menggubris, ia makin gencar menciumi punggung mulus Luhan. Bahkan ia menciumi bagian tubuh Luhan dimana tato kepala rusa itu berada. Sehun kemudian mengelus perlahan permukaan tato tersebut dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia senang sekali melihat tato tersebut terukir indah pada punggung putih nan mulus milik Luhan. menimbulkan kesan nakal, sexy serta menggairahkan pikir Sehun.

"Aku suka sekali tattomu, baby deer" bisik Sehun seduktif

Luhan mendesah kecil ketika merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang hangat ditelinganya. Ia merindukan sentuhan namja ini.

"Jadi, kau hanya menyukai tattoo ku, hmm?" goda Luhan sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah luhan. ia bahkan bersumpah wajah cantik Luhan terlihat 1000 kali lebih menggoda dari biasanya. Mungkin Luhan memang sengaja memasang wajah se sensual mungkin untuk menggoda Sehun yang sepertinya sekarang sedang mati – matian menahan birahinya. Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, sayang…" bisik Sehun lembut yang membuat Luhan semakin terangsang karenanya. Sehun kemudian mengelus perlahan punggung Luhan lalu mulai menciumi bibir merah Luhan yang merekah. Sehun mulai menciumi bibir itu dengan pelan lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Mereka terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dan panas.

Sehun kemudian meraba kedua bongkahan pantat Luhan yang sintal. Lalu mengangkatnya sehingga Luhan terduduk di atas keramik yang berada di samping wastafel. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dengan Luhan, Sehun terus saja mengeksplor bibir Luhan yang sangat dirindukannya. Bibir ini seperti sebuah candu bagi Sehun. sangat manis. Sehunpun terus menggigit – gigit kecil bibir Luhan agar yeoja itu membuka mulutnya dan memberikan sedikit celah bagi lidah sehun untuk menyusup kedalam mulutnya. Tangan milik Sehun kini sudah bergerilya dengan lincahnya pada payudara Luhan.

"enggghh…"

Luhan mengeluh kecil saat tangan Sehun meraba – raba payudaranya dengan lembut. Menimbulkan gairah yang menguap – nguap dari dirinya. Sehun sepertinya sudah sangat ahli dalam mempermainkan gairah Luhan. Sehun kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, lalu beralih pada telinga Luhan tanpa melepaskan pijatan tangannya pada payudara luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang…" bisik sehun seduktif. Darah Luhan serasa berdesir ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun. Terlebih lagi ketika namja itu mulai menciumi telinganya yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitif dari dirinya.

"Sehun-ah…" desah Luhan

"wae baby? Hmm?" bisik Sehun. Luhan semakin kehilangan arah ketika hembusan hangat nafas Sehun menyergap ditelinganya. Ia tidak bisa tahan. Birahinya terus memuncak, seakan meronta meminta Sehun melakukan hal lebih dari ini. Sehun tau, wanitanya sedang terkurung dalam birahi yang memuncak –karena dirinya pun begitu-. Namun, ia tidak mau terburu – buru untuk menuntaskannya. Ia ingin melepaskan kerinduannya pada setiap inchi tubuh Luhan yang sudah lama tak tersentuh olehnya.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika ciuman Sehun mulai turun pada leher putihnya. Sehun terus menciumi leher Luhan dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya yang sebelah kiri tengah meraba – raba punggung mulus Luhan dan tangan kanannya sedang melakukan pijatan lembut pada payudara Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan memberi jalan untuk Sehun lebih mengeksplor lehernya. Tidak, sehun tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun pada leher Luhan. ia tidak ingin mengotori leher jenjang kekasihnya dengan tanda apapun.

Ciuman Sehun terus turun pada gundukan payudara Luhan yang sudah mengeras. _Dress_ dengan model _halterneck_, memudahkan Sehun untuk menilik bagian dalam payudara Luhan yang sudah sedikit terekpos akibat perlakuan Sehun. Namja itu belum berniat untuk melepaskan dress milik Luhan, ia lalu membenamkan kepalanya ditengah gundukan itu. mengecupinya dengan lembut. Bahkan menghisap permukaan kulitnya. Sehun bahkan senang sekali membenamkan wajahnya, karena dari sini ia bisa mencium wangi khas Luhan. luhan terus saja melenguh akibat perbuatan Sehun. Yeoja itu kini sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Seakan tidak ingin namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sehun semakin buas mengecupi setiap inchi dada Luhan. Namun tidak membuka pakaian Luhan samasekali. Sehun kemudian mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan gaya bridal. Ia terus menciumi bibir yeoja itu dengan lembut sambil membawanya ke _king size bed_-nya. Sehun lalu merebahkan tubuh Luhan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Luhan membantu Sehun untuk melapaskan kancing kemejanya dan membukanya. Sehun lalu melepaskan celananya dan menyisakan boxer hitam di dalamnya. Luhan tersenyum menggoda memandangi Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku membuka bajuku sendiri?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Xi Luhan" jawab Sehun disertai dengan smirknya. Luhan pun tergelak ketika tangan kekar Sehun sudah membuka kancing bajunya.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Lu" bisik Sehun. luhan hanya dapat melenguh ketika merasakan nafas hangat Sehun ditelinganya.

"Miliki aku seutuhnya, Sehun-ah" jawabnya lemah. Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan yang menurutnya beribu kali lebih sexy ketika mereka sedang melakukan sex seperti ini. Sehun kemudian meloloskan dress Luhan sehingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atas Luhan yang terekspos karena Luhan memang tidak menggunakan bra sebelumnya.

Sehun kemudian beralih menciumi payudara Luhan yang besar dan kencang. Warnanya putih dan mulus tanpa cacat, membuat Sehun ingin terus menyentuhnya. Sehun menciumi payudara Luhan dan mengecupinya dengan pola melingkar. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah tersiksa Luhan ketika bibirnya belum menyentuh puting milik Luhan. tangannya kini sudah beralih pada bagian pribadi Luhan yang masih tertutup oleh sebuah _g-string_. Sehun kemudian mengelus permukaannya dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan ciuman pada payudaranya.

"eungghh.. kau menyiksaku, Sehun-ah.. aaahhh" desah Luhan

Sehun semakin gencar menciumi payudara Luhan dan meninggalkan bekas – bekas merah kebiruan disana. Akhirnya sehunpun mulai melumat puting payudara Luhan yang sudah mengeras karena rangsangan yang terus diberikan oleh Sehun sebelumnya.

"eunghhhh.." luhan terus mendesah ketika kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh mulut serta tangan sehun yang bergeriliya pada permukaan vaginanya.

Luhan semakin mencondongkan badannya lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Luhan terus saja melenguh sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan Luhan. Ia pun semakin gencar melumat puting milik Luhan yang semakin mengeras sedangkan tangannya digunakan untuk meremas payudara satunya. Sehun melumat puting Luhan secara bergantian lalu menyesapnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Luhan sedikit tersenyum menikmati posisi Sehun seperti ini. sangat menggairahkan.

Setelah puas melumat payudara Luhan, Sehun pun turun menuju pusarnya. Sehun mulai menciumi pusar Luhan dengan lembut. Menimbulkan Sensasi berbeda pada diri Luhan. tangannya mulai meraba – raba pada pangkal paha Luhan. Dengan posisi masih menciumi serta menjilati pusar milik Luhan, Sehun mulai menurunkan _G-string_ yang dipakai oleh yeoja itu sehingga menampilkan kemaluan Luhan yang sudah basah akibat aktifitas sehun sebelumnya.

Ini kali kedua Sehun menikmati keindahan terdalam dari bagian tubuh Luhan. Sehun tertegun sejenak memandangi kemaluan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan ketika menyadari Sehun terus saja memperhatikan benda pribadinya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, ini, semakin indah" ucap Sehun

Luhan merona mendengar perkataan Sehun. sehun kemudian mencium permukaan vagina Luhan dan menyebabkan sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Luhan.

"Kau mempermainkanku, Oh Sehun" ujar Luhan

"Tidak Lu, aku hanya memberikannya kenikmatan" jawab Sehun seduktif. Ia Lalu menjilati bibir kemaluan Luhan. Dan dengan bantuan kedua jarinya, sehun menyibakkan bibir kemaluan luhan dan menampilkan bagian dalam yang berwarna merah muda , dengan dihiasi klit-nya yang sudah membengkak. Ini yang sehun suka, wangi khas kemaluan Luhan yang seakan membuatnya terbang kelangit ketujuh. Ia merasa mabuk karena birahinya sendiri.

Sehun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya kebagian klit-nya dan menggoyang – goyangkan lidahnya pada bagian itu.

"Ahhh… Se-.. ahhhh" Luhan semakin kehilangan arah.

Ia mulai menjambak rambut Sehun karena dan mengerang frustasi karena sensasi kenikmatan yang diciptkan oleh Sehun. Sedangkan sehun, ia semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya pada lubang milik Luhan. Sehun sesekali menggigit bibir kemaluan luhan dan membuat yeoja itu semakin limbung. Tidak berapa lama, tubuh Luhan mengejang, Luhan semakin menekan kepala Sehun lebih dalam pada kemaluannya.

"argghhh… fuck.." erang Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Sehun masih saja asik melumat kemaluan Luhan namun tiba – tiba kepalanya ditarik oleh Luhan. Luhan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Lalu membalikkan posisi Sehun sehingga ia berada di atas tubuh namja itu. Sehun sangat suka saat Luhannya sudah mulai mengambil alih keadaan. Terlihat seperti seorang jalang, namun sehun tidak menolak karena ia sangat menyukai Xi luhan-nya yang ganas seperti ini. semakin sexy dan membangkitkan gairahnya.

Luhan kemudian mencondongkan badannya dan mulai menciumi bibir Sehun dengan ganas. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan ini semenjak liburan mereka kemarin. Jujur, keduanya sangat merindukan hal ini. berbagi kenikmatan dengan kekasih yang mereka cintai. Luhan kemudian beralih menciumi leher Sehun dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan.

Sehun mendesah kecil ketika bibir mungil luhan yang basah mulai menyesap lehernya yang seputih susu. Luhan kemudian menegakkan badannya dan menggesernya kesamping sehingga tidak menindih tubuh Sehun lagi. Ia kemudian tersenyum nakal sambil membuka boxer serta celana dalam yang digunakan oleh Sehun. lalu mencuatlah penis milik Sehun yang sudah terlihat menegak. Dengan lembut Luhan mulai mengusap batang kemaluan milik Sehun dan jempolnya yang mengusap kepala kemaluannya.

"Arggghhh…." Sehun hanya bisa mendesah keras mendapati perlakuan Luhan. perlahan luhan mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati kepala kemaluan Sehun layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang memakan sebuah lollipop besar. Ya, besar. Ukuran kemaluan Sehun memang tergolong besar dan panjang, membuat Luhan dapat mencapai klimaksnya berkali – kali ketika namja itu memasukinya.

Luhan kemudian memasukkan batang kemaluan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya dengan lembut. Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh mulut Luhan. Betapa basah dan hangat. membuat nafsunya semakin membuncah.

Luhan juga sangat pintar memainkan _twinsball _milik Sehun. Ia menyesap _twinsball_ milik Sehun bergantian dengan menyesap batang kemaluan milik namja itu.

"Kau ingin balas dendam padaku, eoh? Ahhh.." kuluman Luhan terasa semakin dahsyat. Ini sangat menakjubkan. Sehun semakin tidak kuasa menahan cairannya yang sepertinya ingin sekali membuncah. Terlebih saat Luhan terus mempercepat frekuensi hisapannya pada batang kemaluan Sehun. Yang pada akhirnya,

"ahhhhh…." Sebuah lenguhan panjang terdengar ketika semburan cairan hangat milik Sehun memenuhi mulut Luhan. Luhan sedikit kaget ketika cairan hangat tersebut sudah memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya namun ia langsung menelan kesemuanya sampai habis. Sehun hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan ketika seluruh cairannya habis ditelan oleh Luhan. kemudian Luhan melepaskan batang kejantanan sehun lalu tersenyum ketika melihat penis Sehun masih berdiri walaupun sudah mengeluarkan cairan yang banyak.

Sehun kembali merasakan birahinya kembali memuncak ketika melihat tubuh polos Luhan. ia kemudian membalik posisi mereka sehingga ia kembali berada diatas tubuh Luhan. Sehun kemudian mulai kembali menciumi bibir tipis Luhan. sedangkan tangan Luhan, sudah mulai mengocok benda milik Sehun secara perlahan agar menegak kembali secara sempurna.

"_You're so sluty, baby.."_ bisik Sehun pada telinga Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. ia memang berbeda jika sudah bersama Sehunnya. Seakan sudah tidak ada rasa canggung dan malu untuk mengekspresikan segala perasaannya.

Sehun kemudian mengambil alih batang kemaluannya yang sudah menegak dan mengarahkannya pada lubang vagina milik Luhan.

"Ahhh…" desah luhan

"Mianhe baby, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun khawatir karna melihat wajah meringis Luhan

"aniya, lanjutkan saja.." jawab Luhan pasrah.

Sehun tersenyum lalu berbisik lembut ditelinga Luhan, "aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut baby"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dengan susah payah Sehun memasukkan kemaluannya pada vagina Luhan yang terasa sangat sempit dan seakan menjepit batang kemaluannya. Setelah memasukan setengahnya, sehun mendorong kemaluannya dengan sekali sentakan batang kemaluan milik Sehun sudah masuk seluruhnya.

"Ohhh.. hhmmm" Luhan melenguh kenikmatan sambil memejamkan matanya. Rambutnya tergerai bebas, kepalanya terangkat mendongak.

"Aku akan memulainya sayang…" ujar Sehun namun tidak dijawab apapun oleh Luhan. yeoja itu sudah terlalu larut dalam birahinya. Sehun kemudian memulai gerakannya dengan lambat.

Suasana hening di kamar milik Sehun berubah menjadi gaduh karena suara desahan yang tercipta secara bersahutan tercipta dari keduanya. Makin lama gerakan Sehun semakin cepat, ia semakin keras menekan penisnya agar masuk lebih dalam pada kemaluan milik Luhan. Tangan sehun menelusuri tubuh Luhan yang basah penuh dengan keringat. Sehun semakin liar mempercepat gerakannya. Ia sesekali meremas kedua payudara luhan secara bergantian dan sesekali memelintir kedua putingnya. Tak puas, sehun kembali melumat kedua payudara luhan secara bergantian dan menggigit – gigit kecil putingnya.

"Ah.. kau gila Sehun-ah, ahhhh" desah Luhan frustasi. Ia tidak bisa menahan birahinya yang terus saja memenuhi dirinya saat ini.

Luhan semakin kehilangan arah, ia kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya erotis untuk menyeimbangi gerakan yang diciptakan oleh Sehun. tak lama kemudian, sehun merasakan cairan hangat menyembur pada kemaluannya. Luhan sudah mencapai klimaksnya ternyata.

Sehun kemudian membalik badan Luhan agar membelakanginya, tanpa melepas kemaluannya sedikitpun. Ia sangat senang menunggangi Luhan dengan cara seperti ini. selain karena ia bisa menikmati keindahan tubuh Luhan, posisi ini juga memudahkannya untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Sehun terus saja mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Keringat sudah mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya. Desahan demi desahan terus tercipta. Ruangan yang dingin seakan terasa sangat panas akibat aktifitas mereka.

"Kau sangat indah Lu, Aku mencintaimu…ahhh" bisik Sehun lembut

"na.. do, baby. Uhhhh" jawab Luhan

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika merasakan klimaksnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Luhan, sehun terus saja menciumi punggung Luhan dan mengigitinya kecil – kecil.

"uhhh… uhhh" desahan Luhan semakin mengeras seiring dengan semburan cairan kenikmatan Sehun di dalam vaginanya.

"arrrrhhh…" lenguhan panjang Sehun menandakan betapa nikmatnya permainan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia limbung, dan menidurkan dirinya tepat disamping Luhan.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum memandangi wajah damai Sehun dengan mata terpejam seakan merasakan sisa – sisa kenikmatan dari sex mereka.

"Ini menakjubkan" ujar Sehun

Sex bagai cara untuk mereka berdua melepaskan perasaan rindu yang menggumpal. Permasalahan yang mereka hadapi kemarin membuat mereka rela harus berpisah sejenak. Namun sekarang, mereka telah kembali bersama.

Luhan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh polos Sehun. ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada namja itu. Berbagi sex yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan berdua dengan sehun membuatnya merindukan namja ini. merindukan setiap perbuatan manis serta berbagai sentuhan yang diberikan namja ini padanya. Sehun membuka matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. ia tersenyum memandangi wajah Luhan yang damai.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mempercayaiku baby Lu. Aku mencintaimu" Ujar Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan hangat.

Darah Luhan berdersir mendapati perlakuan Sehun. Ia tau, ia sangat mencintai namja ini apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Tuan Oh" jawab Luhan.

Sehun bahagia mendengar perkataan Luhan. ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. ia bahkan sudah bersumpah pada janji yang telah dibuatnya pada Luhan. sampai matipun ia tidak akan pernah rela melepaskan Luhan dengan orang lain. luhan hanyalah miliknya. Dan hanya dirinya lah yang berhak memiliki yeoja ini seutuhnya.

.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun setelah selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah, namja itu terlihat sudah terlebih dahulu berbaring dengan handphone yang berada di tangannya. Luhan memandangi sehun dengan tatapan manja.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan seraya mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun. sehun kemudian menaruh ponselnya, memeluk tubuh Luhan yang menguarkan aroma khas.

"Aniya. Kau terlihat sexy dengan kemejaku.." ujar Sehun bermaksud menggoda Luhan. Ya, Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggunakan kemeja kebesaran Sehun. ia tidak merencanakan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jangan coba menggodaku lagi, Oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya tergelak mendengar perkataan Luhan. dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Luhan dalam hidupnya. Sehun kemudian terlentang dengan Luhan yang tidur pada lengannya sambil memeluknya.

"Mama dan Babaku berkunjung kemari beberapa waktu lalu" cerita Luhan dengan ragu – ragu.

"Lalu?" Tanya sehun lembut sambil mengelus pelan surai pirang luhan. Luhan mengehela napasnya lembut.

"Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu. Namun karena waktunya tidak pas. Ya, kau tau sendiri apa yang sedang kita hadapi beberapa waktu lalu..:

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia sedikit menyesali tentang masalah mereka. Jika saja itu tidak terjadi, saat ini ia pasti sudah bisa berkenalan dengan orang tua Luhan.

"Maafkan aku bab-"

"Shhhh…" luhan menempelkan telunjukknya pada bibir Sehun. Ia memandang kedua manic mata sehun, lalu tersenyum

"hentikan permintaan maaf itu, Sehun-ah. aku sudah memafkanmu. Lagipula, mereka janji akan kembali berkunjung saat aku melakukan konser solo. Dan aku berjanji akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka jika saat itu tiba" jawab luhan mantap.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan. ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeojanya itu. "aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku, dan membicarakan masalah pernikahan kita saat orang tuaku sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya" ujar Sehun

Luhan tersentak mendengar kata pernikahan yang terlontar pada bibir Sehun. jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

"Apa kau benar – benar ingin hmmm menikahiku?" Tanya Luhan hati – hati

"tentu saja. Aku ingin mengabadikanmu untuk diriku saja. Aku tidak ingin kau direbut oleh orang lain lagi Lu." ucap Sehun mantap

Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak bahagia sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun benar – benar serius menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya. Sedikit banyak ia mula bersyukur dengan segala macam cobaan yang menghinggapi hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menemui Woo Bin Oppa besok."

Sehun tersentak mendengar perkataan Luhan. uratnya mengeras tanda emosi tertahan.

"Untuk?" tanyanya datar

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sehun yang syarat akan kecemburuan. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Sehun, "Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada woo bin oppa, Sehun-ah. agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi" jawab luhan lembut

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri rasa cemburu selalu menghinggapinya jika berhubungan dengan namja yang bernama Kim Woo Bin itu. ia tidak ingin Luhan berurusan dengan namja itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin namja itu merebut xi Luhannya lagi.

"Sehun-ah.. percayalah padaku.." ujar Luhan

Sehun kembali menarik napasnya berat. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan Luhan jika disertai dengan wajah imutnya ketika memintanya.

"Geure. Aku mengizinkanmu.."

Luhan tersenyum puas, ia lalu mengecup pelan bibir namjanya itu. "Terimakasih baby" ujar luhan. sehun tersenyum samar.

"apa aku perlu menemanimu?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan menggeleng. "aniya, aku bisa sendiri Sehun-ah. percayalah padaku, jebal…"

Sehun mendengus kecil, "Arraseo, arraseo.. Aku mempercayaimu. Asal kau berjanji akan segera menemuiku jika urusanmu dengan namja itu selesai. Eotte?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti. Sehun kemudian merengkuh Luhan lebih dalam pelukannya. Ia menciumi puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. ia bersyukur, masalahnya dengan luhan sudah selesai. Semoga tidak akan ada masalah baru yang menyusul. Ia sudah sangat bahagia seperti ini. merasakan hangatnya tubuh luhan dalam dekapannya dan mencium aroma khas wanitanya di indera penciumannya. Ia mencintai Luhan, lebih dari apapun. Dan sehun tidak akan sudi mengganti luhan dengan wanita lain. Luhan adalah miliknya dan sehun adalah milik Luhan. tidak aka nada yang menggantikan hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga ! haha ini udah lebih cepet dari biasanya kan? Niatnya pengen update kemaren. Cuma gatau kenapa tiba – tiba **_**stuck**_** gituu gegara tau kalo si Maknae Oh Sehun gak ngefollow back luhan gege di instagram, ih sumpah author keseeeeel banget sampe sekarang. Kok sehun jahat gitu siiih hyungnya tersayang malah gak difollow #garukdinding huhu. **

**Gimana – gimana? Udah gak penasaran kan sama mereka? Hunhannya juga udah baikaaan, pake NC lagi ahahha mianhe kalo gak hot sama sekali *bow* by the way ini chapt udah panjang kan ya ? iya dong, harus. Ini sudah aku lebihin dari chapter – chapter sebelumnya soalnya :D Oh ya, buat yang nanya kapan FF ini tamat, mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Atau bisa jadi 1 chapter lagi bakalan habis. Tergantung mood author haha **

**Buat chanbaek momennya disimpen dulu, soalnya kan main pairnya Hunhan. Jadi biar hunhannya dulu mesra – mesraan. Mereka berdua kan udah sering mesra di chapter2 kemaren :D**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah rajin ngereview FF ini, yg favorite-in dan juga follow cerita ini. author sayang kalian semuaaaa #kecupbasah hihi jangan bosen – bosen buat review ne :D See you in next chapter !**

**XOXO**


End file.
